Jade-O-Line: Case Of The Other World
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Parody To Coraline. Jade Chan is an adventurous girl, who finds another world that is a strangely idealized version of her frustrating new home, but it has sinister secrets. Such as when Lilithmon, as the Other being, take's Jackie Chan & Viper, into custody & Jade with surprising allies, venture the Dark World to save her love ones. Guest Stars: Sam & Max, Freelance Police...
1. Chapter 01: A Beginning

Author's Note: Now here is a tale that will be fetching for new viewers & loyal followers. You shall experience a new **ENVISIONMENT** of the story, Coraline, like never before. That's right, the "King Of VISIONS" has created this story with much interesting surprises & twist. For this story will star a little girl & her family from a Jackie Chan related work…Jackie Chan Adventures. And if you believe that's exciting, just wait until you **VISUALIZE** the next grand caper-act I added for extra action parts, the Freelance Police: Sam & Max. That's right, ever seen a Jackie Chan Adventure with Sam & Max, Freelance Police before…possibly…nothing? Heck, maybe in my "Subspace Emissary" they are meeting, but, that's about all I got? The inspiration to add the Freelance Police in this Coraline fanlike was from my dear author friend, JusSonic, from his "Lilo-line" story, which can be found (just not on this site we like using). The events to play out, will be different from my friend's story, as I shall use much of the original plot routine up to a certain part, where the paths meet, but what other actions play out, are of my own carefully created bunch.

**Notice Issue Alert:** Now I think I picked out the 'right' rating measurement for this story, in what will be seen, is scary, freaky, and might be a bit 'much' for younger viewers, so since the film is rated PG, I had to pick a 'Teen' rating because of 'some' events later to be seen, that may be in a way….'established' a little over the K & K+ level. But since I knew this story was gonna be a horror & scary story to make after passing the other stuff, had to think ahead. I for one, have no problem of a work related to Tim Burton, heck, I enjoy his other films from Nightmare Before Christmas, Corpse Bride, Frankenweenie, why even the earlier Beetlejuice live-actor film that showed some style of his touch to them. So with careful thinking in how to present this, some would pick K+, or others are free to choose T ratings for how scary this sounds or even what's said. So, with this out of the way, let us be free to enjoy this story now, cause it's October of 2013, so lets….have some frightful 'fun', shall we?

* * *

**Jade-O-Line (Case Of The Other World)**

**Cast:**

Coraline Jones- Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Mel Jones - Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Charlie Jones - Viper (Jackie Chan Adventures)

The Cat - Garfield and Odie (Garfield Series)

Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat - Johnny Test (Johnny Test)

Mrs. Lovat (Wybie's Grandma) - Lillian "Lila" Test A.K.A. Johnny's Mom! (Johnny Test)

Miss Spink and Forcible - Lo and Li, Twin Elderly Fire Nation Women (Avatar, the Last Airbender)

Mr. Bobinsky - Zangeif (Street Fighter Cartoon TV Series)

The Other Mother - Other Self First, then Lilithmon afterwards in the story (Digimon Xros Wars)

The Other Father - Other Self First, then WaruMonzamon afterwards in the story (Digimon Adventure 01)

The Other Wybie - Other Self First, then Wizardmon afterwards in the story (Digimon Adventure 01)

The Other Spink and Forcible - Other Selves First, then LadyDevimon Twins afterwards in the story with Red and Green color patterns (Digimon Adventure 01 & 02)

The Other Bobinsky - Other Self First, then Mummymon afterwards in the story (Digimon Adventure 02)

The Three Ghost Children - Sheena as 'Missing Tall Girl' (Hey Arnold), Eugene Horowitz as 'Missing Small Boy' (Hey Arnold), Bernice as 'Missing Twin Sister' (Johnny Test)

Special Guest Stars In Story - Sam and Max, Freelance Police

* * *

**Chapter 01: A Beginning**

Every story has to begin somewhere, this is one of them. In a strange place that is parallel to our world, a toy version of some girl fell from the sky, heading towards some house in this strange world. The window opened up on it's own, as the object flew into the place.

The toy landed in the claws of something not human at all. Whatever the creature is, turn its own hands into sewing needles and strip the doll of everything, pulling the thing inside out. Once the figure is done, sawdust was poured into the thing's mouth and is given some face features.

The figure gave out a chuckle, as it then put some jet-black hair onto the doll, then put on fresh buttons from a drawer nearby. A new visitor will be coming soon, the creature must be prepared for when the time comes.

Soon the doll got some new clothing and position the transformed doll, the clothes themselves are an orange hood shirt with navy-blue jeans, into place...before it flew up into the sky. The figure nod in satisfaction. Soon, very soon...

**T.H.E. V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G! Production Presents It's Made Vision Story!**

**"Jade-O-Line"**

The story continues in our world at a house that looks old and barely used. Still, it has been the home of some of the oldest, yet weirdest people that ever set foot there. Someone is on the rooftop, performing some exercises on the rooftop while speaking in exercise.

Just then, the one on the rooftop spot a moving van and car heading to the house, must be new residents. A horn is heard honking, making the one who watch yelp while exclaiming; "Mer-sa-vich!" as his native tongue.

As the figure march away indignantly as he jumps off from where he was, the vehicles came to a complete stop before someone is heard saying. "Okay, we're here. Time to drop this stuff off." This was the sound of someone helping with the 'move-in' work.

The movers open up the rear doors of the truck before taking out some boxes and furniture via loading ramp to put into the house. In a basement flat near some stairs, an old woman named Lo was watching the scene, noticing some kid stuff. Looks like, despite the landlord's rules, kids are going to be living here.

"Okay, got it?" The other mover replied out to his pal, as they get the furniture into the place. "Almost there, just a few more...okay, lift!" He was instructing out in how they need to perform together to move this stuff.

A bit later, the first mover head down the front steps while the other watch, as someone hidden behind the door sign a paper, giving a bill to him. The person was about to close the door when the mover stops it by putting his foot in the doorway, and waving his hand, as if wanting something extra here. No doubt extra pay, as the hidden figure gave the man something 'extra' for his fee of help, as the door got shut, the man looked at what he got, only to see it was a dollar bill. He signed in disappointment, as this was nothing to special, even for their helpful services.

Unknown to the mover employee, someone else is glancing at the scene. He seems to be an orange with black stripes fur cat, a little on the pudgy side, has that look of being lazy in his eyes yet also curiosity. His name was Garfield, and he wasn't alone, he had company with him. A yellow fur, brown spotted dog with two brown fur ears sticking upward, a long tongue that he hang up to drip and had big white eyes. His name was Odie, Garfield's friend, yet from the dog's expression, he seem the type to not be 'too' bright, but pretty much seem to be a dumb dog, on 'most' occasions.

As the two animals watch the truck head out after completing it's job of helping to move some new folks, they then heard a door creak and saw one figure coming out of the back door, getting a big surprise in the progress. One of the figures that moved in the new home, is a preteen girl. She had jet black hair, brown eyes, and she is right now, wearing a raincoat inside her orange-hoodie, navy-blue jeans, brown boots. Her name is Jade Chan, she appears to be heading out since she is holding a long bag pouch for some reason. As she heads down the stairs towards an open and unused garden area it would seem.

We soon notice Jade is running through the garden area and to a bush, breaking off a forked branch from it. The girl clears off any leaves on the thing and aims the stick carefully and soon follows it like a dowsing rod, heading to the garden. As she passes through the open gate, unknown to her, Garfield and Odie are following her as well, as they went pass the now open gate.

The girl heads around the garden, pass a bridge and nearly yelps from almost going off into the dried up river path of the garden before she turns around to exit out into another area. Soon Jade is walking up a hill, where we see the house she lives in down below, as she continues to follow were the stick is telling her to go. Garfield and Odie watch the girl in interest, well Garfield at least since Odie was too dumb to take such a measure, but the cat still watched with his pal from above the rocks while Jade heads down a path.

But the two animals made a mistake, at least Odie did when he set his paw on a rock that had it's pebbles broke off and rolled down to the girl. "Chulk-chulkahhh!?" Afterwards, Garfield grabbed Odie and they quickly got away from where they were, just as Jade stops what she was doing from noticing the tiny rocks rolled to her before looking up where the pebbles fell, but no one was their?

There was only the hill and the rocks, the girl didn't think those things would fall on their own. As Jade looked puzzled, she spoke out as if asking if someone was up there? "Hello!?" She got no response, but still tried to see if someone was there. "Who's there?" Soon her patient's wore off, as she frowns from not getting a response, she bends down to pick up the tiny pebble that fall near to her. "Okay, you won't come out, then here's something to make yah!" The girl exclaimed to make whoever is here, show themselves. "Thouuhhh-creak-CReakhhh!" Soon she throws the pebble rock which hit the three rock structure before falling behind the scene.

"BARKkkhhh!/RaaaWOooooh!?" This cause a familiar dog and cat to yelp from the object that fell to them.

"Huhn!?" This causes Jade to gasp in surprise, as she steps back from getting a response, a weird one at that sound before she runs off down the cut pathway of old grass.

Garfield and Odie came out from behind a rock, glancing at the girl rushing off. Odie seemed confused by the matter as he scratched himself while Garfield continue to watch on with more interest?

The girl kept on running, as she goes to where an overgrown orchard was at, continuing to run in fear from whatever made that noise, even to pass by and make a cart full of empty baskets wobble a bit from the force by the wind. Then she stops near a circle of toadstools while turning around to see if whatever surprise her followed. Jade pants a bit from an exhausted breath while trying to recover. That was some serious running that they just did.

"Hugh…hugh…Phew…" Jade exclaim in relief from catching her breath now. Looks like whoever was following her has failed to catch up.

Suddenly something went past Jade and startle the girl which from the grass was Garfield and Odie doing it stealthy. "Barkhhh!/Raawooohhh!" Suddenly the two familiar animals appear on a stump and exclaim their presence with their animal calling.

"Waaaahhhhnnngh!?" This caused Jade to scream, almost making her fall to the ground while dropping her stick. Once she turns around to see who it was, she calms down a bit before making an expression of a frowny yet dry facial remark expression, seeing it was only a cat and a dog.

"Gahh-Gaahhahhaahhahh! Arrhh!?" Odie barked with a dopy face from seeing the girl, though was confused by her expression towards the two little animals.

"RAaawooohhh!" Garfield meowed out to the girl, as he stretched out his paws from feeling the need to stretch after catching up to Jade.

"Oh brother? You scared me to death, you maguey things." Jade said in annoyance while removing the extra purse bag she was carrying.

"Arruurgh?" Odie yelped a bit and looked to Garfield, confused why Jade seemed upset?

"Meowhhh." Garfield shrugged off his back while staring at the girl with curiously.

Jade soon had the bag off before tossing it to the ground, and took one step to the two creatures on the log. "Look, simple issue…I'm just looking for an old well." She stated to the two before asking them this next question. "Know it? Maybe where I can even find one?" Jade asked Garfield and Odie while holding her stick in the middle of the pointer, hopefully she can get an answer to the question.

Of course, the two creatures stare at Jade while Odie stared puzzled and confused, Garfield only bowed his head in replying, but still wasn't saying much else for the two.

"Huhn, not talking? Figures?" Jade replied in her dry tone expression, she figures the two creatures wouldn't know 'precisely' where one well, maybe at.

So the girl will have to try something else to find what she seeks, namely, a well and possibly; filled with water.

"Okay, let me try..." Jade was soon holding up a familiar stick while closing her eyes. If neither the two animals can't help her, then maybe this thing she is holding can, as she spoke as if chanting. "Magic douser, magic douser…" She spoke while walking away from the cat and dog on the stump log, as she tried to hopefully get a response from her stick. Unknown to the girl, a figure in a mask appears, riding in on a hill nearby on a bike, as the person heard her chant some more from above. "Show me the well!" Jade soon stops about near facing the other direction, as if waiting for a response, only it will be a different call to her expectation?

"BIIINnghhh!" Suddenly without warning, the girl heard some honking from a blow-horn type sound before turning to where it originated from. She yelp upon seeing a scary masked figure wearing a black overcoat, black fingerless gloves, baggy green cargo pants, but the most notice was the skeleton mask he wore with three different measuring size looking scoop lens on the eye's level!

"Gaagh!?" Jade gasped at seeing this, but it was about to get worse. The figure rode towards the girl which causes her to scream! "GAaaahhh!?" While the figure comes down closer, Jade prepares to swing her stick in hopes to keep the attacker away. "Get away from me! I know the Art of Butt-Woop!" She shouted out in terror to the guy, as she swung her stick

Soon lightning flashed, as thunder rolled in now as the rider dodge the girl's attack, though Jade ends up falling to the ground in the progress. As the masked rider gets off his ride and jumps on the stump log to stand up higher from where the girl lade while slowly coming towards her. Jade glance at the stranger who stops nearby while glancing at her through his mask, as he twirls a level to change the eye settings on the thing. As Jade gets up from being in the center of the mushroom patches circle, the masked figure still continues to change his eye lens' focus. Then the green coloring goes off before he slides the thing back upwards on his face which removes his mask, so the girl can see his face.

The stranger is actually a short 11-year-old boy with spike looking flaming red highlights in his blonde hair, from within his overcoat, he wore a black shirt with a radioactive symbol on it, which he wears under a navy blue jacket and a watch on his right wrist. His name was Johnny Test, a troublesome, narcissistic and widely boy, but that's about as much as we'll explain for him, for now.

"Wooh! Let me guess: your from either Texas or Utah! Some place that's perhaps dry up and barren, right?" Johnny exclaimed about Jade's place of origin while observing the stick in his hands. "I've heard about water witching before, but to me, doesn't make much sense from where I stand?" As he continue to talk, he didn't notice Jade giving him the angry stare. "I mean, it's just an ordinary branch? People could easy break these things off." The boy issued how using such a stick for such things wouldn't be much use.

"It's a dowsing rod." Jade said to Johnny with a shrugging & waving her arms out in being annoyed by this guy's knowledge. "And FYI, water witching, tch, how can you mix me with one of those?" The girl frowns while remarking, before she slap the boy's left leg which made him about to lose his balance while yelping.

"Owhhh! A little self-control would be nice?" Johnny complained and replied while hopping up and down on one leg while holding his left bottom leg's knee and feet from where it was hit from.

As Jade caught the stick in her left hand, she continue to snap at the boy. "And another thing, I don't like being stalked!" As she place her hand on her forehead while Johnny had his mask fallen off him. "Not by psycho nerds!" She issued in what she can see Johnny as, some kinda nerd into psycho stuff.

"Hay, I'm offended by the psycho comment? And well, I'm more of a 'curious' boy for my age?" Johnny stated to Jade with a sheepish grin before she sign at this excuse and continued to issue her complaints.

"Whatever, I just don't like to be stalked by such weirdos, or their cats and dogs!?" Jade said this fact of her debate while leaning her head to her left shoulder side, just as Garfield and Odie came up on the stump where Johnny was still standing to join this group's conversation, sorta.

"Oh, them? They're not really my dog and cat, they're both kinda feral. You know, as in their wild, well mostly the cat, the dog just hangs with him." Johnny explains to Jade while making a performance stance for talking about Garfield & Odie being "wild", at least for one of them is. Then he turn around to pet Garfield and Odie, making them smile a bit. "But I do feed them every night, especially when this cat's hungry enough for a feast, and sometimes they'll come to my window and bring me little dead things." Johnny explain like he was talking about something exciting, for him at least while Jade signed in being bothered at actually believing this guy's character.

"Look! I'm,…from Asia." Jade explain to the point dryly of where she is from in where Johnny believed her to be from, just as the cat and dog left the scene of where they were with the boy.

"Huhn?" Johnny asked off as he glances at the girl curiously, what did she mean by where she 'once' lived.

"It's in with China, Hong Kong, just before I got transferred to America." Jade dryly remarks to explain, as she waved her hand around to put it blankly to the guy. Just as Johnny stands up from petting the two animals, as Jade exclaims the boy's statement to her about what she's doing with a stick. "And if I'm a 'water witch', then where's the secret WELL?" Jade demands to Johnny in wanting answers, as she stomps over to him while pointing the stick at the stalker.

"Eh-Eh, easy there girl! If you stomp on it TOO hard, and you'll fall right in!?" Johnny exclaim to Jade in precaution in seeing what she's about to do.

"Wooh!?" The girl yelp and hopped out of a springy circle that she step right onto before unknowingly, so Jade was right onto of the well she was seeking.

"Better let me do the digging, my dog back at my home and I do this all the time." Johnny soon got down to the ground and quickly scraped against the dirt like a dog with his front hands. To the girl's surprise, she found a covering made of wood after the dirt was mostly cleared. Jade had found the well without realizing it. "See, what did I tell ya?" Johnny issued off with a proud smile of his point, as he bangs on the wood which sounded hollow, like nothing was inside or much else. "Bomh-boomh!" Jade looks in with interest at what the boy helped her find, as he continued on. "From what I've heard, suppose to be so deep." As Johnny was talking, he grabbed a piece of wood to lift up the cover, revealing the hole. "That if you fell to the bottom, survive of course, and look up…" As he finished lifting the wood board up, he let it drop to show a wooden block piece on top of the thing, as he exclaimed something above his head. "You could see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day." That was something he just heard if anyone fell into this well that is.

"Huh…?" The girl said in amazement with a remote expression in hearing such claim, as she went over to inspect the well's sealed door. Johnny of course, looks at the house seriously and in surprised suspicion.

"I'm kinda surprised that you moved in?" Which caught Jade's attention on what Johnny said, as she got back up before he was saying more. "You know, my mom own's the pink palace, as a reason for her business woman job of selling them homes to folks." Johnny stated this before rubbing his shoulders in confusion of the matter, as he said this next thing to her. "Won't rent the place to people with kids?" For some reason, the boy's mother won't let anyone with kids rent out their place.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked in signing to remarking the question, making Johnny a bit concern. Why won't his mother want anyone with kids living at the house anyway?

"Oh, hum, that's kinda where I REALLY….Gotta not cross that line there. I'm not supposed to talk about it at all?" Johnny said nervously while fiddling with his fingers on hearing the question. Soon the flamed haired kid put out his hand to introduce himself with a renewed smile. "Anyway, I'm Johnny!" Which slowly, Jade raised her hand to shake his hand with her focus stare at Johnny, as he continues to introduce his full name. "Jonathan "Johnny" Test." The boy spoke off while shaking a bit more on the handshake then Jade would have.

"Test?" Jade asked confused and puzzled, why would someone be named like "Test" for apart of their name, much less a family name?

After getting his hand back, Johnny then went ahead to answer the girl's question to explain the matter of the name. "Eh, short for like a family with an inexcusable reason of testing themselves out in life with many difficulties and such?" As he was still going on, Jade wipes her shake hand on her rain-coat to get the mud off from the boy's glove from digging earlier. "Not my idea of course, but it's a family name? And it's kinda grown to us "Test" to live with it and show the world who we are." Johhny then went ahead to ask the girl for her name next. "So…..What'd you get saddled with?" Since Jade knows his name now, it's only fair she give him hers to.

"'Hay! I wasn't 'saddled' with anything?" Jade dryly remarked to how the boy asked that question very rudely, as she crossed her arms before answering. "It's Jade." That was the girl's name, and it's just fine with her.

But at the moment, Johnny got distracted by seeing the long stripe tail of Garfield, as he was coming by. "Jady what?" Johnny asked off confused, not sure if he heard Jade's first name right at first.

"Jade!" Jade turns around to snap at the boy for getting it wrong, as she explain to Johnny with a frown while stomping her feet in the process. "Jade Chan!?" That was her full name right there, not Jady, but Jade.

As Johnny heard the name, he decided to play a little catch game with Garfield and Odie while he spoke. "Hum? It's not really….scientific, but I heard an ordinary name, like Jady, can lead people to have ordinary expectation about a person. At least, that's what I heard from my brainy sisters?" Johnny said off in stating a fact about Jade's name, as he caught up to the two little creature pets and petted them on their heads.

"Mmmmmhhh!" Jade growled under her lip, finding that comment a little bit of an insult to her.

"Jonathan!" A concerned voice is heard, which caught Jade's hearing, even Garfield and Odie flinch their eyes from hearing the woman's voice reach their ears too.

"I think I heard someone calling you, 'Jonathan'." Jade point out to Johnny with a sigh dry expression to the boy that was starting to annoy her. "Thanks for finding the well, but sounds like you're being summoned?" She appreciates his help in finding the old well, but right now, time for Johnny to go home now.

This made the flamed headed boy yelp in concern and alarm at this news. "Errr, what? I-I-I didn't hear anything?" Johnny exclaim in pretend innocence, trying to pretend that he didn't hear anything at first.

This made Jade remarked in knowing what she heard was right. "Oh, I definitely heard something!" Jade stated out clearly while slowly marching towards the boy with a frown. "Jonathan Test. Who's already 'Testing' my patience?" She even goes so far in stating the boy's name and about how it sounds odd with the 'test' mix in it.

Just then a bell is heard ringing loudly. That is too loud for Johnny himself to even try to ignore this time. "Jonathan Test!" The voice exclaim loudly of a woman's voice, making the boy feel more worried now.

"Oh boy, it's my mom." Johnny exclaim in worry in knowing the voice behind his back from a frowning Jade, as he turns around to chuckle off the sudden calling of his name. "Gaheheh-ha…" However, Jade continue to stare at the boy with her gaze, making him stop chuckling, as he picks up his mask and bike. "Well, great to meet a water witch from China." Course that sentence only made frown to hold and pat her stick on her palm of the nervous Test boy. "I better get going before my dad starts calling me to remind me of Meatloath Night, uuaaghh!?" The boy exclaimed while just thinking about the meal, something about his father's meatloath always creeps the family out. Jade just holds out her stick and pats the split end two-parts on her open left hand. Still, the weird stalker boy got on his bike while putting his mask on his forehead again with it raise up to not cover his face. "But? If I were you, I would wear gloves next time." As he exclaimed this to Jade while showing his gloves on his hands to make a point.

"Uh, why?" Jade asked off to Johnny puzzled, wondering what this guy was talking about.

"Oh, I don't know? Cause that dowsing rod of yours, ugh, is actually poison oak." Johnny explain with a stall moment to address the matter, as he points to the stick that Jade was using….is poison oak.

This made Jade stop what she was doing, to stare at the stick she was using before getting the idea of what she doing with it. "Uck!?" The girl yelp in alarm, as she drops the stick and wipe her hands on her raincoat; she touched something that was poison oak all over it, how could she not notice it.

As Johnny's mask slide down on his face, he rode off on his bike, leaving the girl, the cat, and the dog behind. "Pulpulphhpulp!" Jade sticks her tongue out at Johnny, as she saw he left before staring down at the last two creatures with her.

Garfield and Odie shook their heads at this, as the two leave the scene. Their work here is done, sorta speak that is...

The girl glances at the well curiously, as she peeks her eye through a hole, to see how deep this thing 'really' is in reality? Jade picks up a pebble and drops the pebble right into the hole.

Jade nods as she drop the pebble right into the hole. She pause and listen carefully, as the stone thing continues falling even when she had her head close to the board to listen closely. For a moment, it looks like the well is a bottomless pit...until a splash sound was heard. "DooPOAakhhh!" Looks like there is water in that said well after all, just very deep that is.

"Rissshhhiisshh!" And then there is now water coming down onto the girl which catches her attention, as it begins to rain right onto Jade, much to their annoyance. So now Jade will have to quickly get back or risk getting a cold & getting wet.

* * *

Meanwhile, we take you to a different place somewhere in another neighborhood, were two other characters will be mix in to all this. In an Office Building, very messy by the looks of it, are two residents living there, one was a brown fur dog wearing gray detective like cloths and a hat while the other was a white fur rabbit with no cloths to wear. The dog's name was Sam and the rabbit's name was Max, together, they are know as Sam and Max, the Freelance Police, solving crime, traveling together, and beating the living day-lights out of thugs, mobs, you name it, but that's mostly Max's job. Whenever they get calls for great, impossible odds and sure fine only a crazed-up madmen would even think to take, they do the job and do it…uniquely. And we see these two doing an unusual activity together which involves them….Arm Wresting!?

"Max, I gotta say? This was either your most interesting idea, or your dumbest!?" Sam said in both commenting and insulting his partner while trying to keep them lock in their arm's struggle.

"In Either case? AS LONG AS I WIN!" Max said off to reply, as he tried to struggle to pull his partner's arm down to win this match of strength.

"We shall see, young hare? You maybe President, but you'll still be defeated by the mighty…Sam!" Sam commented to his little buddy's enthusiasm of believing he could beat him.

"Grrr, give up Sam! You know you can't win because I…." Max began to state before he took a vacuums suction pipe and place it over his month, as he spoke in a deep tone while making weird breathing sounds. "Guuuvvvwwooophhh, AM YOUR BEST PAL! Guuuvvvvwoophhh-wwwooophhh!" This much was enough to make some think if the rabbit was actually being truthful, or just plain silly, both if possible.

"Okay, first off Max, that's no secret? And secondly, why the Dark-Vader Tone?" Sam issued this off to his rabbit friend while asking why Max just did that stunt for?

"Ehhh, wanted to try and see how you react?" Max shrugged off to say before tossing the thing he used to the side.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy? But that still won't save you from this defeat!" Sam replied to say how Max cracks him up with his comical & weird antics before getting back to winning this game of theirs here.

"Dirguruguriinnnggghhh!" Suddenly from behind Sam, their phone begins to ring, signaling the two to stop to take notice of this.

"I got it! I got it!" Max eagerly said, as he tried to run to answer the phone, but he forgot he had his grip on Sam. Then before the rabbit pass the dog, Sam got up and spins around which took the rabbit into the other direction….the closet?

"CRERAaashhheddhhh!" And from smashing into it, stuff falls on Max's head while the door had close shut suddenly, poor guy never get's a break when answering the phone calls.

Speaking of which, Sam comes over to answer the phone, just as it stops ringing. "Hello, you've reach our number, where crime never sleeps, unless it's us doing the sleeping first!?" Sam lightly answered the call before hearing who's on the other end. "Yes, uh-huhn, that's right, down another block…Sweet Baby-Jesus Covered In Apple Drapes And Rolling Down Liberty's Hill!?…Will be right on it!" After making a surprising reaction to what he heard, Sam put the phone down, finished talking to whoever was on the other line, just in time as Max came out of the closet, unharmed by what had happen to him, don't ask!?

"Who was it this time Sam? The guys down in Metro saying that they've reconsidered my offer of transplanting actual frogs in peoples throats to signal if they're about to croak?" Max replied off in his bizarre asking of who was on the line, even asking about such a weird thing that he asked of folks to do, as their president?

"Sorry Max, no such luck. But we got an even bigger dilemma on our hands!" Sam shrugged his shoulders to reply to his partner's question before getting down to business. "That was the Commissioner giving us our next case, little buddy!" Yep, when their boss, the Commissioner calls to give them a case, it's bound to be a serious matter that earns their attention.

"Goody! So what is it?" Max asked excited to know of what the new orders are, and he's dying to know.

That's when Sam went to explain the case that was assign to the two freelance cops by their boss, the Commissioner. "Ironically, that's the puzzling part Max? Seems somewhere in a quiet neighborhood not to far, but not as close to ours has been said to have had some disappearances of some folks? But what they 'do' know, is who are as the most likely targets of this vanishing act, and they are…children!?" The K-9 detective stated about some disappearance act going on, and the prime target, are the young children of today's present moment.

"Ugh, don't these villains know that the "old trick" of hiding behind the child as a protective shield is so cliche?" Max stated out as a lightly subject to the idea as some disappointed dry tone, that trick was always so predicable for him to ever think about.

"That's besides the point, Max. For it seems that there's been no demands, blackmails, or even a hint of whoever has ties to the folks that lost their kids?" Sam explained this matter in another weird sense of the moment, usually with missing children and such, they receive those kinda cases, but this one didn't make any sense? Why they only just vanish without a trace left a puzzling question to be answered, as the dog continued. "Which is why the Commissioner wants us to investigate the disappearance, and says that someone at Bosco Tech would have a hint of whatever the reasons or phenomenal we may be dealing with?" They are asked to investigate this mystery, and head towards an area to help them get a 'clue' of this bizarre crime of MIA, "Missing In Action", and that being notion towards children.

"Well don't that just say all? We've handled psycho-paths, weird beings from other planets, even weird magical mombo-gombo, jumbo stuff in the good old U.S. of A!" Max stated out to say from all the past adventures the two coppers shared, whatever this might be, could be either something old or something new and un-expected?

Soon the two have left their office and are now outside near a black police car, with some dangerous features and roaring engines like it was possessed. This was their ride towards their cases and places they needed to get to fast while avoiding the laws of traffic and speed rules? The Desoto, which ironically has the powers of demons running it's engines, how anyone can drive a car like that, only these two coppers would know it.

"All right Max, were off to Bosco Tech! Anything to say before we make this trip?" Sam said off to Max before asking if his partner in crime fighting had anything to say first.

"Can I drive us there if we were to stop for a pick-up stop, Sam?" Max asked out from nowhere, to the rabbit, he never get's to drive, cause if he did, he break every rule of the road and anyone with him would be lucky enough to live another day.

"If we have time for any reckless behavior to distract us and me praying for my life insurance for any accidents to my health? I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet, Max?" Sam sternly replied off to say, meaning a "No way, you can forget it" response to his partner. Soon the Freelance Police got in the ride, with Sam as the driver and Max in the passenger seat, as their police car, the Desoto, starts up and they soon drive like mad to where they're going. How will this be explained for what's happening now, will have to wait and see for that answer to come?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The part role of the cat being played by two animals is my choice, and will serve some fun for the story's later process development.

Johnny Test will serve as Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat, though the change to the issue 'Why Were You Born?' gig had to be….fiddled out with another gag to provide with some laughs, using both a real name & last name as humor puns.

I've helped to create a cut side-story event plot where one story happens & another story is happening somewhere else. To provide some entertainment for those viewing this story of wanting to see much of a Coraline Fanmake action, with a side bonus of Sam & Max Freelance Polcie action events taking place. As stated, the two will merge, but not until things get a bit more….'closer' to the dramatical moment of the story. Plus, I using opening areas to be exploited to help make the story more interesting then before, you just have to watch it to believe it.

Now this here was a **VISION** to a brand new start, in this month of October. And I'm about to show the second part just as fast, yep, the VISION-KING is really taking a shine to this. In the next chapter, Jade is with those she calls, 'her family', in where they try to get by in where they live now, but it's pretty much hard work? And we'll **IN-VISION** how the girl does in exploring her new place called 'home' while discovering…a strange little door that holds much mystery in it's very being? And speaking of mystery, we'll see how the crime case-solving Freelance Police do when Sam & Max visit Bosco Tech to see Mama Bosco, and learn some 'interesting' facts about their assignment of vanishing children? What sorta events will play out from two different areas from a girl's family in their new home & the case two freelancers are figuring out? Why it's so mind-blowing, it's hard 'not' to be curious of what other exciting actions will take place. So till then, enjoy...


	2. Chapter 02: Jade's New Home

Author's Note: Greetings to my loyal followers & viewers tuning in now. Are you ready to **ENVISION** the next chapter of this Coraline Fanmake? Cause the "King Of VISIONS" can bet you are, and you should be buckled up. Some of the next action will be leading towards an exploration, to some funny stuff you recall from the Jackie Chan Adventures, with some minor differences made for the story. But you can **VISUALIZE** it all you want, cause the stuff here will really leave you wanting to see what happens next. And since this has a crossing over of two different events, another story of the Freelance Police will play out. Which speaking of such, for those that played Sam & Max Season Three, this is where the copper duo are getting by after that last adventure they had. So with that told, time we kick back to enjoy the rest of the show, shall we…?

* * *

**Chapter 02: Jade's New Home**

Back at the house, Jade looks out the window towards the dead garden, as she glances at her hand. That poison oak that Johnny told her about too late is very itchy indeed.

"I almost fell down a well yesterday, Viper." Jade spoke to an adult woman, who was working on a laptop while she was putting a packet of seeds on the sills of the window she was staring at.

The woman working on the laptop was wearing a black vest sleeve shirt, a pink shirt inside it, a black skirt, black shoes, hair was long flowing black down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her name was Viper, a super thief at one time before becoming a good guy with the Chans, work at times as a security consultant, and is now with the young Chan girl with her uncle Jackie, which final had the two started to date. But however, she and the girl's uncle are both doing work on something, as the woman just simply responds to what Jade said just now, as a pass over while still working on her computer. "Right, uh uh." Viper's mind was else where at the time of her work.

"Hey, I would have died?" Jade stated while putting up more packet's of seeds on the sills.

"Sure, that's nice." Viper said to responding to the girl's quite. Of course, the adult woman is really not paying attention as she is doing some work on a gardening catalog to make ends meet.

Jade frowns after putting the last packet of seeds on the sills, as she tries something cleaver, as she begins to ask for something. "Sooo, can I go out?" Jade asked off as she walks around the the kitchen, as she waved her arms outwards to exclaim her point. "It's perfect weather for gardening." She was trying to get an 'okay' since Viper was not paying much mind to what she was saying, so…why not be sneaky to trick the woman to let the girl go out in the rain.

"No Jade, rain makes mud and it makes a mess." Viper said disagreeably in catching on to that act plan which made Jade's smile turn into a frown.

"But Viper, I want stuff "Growing" when my friends come to visit?" Jade stated as she placed her hands on the table to exclaim her point. "Even for when like Uncle, Tohru, Captain Black, El Toro, even Paco comes by to visit?" That's when she started to make a point clear, by asking while stating these reasonings to the adult woman. "Isn't that why we moved here?" She asked the question with a expression of concern, she felt slightly depress about them moving to this place and all.

"Well, something like that..." Viper replied off while still working on her laptop while the young Chan signs at her statement. "But then…we had the accident?" Viper describes something while she points to a cone that is on her neck .

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you hit that truck?" Jade remarked to Viper while rolling her eyes in disbelief while sulking with her arms across.

"Never said it was." Viper insist to Jade with a shrug tone in her voice. "Better yet, he was a criminal escaping until that "event" happen?" Viper exclaimed how what happened that some accident occurred when some crook trucker hit the car the woman was in, and so she 'took' care of it, by her means.

"Auuugh….I can't believe it?" Jade signs while scratching her infected hand as she said this. "You and Uncle Jackie get paid to write about plants….and you hate dirt?" She remarks this while putting her hands on her hips, how can Viper not like to get dirty. Especially when she use to be a Super Thief that broke into places where things 'would' have gotten messy for her.

"Jade,….I don't have time for you right now?" Viper stated in annoyance while trying to do her work. "And you still have some unpacking to do, "lots" of it." She states while leaning over her computer to state the "lots" word as a fact, that they aren't done unpacking their things yet.

"Oh gee, that sounds really exciting." Jade said sarcastically with an expression in making this a rhetorical active issue, unpacking her things from their move in still needed to be done. Sounds like fun, in a lame kinda way.

Viper crosses her arms from the girl's remark, but soon forgot it as something else came up. "Oh, some kid with flaming head hair left this, out on the front porch?" Viper said off, as she remembered something as she pulled from the ground near her legs up and gave it to Jade coming over to it. Viper gave Jade something that was wrapped in newspaper to her.

After gazing her eyes curiously at the wrapped item while Viper, who got back to work, didn't see as Jade removes the top wrapping to see a note that is attached to the newspaper and read it while picking it up from the wrapped newspapers. "_'Hey Jady, Looky what I found in my mom's old trunk yesterday. Look kinda familiar to yah? Johnny Test'._" The inner voice that sounded like Johnny Test is heard speaking even when he's not there, but Jade can figure out how the boy would speak to her.

"Uagh! That guy again?" Jade sighs that Johnny was still annoying her even to not get the name right, as she open the package to see what her stalker has found. To Jade's own surprise, the newspaper is removed to reveal a toy version of the girl. "Huhn?" Jade said in a stump amazement in seeing a doll version…of herself. "A little me." Jade said with a slight smirk, yet was curious for this unexpected surprise? "That's weird?" She says while we're zooming closely to stare at the doll. "Even I know weird stuff from my share of adventures and this might top them?" The girl mentions from all of past times with her uncle Jackie and friends, how was it a new boy she meant, had this from his own family long ago.

"Nice, what's his name anyway?" Viper asked Jade to peek at what the girl received while working, much to Jade's annoyance.

Jade frowns while answering that question, as she holds the toy lookalike of herself with her one hand while holding the unfolded newspaper wrapping in the other. "Johnny Test, the son of our landlord." Jade said in a dryly remark to the name Johnny goes by before dropping the newspaper wrapping on the floor while waving her free hand out to exclaim something. "I'm 'way' too old for dolls?" Jade said as her remark point while Viper just rolled her eyes from hearing that, as the young Chan girl left the table and prepares to leave the kitchen.

"Hugh? Says the girl that used to bring her Super-Moose to life with the Rat Talisman? Hah, those were some days of our old adventures?" Viper whispered off with a slight chuckle in recalling the days Jade used magic to make a toy doll of hers come alive to fight evil, ah, those were the days before peace return to the Earth.

* * *

Jade soon heads upstairs to see what her Uncle Jackie was doing. Upon entering a room where another young adult is, wearing tan pants, brown shoes, a blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black hair, and brown eyes. He is an archaeologist, skilled martial artist and is very agile, but he would prefer not to fight unless he has no choice, but to defend. He is Jackie Chan, Jade's uncle from her father being his cousin, Shen, as she is now living with him along with Viper too, he is working on the laptop computer. Though the room was very crowded with boxes yet unpacked, as the man was very much in working on his computer.

"Hey Uncle Jackie." Jade's voice spoke out from behind her uncle when he's working.

"Bwaahh!" Jackie yelped in surprise and turn around to almost get up, but sign in relief, seeing it was only Jade. "Oh, Jade!? Sorry, hehe, guess all this quiet time from dangerous adventures, has made me forget your old habits of sneaking up when least expected?" The man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, almost thinking something surprising had caught him off guard!

"Ehhn, not my problem?" Jade shrugged off to say, as Jackie went back to work. "So, how's the writing going?" Jade asks her Uncle Jackie curiously of his work. Of course, the man doesn't turn around to answer her or anything at first while still continuing to work. Jade waves around the floor, waiting, but still nothing, finally having enough, she spoke to him again. "Uncle...Jackie?" She likes a little attention from her uncle right now, all this waiting was driving her nuts.

Finally, Jackie noticed his niece still here from on the computer screen, and spoke. "Oh, hehe, right!? Hello Jade…and…" Jackie finally turned his head around and look puzzled upon seeing the Jade doll in the girl's arms. "…Jade doll?" Jade notice how she still had the doll in her hand while her uncle shrugged off to continuing working on his catalog on the computer.

"Say, do you know where the garden tools are?" Jade asked her uncle curiously of where the garden tools might be. The two heard some more rain continuing to be pouring outside, much to Jackie's notice.

"It's pouring out there, right Jade?" Jackie asks Jade, nodding towards the window that shows that it's indeed pouring rain outside.

Jade sulks from hearing about the rain part again, knowing where this well go. "Aww, come on. It's just raining. No big deal." Jade said in a sulky way while throwing her arms out to exclaim her point.

"Hmm, what did the, gahuahmm, the "boss" say about this? Like I probably don't know the answer myself." Jackie said to Jade with making a little joke about Viper giving permission to Jade while still typing on his laptop.

"That obvious?" Jade replied off to say, dryly remarking of what her uncle was referring too.

"Hehn, be surprising after what number of times we've tried to keep you outta danger? But humor me, what did she say." Jackie chuckled to say this to Jade while doing his work, but still asked the question itself to be answered.

Jade soon started to speak mockingly, as if performing how things went with her and Viper. "'Don't even think about going out, Jade Chan'." She did with her left hand pointing up before holding the Jade doll in both hands on it, as if struggling with it as she did her 'act' of how things went between her & Viper's debate on the subject.

"Ehehehn, a little over on the acting, I see?" Jackie chuckled a bit for his niece's overacting of the matter of how it went between the two's talk.

"Hay, it's how I tell it?" Jade exclaimed to her uncle in stating how she saw things worked out.

"Mhhhm, but with that explain, then you won't need the tools then." Jackie said with a shrug while he made a smile to what the response still was, that Viper said 'no' to Jade going in the rain with the tools.

"Awww!" Jade signs in defeat while she stomped her feet in annoyance. She saw the door and pushed it which made a squeaky noise, this got the girl to smirk with an idea on how have fun when it's rainy outside. "Hmm, I wonder?" She placed the doll on the box next to her, as she started to move the door back and forth randomly like mad which caused more squeaky noises, but louder to be heard.

This noisy action however, was making her uncle sign in annoyance at what Jade was doing while he was working. "Ugh, you know Jade. The house is over 150 years old." Jackie point out to his niece with an annoyed sigh from the squeaky noises.

"So?" Jade asked her Uncle Jackie as if saying, 'what's your point?' as she lets go of the door to exclaim what the man's getting at?

"So, well….ugh, it….needs to be explore. Yes. of course." Jackie thought this out and then explained the matter, as he took out a pen and paper, giving them both to Jade. "You can go out, and…hum….count all the doors and windows, and write them down. List everything that's blue." Jackie exclaimed while waving his arms out to explain his point better for the girl. "You always said how much you enjoy exploring things, and blue is your favorite color." He knows this can help distract Jade with a task if she's bored.

"You're just making an excuse to keep me from bugging your work, aren't you?" Jade asked her Uncle Jackie skeptically, knowing what he actually was intending to do.

"Hech? Um, that's besides the point, Jade." The man sheepishly laugh off, as if thinking that was a funny joke. "But please, let me work? I've had my hands full with this gardening work, and it's about as safe as exploring any ancient and booby-trapped ruins or facing demons, evil wizards, and crooks on my daily basics." Jackie plead to the girl in concern, wanting so much to get back to what he is doing.

Jade looks in disbelief, at what her uncle was asking her to do, and just so he could finish what he was doing, his work. "Gaauuhh! Alright, fine?" Jade groaned at getting the picture of what her uncle wants, just before she removed her rain coat, tossing it to the floor before heading out of the room. Jackie sighs in relief when Jade left him for a bit, as he get back to work on the laptop. "GAAaaaAAaahh!" Suddenly Jackie heard Jade scream which got him up in an uproar.

"BWAaahhh! What is it? An enemy? An Intruder? Another Demon?" Jackie asked off in a panic, as he rushed over to see what the problem was? "Hugh?" Only to see Jade with a spider crawling on a web in front of the girl by the exit of the open doorway to the room, much to Jackie's confusion.

"Heheh, just a spider, caught me by surprise? So….bye Jackie!" Jade chuckled sheepishly from that last outburst, before heading off to do what her uncle told her, leaving a stump Jackie alone.

"GWaahhhuck!?" Jackie was a bit baffled before he signed while patting his forehead with his hand. "Uuuuaaagh…." As he removed it, he spoke to himself after returning to his seat and sitting down to continue his work on his computer. "You got to be kiddin me? And I wonder if this was a better and safer place for Jade without dangerous threats or enemies in my life?" Ever since they moved here, he believed no more dangerous events would follow in his life for his family, so far, that might be barking up the wrong tree in Jackie's situation.

* * *

The young Chan begins her exploration of the house with the note pad and pencil in one hand, and the doll of herself in the other. Though she bumps onto a carpet near the stairs in the hallway. She glare at it before stomping on the thing, making the curve pop up from behind her, then she split her legs to get the one on the other side while keeping the other foot where it was. But it just pops up from down in the middle before the girl moved her feet together to get it, but it got worse when it split into two bumps, it seems they just keep popping up each time she tried to flatten it out. She shrugs it off before signing and leaving the scene.

At a giant window, the girl rubs the fog from it from below for the new doll before getting the spot up above for her head, as the two stare out of the window. With a sigh, Jade places the doll under her arms, and wrote down '12 leaky windows' on the paper that Jackie has given her. But then a drop of water landed on the paper, getting it wet in the middle of that sentence.

The young Chan girl continues her exploring the house. At one area, she held a door while moving along with it, as inside the room was a bed, an ironing board, a digital clock with a photo frame of Jade, Jackie, and Viper by a fountain. Next, after Jade found the new bedroom, she enter the bathroom area. "Eeeeewww!" The girl removes a shower curtain then yelped in alarm, as there are a lot of roaches crawling in the bathtub.

Now that's just gross, considering the new moved in owners bought this place, and it has an insect infestation.

"Grrrr, Hiyahhh!." Jade made a battle cry and jump in, slaps the insects like mad, crushing them while most ran from the danger, then look disgusted at her fingers. "Uugch!" Jade exclaim in disgust from getting her hands dirty.

Next, Jade bends down to turn the tub faucet on and wait for the water to come out. Of course, all that came out is rusted dirty water from the shower head, splattering the girl, much to her annoyance.

"URRRaaghhh!" Jade yelp about before turning the water off before standing up while shaking off the water her hair.

The young Chan returns to the stairway, hopping downward and finding the bump in the carpet again itself. "Creaakkhh!" She hopped on it though the impact cause a nearby closet door to open up.

As it caught Jade's attention after turning around to notice it, she enters the closet and found a water heater with a paper taped to it that said, 'Hot! Look out!' labeled on it. The girl wrote down 'one rusty old water heater' below '12 disgusting bugs' on the paper. So far, so good.

Before the girl could leave, she turn the room's switch off. Suddenly, the power throughout the whole house went into a flickering state, as it caught the young Chan girl's attention. Meanwhile, back in Jackie's work room, he notice in worry in the room that he's in, as his laptop computer was turning off by itself due to the flickering electric output.

"No, no, please, no, don't! Oh, don't be Bad day, Don't be Bad Day!?" Jackie exclaims in horror. to grab to shake his lab top computer to stay on and not turn off. Unfortunately, he is too late to try to save his progress, as his computer was turned off by itself, causing him to scream in terror! "GAAAAAAAAAAA! BAD DAAAAY!" Yep, that last bit of work entire was now all gone, like a 'puff' of smoke clouds.

Jade heard Jackie's yelling, causing her to yelp in alarm while running back into the closet to notice what she's done. Then she spots a note un-taped to the wall above the switch, as she pushed it back across to notice it says, 'Don't push!' on it. Must've fell slitly off the switch itself due to time and age for the duck to not hold up.

"Ohhhh, so not good?" Jade put the note back on the switch and pushed the button back on, restoring power. "Gurrkhh! Claatthhh!" The young Chan quickly closes the door, as she stood on the door to be laying on it with her left hand holding the pen and pencil, and the right hand with the doll. "Moving along like I didn't see or 'do' anything? Hmmhmmhmmm…..?" Just before getting up and walking away like nothing happen or that she didn't do anything while looking up at the ceiling.

Now Jade enters the living room, taking a glance around, left side had an exercise contraption, on the right side, there was the coach, a chair, in the middle was the round rug, a table pass it, a fireplace in the middle of two windows with a picture frame, and a lying mattress pad against the left side wall. As she was gazing around the place before nodding, Jade put the doll down on the table before spotting the box and taking out a snow glove that had a model of an exhibit from a zoo.

Jade gave it a shook and smiled at seeing the little snowflakes mix around inside, as it said "San Diego Zoo" labeled on it. Soon she took another snow globe from the box and place them on a fireplace mantel and reached for the last one afterwards. As she stared at them with a smile before she glanced up and signs at an old photo frame on the wall above the fireplace. It is of a blonde hair boy wearing blue school clothes with white stockings, a white bib and black tie mark around the neck, crying due to his ice cream on the ground and the mess stan on the cloth of the clothing.

"Hmmm, one boring blue boy,…in a painfully boring painting?" Jade stated dryly on what she was seeing of the picture that hung. Then she pointed her pencil out and counted all the windows in the room while writing this down. "Four incredibly boring windows." She swirls around to see anything else in the room, but nothing caught her attention, as she states this dryly as well. "And no more doors..." The girl prepares to grab the doll where she set it down.

But to Jade's surprise when she reached out to grab where she left the doll, it was gone. Where'd it go when she wasn't looking?

"Huhn! What the?" As Jade seem puzzled, she tried to look around for the doll lookalike of her. It could have fallen down behind something somehow? "Alright little me, where are you hiding?" She couldn't find her doll under the table or anywhere close for it to have drop, just as she gets up puzzled, she spots something surprising, as she drops her notepad and leans her head to her shoulder, as if looking at something? Strangely enough, a familiar doll she was looking for was behind the mattress box that is leaning against the wall, much to her notice. The young Chan girl remembered she put the doll somewhere else, so how did it get over there somehow? The girl came to the doll just before Jade is about to pick it up, she saw something behind the wall, making her ask in wonder? "Huhn!? What the...?" Soon she used her strength to move the box springs. To her surprise, there's a door of some kind in a wall. "Hey Viper!" She smiled in calling someone that was nearby from this 'interesting' & 'curios' discovery of their new home; a secret hidden door.

In the kitchen room, Viper was still working on her laptop before hearing the young Chan call her name.

"Where does this door go!?" Jade's voice called out in liking to know what this strange door is suppose to go to?

"Jade, I'm very, 'very' busy." Viper said in the room that she's in, impatiently. Not having the time to deal with this now, she's very busy now.

"I think it's locked?" Jade stated from noticing how there's a keyhole in the hidden door, and that the thing is locked and can't open without the key. "PLEASE!" Jade call out which made Viper scowl in annoyance from where she was before stopping her work.

"Uuuawwhh!?" Viper moans from the winny Jade sound, may as well see what her 'soon to be niece' wants, so she can get it done and over with, so that she herself can get back to what she's doing.

Viper get's up from her chair and leaves the kitchen and into the living room, glancing at a Jade before putting her hands on her hips while sulking in being annoyed at the moment of her work.

Then she gazed at the 'said' hidden door behind the wall, then turn around to gaze at Jade with her arms crossed, as her left fingers tap on her right elbow with her stern look, as she asked this of the girl. "Jade, will you "STOP" pestering me if I do this for you?" She kneel down after saying "STOP" while waving her hand to the wall with the covered door, asking Jade to not disturb her work if she does this request.

"Mhhph-Mmmhph!" Jade said with her lips closed, as she hum'd her words out while on her knees, big sad looking puppy-dog eyes, and her hands held together. As if asking "pretty please" like a dog begs for something.

"Fine." Viper says with a groan, as she leaves the living room, returning to the kitchen while Jade sits up to look at the door hidden behind the wall again. As Viper was in the kitchen, she then opens a drawer and found a lot of keys, that are supposed to unlock anything in the place.

Just then Viper notice a weird looking key with the top shaped like a key, but with a button on the bottom edge, making her pick it up. This 'should' be the key to that strange door, but the woman felt it was stringed to be shaped like that just before she return to the living room.

A while later, the wallpaper around the hidden door was being cut off by some cutters by the adult woman, as Jade looked on in excitement and wonder while down on the ground, the doll of herself watches this happening as well. Soon after Viper was done cutting through the walls' paper to the door, she uses the key in the door's keyhole and opens the door itself.

However, once the door is opened, to the young Chan girl's disappointment which appeared on her expression and confusion, all that is behind the door are a bunch of bricks. The little girl scratch her head in annoyance while asking this out. "Bricks? I don't get it? Why? What gives?" Jade turns to Viper in wanting to know, what was the point of a secret door, if it only shows bricks?

Viper signs at hearing the girl complain while rolling her eyes, so she had to explain a reason behind this problem's situation. "Huhn!? They musta closed this off when they divided up house." Viper said with a shrug, believing that's the only reason why there were bricks blocking this hidden small door, after all…there are 'others' that live here to.

"You're kidding?" Jade exclaimed with a groan while looking up at the adult woman. All that trouble of asking Viper who is almost soon to be Jade's new aunt, and all she could find are a bunch of bricks. Viper soon stands up from the ground from kneeling to open the close'd off door, as she prepares to leave the room to get back to what she's doing. "Why's the door so small?" Jade went ahead and asked a question to why the door behind the wall is so small, that no adult could fit through….but a child could?

However, the adult woman turns around to state something out while pointing her finger out. "We made a deal, Jade Chan? So ZIP IT." Viper snaps to the girl in annoyance, that if she opened this for Jade, she could not be bothered now. "I need to finish my work with Jackie, and I kept my word to you, so the least you could do is the same thing." She has found the key and helped got that stupid door unlocked. The least Jade could do is leave her alone for the rest of the way. As she soon takes her leave afterwards to finish her work.

"Uh, you didn't lock it?" Jade point out to the departing Viper of what was forgotten here. Indeed, the woman didn't bother to lock the door back up.

"AaaaH!" Viper is heard screaming in frustration with such difficulties. Her day couldn't get more worst, can it?

A while later, Viper returned to the kitchen and slams the key back into the drawer, where she found it from. Viper shuts the drawer after that before going back to her work on the lab top.

Jade frowns while she stares, as she closes the hidden door, seeing there was no point in keeping it open anymore after seeing that nothing special was behind it.

* * *

As it continues pouring rain outside the house, as it is night time. As it turns out, the Chan family is about to have dinner, only problem,….is the food and someone's singing.

Jackie meanwhile is pouring some casserole onto the group's plate, as he is singing.

Jackie: _**Oh, my twitchy witchy girl,**_

He drops one scoop down while singing.

_**I think you are so nice,**_

He soon scoops up another plate of casserole in his kitchen spoon utensil.

_**I give you bowls of porridge**_

He then drops the stuff onto Jade's plate, just as he's finish singing.

_**And I give you bowls of ice cream!**_

"Ugh!?" Jade said in disgust after just looking at the meal, as she pushed it away while Jackie finished his singing to join in. "How come you don't ever cook, Viper?" Jade asked Viper curiously while crossing her arms to lie her head on the table, a bit moody from this meal not being much fitting to enjoy by it's sight.

Viper sighs in annoyance while explaining to the girl, as she puts down her silverware. "Jade, we've been through with this before." She started to make finger counts on what number of jobs the three do. "Your Uncle Jackie Cooks, I clean…" While Jackie serves himself his meal, Viper points to Jade, as she makes the last part of her exclaiming of what discussion they are referring to. "And 'You', stay out of the way." The adults need to get things done, and with the young Jade doing things about, they need the girl to not be in the way of their work.

"Huhn!?" Jade signs at this, as she puts her head down in her arms, so much for that idea of getting Viper to cook.

"Jade, look, I swear!?" Viper declares while holding her hand up to act as a solemn pledge enactment before continuing."I'll go food shopping, as soon as we finish the catalog." After that, she got the girls' plate before stating this to Jade while Jackie was eating the stuff he cooked. "Anyway, try some of the chard, you need your vegetables ." Viper said to Jade while motioning to the meal in front of her, as she pushed it back towards the young girl to eat.

"Looks like "slime" to me? Like from a slime demon or something?" Jade remark in disgust as she lifted the vegetables up to her face by her fork.

"Goowwh! Jade? I put some work into this? I'm an archeologist, not the best at serving food besides tea for uncle?" Jackie said feeling offended just now, he's probably not a five-star chef, but his cooking isn't that terrible.

"But what about Tohru? He was a good cook, cleaner, as well as…well…being "big", if yah count that!? Why didn't he come along with us before we moved here? He could have helped out?" Jade exclaimed to her uncle Jackie to understand, that another friend of the family was so much better at other tasks, why that person isn't here now to help?

"I'm sorry Jade, really? But Tohru is helping Uncle with a few…um…more things before they come to visit us?" Jackie stated to Jade in how to, answer the question, under such difficulties which made the girl sulk some more. "And besides that…" Jackie said to bring the subject to a different matter of discussion. "It's either slime or bedtime, oh T-Girl? So, what is it going to be?" Jackie exclaimed to his niece that she had two choices, finish her meal, or just go to bed.

Jade sighs at her two unwilling choices in the matter, as she looks at her doll lookalike, cradling its head while saying this. "You think they're trying to poison me?" The doll itself 'nodded' as the girl rolled her eyes, then slides downward slightly out of her chair while signing. "Huuhn!?" This was gonna be another hard to handle night for the girl, as the choice she would pick….was clear?

* * *

It was night time, as Jade lies on the bottom of a bed, sighing sadly while in her pajamas. In her room, not much to it, her bed, some hanging clips on rope strings on her bed's poles were across around her when she's inside. A night stand with a glowy night star and moon patterns for when the light shines on through them. A small shelf with a few of her things in them, suitcase on the ground, un-open boxes, one had an octopus while another had a turtle shell, and near her bed was a chair with her used clothes for the day. Her life is beginning to really become hard for her. Her Uncle Jackie and soon to be aunt, Viper, are too busy, the wrist that she's scratching itches like mad from the poison ivy, and don't get her started on the house.

Jade sighs again, as she puts the doll on the chair beside her while scratching her wrist some more. Then she stares at it, seeing how it's red with spots over her palm from the infection's spread.

Jade lets her hand with the infection rash come down to her, as she sulks more. Then Jade got out a framed picture and sigh a bit. It is a photo of her other friends along with her, Jackie, & Viper with an old man looking billy-goat, her Uncle whom is just referred to as Uncle Chan, no other name followed, a large Sumo named Tohru, a masked wrestler taking the appearance of a Mexican man with a Bull theme to his outfit, his name was El Toro, next to him was a small boy who's Jade's age named Paco, the wrestler's fan, and even a bald man wearing a black outfit named Captain Black of Section 13. There are some words on a sign board, and that it said 'Jade Chan, See Yah Soon!' with signatures of the others on it from most of the others staying behind.

"Don't forget me, guys, okay?" Jade asked with a sigh in her expression and tone before putting the frame photo away. Then she turns off the lights, then puts her Super-Moose doll next to herself, as she pulls in her covers to prepare to sleep for the night, but decided to do something first. "Good night…." Jade turns her head around to speak to the doll of herself, before smiling a little bit at what she said next. "Little me." Jade said to the doll of herself, kinda funny to be talking to one's self, even a doll lookalike version of one, but what can you do?

With that, the girl turns around and Jade begins to sleep. As she slept on, the moons and stars in the room slowly moved across the walls. Unknown to Jade Chan, in a dream-like sequence, a familiar small hidden door opens up, as what appears to be chattering mice coming out from the brick structure, moving around and swirling. Something is about to happen in Jade's life….?

* * *

Somewhere at night time, at a apartment building with a neon-glowing sign saying "Bosco Tech" on the outside and looks like the doors to the place, even from the outside, something of high tech was being made inside, especially with the glows. But now we see the famous two coppers, the Freelance Police themselves pulling up to the place, why so late is about to be explain? As the two exit their ride to stop just outside the doors to chat.

"Well it's about time we made it here, Sam?" Max said off in a dry tone remote state, as if feeling they are really late for this matter of coming to the place.

"Would've been here sooner if "someone" I know? Wasn't making a commotion by shooting his gun at the traffic that we came too?" Sam dryly remarks what Max was doing this whole time, as they were trying to get here.

"Hay, ain't my fault that those road-hogs decided to invade our streets from a construction project detailing them, I think not?" Max said in his defense of the matter, just cause some constructing work started happening in their neighborhood doesn't mean he'll share the streets with just "anybody" coming down.

"Probably from your last chaos and mayhem from a case that I thought I never see you again? But well settle the witty comment for later, let's see how Mama Bosco's got for us?" Sam stated off to say, as he and Max final enter the old building.

Soon it looked creepy with the walls and it's hallways with the strange pictures, but the two have gone over that and see that pass that is a high tech lab, giant computers, monitors, secret tunnels, a boards table, the works. And in the middle of them was a young black woman in a gold-tan lex dress, puffy afro black hair, brown eyes. She was known as Mama Bosco, a brilliant scientist who was once a ghost, but got her body back from the Freelance Police's help, and is the mother of her creative son, Bosco. After the cop duo went down a hover board to the lower chamber of the lab, they approached the single mother.

"Hay Mama Bosco, how's life!" Sam waved up high in being friendly to the single mother scientist that's having a second chance at living.

"On the fact that you now "have" a second life to live, we may add!" Max added up to say to the comment that it was them, that this woman is alive & much younger to boot, at least that's what they believe.

"Great guys, with everything set and done from that last problem you had, I've been living very well. With payers for my technology, and my smarts, a single mother has it made." Mama Bosco exclaimed to the two coppers, as like she's never had a better time after coming back to life. But she pushed that aside, knowing that it's time to get down to business. "So I take it, your here because of the mission, no doubt?" She was given the briefing to expect these Freelance boys from their Commissioner's side, makes sense after all.

"Whooh, wonder if she got the mind reading play card toys, Sam!?" Max said amazed that this woman guessed right while asking his partner of the thought in how this was done?

"I doubt it, but let's humor her?" Sam whispered back to his partner much to Max's disappointment, he was looking forward hearing a 'yes' to that. But the dog shrugged it off to get back to the reason for their calling. "So tell us, what seems to be the cause of the trouble that involves innocent kids to end up vanishing?" If they're gonna be on the case they've been given, they need some little details of what leads they have at least.

That's when Max decided to cut in and speak up with a bunch of nonsense stuff to say to their normal routine, if their job is anything "BUT" normal. "Let Sam and Me guess, it always moves the time more easily. Is it something like weird man made machines, or possibly off-worlders, or some mysterious forces beyond any magical realms of belief to this modern world of our understanding?" All that stuff spoken is by far the weirdest kinda thing anybody would expect to encounter?

"Well, it's kinda….all that, but with "One" major difference?" Mama Bosco shrugged off to reply, completely baffled that Max actually got 'half way' explaining something, even though it wasn't a full hundred percent correct explanation?

"Really? Such as?" Sam asked off, now curious as to what this single scientist mother has to say, since this assignment evens all but 'one' difference to Max's ridiculous proclaims to the case itself.

That's when Mama Bosco took a deep breath after signing before finally deciding to explain something to the two. "There's a world that scientist like myself have been studying for years to understand? An entire world of cyber-life forms out there." That explanation right there was very much, the shock of all things to be said.

"Wait, you mean like Reality 2.0's virtual World?" Sam exclaimed out from remembering of such a case the Freelance Police once dealt with.

"I thought we crashed the internet after I became president, Sam?" Max asked slightly with the amount of info he remembers of such a case.

"We did. Amazingly that some folks haven't started to make their next president with you threatening them outside their homes with tanks?" Sam stated out that they did handle such an adventures before mentioning something else in the matter Max has done to keep people from electing a new president.

"Gotta stay in the business, Sam!" Max declared off to say, he'll do anything to keep his role as president, even if it's to bring fear to the public.

"If you two are done and could let me finish? This time around, it won't be as similar to your last trip into a world of electronics." Mama Bosco stated out clearly which got the Freelance Police's attention on her again, as she continued to explain the situation. "This other world is made from strange data that allows it to maintain form, giving new life, and surprisingly abilities unheard off? And strength between numbers of positive and negative with the research of newly accounted levels." The scientist woman was revealing much of this other world and all it's properties of such extensive process.

"Um…? Could you please repeat what you just said again?" Sam asked slightly puzzled and confused by what this woman even just said, not understanding it?

"And this time, make it simply for us simple, NON-super genius folks that just like to beat up criminals!?" Max declared out on how to explain this sciency-stuff with the two coppers that rather shot & punch things then think-things through.

"Right, I forgot 'who' I was speaking too?" Mama Bosco sarcastically stated in remarking of the two freelance cops here before stating her explanation a bit more to their level. "In other words, data is becoming a new breed of advance A.I. and it's on a grander scale then any we've seen. The levels are like from going from a baby to a full-fledged adult, only more powerful?" Yep, that pretty much sums up the facts that what they got happening shows a growths process of A.I.s getting to be more powerful then they should.

"Wowh, and they say kids grow up so fast these days?" Max said amazed by this piece of news, it's like time speeds up when going digital.

"Any idea on what these creatures are?" Sam asked the scientist of any leads of what the so-called creatures are from this electronic world?

"Yes, they've been given the name from the digital realms called: "Digimon", from a world which 'us' in the science committee refer to their world, as the Digital World." Mama Bosco explain to the two coppers on what the creatures are refer too and what their world is called, much to their surprise of hearing this.

"And people say that geeks can't come up with catchy yet related to rock bands?" Max said out of nowhere from the conversation in making some admitted point of somekind.

"On a fact that would explain some tech-no music involving most of that stuff Max, the question is, what's the pattern?" Sam exclaimed to his little buddy's claim while asking what's related about this stuff and their case?

Soon Mama Bosco went on to explain a life history about the creatures known as 'Digimon' and a certain evolution they go through. "The levels they show go from their beginning stage, known as Baby Form. Next they seem to evolve into an In-Training stage that's like an adapting form for a child to understand the world around them a little bit better. Their next stage is called "Rookie", as they've bypass their small states and are slightly stronger and can perform different attack abilities, depending on what step of evolution causes them to become." From this serious stuff, the Digimon sound like they can be as strong as average fighters in their world, only more dangerous with abilities.

"Boy Sam, I sure feel sorry for the sap to raise them little buggers?" Max said with a smile across his grin, just feeling sorry for the poor sap that get's stuck with that job.

"You and me both, but so far, nothing's related to the case?" Sam replied to that comment of Max, but still didn't see much connection between them and their case of vanishing children?

"Then let me finish, if you will!?" Mama Bosco remarked to the two's impatience behavior, as the copper duo quiet down, she went on. "The next step for them in their next stage to a possible adulthood is called "Champion", but it turns out that even more powerful stages still await them, "Ultimate" will give them more strength then ever and maybe give them advantages over others. But the strongest stage is a level that's mark in the highest category for them to evolve pass the "Ultimate" level to something called a "Mega" level, even armies of the two below it wouldn't even scratch the beings at that level." From the sounds of it, if they encountered creatures of such magnitude, it be the hardest for anyone to overcome.

"Boy, you really know how to take the fun outta life when there's someone your saying we can't even beat?" Max said dryly in depression, feeling offended that their's someone out their so strong that the duo can't even beat it, tell that to the others they've faced in the past.

Mama Bosco shrugged off the sassy comment before stating it right in the faces of the Freelance Police. "Hmph, like you two could try? There are still other stages of different level of evolutions, like "Armor" for an armor build up, another to patch two different digital DNA's together called "DNA Evolution", and still possibly more then one type of evolution is out there. However, like all evolutions, there's the thing in life that no one can escape from." When she said this, it felt like the room became silent all of a sudden, this sounded serious indeed.

"What could that be, what "none" can escape from?" Sam asked off to Mama Bosco, now puzzled at what the woman is about to tell them?

"Is it the urge to see who's the best of the best?" Max exclaimed from outta nowhere, feeling the urge of excitement of being the best was the answer.

"No…Corruption!" Mama Bosco exclaimed in a serious manner before going into more detail. "Like every living being, people and folks can be corruptive, and that change of evolution for these Digital creatures can make them evolve into even more dangerous creatures for innocent folks. Especially if they reach a "Mega" level! But there's something else, a mix between this Digital World and our World here?" Mama Bosco exclaimed about not only the threats of corrupted 'Digimon' of higher levels, but something between their worlds.

"And that would be?" Sam asked confused, until he to finds out the answer to this question as well.

What Mama Bosco said next would sound like she said something scary, as she started to explain. "A "Dark World", non of us know anything about it? But it's said to exist as a world with no light, and may even be said to keep even the most dangerous of the wrong evolution, Evil Digimon creatures if you prefer to refrain to them as, are there, but that much we can't be certain of? The only thing is, that the signals seem to be changing a portal to one of them which we can't tell, that's why you two were called in?" This explanation was starting to get closer to a close in what's happening at this time.

"To find the pathway to them and find out if it's goodsville….?" Sam stated in understanding this, they need to know if the rift to another world, the good place, but before he could say the next thing, his partner cuts him off.

"Or evil-creepy-dangerous-villians-ville!" Max disclaimed as saying "or it's the place where it's all evilly and we'll beat the snot outta them" kinda response in where they end up going, a good place or a bad one.

"Take this. Should you find yourself in a pinch, use this as a final stand?" Mama Bosco gave the Freelance Police some wrapped up present box with the label saying "In-Case Of Emergence, Pull the ribbon three times and Run", as if stating that whatever's inside, it's something that you don't wanna stick around to find out.

"Ohhh, what's in it?" Max asked excited of the gift they got, as he was trying to reach it from Sam, but the dog kept it outta his rabbit friend's short reach before pocketing it.

"You'll find out, when the time is right, good luck Sam and Max? You guys are welcome to any tech I got to be helpful to yah. Trust me, your gonna need it!?" Mama Bosco exclaimed while allowing the two coppers to any of her high-tech stuff, stating that on this adventure, the Freelance Police are most certainly going to need it…if they wanna survive?

"Somehow, those words don't sound to comforting to hear, Max?" Sam spoke to his partner, feeling that even with Mama Bosco's offer of helping them, it almost sounds like they may not come back, weird now. huh?

"Who cares! As long as we get to play with some dangerous new gadgets, works for me!?" Max exclaimed all excited like, never looking down to try out new and dangerous stuff was what he lives for.

"Why I even try to make a conversation of concerns for us with you Max, I'll never understand?" Sam shook his head in disbelief, he's little buddy could never get his pointers straight, but that's Max for yah.

And now things here will take time before the Freelance Police set off on their mission case journey, we can only pray for their good fortune….somehow that is?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The chatter that's spoken off differently from the original film, are quotes & gigs of past adventures for the Jackie Chan Adventure crew. Trust me, if your a fan of such cast from a TV Series, you'll enjoy how the actions take place.

The mystery of the Other World where the Other Mother resigns in, shall have some background detail scene stuff going on. And the info spoken about Digimon is also mentioned, as well as how it's stated about good & bad creatures & of what other world exist that holds where it's a dark world for the explanation.

Now things are heating up with this **VISION** work here. You can bet anything n ow, that the VISION-KING will once again, have another great story to post another time. For now, there will be somethings to expect the next time. Such as Jade Chan discovering the secret hidden door, leads to another world, where different versions of her family are there. You can **IN-VISION** what crazy stuff happens when we get to meet….the Other Viper, and then the Other Jackie Chan….WITH BUTTONS FOR EYES! Jade will begin to have an amazing and fun time in this other place of magic & wonder like never before. And at the time, the Freelance Police will 'finally' finish in stocking up on new gears to help them on their case. And things get freaky when the copper duo gets their first big sign of a readout of something not from their world…is active? Course the next tricky part is 'finding' & 'locating' the source of the two worlds rip disturbance. Does this event have something to do with Jade Chan, and can the Freelance Police be of any help now….or later? That question is best left another time, so until then, hope you are enjoying this, and look forward to the next one…it'll then, we wait and see where things go for this spooky tale….


	3. Chapter 03: Familiar, Yet New World

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers & followers out there. Ready to **ENVISION** the first exciting trip to a new world? Well, the "King Of VISIONS" can tell that many will wanna get in on this action here. Things will start out slow, that much we will know to expect. But then after everything helps to settle in, we'll enjoy everything, and then we'll **VISUALIZE** the exciting stuff that's happening. Especially if your fans of Jackie Chan Adventures & wanna see how things go along with this Coraline cross making process. And once we meet the 'Other' cast of another role to play, we'll really be having fun in looking out on what happens next. So for now, lets check out what we got, shall we…?

* * *

**Chapter 03: Familiar, Yet New World**

Jade was continuing her part of sleeping, feeling like nothing would wake her, but then some squeaking sounds woke her up.

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!" The noises went out very loudly to wake anyone's sleep to hear such noise.

"Huhn! Squeaky? I didn't set anything to squeak….wait a minute!?" This was even making Jade have a blank expression on her face from realizing what the noise could be before she look under the bottom bed.

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!" To Jade's surprise, she saw a lone mouse looking at her from under the bed while making it's squeaky noises.

This made the young Chan girl speak out in question? "What the, is that even a mouse?" Since when were their any mice that lived in this place, and why appear now.

"Squeak-Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!" The mouse reply it's squeaky noises before it started to surprisingly do some jumping instead of running on all four?

Jade was puzzled, as she watched as the mouse went from under her bed to under the door. As Jade get's up from her bed, she grabs a sheet as she moves towards her door while passing by her doll lookalike. Just as the young Chan girl wraps the sheet around her like an extra cloth over her shoulders, as she looks around the hallway outside until she saw the mouse waving at her with his nose.

"Squeak! Squeak-Squeak-Squeak! Squeak!" It made it's squeaky noises to get the girl's attention, then the said mouse hops over down the stairs.

"Okay, hopping mice are a new thing? I'll catch it and show this to everyone, it'll surprise them big time!"As the girl said this, Jade had a look expression that said "Found yah" and ran after the mouse that went downstairs, as it ran while the girl walk down or jump down to be quicker.

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!" The mouse made each squeaky noise for each step it done, as it went down before it and the girl pursuing him made a sharp turn around the stairs.

After a while of chasing the rodent down stairs, Jade returns to the living room, and had a smirk face, as to looking around where the little mouse went off to?

"Squeak! Squeak-Squeak!?" Then the mouse came out from under the sofa while making it's squeaky noises, making the Chan girl spot him before chasing after the thing. "Squeak! Squeak-Squeak! Squeak!" The mouse cried out, as it ran with the girl catching up, the mouse went through a crack opening from a familiar small door. "SquEEEak!?" The mouse made a crying noise to squeeze himself through the thing at first before it made it through. Then Jade slides to the floor, then opens the door itself.

"Now I got you!" Jade exclaim with a smile in having the mouse cornered in a brick wall behind the small door. But to her confusion, upon opening the door, the bricks that usually block the whole door itself are gone. "What the?" Jade yelped off in staring at something she tried to process if it was even possible.

Once the door is fully opened by Jade, looking inside the thing and gasped just now. For behind the door itself, is a dark expanding tunnel that the mouse went into, heading to what appears to be a blur-looking light at the end.

"Whoa." Jade exclaim in surprise in seeing this was something that was not here last time. Wind blew through Jade's hair while her face expression was still blank from this shocking surprise development. Soon after the wind died out, she let her sheet over her shoulders drop, as she decided to see where this tunnel goes, so she begins to crawl inside it.

* * *

Inside the tunnel, Jade kept on crawling through the tunnel of it's glowing atmosphere that seem to feel the girl's movement in the tunnel's presence of travel!?

Soon the young Chan girl reach the tiny blur light which turns out to be another door. Jade opens it, allowing her to crawl out from the tunnel and into a room. To her surprise and confusion, she seem to have ended up what appears to be the same living room.

"Huh?" Jade asked off, as she got back up from crawling, looking confused. Didn't she left the living room a few seconds ago?

Jade looks around, the place seems to look the same, but there was 'one' thing different about it, a familiar picture on the fire mantel. Sure enough, to the girl's notice, the photo itself now has the same boy from before, only he's smiling and having his ice cream. Suddenly a "humming" melody is heard, but not notice while Jade stared with a blank and puzzled expression for the picture, the young Chan girl's nose started to sniff something, something wonderful in the air.

"Mmm, something smells good?" Jade said with a smile at what she spoke before deciding to leave the living room where there was light coming from the kitchen area?

As she walked over, went through the dining table room and saw a half open door before she went ahead to open the door that goes into the kitchen. To Jade's surprise, the whole room looks warmer looking. Looking up, the girl spotted a familiar woman humming with a cone while her back is turned near the stove.

As Jade tilted her head from seeing who was in here, and singing a gentle harmony tone, she spoke in surprise! "Viper?" That's when Jade went ahead to ask her a question of Viper's sudden appearance here in the kitchen? "What are you doing in here in the middle of the night?" She didn't see Viper when she was trailing the mouse, and nothing was being cooked, so why would the woman be up at this hour?

But just as the woman turns around, seemingly mixing a bowl, something surprising caught Jade's attention. As the woman turns to the Chan girl with a smile. It looks like Viper, except she got buttons on her eyes!? Her EYES! The woman exclaim happily to see Jade has come for some reason? "You're just in time for supper, dear!" She addressed off very friendly towards Jade, even about the girl being here to have supper, now this was whacky?

As Jade backs away in surprise from seeing this, she knew that something was not right, and it was from the buttons in this woman's eyes. "Your…not Viper?" Jade issued off while pointing at the woman with a look on her face that said, "you can't fool me" kinda expression in knowing the real Viper with her uncle Jackie from this one. "The Viper I know doesn't have…." As she was coming to a close and about to speak the next part, she felt like she couldn't speak clear while pointing her right hand's index finger to her right eye. "B…b…b…!?" But just seeing the button eyes was too unreal, was it even possible, what sorta sorcery was this?

"B….B…B…Buttons!" The other woman that looks like Viper finished for the Chan girl with a smile, as she laughs at Jade's surprise expression. "Gahuh! Do you like them?" 'Viper' ask with a smile, as she puts the mixing bowl down on the table and she points to her own eyes. "I'm your Other Viper, silly. Your other aunt, if you will." After revealing who she is, Other Viper opens the oven door while continuing to chat with Jade. "Now go tell your Other Jackie that supper's ready." The Other Viper exclaimed while opening to reveal in the oven was a roasted turkey in a pan. Jade stares at this other Viper person with a blank and surprise expression, as the woman get's an oven-mitt in the shape of a chicken on, she see's the girl and kindly tells her to go get the Other Jackie "Well go on. He's in his Study/Dojo." The woman with button eyes explained where Jade could find her uncle Jackie, at least, her other Uncle Jackie.

Jade looks concern and puzzled by this while her eyes are squirt down from seeing this unusual scene, but goes into the hall. It's weird that this Other Viper appears to be nice, perhaps Jade shouldn't be so pre-cautious.

* * *

Soon Jade enters the study while opening the door. To her surprise, the whole place is filled with instruments, records and a grand piano while the floor looks like that of a floor-mat for practicing martial-arts. Sure enough, what appears to be her Uncle Jackie himself is playing a piano with his back turned to her.

"Whoa. This is new?" Jade exclaim in amazement before almost getting off track at what she's doing. "Hello? Uncle Jackie?" Jade asked off towards the Other Jackie curiously. She looked amazed, as the look alike of her Uncle Jackie himself turns around, he is wearing a red robe with black pants and fuzzy monkey slippers, as well as having button eyes of his own, as he was smiling at the girl's arrival.

"Hello there, Jade." Other Jackie exclaim with a smile, much to the surprise of the young Chan girl. "You're probably here for more lessons in fighting, but instead. Wanna hear my new song?" The man that looks like Jade's uncle requested out, and the part about lessons for fighting is definitely not something the Chan girl's real uncle would do.

"Ugh, not to point out this? But I've never know my Uncle Jackie to play any instruments besides during any self-defense against bad guys and those were with mostly drums for beating, much less a piano?" Jade replied sternly while backing a bit, she has know her Uncle Jackie, an archeologist, yes, a martial-artist of excellent fighting defense, oh course, but playing instruments, not so much?

"Oh now don't be silly Jade? I don't need to play the piano." Other Jackie laughed off to say, as suddenly mechanical hands came out of the piano itself, making Jade flinch a bit from this surprise display with a blank expression again. "The piano plays me." Other Jackie explains, as the big hands got on his hands and twirled him around, making him yelp. "Bwaah!?" Well at least that much was something Jade knew her real Uncle Jackie would sound like, different, but similar? Soon as the Other Jackie got seated, the man was starting to let the mechanical fingers begin play the piano rapidly while using the man. The other version of Jackie Chan begins to sing a song, which even Jade never heard if her real uncle ever did sing.

Other Jackie: _**Making up a song about Jade Chan.**_

As he sang, the carpet underneath the piano was slowly moving around the floor, much to Jade finding this surprising too, along with the song.

_**She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine.**_

Other Jackie snag while waving his head over towards Jade's direction, much to the girl about to ask something, but didn't get the chance to, as the moving piano continues to turn around in a circle.

_**She's cute as a button,**_

Other Jackie continues to let the piano play him, as he is suddenly twirled around by the mechanical glove fingers.

_**In the eyes of everyone,**_

Now he's singing while the piano is having him play the thing with his back turn to it.

_**Who ever laid their eyes on Jade Chan.**_

Jade suddenly begins to look on in amazement, she never knew that 'this' version of her Uncle Jackie Chan is so good with such musical talent.

_**When she comes around exploring**_

The hands flew the Other Jackie's own hands off of them, as they continue playing on while the man spins around openly on his chair to sing this out.

_**Viper and I will never make it boring**_

Other Jackie was exclaiming in song while waving his arms and hands out to point out the fun things they'll have here with Jade.

_**Our eyes will be on Jade Chan.**_

Other Jackie quickly put the mechanical hands back on before finishing the song up along with the spinning floor-mat ceasing.

Jade spoke kinda slowly from listening to such a song. "That was…a very interesting song?" She never had anyone sing her a song before, especially about herself.

"Ohhh, thank you Jade, I had a handy helper." Other Jackie said with a smile while thanking the piano as well, which it's mechanical hands wave off in responding to the compliment.

"I'm sorry, but…" Jade begins to speak out after the man was done, as she approached him cautiously. As the Other Jackie turns around to listen to the girl, she begins to speak while rubbing her hands in nervousness on telling this uncle vision of Jackie the news. "She said, to tell you that the foods ready." Jade exclaimed with a sheepish smile at what she told this person. "Eheh, the Other Viper, is who I'm talking about. Hehehn!?" Jade chuckled with a sheepish smile in trying to make this message clear without much mistakes, so much for that.

"Mmmm! Excellent timing, all this piano playing can whip up an appetite." Other Jackie said in delight of the news while rubbing his hands together. "Now…Who's starving? Raise your hand!" Other Jackie asked out to anyone in the room while he brought his right hand up to make his point. Soon the other big hand rose up which slap Jackie up, making him yelp. "Wooh!?" It wasn't long until after Jade flinch from the reaction, but the man started to laugh it off like it was nothing, as both the piano's hands had raised up, signaling they were starving too, if you believe it! "Wooah-Wooah-Wooooah!? Guess I should have been more precise if objects had mouths to feed of organic food? Heheh?" Other Jackie responded off in his mistake in how he should have been careful with his words.

"Guhahah!" This made Jade crack a smile as she chuckle a bit, as she couldn't help but laugh from this guy's funny behavior. She placed her hand on her face after the laugh, feeling like this place was something that made her happy, weird yet, happy at the same time?

* * *

At the amazing looking dining room, a roast turkey was put on one of the moving tables in the middle of the big dining table next to some other food items. As Jade stares in wonderment and puzzlement, soon her 'Other' folks sit down. Other Jackie clears his throat, as he begins a pray while the Other Viper and later Jade join in doing so. "We give our thanks and ask to bless, our Viper's golden…" He pauses before saying this next part as a joke as he laugh. "Chicken breast." He sudden bust a little with laughter in how one was to see through that joke was funny.

Other Viper just waved off Other Jackie's joke while Jade crack a little smile, thinking that was wired, yet knowing her real uncle would never say something like that? As Jade takes a napkin from the table and places it on her lap.

Other Viper rang the starting bell, as the two tables begin to turn. Jade took a turkey leg, sniffs it, smiles and eats it. "Mmmm, this chicken is good." The girl said this with a mouthful of the piece she ate, loving the meal, it was something else.

"Hungry, aren't you?" Other Viper asked the Chan girl with a smile while her arms are on the table with her hands closed together.

"Yeah, do we have any gravy?" Jade said with her mouth from still chewing the turkey leg while serving herself a biscuit and mash-potatoes, as she was looking for something to put on her meal.

"Well here comes the gravy train!" Other Viper motioned to a train with gravy picture cart approaching from in the center of the table. "Choo-Choo! Ha ha ha!" Other Viper pretended to be pulling the cord of a real train before laughing it off while Other Jackie was eating corn.

Jade grins, as she watches the cart goes through one centerpiece and out the other before stopping on her plate. A lever was up, as the picture cart poured gravy onto the potatoes on the young Chan girl's plate. "Huhn!" Jade exclaim in surprise, finding something like 'that' to be an interesting way to serve gravy or other things perhaps.

"Another roll, sweet peas, corn on the cobs?" Other Viper asked off of Jade, as the other version motioned to the other items on the table of all the choices they have out. The young girl smiles happily, they are so good that she couldn't decide what to choose while taking a spoon full of her mash-potatoes in gravy into her mouth to eat it.

"I'm real thirsty." Jade said to Other Viper with her month full, all this food, they'll need something to wash it down with.

"Of course, any requests?" Other Viper replied understanding, as she wave her arm up to something while Other Jackie took another bite from his biscuit.

Soon a beautiful chandelier descend down right to the table, near the Chan girl's level. To Jade's amazement, it's a shake dispenser in a style of a chandelier, crazy.

"Mango milk shake?" Jade asked off with a smile, as the chandelier came down to the girl's level with her choice of drink in front of her. She was amazed that these 'Other' people prepared for everything for her. Soon she got her cup and put it under the device to get her drink. Afterwards, Jade drank it down while the Other Viper was clearing her plate off the table, as she drank. Then in it's place, Jade saw a cake being put near her, making girl surprised, as the food magically made candles and the words 'Welcome Home' on it. "Huagh, wha, home?" Jade ask confused and puzzled, what did that mean? Wasn't she home with her real family, instead of the Other versions here?

The Other Jackie came other to where the Other Viper was sitting, as he stood by her, and they each squeeze each other's hands warmly, as the version of Viper explain with a smile. "We've been waiting for you, Jade." To the Other Viper, she & her hubby, have been waiting to meet with Jade Chan.

"For me?" Jade stated off puzzled, as she placed her right hand to her chest to signal that these Other folks were waiting this whole time for her, why?

"Right, wasn't the same here without you, Jade?" Other Jackie explained to Jade happily about how things have not be the same without this girl here. The Chan girl looks amazed, she see's these folks were waiting for her and she liked the new attention, but she is a bit unsure.

Jade soon decided to ask something from the Other Viper with a concerning question of hers. "Weird as it sounds, I didn't know that I 'had' another Viper?" This was a puzzling fact, she never knew there would be another Viper from the real one she knows, what sorta magic was this if not a clone?

"Well, of course you do." Other Viper said gently, smiling at Jade with her button eyes gleaming, as she looked to the Other Jackie who nodded in agreement with her when she spoke before facing the young Chan girl's direction again. "Everyone does. There are other 'Others' of people you know, but are different here." That statement alone is meant to issue how everyone has another person that could be…their other self.

"Really? You're not pulling my leg here?" Jade asked Other Viper curiously, finding that a bit hard to believe, especially from her viewing of understanding the subject.

"Uh-huh!" Other Viper replied to say, as Jade was giving her the suspicious look? "And as soon as your through eating." The other woman said after letting go of Other Jackie's hand, as she said this next while that hand on her's was on her chest. "I thought we play a game." Soon the Other Viper begins to be tapping her fingers on the table in excitement after mentioning the 'game' part.

This other version of Viper that Jade's come to known is definitely into giving the girl a lot of attention. "You mean like, hide and seek?" Jade asked off the Other Viper skeptically, as if wondering if they would play games like 'those' & such others.

"Perfect!" Other Viper exclaimed cheerfully with her hands clap once for the idea. "Hide and seek…in the rain!" The woman said to Jade with something surprising that the girl never would've heard this one say, if this was the 'real' Viper.

The Chan girl had a blank expression before coming out to speak about hearing right; 'Hide and seek, in the rain?' why that game and what rain? "Uagh, I hate to say this, but…What rain?…" Jade exclaims with her shoulders shrugging off for it to be raining, when it's not before something interrupts her. "BOommGUuurraooommhh!" Suddenly, Jade flinched from hearing outside was thunder and lightning, as they are heard flashing outside the house, making the girl wince a bit. It's as if Other Viper had signal that 'rain' or something. "Huhn!? Well that's convenient?" But then Jade went ahead to ask something else that concerns her for these Other people's response. "Well...what about the mud?" The real Viper wouldn't go out in the garden when it rains & makes mud.

"Gohoww Jade? We love mud here!" Other Jackie exclaimed eagerly in finding that humorist to say, to the young Chan girl's answer of her question.

Soon the Other Viper gets up, walks around the table to Jade's side while going on about the usage of 'mud' to her. "Mud facials, mud bath, mud pies…huh…it's also great when dealing with poison oak." Other Viper explained, as she lightly get's and points to Jade's hand, the one with the poison oak from earlier.

"Whah, how did'cha know that I…?" Jade begins to say suspiciously, but the girl decides to stop right there. She is having an interesting time with Other Viper and Other Jackie so far, best not to mess it up. "I…I love to play, but, hehe, I better get home to my other Viper, my Other soon to be aunt?" Jade explained to them folks here with buttons nervously while letting off a small chuckle from this much that's been happening after getting up from the table.

"But I'm your other Viper? And here, I'm already your aunt." The Other Viper claims to the Chan girl, how she was stating something about another 'other' when she's right here.

"Oh, that's great, Daaaugh, I mean?" Jade shrugged off to say, but then shook herself to get her sentence straighten, as she tried again. "I mean, my 'other' other soon to "be" aunt, Viper." As she holds her index finger to describe what she means while the Other Jackie steps up from behind Jade as she talks. "Viper number one. Hee hee hee?" Jade begins to turn to leave, but the Other Jackie blocks her, as she bumps into him. "Huh!?" She filch from bumping into the guy of her Uncle Jackie.

"Hohoho, that tickle, Jade." The Other Jackie replies with a goofy response while waving his hand to the girl.

"I…I think I should get to bed?" Jade replies off, feeling that taking in all of this is still a bit much for the girl to handle at the moment.

"Of course, sweetheart, it's all made up." Other Viper said with a smile, as she wave her arms openingly for the Chan girl while directing Jade where to go.

"But, err..." Jade begins to say otherwise, but apparently the Other Viper and Other Jackie won't hear of it as they push her into the hall instead of letting the girl go back to her real bed then the one here.

"Oh, don't be fussy Jade! Come along, sleepyhead." Other Jackie said with a grin, obviously not taking 'no' for an answer, as he helped push from Jade's back, as they left the kitchen and he turn the light off for it. Then they went up the stairs before opening the girl's bedroom.

In a bedroom that looks like Jade's, the girl enters the area, looking amazed at the bedroom itself. The whole place looks like a dream come true, it is filled with rich color and light, a fire in the fireplace, a beautiful bed, a dresser with a mirror, and toys that are alive.

"Huagh!?" Jade had gasped from seeing this, this was something truly that she herself could never imagine to come true. There are flying dragonflies around the room doing so happily, this makes the girl exclaim in wonder. "Wow!" This place is starting to get interesting all of a sudden

The original dragonflies flutter towards Jade's standing spot, as they exclaim their words. "Hello Jade! Hi, hi!" Soon they pass by Jade while flying pass her and around her bed, repeating this word towards her. "Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" Soon they went around and pass the girl again before going around the door where the Other Viper and Other Jackie stare, as they pass something on the shelf.

The thing on the shelf was a stuffed octopus toy named Stretch, as it wave it's tentacles to her as he said this. "What's up, baby?" It actually spoke, and with a strange personality to the stuff toy.

"Hey." Jade answer with a slight smile at the octo-toy's talking behavior towards her, as she wave to it while walking a bit back. The girl soon saw Super-Moose, alive and moving, coming from behind the toy trunk, circling around her happily. "Wooh, and to think, you guys aren't even powered by the Rat Talisman?" This sorta magic was like something from a magic talisman she once seen, only this was so much more.

"Hey Jade!" A familiar voice exclaimed to call out, making the Chan girl turn to see the frame of her family and friends, have come to life, waving to them. Paco, the one who spoke, asked this out. "Hey, how it's going, Yade! Or do you what me to say it's Jade?" This made Jadel giggle in amusement in not believing this magic worked there too. It's nice to see her friend Paco being able to use her 'right' name for once.

"Where's your swampers and choke, little Jade, surely those are for heavy snows, correct?" The El Toro in the picture asked with a grin if the Chan girl has such things.

"Correct, I though we remembered to have those packed with you?" The Tohru in the picture exclaimed solemnly and politely in recalling they did pack such things.

Jade smiles to the photo, as she asked them inside. "Kripes a-might, how are my best pals and sometimes pals? I can't wait till Summer! You are all coming, right? And Tohru and Uncle, you are coming here with us, right?" Jade so wants to see her other friends and family members here, she grabbed the frame, sat on her bed to shake the picture in wanting to see those so much the suspense is killer.

"Ah-Yah, are you trying to kid UNCLLLLLE!?" Uncle exclaimed in a surprise shock of hearing what his niece was asking him.

"We're already here, Jade…" Paco remarked with a laugh after tossing a snowball at Tohru's back head, just as the sumo was about to counterattack back until he was seen.

"Ughm…Right, gone to the new home." Tohru said in agreement after making a snowball, but tossed it away which landed on Uncle's head which irritated the old man to scolding his apprentice. Jade smiles happily, it would be great to see her pals and such here at her home without waiting, even though it's only an Other World version of her house.

Jade then notices Other Viper opening a jar and taking some mud out. The Chan girl said this, as the other version of Viper brings the taken out mud over for Jade. "Oh...the mud..." She watchs as the other version of her soon to be aunt put the mud on the rash hand.

The stuff does appear to be working on the rash itself, not feeling to itchy now.

"Awwooouughhh!?" Jade yawns as she goes into her bed, lying down with her eyes close on the other side from the Other Viper and Other Jackie. The covers were put over the girl by the Other Viper before Other Jackie turns the lights off before coming together with Other Viper, as she sat down in the girl's nearby chair, as the two smile at the sleeping girl. It's like a dream come true...

"See you soon, Jade…" The Other two say as everything went black, as if things were fading or something like that...

* * *

At this moment, we now go towards another part of where the adventures of the Freelance Police are doing. As usual, the mess around with things like taking some of Mama Bosco's 'new' toys such as their additional upgraded guns and were shooting at target boards of what were suppose to be evil looking Digimon creatures. However, Max ended up shooting just about anything in the target room that even moved, including the slide doors that Mama Bosco just came into.

"I take it my new upgrades to your usual weapons of destruction are working?" Mama Bosco remarked from nearly getting shot at by mistake by the rabbit with a gun-urge sense to shoot.

"Sorry, just that Max tends to get overly excited when trying out some new gear for our missions?" Sam stated from so much destruction in the practice room Mama Bosco made from a few openings in the caves under the building.

"Indeed, and I never felt such power in my hands!" Max exclaimed with a smile while wielding his gun high in the air, feeling astounded by it's feeling of destructive purpose.

"What about those physic powers of yours, Max?" Sam quoted about the rabbit once having physic powers that one time from their last case.

"Ehh, they were good until I lost them, or was it you in which case, "one" of us had to blow ourselves up to save the person we care for? And some extras, perhaps!?" Max replied in remarking what happen to them during a certain case while waving his hand off slightly on the "extras" part of his sentence.

"With the strange things we've come across, it wouldn't be surprising if the answer to explain all that crazy stuff were to hit us in the face?" Sam said with a serious expression while putting his hands on his chest before separating them off later.

That's when Mama Bosco shook her head at the two's behavior and decided to cut between their chats to tell them something important. "If you both are done, I just got some very strange readings just now and it's definitely "not" of this world!?" She's managed to get readout, and what she's got is not from their world.

"Disney Land?" Max spoke out from nowhere particular to say the least of a question from his mind?

"Max, how is that "NOT" of this world?" Sam asked disbelief that his partner would say a theme park would be consider not of this world?

"I don't know, but they got all those rides, theme parks, wild exhibits, and those bumper cars that allow you to crash into the others? Talk about fun!" Max exclaimed while shrugging off his shoulders, he just thought the place was so fun that it could be outta this world, if you are a kid and wanting to have fun which the rabbit sometimes always acts like one.

"Yah, a fun and "SAFE" environment for even your destructive driving skills to be used for where everyone can either enjoy or feel the pain from the wheel under your grip?" Sam remarked in sarcasm for his little buddy to enjoy himself at such a fun family theme park if he didn't end up destroying their attraction spots from only having "his" way of fun.

"The only down sider is that kiddy ride "It's a Small World". I puked from just going in a Tunnel of Love, I don't need to be under "that" develop, I go ballistic!" Max said with a frowny face, feeling very upset at the very idea and how he lose it.

"But aren't you already?" Mama Bosco pointed out what the rabbit already is at this moment.

"Yah, but that's besides the point!" Max simply exclaimed that it wasn't that much different from being his normal self if something twitches him into doing so on force.

Mama Bosco shrugged off from what the little rabbit said before getting back to what she was going to say to the two. "Anyway, as I was saying? The readings are definitely from a world close to matching the Digital World, but it seems more related to that Dark World, that I mentioned to you boys earlier?" What the scientist uncovered seems to be much of a world related to the Digital World, but more inline of the Dark World that was the real terror place to be in.

"So, what did you find out?" Sam asked the good scientist the question of the day.

"Someone just tampered between the dimensions and made someone from this world, go to theirs!?" Mama Bosco described how the readings indicated what was happening, someone entered another world before explaining more. "My guess is that another child is being victimized, but so far, it looks like nothing at the moment seems out of place….yet?" At the 'yet' part, she means that something will take place, but it's not showing up for the moment it seems.

"Oh boy Sam? The 'yet' part always means the before the coming of the storm!?" Max stated in a somewhat poetic response in the matter, even one that's very much surprising to even come from the rabbit.

"A likely and exactly words to describe it Max, which actual makes me nervous of your intelligences rate?" Sam replied while slightly fearful of how his reckless partner just used words in a sentence that actual made sense, surprising, yes!?

Mama Bosco final got the two coppers to listen to her, as she spoke a little louder to explain the situation and from what she tells them of the next important finding she discovered. "Fellas, I don't know how else to put this, but the read outs showed that the target is a girl? But she is fine and is still in the house her folks move into?" Somehow, another child is being targeted, but is still safe right now, but for how long is a big question.

"Oh sure, the next victim of crisis' himself is always looking for the pretty girls to sweep them off their feet, and take them where they will never leave their side?" Max sarcastically remarks the statement of girl's being targeted by just about any force behind the crisis wanting someone of a pretty female to be with them, etc., etc., in his point of view. "Kinda reminds me of, well…"Me", in that sorta way!?" Max described the state of this event, though some find this hard to believe?

"But Max, you don't even like girls?" Sam stated to his pal, a fact that was very much true in the manner.

Soon the single mother scientist gives the two coppers a small devise before explaining what it does, as there is a digital image of a home while somewhere on it, a red dot was flashing in a certain direction inside the place. "Boys, this is serious! You need to hurry up and get to these coordinates that I just manage to pick up. Finding the house would have been easy for you boys, but you'll need to know what spot the readouts showed?" Mama Bosco finished her statement to the Freelance Police duo, they can find the house on her tracker device, but the portal to another world is still the question that needs to be found.

"Okay, so we go with these directions, then what happens when we arrive?" Sam stated in understanding before asking the single mother scientist what they should do once they've arrived there?

"Your the Detectives, not me!? But as a Scientist, we usual ask questions from any folks that live near the area for scientific reasonings?" Mama Bosco shrugged off the question, but responded to it differently in a manner of speaking.

"Sounds like the usual things and gags we do, but with more "sciency" stuff, Sam?" Max exclaimed to say while wiggling his fingers in the air excited about this stuff.

"Anything else that you wanna let us know, Mama Bosco?" Sam asked the woman if there was anything that they should know, just before setting out on another dangerous mission.

"Other that you should come back, if at all, would be nice thought." Mama Bosco sarcastically stated to the two coppers, something in what she said got their attention very much on what the meaning to it was?

"The word "if" distracts me? Just what is it that your replying to your president?" Max demanded to know what the single mother scientist was referring to them and wanted the answer now.

"That if you two go through the place where the signal of this rift is, and another world is closed off and your both still trap there, you might not come back?" Mama Bosco explained that if the crossing of their two worlds, it the connection is cut or closed off, then if these boys are stuck in another world, they can't come back.

That was when Max had a slight flinch at what the scientist woman said which was starting to make him think about this with a slight concern for him and Sam's well being? "Ohhh, that kinda "if" is what you meant, now…I starting to have second thoughts?…Okay, I'm done! Let's get this over with, so we can get back to watching T.V. and eat out junk food till we puke!" Well it seems Max got over thinking the problem real simply, show's how much he thinks about even himself and his partner's lives, not the most thought-out plan he ever cook up?

"I'm surprise for your thinking this over on our safety, little buddy?" Sam dryly remarked off on how quickly Max thought over what Mama Bosco stated about their lives and such, but that's just Max for yah.

"My pleasure, Sam!" Max simply replied, not having a clue to the dog's remark to questioning his judgement on the matter.

"Is he always like this, or is he even serious? Either way, this might be over your heads, fellas?" Mama Bosco proclaimed out to the two coppers, especially from Max's attitude for the situation, most folks would be terrified to even go against such odds of not returning where they belong?

"Hey, it's our job to handle this stuff, we learn to live by it, sister!" Max simply exclaimed out a reason to the scientist single mother, though ironic that what the rabbit said was particularly true. Even for most folks, the Freelance Police aren't most folks and can deal with stuff that others just can't seem to do themselves or be dumb enough to take the chances.

"Truthfully, Max does bring up a good point, we're Freelance Police, no crime or case is too far dangerous or too far out of our league that we can't handle." Sam said in agreement, after all, from just about any case, they ended up saving the world right,….or perhaps by pure luck, but they always managed too, so that's good enough. Now that things seem to be done with the chats, it was time for the Freelance Police to get going. "Whelp, we should best be on our way, will keep in touch, in case we come across something for yah, Mama Bosco!" Sam stated to Mama Bosco, as the duo prepare to make their leave now up the hover platform that leads them towards the hallway and outta the building itself.

Mama Bosco waves goodbye to the Freelance Police as they leave her lab. "Best of luck boys, and try not to cause 'too' much an uproar, some folks might not be willing to tell you anything if you do." The woman warn them copper duo, but she soon sign while placing her hand on her head, she remembered, it's Sam and Max, of course they 'would' do that stuff eventually?

Just as Sam and Max were outside, Sam turns to his partner to ask something. "Say Max, what was that stuff Mama Bosco asked us to do again?" The dog didn't hear much since they were leaving, but wanted to make sure of it to be on the safer side.

"I think she said to find folks that know this story and make them talk, I believe?" Max exclaimed simply as to say "They better spill the beans, or we'll handle them 'Freelance Police' Style with much beat ups' kinda expression and tone to the matter of what Mama Bosco told them to do.

"Well that's about as close to what she mentioned, as it'll ever get?" Sam shrugged at what his pal stated, it's close enough to give it a shot at least.

They both got in their vehicle, as they bucked up, the rabbit was the one to say something! "So Sam, where too this time!" Max asked as to where they're going, completely forgetting their assignment and where they actually need to go?

"Only one place little buddy, the home were the family's child is falling into prey tell who know's kinda danger!?" Sam replies to state to his little buddy, as he shifted gears, revved up the engines and plowed right through the streets like there was no tomorrow. Now the Freelance Police are on the road towards their destination, but will they make it there or well something stall them for the time being? We will wait and see, as only time will tell for these heroes...?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The most stuff that happened, is to help in make things more different for the fitting of the story. Such as stating if Viper is Jade Chan's aunt in the other world while still in questioning in the real one.

Some of the lines of the other friends Jade knows are seen, and what happens later on will show a surprise for us all.

This here was another nice **VISION** for us to enjoy. And pretty soon, the VISION-KING will have another chapter in preparing for what will happen next soon enough. Soon things become weirder after Jade's wondrous experience in the Other World, but now she'll be meeting her 'weird' neighbors, who around each corner says something bad is happening & the girl is endanger? But of course, Jade meets Johnny Test, they chat, the flame-headed boy gets on the girls' nerves while wanting answers about the doll & about someone that got 'stolen' somehow? What **IN-VISIONING** marvels will we be able to see happen around here, I wonder? And WHERE are the Freelance Police this time around, are they distracted, gotten lost, being chased, or just all that & more? That'll all be reveal next time where the fun just keeps on pouring for us to see & enjoy, so till then…keep watching out for more spooky stuff coming along.


	4. Chapter 04: Weird Neighbors

Author's Note: Greetings to many loyal followers & viewers out there that have tune in. Ready to **ENVISION** a new adventure in this story's progress, bet you are? Cause the "King Of VISIONS" has got more things to be cooking up in how he'll be entertaining us. So if you are ready now to **VISUALIZE** how things are gonna happen when it comes to meeting one's neighbors, weather good, bad, weird or plain, it's always best to know them. Well, I say with that little friendly advice out of the way, it's about time to get started on what we came to see? So kick back, and hold on, you'll see some 'crazy' stuff that's not even the Other World, & how the Freelance Police play another adventure in their travels. Things get weirder & weirder, but it's so interesting, so lets take a gander at it…shall we now...

* * *

**Chapter 04: Weird Neighbors**

The next morning, Jade found herself waking up from her sleep.

"Wooouagh!?" Soon she got up in a sitting position and stretch her arms out from the nice sleep she had. "Oooouagh!?" But then when Jade opened her eyes more clearly, she seem surprised that and confused, as her bedroom is the same one before she left. She look notice that her ceiling, her fireplace, her suitcase near a tank toy, and even the chair near her bed with a Super-Moose lying on it while on the chair itself was the doll version of the girl.

Jade looked at the doll on the chair right near the spot where Other Viper was...well, in the Other World. The girl sighs, as she prepares to scratch her wrist, but got another surprise: her rash that was cause by the poison oak two days ago: is gone!?

"Huhn!?" Jade looked more closely, and to her shock and amazement, the rash was really gone, as she exclaimed this news to herself. "It's gone? My poison oak…it's gone!" If the rash is gone, does that mean that the dream from last night was real?

Jade dash out of her bedroom, returning to the living room downstairs. The girl rushed to the door and open it, but to her confusion and disbelief, the brick wall is still there in place.

"Hugh…?" Jade ask confused and lost in thought of what to process. Was it all a dream or was it real, as she placed her hand on the brick wall, sure felt real enough?

* * *

"WUrrrrrrIIIIIIEeeeeHHHHhhh!" Suddenly, the Chan girl got out of her train of thought from hearing a whistling noise, probably from the kitchen and most likely something's blowing out hot air?

Now we find the Chan family members and such in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. The kettle blew some stream, as Viper took it and Jade was going on about her dream she believe to be real.

"It was incredibly real, Viper!" Jade explain to the woman, as Viper brought her teapot over to the table to pour in her cup and for Jackie's too, as the young Chan girl continued. "Only you weren't really you, you were my other Viper? And get this, turns out she was my aunt there!?" Jade recalled what she saw and knew about the Other Viper was a different one from the real Viper here.

"Mhmm, buttons for eyes, huagh? And I was already was your aunt by then?" Viper replied in saying in a disappointing tone of voice, as Jade nodded in saying "yes" to what the woman was implying while Jackie pass by with his newspaper and bowl in his hands, as the girls conversation went on. "Jade, you only dreamt that you ate all that chicken." The grown woman motions to the 'food' was just a dream while saying this, as Jackie eats his bowl of mushy-creamy breakfast while standing up near his niece. "Take your multi-vitamin, at least." Jade frowned that Viper wasn't believing here, but smiled into thinking her Uncle Jackie would believe her. After all, they've experienced plenty of old weird stuff before.

"You were in my dream too, Uncle Jackie." Jade said to Jackie, surprising him a bit while he ate before reaching to put his bowl on the table to get his cup of poured coffee, but dropped his hold of newspapers, as the Chan girl goes on. "You had wildly looking PJs and….orange monkey slippers." Jade said that last part with a wiggle of her hands, as her uncle is picking up his dropped newspapers from the floor.

"Gohohoowh Jade, that's the sillies thing I ever heard? But interesting to hear you had such a pleasant dream." Jackie replied in humor before stating something else about Jade's dream. "And besides, orange? Why…My slippers are blue!? Weather they are monkey or not." Jackie remarked in pretend offense while showing his slippers to his niece, which was true, he had on blue slippers, they weren't monkeys either? Soon he made a whisper to his niece, as if asking for something secretly to the two? "Psssh, Jade, was that mud you found really something that worked?" The part about the mud that helped his niece's rash hand, he saw it & today, and thinks maybe that part was true.

"Oh course, why? I thought Uncle said that you were fine after using his magic sponge to see that you were in good health?" Jade asked puzzled by this question from her Uncle Jackie wanting that special magic mud, instead of something he had from their Uncle back home?

"He did, but it seems that not even Uncle's spells have any effect on "certain" points of usage?" Jackie quietly said to the Chan girl in getting his point on what he's talking about.

"So, what is it that you need, Jacky-natter?" Jade whispered back in ready to assist, as to what her Uncle Jackie needed?

"Well, this'll sound embarrassing, but…?" Jackie replied sheepishly before going ahead to say it since he seem clear of anyone else hearing him? "Can you get me some of that magic mud you were talking about?" He set his leg with his sandal down and put his newspapers under his left arm, which his left hand was accepting his mug cup of pour coffee. "Not that Uncle's ingredients for medical spells haven't been helpful, but because I have a terrible case of writer's rash?" He exclaimed as he waved his open hand's fingers to explain it, making Jade gasp in surprise that he had a problem like her rash was, as he continued. "And it's a field that's very hard for me to get by, especially after most times whenever I had to deal with fighting bad guys? On my…." As he was about to move his hand behind his back, right near behind his back pants pocket, someone snap his attention…

"AchHEEemmmhh!" This made Jackie turn to see Viper staring at him with a stern look which made him twitch his fingers from where he was going to scratch himself? Viper then stared off from the man to Jade before speaking. "If the 'real' Jackie Chan wants his pages edited, he better get to them to be wrapped up, ASAP." Viper snaps to Jackie sternly, making him stand up, smiled sheepishly for what he was doing before he turns around and heads out the door.

"Heheh, my bad? Sorry, I'll head out to do my work and come back later, thank you." Jackie said out from afar after leaving, as he was apologizing.

Right after that, Viper put a milk bottle away in the fridge, just as she set her hands on her hips before speaking to the young Chan girl, Jade, who was swirling her spoon with her fingers keeping the edge to the table while holding up the back in her hand. "Jade, why don't you go visit downstairs?" Viper issued this off in trying to smile in giving some advice for the Chan girl to do something active.

"Huh?" This made Jade gasped in surprise, as she drops her spoon on the table from what she just heard right.

"I'll beat those 'actresses' would love to hear your dream?" Viper was saying this with a sly expression in stating the fact, as she came to pick the newspaper off the table before turning around from the table.

As Jade picks up her spoon with a signing face expression, she had to ask. "Actresses, as in Lo and Li?" Jade asked Viper in doubt before letting her spoon on the table, as she exclaimed something to the grown woman. "But you said that they're dingbats? As in, not right in the head?" The girl replied while slapping her forehead from believing that Viper wants her to go down and talk with those kooky ladies.

"Mmmhumhp." Viper hum'd out a "yes" after rolling her eyes slightly while nodding once before heading out of the room with her paper and coffee mug, probably planning to take them, so she can finish her work.

* * *

Outside, Jade goes out all dressed up and in her rain coat while holding the garden shears, as she came out of the house. Just as she closes the door behind her and plans to make her way to Lo and Li's place. "POrCHulacufff!" The little Chan girl yelps, as she bumped into a stack of packages nearby, knocking them all down. "PIiiitchhh!" As she bends to pick up the package mail stuff, she stabs her shears into the wooden ground first.

Soon Jade looks at mail in a smiling expression before it turn blank, as she read who's name was on it, another resident living with them no doubt. "Viktor Zangief." She read one name address before moving it under to read the next one. "Viktor Zangief." Then she moved that one under to read the next one with the same result. "Viktor Zangief…" She stops after knowing they're all the same, but because she smells something with her nose? "Sniff-Sniff!?" After doing so, she thought the smell was coming from the packages, so she sniffs the packages. "Sniiiff!" After taking a big sniff of the stuff, she yelp from the strong stent.

Cause they were ripe awful!

"Uuuuagghh!" Jade pushes herself away from the stuff in her hands, before exclaiming in disgust from the smell. "Pu Weeehhh!" This was something strong that she's never inhaled before. "Man, and I though Uncle's Garlic or Mum-beans were hard to deal with, who would order something that smells this bad?" After Jade says this from believing who could have order the stuff, something caught her attention. She then turns around to notice a sign nearby that said, 'Zangief there' with an arrow going upward. The Chan girl spotted some stairs that goes upward. Must be the resident living in an apartment nearby above her own. After seeing where the person is living, Jade went up the stairs with the guy's mail holding it in front of her, but because of the strong smell and all before arriving at the door. She holds the stuff in one arm while using her other arm to knock on the door.

"Curth-Curth-Curth-Curth-Curth!" After doing so, Jade had to speak out, trying to call the man out.

"Hello!?" No response, but Jade kept trying while exclaiming her reason for being here. "I think our mail got mix up?" She explained to say while holding the smelly packages in her hands. "Should I leave it outside or…..?" As Jade was exclaiming what she should do, she yelped from leaning too close, as the door leaned open. "Wooh!?" As she got her balance back, the packages she had were flung up before she caught them all with quick reflexes, but then she saw that the door was now open, as she turn her back around to see the inside of the place above the apartment home?

It looks dark and cramp with mostly barrels, cloths lines with drying clothes like socks and underwear, a dusty table in the middle with a lamp. Also, a stove is on with something boiling with a chicken heard clucking near it and below was some beets (**The eating meal**).

"Burck-Burck-Burck!" The chicken clucked out, as the Chan girl gaze more in the place of her upper neighbor.

"Mmmm!?" Jade said puzzled in humming to herself, why would someone live like this, was in her thought?

Unknown to Jade however, someone swung upside down behind the young Chan girl to the apartment. He was a big muscular man who takes on the appearance of a wrestling man, wears yellow middle and red outer bands on his wrist, red boots with yellow line edge for entry as they are tying boots, and wore a red wrestler trunks with a yellow belt around them along with a red cape to cover up his body which hid scars all over his expose body like they've dealt with claw marks. He was known as Viktor Zangief, a man from Russia who's been given the nickname; the "Red Cyclone" as their hero of the wrestling ring. He has been best with fighting foes up close and wrestling based with devastating throws and powerful base moves, but now he's in training to becoming a flexible wrestler and something else it seems?

"It's a secret!" Zangief scowls to state the claim while making the Chan girl yelp.

"Gaaah!?" Jade had gasped before turning around to see the man upside down before he swings over with his hand stretch, making the girl duck down! "Wooh!" The girl didn't know what to expect, until it happened…

"Clurkkhhh!/Ding-Ding, Ding!" After ducking down, the big wrestler man closes the door itself, keeping the girl out of his home while the bell rang after it was shut.

"Famous jumping mouse circus is not ready!" Zangief swung back a bit, as within his other hand, he ate a beet before commenting to Jade's presence. "Little girl!" He doesn't know why Jade was here, but what he's preparing is not ready for any revealing as of yet.

Jade slowly asked a bit confused by what the man was referring to? "Circus?" Before staring down, feeling lost about all this, she tried to explain for her reason of being here. "Oh, ah, I…ugh…brought this for you." The Chan girl presents the stuff in her hands to the man.

Zangief was eating his beet until he saw what the child had which made him drop the 'said' beet he had, as he grins and took them packages off of Jade's hands while still upside-down. The big wrestler man sniffed the stuff and smelled it, smiling while saying this while Jade looked at him weirdly for what he's doing? "Mmmmh, noviseer." After saying that, he drops the stuff to the ground.

"Huh?" Jade asked off puzzled, not understanding what the man just said from never hearing the word before?

"They are new 'cheese samples'." Zangief explained out what the packages are which explains the smell. He then grabs the rail and flipped over to the stair floor while Jade moved aside to not get in the big man's way, as he lands. The wrestler man stood up right and started stretching away before picking up one of his packages. "Hmph! Very cleaver of you, to use this 'mix up' to sneak into my home and take a sneak peek at my moosh-caus." He spoke to Jade close in the face in stating what she was trying to pull while she waved her hand to blow away the air from the man's breath, it was really strong.

"Moosh-caus?" Jade asked off confused while looking at the big man in puzzlement at what he's talking about now, what does that word even mean.

"The mice!" Zangief exclaimed while pointing in his home before he jump over again which the young Chan girl duck away again, as he landed right onto the rail to stretch his legs a bit.

"Oh, sorry!?" Jade apologies for being rude before realizing she hasn't introduced herself to the man. "I'm, Jade Chan!" She wave her arms out to introduce herself to the man, as the new neighbor girl before chuckling a bit to say something nice to the man. "Hehe, so what's your name, you some kinda wrestler? You're really big, kinda like my Sumo friend, Tohru!?" Course she would use that as a first greeting to this guy who was big.

"Ah yes, that I am, a famous wrestler indeed!" Zangief stated while moving his big body around, as he still stretched. "For I am the Amazing Viktor Zangief. The 'Red Cyclone' title name for a hero from Russian!" The big wrestler introduce himself while now hanging onto a rail with only his one hand over the edge, even with his heavy body, Jade looks surprise that he is keeping hold from where he's at? Soon he pushes his hand and gets himself standing up on the rails, as he continued. "But you, can call me Mr. Zang!?" He replied while stretching his neck back and flexing his arms behind his back, as he bends his knees. "Because amazing, I already know. That I am…" He soon stretches both his legs out while he used his hands to hold the rails while he spoke. "…Nurfff!" Suddenly, he tied his legs behind his back, pushed himself out off the rails and stretch them out before falling.

"Whhhaaah!?" Jade cried out in panic, the man jumped off, as she goes to the side of the stair and looks downward. To her confusion, the Russian wrestler is nowhere in sight. However, she didn't see that someone flipped from behind the girl until he made his presence know.

"Haaugh!" Suddenly after Jade heard a grunt, she had a blank face on before turning around to see the man is now behind him, how he did that trick, even she doesn't know. "You see, Jaddy." Zangief said out while getting the girl's name wrong while continuing. "The problem is, my new songs go oompah oompah." The Russian man steps back after shrugging his shoulders to pat his chest with his fist while standing like a salute, as the Chan girl watched on? Then he starts to jump around like he was riding something, as spoke in remark. "But the jumping mice play only…" Then he made a mockingly tune-like sound with his hands in a form looking of an instrument. "Toodle Toot, like that!?" He signs while speaking a bit more normal, as Zangief remarks later, saying the last part mockingly before speaking in a normal tone. "That is nice, but, huagh, not so much amazing. I-vay, in Mother Russia, it's a graceful performance." Zangief shrugged off to say, as he picks up the mail as the Chan girl continues listening to the man. "So as of now, I switch to stronger cheese…" He held it to the girl which she waved off from the strong scent before the man continued. "And then soon….WATCH OUT!" Zangief remarked in amusement, as he salutes then heads to the door of his home. The man stops and glances at the girl before handing to her a beet, much to her surprise. What was she suppose to do with that? "Here's a beet. It will make you strong." Jade took the beet while looking very confused by this, but said nothing before gazing at the man with her sharpie near-closed eyes. With that done, Zangief opens the door with his foot and said this while placing his open hand not holding his stuff to salute to the girl in his native homeland's culture kinda reference, etc. "Daas vee DAAAN you, Jaddy." The wrestler man goes into his home, closing the door on his way inside the apartment while the bell ring off from the vibration. "Ding! Ding-Ding!" After that rinign was over, Jade was now alone.

"Ja-de! It's Jade!" Jade exclaimed in annoyance at the departing Zangief who left with her name not said right. She tossed the beet away before the she heads back downstairs. Upon returning to the ground level, the little girl picks up the shears in the floor board and walks out on the grass hill, as she was mimicking Zangief's band performance act for the mice. "Oompah oompah, toodle toot, toodle toot.." It sounded kind of interesting in her thought of the two different performance works.

"Hay, Jaddy!" Suddenly, Jade looks up to see Zangief on his porch waving to her, as if to say something. Too bad what he did next was gonna be a surprising shocker, as he shouted. "PA-DAZH-DI'-WAAAAIT!"

The next thing that happen was that the large wrestler man jumped off of his porch right towards Jade's destination with his feet forward for a ground press, making her gasp in shock.

"NO!" As she screamed this out before Jade ducked down, but ended up pointing up her spears, luckily while she had bent down far enough on her knees, Zangief bent his legs out in time to not 'smoosh' the girl. "CURRSsssiihhhh!" As Zangief smacked his feet into the ground and alway from the Chan girl, almost near the thing Jade still kept up in fright with her eyes shut before he moves out of the way, making the girl open her eyes in seeing she's alright.

"Ahhh, I still got it, my body can handle any impact to the ground, but best was for avoiding you, and these!?" Zangief carefully pushes the spears in Jade's right hand away, as he stood up right while she tried to stand up right as well. Then Zangief bends down to her high to pat Jade on the head before he hold's up his hand over the side of his month. Away from those on the other side that won't hear what he'll say to the girl, as he looks around consciously before speaking. "Listen closely, the mice…" Jade flinched from the big man's breath, but shook it off as to what the man wanted to say. "Ask me to give you a message." At the last part, Jade flinched back again from the man's breath, but still heard what he said that caught her attention.

"The…jumping ones?" Jade asked off to Zangief skeptically with a puzzled face, what did his mice want to tell the girl.

"Yes, they are the same, but that not important. They are saying..." Zangief speaks in a concerning voice, as to implying what the mice he has said to tell the Chan girl. As he stops to look around one last time before placing his hand against his month, as he whispered this message to her. "Do not go through little door." He addressed this off in how he was to speak this warning of a message to Jade.

"Huhn!?" Jade gasped in surprise that started her, how did the mice living with this Zangief man, know about the small door in the living room?

"Tell Zangief, do you know of such a thing?" Zangief shrugged off his shoulders, as if puzzled by this himself as much as the Chan girl is?

"The one behind the wall paper?" Jade asked back in concern bewilderment in what she could understand. That's when she was puzzled by what this could mean, why was she told not to go there, but yet it was sealed up? "But..it's all…bricked up…?" The Chan girl shrugged her shoulders to exclaim, how can she go through that little door when it's patch up, making it hard to squeeze, even through it.

"Bah, so sorry for asking you of such a little thing?" Zangief apologies as he got up on his feet to walk back towards his stairs while talking. "It's nothing! Sometimes the mice are a 'little', mixed up!?" Zangief remarked off to claim, as he made a symbol meaning 'crazy' about his mice. The wrestler then hops back up to the stairs while doing a loop-leap backwards, returning to his place as he climbed up it. "What's making me confused is, they even get your name wrong. You know…?" He explained while Jade looks up with some concern on her face, as she holds the shears in her hands.

Something about this didn't feel okay with the Chan girl in what Zangief was saying about a little door?

"They call you, Jade, instead of Jaddy." The big wrestler exclaimed from near his half spot steps before he turn to Jade to explain his reasoning of the mice's behavior. He grabs onto the rails before waving his hands up lightly before throwing them outwards at what he was saying next. "Not Jaddy at all!?" After that, he turns around to return to his place while stating this to himself out loudly. "Hmmm, perhaps…maybe I work them "too" hard!" That had to be his answer, overwork leads to delusion of things.

Jade glazes up the man with a weird stare before she snaps the clippers. "SNiphh!" Things seem to be getting crazy now, does those mice know something about the other door to that mysterious; 'Other World', that she doesn't know or was Zangief just being 'too' paranoid from his circus act he was trying to create?

Jade heads towards the Chan's car and cuts a rope that held her suitcase (the little girl didn't bring it in last night) on top of the roof. She took the thing down before opening it up. Inside the suitcase is a black schoolboy's hat that Jade just put on.

The Chan girl was about to head into the house, but stops near some stairs heading downstairs. Must be to where Lo and Li lived. Well, she may as well talk to them since Viper 'suggested' to Jade to tell the two 'dingbats' about the dream earlier.

Jade then hops downstairs and stops near a door. She sees her reflection of the glass before she looks down to a knocker that is shaped like two faces with one happy and the other sad', and knocks on the door itself loudly from the bar connected from their months. "Torhh-Torhh-TOrreephh!" She waits for an answer while glancing at a doormat at the bottom that said, 'No whistling in the house', doesn't know why it says that though? Soon Jade decides to smooched her face up against the window to gaze through, trying to see if anybody was even home.

"GorArff-Arrff!/GaHUuah!?" Suddenly the Chan girl yelps in alarm, as some dogs, scottish by the looks of them, appeared in front of the door and started barking at her presence.

As Jade steps back a bit before signing that the dogs scared her, after knowing that they can't hurt her and that she has nothing to be afraid of from these house dogs.

Soon the door opens up from an old chinese looking woman using a four legged walker opens up, her name was Li. Soon after that, the dogs came up to Jade, barking at the girl, but not in a vicious way. "Bark! Bark! Bark! Arff-Arrff! Arrff!" Jade held her arms out defensively for any trouble, but luckily, help came sooner then expected.

"Ohhh cease your infernal yapping!" Li snaps to the dogs, causing them to stop their barking.

"Arff! Arriugurrfff!" The dogs moan'd while Jade looks at the old woman before nearly yelping at the dogs that were whining around Jade, they were only trying to know the girl.

The old woman smiles to Jade, as she continues to speak, but sweetly, after Jade got over the part were the dogs were barking at her, much to her worries. "Oh how nice to see you, Jaddy." Li addressed Jade while the dogs started to sniff around the girl. "Would you like to come in?" She offered the Chan girl to come inside, as she did, so did the dogs while the old woman continues to speak. "We're playing cards." She was speaking of herself & of another that were playing a play together.

"Still Jade, Jade Chan, Li." Jade explained to the old woman sheepishly while removing her hat, as the scotty dogs circle around before getting line up near the old woman.

Li soon waves her hand over to behind a curtain, as she shouted out to someone else's name. "Lo, put the kettle on." She issued out in requesting they make some tea for their guest here.

Li wink to the Chan girl, as she heads behind a curtain to help the Lo person get ready and such. Jade looks around the place, spotting a poster of what appears to be a younger version of the old women twins along with a younger red hair girl winking. And next to that one, was one with green hair, and their names were labeled on it "Li and Lo", an old poster of their old acting career.

As Jade removes her coat with a puzzled expression from seeing the poster, she goes in through the curtain that Li went through and found what appears to be a weird area, with stuff from the old woman and Lo's younger days. It was weird, christmas lights around the poles, carpets place across the floor like they were an open red carpet for a theater and Oscar Award, chairs place around the room, even in the center back were a red coach and sofa chairs around it while a table was in the center. Even more strange was behind it, was a mini-stage decoration to look like what some in the theater would see before a show would start.

Another old woman, who is obviously Lo, who is wearing a robe and looks like her twin notices the Chan girl, as she remarks. "Li dear, I think you're being followed?" She takes out a pair of glasses, apparently, her eye sight is bad and she can't see well, so she couldn't tell at the moment.

"It's the new neighbor, Lo! Jaddy." Li explained to Lo with a slight chuckle. "She'll be having the Oolong tea." As she said this, Jade looked around and saw random posters of the old women as performers of different variety and such. Like one that showed the two in Roman outfits dresses with a carpet that was label "Julius Sees-Her! Staring Li and Lo" on it.

Just as Jade saw another poster with the two dressed in middle-ages outfits in front of a king that said "King Leer! Staring Li and Lo" on the picture, someone started to object to Li's request. "No! I mean noh, I sure she would prefer Jasmine?" Lo insist to Li, as she gets the Jasmine tea out, ready to be made and used.

"No, Oolong!" Li said to her old friend with a frown, just as the latter see's Li and Jade with her glasses up to see them, as the young Chan girl looks puzzled by the two.

"Ah, Jasmine it is, then!" Lo declared out in believing to win over the argument.

"Huagh!?" Li groans a bit while she slaps her hand on her forehead. Why does she even bother? She see's Jade who gives her a shrugged off shoulder's response as telling her 'I don't know?' kinda response. As Li heads over to the sofa to sit down, though the dogs are accompanying the whole thing. How will she sit down if there's no room? "Come on, boys, manners, manners!" Li came over and scolded to the dogs making them hop off the sofa in obedience while waving her finger at them. This allowed Jade to sit down on the sofa itself while placing her coat on the side. Well, despite being old, this thing does seem comfortable.

Of course, Jade looks up, then gasped in alarm and for a good reason: there are many stuffed dogs in knitted sweaters with halos and angel wings on the sweaters in certain parts of the ceilings.

"Are those dogs…real!?" Jade exclaim in alarm, feeling slightly off from seeing them. It kinda almost gave her…the willies, like her Uncle reacted to when dark forces were near..

"Our sweet departed angels." Li said with a sad sigh while glancing at what 'used' to be her dogs. "We couldn't bear to part with them…" She moved herself closer to the dead dog shelves, before stating what she said next really would freak folks out. "So we have had them stuffed." Now that made Jade flinch back a bit from hearing this before Li changed the conversation, as she was motioning towards the stuff dogs. "Now there's Hamish the third, the forth..." It seems she would go on for a bit during this list of decease K-9s.

Soon Jade see's Lo coming up to her with a tea cup and what looks like candy. "Oh go on, have one." She offered them candies to Jade to take one.

"The eighth and ninth…" Li still went on of the stuffed dogs on the shelf while the other old woman spoke to the little girl.

"It's hand-pulled taffy from Brighten!" Lo exclaimed after setting the stuff down on the table in front of Jade to try some.

"And then there's Angus the fifth..." Li still went on about the dogs they had stuffed while not knowing what's going on.

"The Best in the World!" Lo exclaimed profoundly of the stuff she presented Jade of what kinda candy was being served.

"The seventh, the third…" Li still went on about which dogs they had while Jade helped herself to the candy, as the old woman still went on. "The ninth, yes, the, fourth, yes that's right?" As she ponders about her memory of which dog's where which, as Jade had got one of the candies, it was stuck, making her gross out.

"Uack! It's stuck?" Jade yelped and she tried to fling the thing off, not much worked at first.

"And then there's Jock Junior, Jock Senior, Jock the third, the fourth…" Li continued on, not noticing what's happening behind her with Jade's issue state?

"Eiign…ehckh!" At that moment, Jade tried to get the stuck candy stuff off her hand, even bend back on her back to use her right foot to push the stuff off by force.

"Oh yes, that is Jock's second cousin,…." Li stated on the next dead dog without hearing the girl's struggles.

"Urgghh, gagh!" Jade finally got the stuff off of her, but as it popped out, the whole thing flew up to the vent near the ceiling, getting stuck in it in the progress.

Luckily, Li didn't notice the act, as she continues revealing the rest of her dead dogs. "…Twice removed." Just as Jade gets up from falling off the coach from getting the puffy-candy off of her, she turns to see Li coming up to her. "I'll read them, if you like?" Li said off, as the old woman takes the lit candle on the table towards her, as she exclaimed this under it's light, mysteriously.

"Read what?" Jade asked in concern & puzzling confusion of the question. What is the old woman preferring to here?

"Oh, your tea leaves, dear?" Li exclaimed to Jade as if the answer was simple, as she puts on a gypsy hat on to settle the mood right. "They'll tell me your future." As Jade looks in puzzlement from hearing this, the old woman then insisted the girl go along with it, as she asked the Chan girl to do this. "Drink up then, go on." So Jade decided to go along with it, and took her cup and started to drink it down. "No, no, not all of it!" The old woman exclaimed in alarm which made the Chan girl shrugged before stopping, as she drank most of her tea while Li started to explain more. "That's right. Now hand it over." Li gently asked, as she took the remains in Jade's tea, as she then shook up the cup a little. The old woman then look into the remains themselves and gasp in shock and alarm. "Ooooohohohohhohoho!?" How she said this, kinda would make those think something terrible is foreseen in the fortune? "Oh Jaddy!, Jaddy, Jaddy, Jaddy!?" The old woman spoke out in concern and fright, something she saw was a most concerning one indeed which made Jade stare in puzzlement at what she saw, as she explains. "You are in terrible danger!" That much freaked the Chan girl out in alarm, was that prediction true, was she?

"Oh, give me that cup, Li!?" Lo came over in annoyance, as she swipes the gypsy hat from her sister's head while continuing to state to her. "Your eyes are going!" Li's eyesight most not be working right if she was saying such nonsense to Jade Chan.

"My eyes!?" Li exclaimed in protest at what she just heard right from her sister twin. "You're blind as a bat!" She snapped to say, as she took the hat away from her sister's grasp, Lo mistaken it as the cup, only people that can't see right would make that mistake.

As Jade stares in confusion of what these two are going on about, Li helps her sister, Lo look into the cup of tea leaves after she stares in it with her glasses out first in her hand. "Oh now, umm?" Now Lo looked in and tried to tell something about the Chan girl's future from her view, if she even 'saw' it right? "Not to worry, child." This made Li stare in shock at what Lo said before continuing on with her own prediction. "It's good news!" Li shook her head in annoyance, as her blinded sister goes on, as she tries to see what she can tell from the tea leaves in the cup. "There's ugh…tall, handsome fellow, in your future!?" Lo made some body movements in giving a sign to what Jade Chan will come to expect soon.

This made Jade stare at the other old woman with a puzzling face expression, as if saying "What! Huhn?" kinda way without speaking? "A Whhhat!?" The girl asked confused by this new prediction, she doesn't know which to be considering for; danger or being in love?

"Lo, oh really?" Li exclaimed with a frown to her sister with her hand on Lo's shoulder before bringing her level down to the table where she's sitting. "Your holding it wrong." Li exclaimed to issue, as she wanted Lo to give her back the cup which she did. Soon after Li looked in it, she had her sister try to see what she was implying, as Lo used her glasses to see in the cup again. "See! Danger!" The fortune of the tea leaves said there was danger, not of a 'boy' thing, really now?

"Well…What do you see?" Jade asked the two old ladies what it was that they were seeing? "And hopefully, it's not about more of my love life? Eww?" The Chan girl pointed out in not wanting to be given such 'icky' tales of something she's too young for.

As the two old ladies looked deeply into the cup, inside it, the leaves made what appears to be in the shape of a claw.

"Ohhh, I see a very peculiar hand..." Li exclaimed from what she saw in the form of a darken claw about to 'grasp' something, a victim perhaps.

However, Lo turn the cup upside, sorta speak, and glance at the leaves upside down while scowling at what she was seeing. "I…see a giraffe." From a different view, the claw of a hand would look like a giraffe with the finger legs & wrist joint appear like a neck & head?

"Giraffes don't just fall from the sky, Lo?" Li scowls at her twin sister Lo in annoyance while Jade still watchs' on, that's a future of danger of giraffes they can expect not to sudden appear.

Suddenly the conversion got interrupted, as a familiar bowl of candy came loose from the vent and crashed to the floor, startling everyone. "Oawhh!?" The two old ladies yelp in surprise, even Jade yelped from forgetting about that candy bowl that was stuck above.

"Arff! Arrf-Arrff!?" The dogs were barking or whining out from the sudden surprise.

As Jade stare at where the bowl fell, but with her mind distracted by her prediction, she asked a question to the two women for concerning of her future. "Well,…what should I do?" She waved her arms out, asking if she needs to do something to help her out in this prediction's foretelling danger or so?

"Never wear green in your dressing room." Li explains to Jade seriously about what to take as precaution, as she moved her walker to speak, but hit Lo by accident as she did.

"Acquire a very tall step ladder." Lo said in agreement while using her hips to bump her sister off to exclaim, her stating of helpful in-sight while Li frowns at her.

"And be, very, very, careful." Li explained with every "very" she shoved Lo back off while moving back into place as she talked to give Jade here…concerns to be careful ahead of her future. "Offhh!/Clashh!?" However, she suddenly yelps as she fell down from Lo whacking her aside with her body before taking a pose, as if she was standing in the spotlight, weird? At that moment, Li got back up before turning to the Chan girl herself to ask her of something? "Now, was there something you came to tell us?" As Jade stared at the two old ladies in puzzling thought, as they lean closer to listen in on what she had to say in curiosity?

"No!" As she said that, Jade picks up her raincoat and hat while exclaiming her unreason of being here to discuss her dream. "I guess not? Thanks for the tea though." She got up from the sofa, thanked them old ladies, as the three dogs got back on the sofa at the Chan girl departing now.

The old women wave goodbye to Jade, as Lo calls out to her. "Toodle-oo!" That was her way of saying farewell in a showmanship way.

"Cheery bye!" Li said with a slight cheeriness, not too loud, but not too soft.

As Jade was about to leave pass through the curtain, she stays behind to glance at the old women, who begin to play cards.

"Now, do you got any nice Queens for mommy?" Li asked off in speaking towards the dogs around her.

"Urrrgh!?" One of the dogs groans out from hearing that, just before the Chan girl leaves then through the curtain.

However, just as Jade's out of hearing, Li says something to her sister in concerning thought. "You know, I wonder if I should have told her, about meeting the strangest dog and rabbit in her future?" The last part of what she saw was to happen to Jade, was meeting strange certain creatures? (Who may infect, be the Freelance Police in question to be on this case?)

"Oh don't be silly? From what I saw lastly, it was a tall rabbit and small dog if you ask me!" Lo exclaimed that her twin sister was wrong and that it was the opposite of what she was talking about.

"Oh must you start this again, Lo?" Li singed at her sister's arrogance once more, here we go again.

* * *

"SlamCHiff!" As Jade was exiting out the door to the old ladies place which made a noise on closing impact, mist started to come in around the place.

"Danger!?" Jade asked herself while walking up the steps in thought, feeling like something bad will happen. But does this involve her finding of the door to the Other World, or is it something else?

As the girl has arrived at ground level, it is still foggy while in deep waist down by now of the girl's height. However, a familiar mask is spying on her from the foggy mist, as he moves around to the other side, moves his long telescope around, as he continues to watch the Chan girl leave. "GurgurRIich!?" From the sound alone, it alerted Jade of a familiar 'someone' spying on her, though he doesn't know it yet? As the Chan girl frowns in annoyance, that Johnny Test is stalking her again. She smirk mischievously, as Jade has got an idea.

Jade turns around and is walking off, hopping down from a hill. "GurvhhGurvhhh, Govvhh-Govvhh!" Johnny's mask made some noises, but hope he wasn't notice, as the girl pass off the hill which he hid. Soon he was crawling low to the ground to hid in the foggy mist while still following Jade. However without warning, Jade quickly turns and grabs his mask's telescope, pulling up the boy in hiding while removing his mask. "WaahhUagh!?" Johnny yelp from suddenly being found out out of the blue.

"Great! Just what I needed to deal with today? The village stalker!?" Jade said in annoyance before giving Johnny a punch to his shoulder for what he's doing to her once again.

"Ohhh, hay easy there okay? I bruise easily?" Johnny yelp again from the Chan girl's punch. Then he tried to explain his being here so suddenly. "I-I wasn't stalking you?" Johnny protested before smiling, as he exclaimed his reasoning. "We're hunting banana slugs!" He issued off the claim as something to be of his strange reason.

"What do you mean, "we" if there's only "you" here, genius?" Jade asked in remarking to Johnny's claim while noticing two shadow pass by from under her feet level.

"Meowwwwhh!" Soon enough, a familiar cat named Garfield came outta Johnny's shoulders on his left side.

"Arrrfff-Arrrfff!?" Then after that, a familiar dog named Odie came out from Johnny's right shoulder side.

"Groooagh!/Awwooohh!" Soon both animals came out and started to climb around one side of Johnny's shoulders, much to the boy actually handling the weight of the two pets on his shoulders, even with the large orange cat?

"Ha! Knew it!" Jade laughed off before remarking this to the flame-headed boy. "Your cat and dog aren't wild!" As Garfield was on Johnny's right side shoulder and Odie on the other, they both turn towards what the girl said next about them. "There both a wuss puss while the cat looks like a lazy over-eating cat." Even Jade's clever to see pass what the two animals are, not from the wild, more likely stray pets.

Needless to say, Garfield glare at Jade with gazing eyes at that remark the girl mad.! "Gizzziizzzhh!" To him, that remark kinda bugged him a bit.

"Arguh?" However, Odie just stared in confusion of why the Chan girl went and said that about them, clearly, he wasn't very bright at all?

"What! They both hate to get their feet wet? Geez." Johnny exclaimed to protest to Jade while frowning, as he took back his mask from the Chan girl. "Though it's hard to say from knowing animals hate to take baths, I can understand them very much." After he finished saying that, he puts his mask back on again.

"Wuss puss!" Jade remarks mockingly, which caught the two animals on the flame-headed boy's shoulder stare to Jade's direction, as Johnny turns his lever to change his three lens eye mask's around before taking out a salad tong while clipping it as the girl watches on. Jade signs while looking down, deciding maybe it's time to ask the boy the question that's been on her mind. "So…that doll…?" As she went on to chat while the boy with his two animal pals on his back while he leans down, searching the ground, as Jade asked her point clear. "Did you make it look like me?" She waved off her hand, as she final asked her concern question.

"Oh no!" Johnny exclaimed from talking through his mask while he was following a slime trail on the ground. "Heck, I found it that way." The flame-headed boy stated out while walking about on the trail while the cat and dog enjoy the ride. "It's older then my mom." As he spoke, Garfield and Odie got off his back and climb up onto the Chan's car. "Old as this house, probably?" Johnny exclaimed while motioning to the house itself, as he stood up to look and speak to the Chan girl.

While the two animals move about on the vehicle, Jade started to speak in disbelief on that claim. "Come on! My black jet hair?" As she discussed as she waved her hair, Garfield and Odie crawled off pass the car and up a leaning lever base tree for them to crawl up it, especially for Odie with being a dog and not a cat like Garfield. "My swampers and raincoat?" Jade exclaimed still with pointing to her boots and waving at her raincoat, as if saying how can any old doll look like hair suddenly and still be 'that' old before she was born?

"Dang!" Johnny exclaimed excitedly, as he raised up from the misty ground with a slug in his salad tong after removing his mask to get a closer look. "Check out Slugzilla!" The flame-headed boy exclaimed while moving himself closer and holding his new slug up closer to the Chan girl, making an announcement like someone from the news crew do about some huge stuff happening in town.

Jade wasn't moved, but annoyed, as she pushed the slug on the salad tong back off which made Johnny lower it down, seeing that didn't make the girl laugh as he signed. "You're just like them." Jade said while crossing her arms over and huffing a bit like she was upset?

"Huh?" Johnny ask puzzled while he glances at the slug that he just caught to himself. What was it that Jade was talking about?

Jade groans at this, as she continues to say what she meant. "I meant my Uncle Jackie and soon to be Aunt Viper! They don't listen to me either." She let her arms go off while holding them openingly, as she exclaimed before waving her left hand off at the last part she says.

"Uh-huh!?" Johnny said from hearing this, then he presented a camera over to the Chan girl, as he spoke. "Yah mind!" As he handed the camera over, much to Jade looking puzzled by this. What was this guy up to now? She shrugs it off and takes the camera, as she holds it up to take a picture of Johnny.

"Flashh!/NnnnNabh-Nabhhmmph!?" As a flash went off to take the picture, Johnny held the slug up and was fakingly, eating the thing while making noises like he was biting off and chewing the thing. "Flashh!/NuuuAUUghhh!" Then after another flash, he had the slug pulled off to look like a giant booger from the boy's nose. "Flashh!/AhhhRaaaarghhhh!" Then after another flash, Johnny is seen looking scared like from a horror scene, as he screams in terror from a so-called giant slug about to attack him!? "Hmmphhhmmh!?" Then Johnny holds up his right arm to cover half his face, like he was a masked phantom hiding from a crowd before uncovering his face, showing the slug as a mustache.

"Eeew!" Jade said in a bit of disgust, but eventually she begins to laugh a bit after putting the camera down to see this from her view. "Gahahahaahah!" Despite the weird photos, Johnny was actually funny in them.

"Whelp, I made yah laugh, that's one good thing I've done today that I haven't got in trouble for….at the moment!?" Johnny exclaim in triumph at what he's managed to accomplish. As Johnny toss the slug away before taking his camera back and putting it in his coat's inner pocket. The boy lower his head looking seriously while gazing about, as he continues to chat with Jade. "You know, to be honest with yah, I never been inside this house before, never once gone into the pink palace." As he said this, he removed his mask from his head….looking a bit in sorrow in what he's saying.

"You're kidding, right?" Jade asked skeptical, like the boy was playing with her since he has someone that owns the place, to bad Johnny wasn't fooling her.

As Johnny held the mask in his left arm's hold, he spoke in concern about why he isn't suppose to go into the "said" house. "Well as far as I know what she could do, but wouldn't do, but it's a figuratively speaking of the matter itself. My mom would kill me!" He exclaimed to Jade of what might happen if he disobeyed his mother before going on. "She thinks it's…dangerous or something." The boy shrugged off to say to Jade in what Johnny heard about this house was, a place that maybe dangerous.

"Dangerous, what do you mean?" Jade asked Johnny in concern and puzzling at the information, as she turns to stare at the home itself in wonder. What could be dangerous about this place?

"Well, she had a twin sister, or just a sister, I get them messed up pretty badly from not paying real attention to the matter? My aunt Bernice, I believe her name was?" Johnny exclaimed to his mother's reasoning while above the house, Garfield and Odie watch the two kids as they go on about their conversation.

"So?" Jade asked off puzzled, wondering what Johnny's aunt, who was his mother's sister, have to do to why the flame-headed kid can't come into the place.

As Garfield glances at the two talking while Odie stared in puzzling fact about this as well even for a dumb-dog like him, as Johnny continues to explain his story. "When they were kids, my mom said that her sister, who is my aunt, disappeared." He stated off this fact, as the two walked over the misty ground leading back to were they meant up before their meeting and conversation started. "For you see, my mom, with her aunt, well…She said she was…stolen." Johnny exclaimed slightly, feeling that hearing this story somehow freaks him out a bit anytime he discusses it?

"Stolen?" Jade asked off in concern and in disbelief at the answer just now.

Suddenly during the conversation, Garfield and Odie felt 'someone' else's presence was nearby, as the two animals turn to a window and notice the Jade Doll leaning on it, much to their concern.

"Grrrrruurrhhh!" Garfield growled at the thing, not liking how the doll was suddenly there and looking out, as if watching what's happening below?

"Grrrr…Arrff! Arrff!" Odie growls to before he barked in defensively, feeling the doll's presence watching them for some reason in a threatening manner?

"So…what do you think?" Jade asked Johnny something of his opinion, as they came up to the front spot of the house's entrance.

"Well, I…yah see it's..I-I-I don't know." Johnny shrugged off to say an answer, finding it hard to explain if he believes such a scary tale or not about the pink palace's dangers. "Maybe she just…ran away?" He exclaimed a reason, though it was just a thought, he didn't know for sure. Just as Johnny got his bike out from where he parked it, as Garfield and Odie came up from above the roof top towards the flame-haired boy to rejoin him on his departing.

"Rowrrohh!" Garfield meowed off now, as he got on the boy's shoulder.

"Arrff-Arrff!" Odie did too, only he was on the left of Johnny and the cat was on the right.

Just then, the group heard a bell ringing as a familiar voice spoke up. "DingDingDing, Dinnghh!/Johnny, Johnny Test!" That must be without much doubt, the mother of Johnny Test, calling for her son to return.

As this got Johnny's attention, along with Garfield's and Odie's too, as the two animals lean over from hearing the call. "Look, I gotta get going." Johnny said to Jade in seeing he needs to return, pronto, as he put his mask on his head, and was just about to ride off with his two passengers with him.

"Wait a minute! Hey!" Jade begins to exclaim, but she can only watch as Johnny Test rode off with Garfield and Odie going down the hill-path before disappearing down the foggy mist hill, deep below and out of sight it seems. "Huagh!?" The girl shrugged off after the boy left. The Chan girl looked more concerned at what's been going on today that she's heard about: the mice from Zangief's place were warning her to stay away from the door, Li warning her that she, is in danger, and the disappearance of Johnny Test's long-lost aunt. Plus with that weird door leading to another world…this can't be a coincidence, right? Something very mysterious is going on in Jade Chan's neck of the woods, and she's step into it…whatever it maybe?

* * *

At the dead of night, a police car was driving like mad through the highway, with surprisingly…MAX AT THE WHEEL!? Your wondering, why the crazed rabbit with an attitude of a hyper-maniac, gun happy bunny is doing, well that's hard to explain, why? Because as the rabbit is driving, half a dozen white armor vans with men pointing their guns at the Desoto are shooting at them. Again, the reasoning for all this craziness will now be explained, maybe...?

"YEHAA! OUTTA THE WAY, ROAD HOGS!" Max shouted in excitement while Sam was holding on to the back of the backseat with his gun in toll.

"Max! Could yah keep the ride steady? Otherwise, putting you at the drivers' wheel was another mistake!? Which I might as well soon admit it was!" Sam responded off to say while trying to keep some chasers off their tail. "Bang-Bang!" He duck down as some men were shooting at the Freelance Police, and boy did they seem steamed or what?

"Well you said to take the wheel and try to lose those security burro guards?" Max stated off, as he made a sharp turn around the corner, scratching a stop sign while the pursuers ran right through it. And now they are ganging up left and right from more cars appearing and many honking are being beeped at the duo coppers and those after them.

"Which I meant on a less populate note to avoid crowded traffic jams like this? And those guys wouldn't be chasing us if we didn't take their scientists long life times of studying this Digital World nonsense on a disk for Mama Bosco, cause she didn't have high enough clarification to access it from her lab!?" Sam reminded his partner of the reason why they shouldn't be in traffic after getting into a mess with stealing or borrowing a top-secret disk which they're on the run with. Then Sam raised up with his gun and tried to shot a few man after them away. "Bang-Bang!" It slow them down, but still wasn't enough to get rid of them.

"And I couldn't believe they wouldn't allow the President of the United States even entry in the place?" Max complained off his own issues, he should have unlimited access to stuff like this?

"There are somethings you just don't control over, Max. Even the Governments try to keep the leading man of our nations out in the dark?" Sam explains to his pal that their are some downer sides that even as high as a presidential title, can't even help them out in cases? After all, that one case when Max became president, couldn't use the war room without a country going to war?

"Oh do I? Well then maybe it's time to prove them otherwise!" Max grin wickedly, as if taking that as a challenge before putting it to the test. "Beep! BEEEEphh!" Max honks the horn while making a sharp U-Turn which caused most of their pursuers to crash into more drivers on the road. "Crrrashhhedhh!" And lets just say, there were some not to happy folks that came to complain to them.

"Once again, your reckless driving may just be useful after all, Max?" Sam commented to his reckless driving pal while still shooting off the remaining chasers.

"Comes with the chances I get when I'm behind the wheel!" Max replied from the comment he gain from his best pal in the whole world.

"But now we have to get rid of our last pursuers, any ideas Max?" Sam asked his partner, feeling stumped at the moment?

"How's about I smash through this sign that says "Caution! Bridge Out Over Canyon Gorge", Sam!?" Max pointed ahead and like he said, their was a sign that was taped that mention that along with a bridge yet undone that was going over a gorge area over a bottom canyon river?

"BRashhhedhhh!" Too bad Max's driving didn't make him pay attention, as he crashed right through the sign, as he and his best pal notice they were still going while their gun pursuers still continue to follow them.

"I say…FLOOR IT MAX, and Don't Spare the DEMON POWER ENGINE!" Sam contemplated on his little buddy stepping on the gas, so they could make the jump.

"I thought you NEVER ASK!?" Max exclaimed all excited like, he was waiting for a chance to do something as dangerous and crazy like this, and he got his wish.

"RUUuurrmmmhhhpphhhmmmm!" So Max had punched the pedal to the metal, their car drove especially fast with flames going out of the exhaust pipes and even their tires were lighting themselves on fire, and in slow motion, they jumped the gorge with the chasers after them without realizing their mistake. Sam and Max made silly faces while in slow motion, and it wasn't long before they landed on the other side, a bit ruffly to say! "Cruusshh-CRassiihhh!" God news, their ride was okay, and for the chasers?

"Wooohhhh…/CRASSHhhiiizzhzizizhhh!/KABOooommhhhhh! " However, the same luck was not said for those that went over the gorge after them coppers, and they fell, smashed or crashed against the bottom cliff rocks, and exploded, as if you wouldn't expect that from the Freelance Police's car chasers or car pursuers!?

"Well there goes are chasers?" Sam stated on those that are now long gone and out of the Freelance Police's hair.

"And good riddance too them!" Max said off, as he's not driving the vehicle since it stopped after landing. What happens next, was that Max took the gizmo thing from Sam, and put it through a data transferring signal device insulted in their ride.

Soon Sam turns on a radio gray box that said "Bosco Tech" label on it, one of their walky-talky devices no doubt, as a familiar woman's voice spoke to the two coppers is heard from the other end. "Ah, Sam and Max, good, you got the disk and the data's pouring in. Thanks!" Mama Bosco spoke out from the other signal, she musta got the stuff the boys retrieve for her and is now thanking the two Freelance Police boys for their help.

"Anything to help." Sam replied to the woman's kind comment for their help.

"Now hurry along, according to my theory, the next rift may just be happening when it's nighttime? And it's already late boys, so you better hustle." Mama Bosco said over the line, before she turns her end off. That's when Sam put his walky-talky away and he and Max switch seats, so the dog would be driving this time around.

"Well she sounded sure?" Max simply shrugged off to state on how the single mother scientist made a statement of the matter.

"Come on Max, we need to hurry! Bucket up, and…" As Sam was getting ready to start their ride's engines, it made weird sounds, like it was outta gas. That's when Sam exclaimed in shock beyond belief at what this means! "Gosh darn it with Luke Pallor's Nikkers Boxers In a Coin Dispenser! That landing busted up our last fuel, Max?" He pointed on to their car's readout, and it had the arrow pointing down to the letter "E", meaning empty in the gas compartment.

"So that means we're outta gas?" Max asked stupidly, as if wondering if that's the real problem or not?

"Most likely, now where are we gonna find gas in the middle of nowhere?" Sam replied off while asking a remarking question on where to find a gas-fill up spot around here, in the middle of the night?

"How about that conveniently yet obviously a gangsters, thugs, mobs, hideout club where they got gas cans not pay for, a show dancing theater that's entertaining and cheap, and the creeps we'll beat up until morning!?" Max pointed out over down a hill, where their was luckily, at least for the two coppers, a hotel nights club? Lots of mean looking figures going in, lots of them had girls "wooing" over those that had been known as big time crooks in the crime world.

"Well I suppose it's a start, somehow? Lets go little buddy!" Sam said off as stating that they don't got a choice in the matter and may as well go along with this, though it could take a way.

As the Freelance Police got out of the car, and walk down, the rest of what happens will be happening while another event begins to unfold at the time they are trying to get rolling again. But what do you expect from the Freelance Police, now they manage to sneak in through the back, and what happens next, we be explain…afterwards?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The canyon jump was an inspired idea from Full Throttle game.

Well this here was a **VISION** that strikes a few 'hums' about? But don't threat, for soon we'll be seeing more, the VISION-KING still has more other surprises to come from this story. Such as when Jade comes up with a plan to return to the Other World for the second night, and comes across new surprises. Like a visit to a new garden, to meeting the Other Johnny Test, and even a circus performance act done by the Other Zangief with his talented mice. We'll be **IN-VISIONING** some crazy stuff the next come we post this one. And not to mention, when we see what happened to Sam & Max, as the Freelance Police finally arrive at the Chan Family's new home….but miss their shot for the rift portal to the Other World? So now the Freelance boys are gonna play it cool, do a little steak out before acting to figure out the case…of this mysterious event? Until then, do enjoy what we got coming up…till then we'll see you real soon...


	5. Chapter 05: Other World, Second Visit

Author's Note: Greetings to many loyal followers & viewers out there. Get ready to **ENVISION** another tale to be told upon our second trip into the Other World. Yes, the "King Of VISIONS" knows that this story has plenty of excitement & details to make one enjoy it. And now we get to **VISUALIZE** how things will go for our young Jade Chan, as her adventures of having fun reach a second part of the story. We'll see garden action to circus action & with a silent new friend. And while everything is going so smoothly well during this development, we still ask, what of the Freelance Police & do they finally reach the area, well…? That all is about to be answered right here, right now, cause it's always best to save & build up the drama for the dramatic moment of the work, am I right? So without any further delay, let us enjoy this next story….shall we now...

* * *

**Chapter 05: Other World, Second Visit**

Once again it was nighttime, but this time was going to be different while the Jade doll was watching from on the chair. The real Jade was in her pajamas, as she broke some cheese off and put it on the floor near her door. Soon Jade glance out the door, knowing that the mouse would come back at any given minute. She quickly went over and got in her bed and covers over herself, as she glance one more time at the cheese on the ground before turning and going to sleep.

While Jade does so in sleeping, the moon and stars move around a bit, making another twitching noise melody.

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak-Squeak!" Suddenly a noise woke the Jade up, as she smiled from knowing that sound.

As Jade got up and saw at least two familiar mice grabbing the cheese before heading off.

"Squeak-Squeak! Squeak!?" Then another mouse came in to sniff the cheese before taking the last piece and head off out of the room, as it glance at the Chan girl while doing so.

"Yes, gotcha!" Jade soon got out of bed and followed the mice out of her room and into the hallway.

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak-Squeak! Squeak!" Jade saw them mice going downstairs with the cheese and hurried on after them.

"You can run, but I will follow!" Jade pronounced off quietly in making this issue claim.

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!" The mice were still on the run, as the Chan girl made it down to the bottom floor while chasing the mice but nearly slipped on the floor while doing so.

"Wooh, sloppy turn?" Jade nearly yelped from that one before repositioning herself for the continuum chasing scene.

"Squeak! Squeak-Squeak! Squeak!" Soon the mice were racing in the living room, heading towards a crack open little door itself.

Just as Jade manages to catch up to them mice and see's where they are going.

"Squeak! squeak-squeak-squeak! Squeak-Squeak!" The mice manage to squeeze through the crack opening, just as Jade slides herself across the floor again to catch them and open the small door as she did. Sure enough, the tunnel from before returns, as it slowly opens a pathway with the mice going through it. "Squeak! Squeak-Squeak! Squeak!" They hurry on down inside, as they jump and again go through the other side's door?

"Ready or not, here comes the Jadster!" Jade smiles at seeing this place again, as she begins to crawl on through into the tunnel once more. As she goes to the other side's door through the glowly tunnel, feeling excited to go see the other place again.

* * *

Soon Jade opens a familiar door at the hand that opened up back in the 'Other' Living World, she is back in the parallel world. As she looks around the place in wonderment and such, she then hears humming coming from the kitchen. "HmmmmHMmm! HmmmHMmmmm!" Most likely means that the Other Viper is in the kitchen again.

Jade heads into the kitchen and saw Other Viper doing some humming. The version woman seem to sense Jade's presence, as she turns around and smiles while saying this to her, as she appears to be cooking something on the frying pan. "Welcome back, Jade." The Other Viper responded in seeing someone has return to visit them.

"Ugh, hehe? Hi!" Jade approached the other woman cautiously while waving to the Other Viper, as she said this with a sheepish chuckle let loose.

"So thoughtful of you to send this nice "cheddar", Jade." Other Viper exclaimed kindly to the Chan girl while holding the cheese piece that was used by Jade, as 'bait' in her hand.

"Cheddar?" Jade asked puzzled at first, then she see's the other version of Viper grating the cheese into a frying pan with some eggs in it while on the side was cooked bacon on a pan. "Oh, the mice bait!?" She said softly in realizing what this version of Viper was referring to, kept a sneaky grin that what bait she used to follow the mice ended up being used for a meal preparation.

"Would you go fetch your Uncle Jackie." Other Viper said happily while turning to see the Chan girl while speaking to her, as if asking her for something. "I bet he's as hungry as a pumpkin by now." She exclaimed in a funny humor remark to the young Chan girl.

"You mean, my Other Uncle Jackie?" Jade replied skeptically about what the 'other' woman was asking her to do while rubbing her top hands on the question?

"Your better Uncle Jackie, dear." Other Viper stated out to Jade, as she waved her hands over to point to outside while explaining. "He's out in the garden, right now." That answer should lead Jade to where the Other Jackie Chan is at the moment.

"But? My Uncle Jackie and Viper don't have time to garden. They have so much work and all, and…." Jade pointed out to Other Viper in concern, as she placed her hands on her chest to exclaim her point more. That's true since the real Viper and Jackie didn't have time to do some gardening back home due to their work.

"Shush-Shush!" Other Viper hushed the Chan girl with a wave on her finger, as the grown woman picks up and put a sweet strawberry in Jade's month, making her chew it.

"Mmmmm..." Jade exclaimed from the sweet taste while chewing it with a smile, that is pretty good.

"Go on." Other Viper said to the Chan girl in motioning to the garden outside. The young Chan shrug off, as she leaves the kitchen while finishing to eat her strawberry and head out of the house.

* * *

As Jade leaves via the front door, she glances around what's outside? There was a half full moon rising up in the sky. The object in the sky begins to light the garden, causing flowers to come from the shrubs. Very interesting to see something like that happen just now, like in theaters maybe? As the Chan girl comes to the gate, Jade opens it and got a big surprise, as she smiled at the site: the plants came to life, with some of them lighting up. Whoa!?

Then Jade saw some flying humming birds, three to be pointy accurate, are flying in front of her, and then around the Chan girl before going to the other plants that are rising up. As Jade walks around and notices the birds observing the flowers. Soon a Tad-Pole Frog comes out of the glowing flower from it's top, like a rooftop being pulled off while it was croaking.

"Rib-BIThhh!" That croak pretty much surprised the Chan girl at the moment.

"Ohh!?" After yelping in surprise, she cracked a smile and laugh at the silly thing. "Hehenh!?" Jade found this little surprise to be truly, well, a surprise of where a frog pops out.

Jade then saw the humming birds lighting up more of the plants that look like hearts, as she looks at them amazed while walking up the steps. The birds even lighted up some tube like flowers which made them look like glowing tubes from inside a real flower. This place is even more better than the garden back in the real world.

Now the road begins to grow plants from sprouting bushes to vines on the ground while the Chan girl looks up to see Other Jackie on a Mantis Tractor. She watches as the other version of Jackie begins to plant seeds with the thing causing plants to grow instantly. "Hey! Jade…." Upon seeing Jade, he waves to her and exclaimed out the girl's name.

"I love your garden!" Jade shouted to Other Jackie excitedly with her hands put together, to make a loud speaker to boost her voice out.

"Oh please, on the contrary, "our" garden, Jade." Other Jackie exclaimed out, as he waved out to the entire field, stating this was all theirs, not just his.

We now see some snap dragons popping out, beginning to tickle the Chan girl and making her start laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! Ah-Augh!" Soon she lost her footing and fell gently to the ground where the flowers still tickle on. "Stop tickling, stop!" Jade laughed like mad, as the snap dragons kept on tickling the Chan girl while she was rolling over from each tickle attack.

As more flowers were blooming out from the humming birds, someone heard Jade's crying or laughing plea!? "Ohhh, niece in distress?" Other Jackie exclaimed with a grin while holding his hand out over his ear, as if he heard a faint cry. Quickly, the man pluck out a gourd and blew it. "BlurgaUrauarooowhhh!" The plant begins to sound like a trumpet, as it turned into the shape, causing the tractor to go over the bridge like it was acting like a horse reacting to a horn sounding a charge.

Other Jackie plays valiantly with pumpkins coming out of the surface of the pond. "Ahahah, ugh, stophh!?" The young Chan girl continued her laughter while trying to ask the plants to stop, but finally the snap dragons stop from when they saw the version of Jackie coming and over shadowing them.

As the Other Jackie exclaimed this to them flowers while waving his finger shamefully to them like a western man. "Tickle no more, you dragon snappers! HiiiiYAH!" He had the tractor went to work, as it slash the bottom of the snap dragons. Other Jackie then grabs the plants, making a bouquet out of them.

Jade stares in surprise confusion while the remaining parts of the dragon snappers bottoms fell, Jade gets up, as the girl smiles when the version of her Uncle Jackie gave the plants to her. How nice he was to do so, as she begins to explain why she's out sheepishly doing so. "Whelp!? She says it's time for dinner…" But then Jade smiled sheepishly from correcting herself on what she said. "Breakfast!….Food?" Jade said in feeling if she said this right, and wondering what the Other Viper will be making.

"Oh, that sound nice and good too, but first!" The other version of Jade's Uncle Jackie said before saying this to her. "Hop on, T-Girl!" Other Jackie said while helping the Chan girl up on the tractor while explaining. "I want to show you something first." Other Jackie exclaimed with a grin in having a little surprise at the moment. Soon the man pulls a gearshift knob causing the Mantis to make a propeller appear out of itself. The Chan girl smiles in amazement, as the machine begins to fly her into the air, over the garden. Jade Chan from the real world looks amazed, as she looks down to see an amazing sight: the garden below is in the shape of Jade's face.

"I can't believe that you did this? It's unreal!" Jade exclaimed excitedly over what the man of her other version Uncle Jackie went to do for her.

"Viper said you would like it." Other Jackie stated this out before saying this to the smiling happy Chan girl. "She knows you like the back of her hand." He commented the fact to the Chan girl, as she continues to smile at this amazing site.

This was an amazing thing to see, and soon, Jade will join the other versions for dinner.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, the Chan girl eats her meals together, as Other Viper is feeding the snap dragons now inside the vase.

Jade is eating happily as she said this with her mouth full. "Mmmm, so good!" This food is very tasty, she can't get enough of it.

"Braakh!" A Snap Dragon barks out while trying to nibble on a treat from the other woman that was a version of Viper.

"Oh doesn't this look appetizing, I love dinner-breakfast food." Other Jackie exclaimed happily, as he scoops some jam, raspberry maybe onto his waffles, bacon, eegs and cheese meal which was five inches high.

Soon Other Viper turns to Jade, as she speaks to her. "Jade, Mr. Zangief has invited you to come see the Jumping Mice perform after dinner." The other woman said with a smile in who the Chan girl can see after dinner here.

"Really? Woah, that's news to me?" Jade asked in surprise with a happy reply. So there's a version of Zangief in this Other World as well, this should be interesting. She begins to speak while the Other Viper still feeds the dragon snappers in the vase. "That 'know it all' Johnny said it was all in Mr. Zang's head?" Jade remarked with slight amusement at referring to the flame-headed boy back in her world.

"Barnkehh!" A snapping dragon bite his meal which allowed the Chan girl to say this part.

"Course….I knew he was wrong." Jade said in referring to what Johnny said about Zangief's methods and such was off.

"Well, everything is right in this world, my adventurous niece." Other Jackie explains with a slight chuckle while Other Viper gets up from the table.

Other Viper then put her arm around Other Jackie's neck, as she said this. "Your uncle Jackie and I will clean up." Then she leans out to say something to the Chan girl of something of a signal moment. "While you and your "friend"…." As she said this, she levels back up into place, leaving Jade slightly confused. "Head upstairs." Other Viper claim that both Jade & a friend, can go see Mr. Zangief's show.

"My friend?" Jade asked puzzled by what the Other Viper was talking about, she came alone so there is no one else here with her. Right?

Just then, the Other Viper goes over to the door and opens it. To Jade's notice and annoyance, a cleaner version of Johnny Test is outside with button eyes and a better posture.

"Great, should have seen this coming? Just what I need to deal with? Another Johnny Test." Jade remarks dryly, as the Other flamed-headed boy comes into the home before the Chan girl comes over to say 'hello' to the new person. "Hello 'Test' subject named Johnny." She remarked Johnny's name as she signed in having to deal with this one's weird chatter. Of course, the new boy version just waves to Jade instead of just answering. "Um, hello? You gonna say something or what?" This leaves her puzzled, as to why he's not answering? "Uh hello?"

As this boy nodded in hearing her, the Other Viper held the Other Johnny, as she explains something first. "I thought you would like him more, if he spoke a little less." She said while she patted the boy's flamed hair while stating this information to the young Chan girl. "So I fixed him." The Other Viper exclaimed of what she did to this other version of Johnny Test, fixing him so he can't talk.

"So, 'he'…can't talk or speak at all?" Jade pointed to the Other Johnny, as exclaiming what she heard was right while having a puzzle look on her face?

"Nope! Not a peep!" Other Viper said to the Chan girl, as Jade stared at the other boy in thought

"Hmmm..." Jade said glancing at the Other Johnny, then grins before making a comment. "I like it." She could deal with another version of Johnny Test in which he doesn't speak since what the real flame-headed boy said was kinda disturbing & annoying.

"Now run along, you two, and have fun." Other Viper said, as she lightly push the Other Johnny, as he and Jade were now walking out of the kitchen. While the Other Viper stayed behind with the Other Jackie, as he finished his meal before wiping his mouth with a napkin and waving goodbye to the departing kids.

* * *

Outside, the two kids are now outside going down the first floor's stairs, as Jade spoke to Other Johnny with a conversation. "Well now, you're awfully cheerful?" She stated out about this other boy before saying this next part in remarking about his silentness. "Considering you can't say anything." The Chan girl looks at the boy who still cannot say anything due to his mouth unable to talk. "Uh, it didn't hurt, did it? When she, Viper, I mean the Other Viper…" She was gonna ask if having one's voice remove hurt or not, but….

Suddenly the two stop outside the long stairs going up, and saw a small blimp in the air causing them to rush upstairs quickly. Soon they saw the flying vessel heading into a secret opening above the door to the Other Zangief's place before closing.

"Gahach!" This made Jade laugh a bit before looking at the Other Johnny Test, believing that was fun to watch.

"Knock-knock, Knock!" Then Jade reached over to knock on the door to the other neighbor of this world.

Suddenly, Jade and the other flame-headed boy yelp in surprise, as the whole thing flipped around. "Whooooooaawooohhh!?" No sooner did it stop, but right after sending them right into the place. They landed on the ground, while Jade groaned a bit from the surprise while the other boy said nothing, but they both rubbed their necks and heads from the impact. "Gooffuff!?" Soon after recovering, that little incident was forgotten, as they smiled at what they were seeing.

They saw an interesting sight: an amazing miniature circus tent set up with small cannons facing one another on each side of a path, leading to the tent itself. A ferris wheel and a metal chicken complete the whole sight, the latter making popcorn.

"Cool! Look at this place!?" Jade exclaim with a smile in just seeing this amusing setup place for fun and excitement. "Gahahahhehh!" Jade laughs a little, as she walked out, but the Other Johnny saw a sign that read "Cotten Candy", curious, he saw the cannon and steps on the pedals. "Pouwff!" As a result, cotton candy came out of the thing like mad, as he grabbed hold of it.

The Chan girl came up to the metal chicken who is eating dried corn on the cob device pole before clucking and firing up its maker belly. Jade stared at it, as the thing pooped out butter flavored popcorn into a paper bag.

Soon the puzzled Chan girl takes the popcorn from the metal chicken, eats it in wonder, it tastes good like real pop popcorn would taste like.

"Pouwff! Pouwff-Pouwwff! Pouwwff!" Suddenly the Chan girl yelps out from hearing some shooting and turns to see what was happening, only to be laughing upon seeing Other Johnny stuck with some cotton candy on himself. "Look at you! Ha ha ha ha!" Jade laughed out while saying this to the other flame-headed boy who tries shaking himself in confusion and puzzlement, but smiled it off. "You look like a flavor haired kid topping now!?" Other Johnny smile still at Jade's funny pun with his hairdo style before pointing to the miniature tent where spotlights were seen shining inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" A voice is heard making the two kids head into the tent itself. The show is about to start while Jade drops her popcorn from entering the tent while the announcement continued. "Prepare to tickled your eyes,…and ears!?" The two slide in from the small entrance, as the voice still went on. "And for your hearts to start thumping." As they looked around, the mice circus inside the tent is more amazing than on the outside. "I, Viktor Zangief, your "Red Cyclone", Hero of Mother Russia, proudly presents…." As the voice continues on, the blimp from earlier shows up to enter from a paper poster board. As the kids sat down in their seats, a familiar blimp enter. Other Johnny gave Jade some cotton candy, as a voice is heard. "…My Astounding,…" The blimp floats around for the moment in the center, as it turns itself around. "Stupendous…." As the voice slowly introduces while Jade and the Other Johnny sat down to watch, the other boy took off and gave Jade some cotton candy that was stuck on him. "And Amazing…" The Chan girl accepts the kind offer and takes it into her hand, as the voice goes on. As Jade and Other Johnny watch on, the blimp rose up into the center while the voice 'boom out' the last parts. "JUMPING MOUSE CIRCUS!" Then the blimp started to dive down in the center ring and then breaks apart upon it's crash. The whole thing now opens up, as many mice dressed in performance circus outfits came out while doing a Chinese acrobatic style spelling out a familiar world: "JADE".

"Hay! That's my name!?" Jade exclaim in delight to the Other Johnny with her, as she pushes the boy's shoulder to let him know it. At least this Zangief can say her name right.

The music begins as, after a moment of formation, the mice broke apart. Some of them play instruments like trumpets, then drum-sets. One mouse parachutes down and landing on a ball, taking out a baton. What's very interesting about these guys is that they too got button eyes. Weird!?

On the ring leader mouse's signal, the mice themselves now go into a wild Russian circus march before getting themselves into a circle to star formation. Those watching smile as the audience watches on, Other Johnny does while Jade eats off the rest of her cotton candy. So far, this show is doing good.

"This is wonderful, Johnny!" Jade exclaimed happily at this performance, making Other Johnny smile a bit and nod to her enjoyment.

Now the mice did a pinwheel formations, circles within circle, then another circle by jumping outside it. As Jade watches, she takes another cotton candy stuck on Other Johnny's back and eats it, the flamed-haired boy doesn't mind. The lead mouse is seen rising from the center on the ball it's on, as the thing that was raising up became like a tower with the others spiraling around before they stop. Jade and Other Johnny watch, as the mouse himself begins to balance himself on the ball.

"Wow!" Jade exclaimed with a smile and wave her arms out in excitement, this shows been amazing so far and now they're about to perform another trick. As she and Other Johnny watch, the mouse balancing himself on the ball begins to roll, making the lead mouse run the whole thing down and around. The little guy almost came close to each mice playing an instruments. Luckily, those mice hop up and down to safely in time.

Finally, the mouse came to the bottom on the ball safely, making a bow to the audience. Soon the tower disappears, revealing the Other Zangief now in a wrestler/ringmaster like outfit and had button eyes himself. The man from Russia looks clean for someone who is the opposite of the overworking sweaty wrestler man that the Chan girl lives with.

The Other Zangief pose a finale pose while the group of Jade and Other Johnny are then cheering and clapping, making him lean to the group while smiling, as Jade cheered loudly. "Yeah, whoosh, that was great!" Jade exclaimed before tossing her cotton candy away to clap, as Johnny was the one clapping earlier since his hands were free.

"Very, very thank you, lady and gentleman." Other Zangief said with a bow while addressing the folks he has in the audience, as the lead mouse on the ball came rolling up to him.

The man nodded to the lead mouse, it was time for the big finale. So the lead mouse hopped on the ball, as if signaling what they need to do next, as each mouse quickly head to the ringmaster's sleeves. Soon the lead mouse is left before he rolls to the top of the wrestler man's head. Finally, the mouse and the ball land on the top before a smiling Other Zangief put his hat on, ending the performance.

The two kids applaud, as Jade exclaimed in feeling overjoy from the act, as she got up from her seat towards Other Zangief who grins for their applause. "We loved it, Mr. Zang." Soon the Other Johnny got up to join the Chan girl in thanking the man, as he stood by to watch Jade speak out, even help wave his hand for her to go on and say something about the performance. "It was so...so...so..." Jade begins to say eagerly, wondering what to say to the other version of the weirdo Zangief back home.

"Yes? Ahhhhh, you can tell me." Other Zangief insisted, as he listen to the Chan girl in interest, hoping for some good reviews from the audience while he holds his arms out, waiting for an answer.

"Amazing!" The Chan girl exclaimed out jumpy from excitement that wired her up, much to Other Zangief's delight. "Guhahahahuhn!" She giggled a bit while the Other Johnny nodded in agreement to it.

"You are very welcome, anytime you like." The other man version of Zangief replied kindly before making an exclaim to the Chan girl. "You and also your good friend there." He pointed out to the Other Johnny which beam the flame-haired boy happily to the wrestler man. "As they say in Russia, Dosvedanya, Jade….Muchhakhh!" Other Zangief took Jade's hand and kissed it, making the Chan girl smile a bit. This night was the second best night in a row so far. She almost wished that it wouldn't end.

* * *

Back inside the nice bedroom of the Other World, the Chan girl was back in the same bed that she slept in before. This time she didn't seem to go back through the doorway since it's most likely that Jade will get back home the same way again.

Other Viper kissed Jade goodnight while Other Jackie manages to get the last piece of cotton candy off of the sheepish Other Johnny before munching the food. The parallel version of Viper hushed the others and looks at the sleeping Chan girl while smiling.

Jade doesn't know it, but something 'big' is going to happen the next time that the little girl comes to visit the Other World…But for now, Jade sleeps through it, as the three other versions of those she knows begins to vanish and her room slowly changes again to the real worlds bedroom?

Another night has gone by, and things will soon begin to unfold…soon…?

* * *

Just outside the home where the Chan's are living in with their bizarre neighbors in the Real World, a familiar police car with two familiar characters show up outside the place.

"Finally Sam, where here?" Max exclaimed out to say, as to it's been a long wait and now they've arrived at the place they've been trying to get to.

"It took us about a night or two Max, but we finally made it here." Sam replied simply to say, as they observe the home and the surroundings here.

"And you said stopping by that gangsters, thugs and mobs night club hotel was gonna be a bad experience?" Max stated in remarks to what his pal thought was a bad idea at the start when they had car troubles.

"Other then the fact that we ended up fighting them after taking all their gas-cans to refill our ride and got drag back for a Mafia meeting and a beat section!?" Sam dryly remarked out in how their situation was going, somehow, mostly in a bad way from how he describes it.

"Yeah, but those girls in two being superheroes and the other being a crime crook villain singing and dancing while 'wooing' the crowd when singing "Birds of Prey" wasn't that bad?" Max exclaimed simply on what wasn't so bad during their time there. Then he looked off with a smirky smile, as he stated off something completely different from the subject. "And I think that cat lady had her 'eyes' on me? After she played with my ears, 'purr' in them while swiping your wallet as you weren't paying attention?" Max described off, thinking that someone had the hots for him, if that's even possible to stand him?

"Max, how many times must I remind yah, you don't even like girls?" Sam reminded his partner about his not liking girls thing while missing the clue about a stolen wallet theft?

"Doesn't stop them from loving all "this" Sam!?" Max wave his arms at his body, saying that folks love the fluffy rabbit's body, his ears, even his tail before stating something surprising freaky. "Heck, I remember when one time, Mama Bosco once had her eyes on me during a time changing jump case with a UFO saucer?" Yep, the rabbit was recalling an old case that happened with time travel and what-knots.

"Truly a scary and demented sight I ever saw and nearly ended up changing history over it." Sam remarks that statement very dryly, feeling disgusted that his partner wanted to even bring that up again.

"Eh, we could have been together, but it just wasn't meant to be?" Max simply shrugged off, feeling like he doesn't care about it anymore and that junk.

"I'll be thankful to my lucky stars on that account." Sam rhetorically commented in being thankful that that stuff never even went on to even happen, which was a good case for him at least.

Suddenly, the copper duo heard a ringing sound coming from their car, as Max started to go crazy from hearing it. It's a phone, so of course that be something to be triggered for.

"I got it! I got it!" Max started to jump around to find the ringing phone until he spotted it down in between the car's lever shifter and was about to go for it...

However, Sam shifted a gear of their vehicle which ended up pushing Max's seat down, crushing him underneath the thing, as Sam picks up the phone. "Hello!? Oh Mama Bosco? Yes, I'll put you on speaker?" The dog pushed a button on the thing which made it blink before a voice came from the sound speaker end of the device where the phone was connected.

"Have you guys reach the area by now?" Mama Bosco asked a question over the line, wondering if the boys made it to the house with the weird readouts and portals to another world, etc.

Max finally got himself unstuck from the car trap to respond. "You batcha baby, we got here where the scene of the crime has been happening lately!" The rabbit was again, trying to push his luck, but what else is knew in how Max thinks.

"Your catchy remarks terrify us all, Max?" Sam sarcastically remarked to his buddy before going back down to business with the woman on the caller phone instead of their walky-talky devices? "So anyway, is the signal starting up in the joint?" Sam pointed to the house, wondering if the rip to another world is still active and that they should check it out now.

"Well yes, there was a signal I just receive during the night before you two finally arrive….but…?" Mama Bosco hesitated at the last part after exclaiming there was a signal….however? Something seems to have happen just now, but what?

"Why is it that when we ask you to tell us something good? You end up telling us something BAD INSTEAD!?" Max exclaimed upset much before exploding out in fury at the last parts he said in the speaker phone.

"The signal just vanished, and it's not responding? Somehow, you'll need to wait it out until you get the chance to investigate the matter?" Mama Bosco said over the line, whatever happen, until the signal of the rift returns, they'll just have to wait it off, that's not bad? The Freelance Police aren't in a hurry, they can wait, or can't they?

"So it looks like will be doing the matter of 'steak out' while asking any of the locals about the case?" Sam said in figuring they better watch the place from a distant, so they don't attract any attention to themselves.

"I hope we use prim-ribs for when we cook them for our steak-out, Sam? Barbecuing while spying on people always builds an appetite." Max simply said out of nowhere, completely once again, not getting the idea while mixing the two meanings of 'steak' & 'out' as their task?

"You crack me up, little buddy!? Only you could think of such a ridiculous combination of staking out suspicion places with grilling food on the Barbecue?" Sam replied historically to his rabbit pal's excitement yet crazy nature of the matter.

"Be ready boys, this time, your gonna find out if this rift leads to a good place like the Digital World…OR…the Dark World full of only the most evil beings ever born….I'll join up with you fellas as soon as I can, till then, happy steak-out!" Mama Bosco said this over the phone line before hanging up. Looks like the Freelance Police will really have their work, and patience, mostly for Max that is, cut out for them. How will they handle this, what kind of answers and questions await them, we'll find out this stuff, in the later part of the day...?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The mentioned "Birds Of Prey" was added in from when I saw it from Batman Brave & The Bold in 'The Mask Of Matches Malone!' episode. It just felt so interesting & fun & entertaining, that I decided to add it in. (And with how the Freelance Police roll in such situations, I thought it be funny to see how they would've been in such a situation.)

Boy, wasn't this a **VISION** that had plenty of interesting scenes to be seen? Now then, the VISION-KING will now be preparing for the next exciting task in what will happen for the next chapter. That's right, a little issue of a few surprise twist & turns will leave us stump, surprise, laughing, being astounded, and so forth…. Yes, we shall **IN-VISION** how Jade Chan deals with her 'Real' Uncle Jackie & Viper, when they go out to do errands & shopping…after the little door is sealed shut. And what other better time, the Sam & Max FINALLY doing some investigation work, and learn an interesting secret, especially when they catch Jade Chan doing the act….in taking & unlocking the small door to which there's no brick wall, but a tunnel to another world. So when Jade & her new company of the Freelance Police come along, they suddenly encounter…a warning, and from none other then; Garfield & Odie!? And of course, while this act is being done, another act will follow…from the Other Li & Lo performing a stage show for the gang? Boy, this one sure looks like it'll be filled with some exciting events you never expected to see? So until then, kick back and enjoy, the fun….will soon begin…till then, keep on checking this story out…?


	6. Chapter 06: Garfield's & Odie's Warning

Author's Note: Greetings to many loyal followers & viewers out there. Ready to **ENVISION** some fun & excitement today? Well good, cause the "King Of VISIONS" is all about that stuff, even here. We got much stuff here that will totally blow your mind away, in more ways then one. So if you are ready for this, and you must be, prepare to **VISUALIZE** a moment where a third trip equals more things; plenty of food, new clothing, and….a couple of unexpected company members? Yep, that's right, now finally, Sam & Max of the Freelance Police, shall now be acting along with the star here, who is Jade Chan. And if you thought such wacky stuff was funny with their own scenes, just wait until I've put them all together in one room. And so with that, it's time for the entertainment to finally begin. So kick back, and lets enjoy this ride with a nice opening act in a few more stunts to laugh our heads off…shall we now…?

* * *

**Chapter 06: Garfield's & Odie's Warning**

It was the next morning back in the real world, as Jade Chan wakes up back in the bed she slept in from the Real world. "Huuuaghh!" As she gets up to stretch her arms, she stops after her eyes more likely open up. The Chan girl looks around, as she saw the familiar surrounding, causing her to groan while hitting her fist on the bed, "Argh!" Just as she was signing, she saw the spot where she put the cheese for the mice before. To the Chan girl's surprise, the food is gone from the floor.

Out of curiosity, the smirking Jade got out of bed to observe the spot more closely before rushing out her door and straight downstairs, returning to the living room.

As Jade got their, she try to pull on the door, but to her frustration. It won't budge at all, like it's seal shut. The Chan girl kept pulling, but the whole thing would not open at all. "Ehh…EEHHHhhgh!?" Jade let out a few groans while struggling with the thing being stuck. That's when realization hit her, someone lock the door, and she groans again in knowing 'who' it was that did it!?

Now how will she return to that amazing Other World or if it comes to her with a locked door?

* * *

A while later, the Chan car stops near a gardening shop. A costume parade is taking place right now with people dressing up in costumes walking around. Once the car itself came to a complete stop, the Chan girl explained the second trip to the parallel world to the adults with her.

"There were garden squash like balloon animals, and snap dragons." Jade explained to Viper along with her Uncle Jackie in what she remembers that took place. "Oh, and upstairs, I saw a real mouser, it's not pretend like the crazy man in our 'house' is." Jade put that explanation very firmly in how one would see it from the Zangief in this world to the other one in the other world place.

Of course Viper try to ignore Jade while having the conversion with Jackie involving the garden catalog. If all goes well, everything will become uphill for them and Jade afterwards.

"Um, Viper? You sure you won't come?" Jackie asked Viper after he handed to her a ring-binder folder of their work on a garden catalog.

"Don't threat, Jackie, they will love the new catalog." Viper assured the man while Jade stares surprise, as the two folks here avoid the Chan girl, who was chatting with them, as Jade signs in disbelief as they went on. "At least they'll love my chapter." She assured Jackie with a little note on a certain fact that who they present their work to, will enjoy it…at least the work she's done.

"Well, I hope that makes one of our days?" Jackie shrugged off to say in hearing this while missing the part of 'who' would have made their catalog better. As he pauses a bit before he opens the door to the car to get out, probably to turn in his and Viper's work.

The woman turn to the Chan girl in the backseat, as she said this sternly from hearing a little bit of what Jade was saying. "I did not call him crazy, Jade. He's just drunk. Being outta the wrestle ring can have that effect on them, why do you think El Toro hasn't quit? He loves it." Viper explained to Jade that Zangief was to the adult woman, drunk instead of crazy. And even pointed out the cause and how it's different from their friend that wears a mask.

Once Jackie is out of the car, he grins to Jade, who is wearing her school hat, while saying this after opening her door to speak with her. "Well now, I guess I'll see you around, you crazy dreamer." Jackie playfully pinch Jade on the nose, much to Jade's annoyance.

"Uncle Jackie!" Jade snaps in surprise before she got her arms between her legs, as she shrugged off saying this. "I'm not five anymore!" Why must her Uncle Jackie thing she's a little kid when she's at least older to be a little more self aware.

"Oh, and this is the same girl that followed me into dangerous places when I told her 'not' too? And when I go on boring, non-dangerous missions, you don't follow?" Jackie responded off in remembering all the times his young niece choose'd to go where he went, but only if it was exciting and not boring.

"Well duh, with this new job, it's a little…in-between." Jade spoke off to say to her uncle, things have really began to become slow & boring in this real world stuff.

Soon Viper pulls the car off before shifting gears from backing up to driving forward, as Jackie waves the two girls goodbye. "Whelp, not much else to do but get this catalog in." As the Chan man was about to go, two strange men in costumes show up, a short one and a tall skinny one, names Eddy and Ed. (**Note:** From Ed, Edd'n, and Eddy!) As the short Ed stands on a parking meter to play an instrument while the skinny and dumb Ed shows a bird on his shoulder. "BWAAHH!?" Jackie flinched from seeing the two, but tried to ignore them and go into the building to get the catalog on gardening turn in and such.

* * *

Soon Viper and Jade made a stop at a clothing store to get clothes for Jade herself to wear when going to her new school. There's a sign that said 'President's Day Blowout! All School Uniforms 1/2 Price' nearby, so the stuff on sale should be half off.

Viper glance at a plain old outfit before putting the stuff in a saleswoman named Rosie O'Donnell's arms. Jade at the moment, was look down as she sat on some stairs while groaning. "Hpmmph…Mmph!?" Then the Chan girl looked over and notice some striped gloves on sale and pick them up, they look cool. Suddenly, Jade yelped and got out of the way from some steps, as a weird boy in a mid-ages Shake-Spears outfit named Ruff, was in a cart & was sliding down the steps.

"My kingdom for a hooooooorse!" Ruff exclaimed in his performance while a boy wearing a barite named Edd'n, sometimes Double D, chases after him worriedly.

"Ruff! Stop! Shake-Spears play wasn't going down a cart in a shopping cloths store at 30 miles per hour!? You'll…." Suddenly, a crash is heard which made the barite boy stop in mid-sentence while it made Jade cringe. "Huuugh…Crash into something?" Double D dryly remarked afterwards while slapping his hands over his eyes in seeing this had to happen.

A step stool, that 'came along for the ride', slides back into view. The Chan girl looks at the gloves in interested and amusement. Jade grins, as she still held onto the gloves while staring at the step stool, she thought of something. "Mmmm." She hummed in what she liked to do, and it was gonna be nice.

Viper was looking at the blouses, just as Jade slides pass her while wearing the gloves, standing in modeling pose. The Chan girl went around another spot and wave to the big woman, as Viper still continued to search for other clothes. Jade's ride soon stops behind the grown woman, un-noticing the frowning look on Viper's face.

"Put them back, Jade." Viper said off with a quiet tone of uninterested response, not looking at Jade at all, but knew about the gloves thing.

Jade signs in hearing Viper say that, as she exclaimed to the protest of not getting the gloves she likes. "But Viper, why not?" As she was about to remark the protest, Viper motions a gray blouse to Jade, making the little girl frown. To Jade, it's not fair that the real Viper won't let her get the gloves. "The whole school is going to wear a bunch of boring, grey clothes." Jade remark with a groan, as she waved the gloves out in front of the grown woman. "No one will have these." These are the only cool kinda cloths wear that she like to show off.

"Put them back, Jade." Viper remarked while rolling her eyes at Jade's comment, as she gave the other clothes to the O'Donnell woman to take to the checkout counter, no doubt.

Jade frowns as the little girl cross her arms while muttering. "My Other Viper, who is my aunt by now, would get them." To Jade, the Other Viper from the Other World, would get these kinda gloves for the Chan girl.

As Viper got her cell-phone out to make a dial call, she says this in remarking the young Chan girl's claim. "Well, maybe she should buy all your clothes?" The grown woman said with a sarcastic smile before frowning, as she went ahead to dial the number on her phone.

Jade scowls in anger, as she stomp away to be forcefully putting the gloves she likes back. At least in the parallel world, the Other Viper would've treated her better.

* * *

Once inside the car, Jade is heading back to the house with the bag purchase of new clothes in the backseat, as she rod up front with Viper. As they were moving, it was raining outside, talk about bad timing for the mood this family is having?

Deciding to chat, Jade asked something from the woman driving out of curiosity while looking out the other window, still signing over not getting those nifty gloves. "So what do you think is in the other apartment?" Jade was referring to what could have been on the other side of the small door before, besides the tunnel to the Other World.

"I don't know, Jade?" Viper responded while rolling her eyes at the question, knowing Jade clearly thinks about that subject a lot. "Not a family of Chan imposters?" Viper said out of the bloom, as if saying it wasn't like from the Chan girl's dream about going to another world with other lookalikes of themselves, but with button eyes?

"Then why'cha lock the door?" Jade asked in a demanding tone while still signing, upset cause she knows that somehow, Viper was the one to know about the key that unlocked the small door.

That one caught the woman by surprise, but Viper tried to explain her reason. "Oh, I found some rat stains and…" She pauses a bit while Jade leans her eyes over a bit to hear what she was about to say next. "I thought you feel….safer?" At saying that, Jade only signs again from hearing what Viper replied, though it was of a deep concern for the young Chan girl.

"They're Jumping Mice, Viper!?" Jade turns to Viper, as she exclaimed with her hands out in a hold outwards, before throwing them up and back down to her seat. "And the dreams aren't dangerous." She turns around to stare out the window, as she said this while feeling a bit down in the mood. "They are the most fun I had since we moved here." Jade finished her exclaiming statement with a frown, knowing that since moving to this new place & finally finding something fun that happens afterwards.

Course, Viper sighs in concern in hearing what Jade was claiming. Again with the dream & again with hearing Jade visit the small door to venture into unknown places. Well, at least Viper hid the key, hopefully the Chan girl won't find it.

"You know, Jade? Your new school might be fun." Viper spoke to assure Jade, trying to cheer the little girl up about where they moved to and how this young Chan can have fun here too.

"With those stupid uniforms?" Jade remarks with a scoff which made Viper frown a bit from hearing that. "Yeah right." Jade moans off to say, feeling that she'll be like a plain person like everybody else.

The grown woman driving signed at seeing the Chan girl so upset, wishing she should could do more, but decided to be best to stop there for the moment. "Hugh, well…Had to give it a try." Viper replys while signing, she tried to help see a good side, but it might take longer then she thought to help Jade feel better about her situation?

And there is a thing as try something here.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Freelance Police were just outside of the house behind their car which they covered behind a bush. As it turns out, it's raining there too, but the copper duo have umbrellas out to keep themselves dry. They were in steak out, as they were in the car, they each had binoculars and looking around for anything suspicious or something to distract them which 'mostly' happens!?

"Well Max, we asked the other folks living in the home and not 'one' of them knows much about the dangers?" Sam said in disappointment, so much for any leads on the case after finally arriving here, they've asked the locals question & haven't gotten much to go with.

"Yah, though that russian guy was humorist with his crazy idea of the mice circus and cheese smells so bad, it knock a rhino unconscious!?" Max replied while commenting the big muscular man and about on how strong the stench of Zangief's cheese was that it could have knock them or even anything else out for that matter.

"Yah, I'm amazed that Bosco never thought of using the idea for his defensive grinds? Would've knock us out if we weren't staying far away from it!?" Sam replied in agreeing with his little buddy, that cheese scent is very strong, makes a perfect weapon even. Then he changed the conversation to a different matter of on their hand of know-how. "Now that brings up to our next group, pry-tell, were the those Chinese Twins?" Sam was of course, referring to Li & Lo by such terms.

"And their scottish dogs that were sniffing us? Mostly at our be-HINDS, and more over yours, Sam!?" Max stated out without much thought of how he actually even said that, even to his partner who is a dog.

"If you wanna live to breath another day Max? Yah better not remind or say this to anyone we care about?" Sam gritted his teeth in warning his partner that if he tells a soul, Max we'll be dead meat, more or less.

"How about folks we don't know or care for, do we shot them up, to shut them up?" Max asked in pondering the thought, if it's folks they don't know or hate, could that be an easier time for them.

"Interesting act to cover up your mistake after causing a mess to even start off, genius!?" Sam dryly said in a groanful statement at Max's recovery of a plan to fix the matter. So as Sam was searching the fields of the place more, as was Max, the dog couldn't help but ask a puzzling statement of the matter? "Though I was surprise that a former wrestler of an evil organization is living here and doing circus jumping mice? Then we got two old ladies of retired performances, are all living under the same roof with those in the middle of our case?" That was a tricky mystery in why such odd folks were living in one home.

"Too think them old ladies, they were once acrobats in their youth, now look at them?" Max replied in remarking of Li and Lo's youths and how they've age in an ugly way of putting it off.

"Max! Show a little respect for the elderly?" Sam snapped at the rabbit for making an insult to old folks.

"I was, I was being honest." Max replied with a smile while looking at Sam to say his statement in a weird reasoning sorta way.

"You crack me up, little bud?….Sweet Jimmy Longbat With Matching Drapes Off the Coast Bow!?" Sam was about to reply when something caught his attention that he exclaimed in shock, as he stare through the binoculars to see if what he saw was true, and it turns out it was?

"What, another crazy Hydrant got your attention after visiting those old ladies and seeing their dog's hydrant?" Max asked with a crooked smile, as if liking to taunt his K-9 friend in what manner maybe happening right now.

"Says the idiot who went to Clobber a Raccoon for scratching his tail after snooping around a berry bush for any clues to our case?" Sam snaps back with his own insult taunting manner in what happened to Max, and boy was that something unexpected.

"My tail…was fluffy Sam? AND HE CLAW OFF APART OF ME!" Max slightly responded in annoyance before screaming out in fury about what that raccoon did to his fluffy tail.

"Forgetting that aside, take a look, dingle-hopper!" Sam changed the subject and forced his little pal to see what's happening in front of them. They see the Chan's car is pulling into their home, as the dog compensates this situations meaning. "It seems the folks have return back from a shopping trip while we were snooping around, but still couldn't enter the center place of where this case is mostly located at?" Sam knew that he and Max searched top to bottom, the only area left to search, is the center part of the house.

"In other words, they've return to where the 'scene' of the 'crime' has been taking place which means we must get in on it?" Max exclaimed in a way of proclaiming what they must do next here.

The dog slightly nodded to that statement before bringing out Mama Bosco's digital Rift Tracking device, as he replies his own statement. "A likely way of putting it, but good enough? We'll wait until this device says that the rift is opening up inside, then we'll try and act natural when making our known appearance." Sam explains the plan, if it goes well, they be in and possibility out and done without much struggle.

But for that to happen with them on the job, that ain't so with a certain rabbit. "By busting in and wrecking the place apart until we find what we're looking for!?" Max said out in being more realistic then what his dog pal had in mind.

"Not precisely what I meant, but well go for that as Plan B? But we will stick with Plan A's approach first." Sam said in thinking that if needed be, they go with that idea of Max's, should it be needed. Now the two coppers sneakily move across the back entrance, planning to wait for the 'right moment' when they need to make their move on the scene, this time, they were gonna get to the bottom of this case, once and for all, and not miss it like last time?

* * *

Returning back to what's happening now, a while later, the Chan car pulled up into the driveway. Inside the kitchen a while later, Viper looks inside the fridge to find something for Jade to eat. Unfortunately, there isn't much food in the thing and the power is flickering. This makes the woman stare blankly in puzzling thought on what to do about this!?

Just as Jade was coming into the kitchen with the bags from the cloths store in her arms, Viper asked her this. "Uh, how do you feel about…ugh...mustard-ketchup-salsa wrap for lunch?" Viper tried to solve how to combine the only avail stuff into some meal for one to eat, sorta?

Just as Jade holds the bags a little more before setting them down, looking skeptical with a blank look, as she signed while saying this. "Are you kidding us?" She got up from setting the bags down, looking rather annoyed by the thought of the question?

"Mmmm!" Viper nodded in that remarking answer from the Chan girl, as she shuts the fridge while still speaking. "Had to go shopping anyway?" After she shut the door and leans on it, Viper said this as to state something to the Chan girl in a toying to pull Jade's leg. "Jackie is planning something special!?" She said in a sly way of saying that Jade's uncle has got a plan meal for the night with a smile, as she was assuring the Chan girl of something 'interesting' to being prepared tonight now.

"Gross-gusting?" Jade exclaimed in feeling disgusted, as she sat on the kitchen chair and taking her hat off, looking annoyed.

"You want to come along?" Viper asked in helping to cheer the Chan girl up with this idea of her coming along to help. As Viper picks up her little purse, she says this to help the situation. "You can pick something you like?" This way, what Jade would like to eat, she would get to enjoy then.

"Oh, like the gloves from the cloths shop?" Jade groans to say, as she set her elbow on the table and tap her fingers at the remarking question. Looks like the Chan girl is still upset over not getting the gloves earlier, and yet she can pick something to eat…as long as it's okay with Viper to buy it.

"Huhn!?" Viper sighs, as she was just by the door ready to leave, but turn around to the deepest Chan girl. "Look Jade, huh…if things go well today, I promise I'll make it up." The grown woman declared to Jade while pointing her hand to her chest before waving her index finger to declare that she'll make up to the young Chan girl's heart.

"That's what you always say." Jade frowns to comment back with a groan before looking away from the woman, still feeling depress.

Viper looks a bit guilty, as she brings her purse hanging on her shoulder up before she leaves the room by going out the door, but stops after opening it. The woman wished that she can do what she herself can do to make Jade happy again. It isn't easy living at this place.

"I wouldn't be long. Till then….we'll see you a bit later, Jade." Viper replied after looking back at Jade one last time before setting off to shop.

Once after that is done and over with, Viper closes the door to the kitchen, and left apparently. However, what she didn't know, was that Jade glance at a something to the side.

"But I might be!" Jade whispered playfully with a hidden smirk, as her eyes gazed at something, the drawer?

Jade heads over to open the drawer and tries to find the key to the small door. Why bother waiting for night to fall? The little girl could go to the Other World right now. To her annoyance, there are nothing but normal keys in the drawer itself.

"Come on, where did she….hugh? Ah-Hah!" As Jade was puzzling at the moment of where the special key was, she spotted it right before closing the drawer.

After that, Jade used a chair and some phone books to balance onto of the chair while she was balancing herself to get the key that was hanging on a nail near the ceiling of the kitchen's open door entrance. Using a fork to knock it loose which after a while, it worked and Jade caught it in her hand. Now the Chan girl can open the secret small door and see if the Other World is real or not.

As Jade walks over in the hallway, and returns to the living room while looking at the key in question, the Chan girl put the key into the keyhole before turning it. "Churklhh-Cleckhh!" She looks around to make sure that Viper and her Uncle Jackie don't come into the room unexpectedly. Jade sighs in relief before bracing herself and opening the door with her eyes shut. "Rieeeghhh!" After doing so, Jade heard something, even felt wind blowing against her hair, as she opened one eye to see before opening both to stare in a surprising wonder!?

A familiar tunnel begins to form all the way across right to the end where another little door is opening on the other side.

This made Jade smiled in seeing that she was right, the place was real, as she exclaimed it. "I knew it was real! So those two nights weren't dreams after all?" All this time, from the cured rash to this moment, the trip to the Other World was now before Jade.

Just as she was about to go in, there was a knock at the door!?

"Huhn!?" Jade looked between the small door, almost deciding to ignore who's wanting her to see if someone was there?

"Curkcurkcurkcurk!" But the knocking became even louder with someone obviously banging on it even harder and quicker to just get some attention which was really becoming annoying.

"Sheesh! Alright already, I'm coming?" Jade signs in defeat, might as well see who's at the door, but forgets to shut the small door? She comes to the house's door and opens it finally to those waiting. "Okay, who was the one banging on the…huh?" Once she saw who was outside, Jade felt like things really got strange for her now? There was a brown fur dog in a gray suit, looking like a detective and their was a small white fur rabbit besides him, as they smiled and wave to the Chan girl, much to her confusion. "Okay, am I dreaming, or are you guys in costumes, cause they look "too" real?" Jade issued off in thinking that who she was seeing was either another part of her dream or guys in costumes, most be the latter, right? Right…?

But truth be told, it was really the Freelance Police: Sam & Max, before Jade Chan.

"Nope! Afraid not, little girl, we are one-hundred percent real!" Sam proclaimed to the Chan girl who lives her question if what she sees was real or not.

"As real as the sky, the ocean, and the gasoline stains on our ride." Max exclaimed forth in stating the things that are real, including some stains on their ride apparently?

"Which we'll clean up later?" Sam reminded his partner of doing so in cleaning the stains off their ride.

"Ugh, can I help you, I'm kinda…?" Jade asked skeptical while trying to get these folks to leave on the account she has a place to get to: the Other World?

"You can start by telling us were the rift to another world is, Missy!" Max simply said out of nowhere, getting down to business it seems, posthaste now.

"Waaah! How'd you…I mean…what are you talking about? I don't…." Jade gasped and blabbed out from catching all that while wondering if these guys knew what she knows and tried to protest, not so well however?

"No use trying to cover it up?" Sam exclaimed with a serious face, as he held the device that showed a strong signal response going off inside the house and right into the Living Room. "Our gizmo here says that something's occurring inside, and we want a look." Sam explained that they got a signal of something of a parallel world in work and need to investigate.

Max of course made it more simple to state, as he just pointed his finger directly over Jade's head and into the Living Room itself. "Or we can just gaze pass you since your small high isn't doing much blocking. And we see another door open with a mysterious blue light theme atmosphere." Max was describing the details very well in what didn't sound looney to the Chan girl's knowledge.

Jade turns around and notice she forgot to shut the thing before answering the front door, these guys had found out which made her growl. "Grrrr!?" Soon Jade signs in defeat & saw no point to lie before speaking. "Okay, yah caught me, so tell me this…just who are you guys?" If she was busted, the least she could do was find out by 'who', especially from knowing enough weirdos around here to memorize by their personalities.

"Sam and Max, Freelance Police!" Sam introduced off while he and Max showed their police badges out to the Chan girl to know, they're Freelance Police detectives.

"And we've been sent to investigate a strange world that's appeared in your home!" Max proclaimed what they are doing, which explains a lot in just his sentence alone.

"Wait! Freelance Police? I don't think I've heard of you…our you members of Section 13?" Jade asked puzzled, she would've heard about secret police employers in the spy business?

"Nope, just your typical cops doing their work of bursting crime." Sam shrugged off to say, they're just normal officers, but with a different course of action in their line of work.

"And destroying property damage at that!" Max added up to say in what else the copper duo do which wasn't a lie to point it out.

"Riiight!?" Jade replied slightly to the two's proclaim reasoning of what they do for a living? "Okay, how's about this, you guys wanna see this place, right? But I'll let you in, if you promise to not tell my Uncle Jackie or Viper about this? They would "so" not let me go into unknown places." The Chan girl offered the two coppers a deal, they could come, but as long as they kept it a secret, they don't and it's no trip.

"Well Max, should we accept this girl's offer, yet maybe it's best we inform her folks about this matter?" Sam asked his partner for his say in the matter of doing either their responsibilities or ditch them and listen to a little girl to be invited into a place where danger may strike?

"Nanh, let's go with her deal instead Sam, it'll be that much more interesting!?" Max shrugged off to state, anything that's got excitement and danger is always on top of this rabbit's mind.

"Okay, I suppose that's a good enough deal for us to agree and get to the bottom of this case of discovering a new world?" Sam shrugged off in just letting his rabbit pal have his way, looks like they're in.

"Great, by the way, incase your wondering, I'm Jade Chan. Come on in!" Jade invited the two Freelance Police in, as she closed the front door before locking it, so no one else would get in?

After returning to the living room, the tunnel stayed the same, it was surprising, but that didn't matter to the Young Chan girl. The Freelance Police look closely, as if observing the detail designs and patterns before thinking about this careful, or just say stuff before entering with the girl named Jade.

"Well, Max, want to go into the tunnel to the mysterious other world and have more fun while trying to go into the mystery of the disappearances of other missing kids?" Sam asked Max with a grin while keeping his voice down from Jade's hearing in what they'll be doing soon.

"You even got to ask, Sam?" Max exclaimed with a smile while not saying much more then that, Sam was thankful for that much of the rabbit's short attention span.

As Jade along with the Freelance Police enter the little door, unknown to them, two familiar animals, an orange fat cat and yellow with brown spotted dog were watching them through the living room window from outside.

"Arff!? Arff?" Odie barked at this display that happened, having a strange sense of what's about to happen here?

"Rorrwwwhhh!" Garfield replied with a low growl of a purr. The cat looks concerned before he and the dog hopped off the window sill, disappearing apparently.

* * *

The Chan girl returns to the Other World's living room along with the Freelance Police's surprise of coming here on their first trip, getting up and looking around. Wouldn't Other Viper be surprised when she see's Jade arriving unannounced and with some extra folks along for the ride?

"Heh, so this is the Other World?" Sam said off, as if observing the structure, finding it puzzling in fact?

"Doesn't look much different from where we were?" Max stated out from his view of things, looks the same to him?

"Trust me guys, it's different, for one, everyone here is the opposite and more fun then those in the real world. Plus they got button eyes!" Jade exclaims in explaining to the two coppers what she knows is different here then the other world they came from.

"Ouch, that must be a painfully way to describe them like dolls?" Sam yelps at the though of living dolls with button eyes, it's down right unnatural when one thinks about it.

"I once had a doll, a wooden one, he was too creepy, so I had to destroy him!? Ah, those were good times when I had physic powers?" Max shook and shrugged off in memory of such an event that happen to him not long ago, and boy was that a weird case in dealing with such a creepy doll.

Jade along with the Freelance Police head into the kitchen. They look around, but see nothing or anybody here? Other Viper isn't there, but what they find is one cool lunch: cupcakes, pizza, chili dogs, soda, cookies, etc, etc. waiting for them. This makes Jade smile at seeing that even earlier visits, she is welcome.

"All right, some grub! If you said this was a dream, I hope I don't wake up from free eats!?" Max exclaimed eagerly with his hands raised up to prey on them tasty treats.

"Hold it Max? We got to make sure that this food is editable. It could be trap?" Sam said in concern, no telling if this is a trap set or something to lower their guard.

"Then let ME, be the lab rat! These little pretties are mine! ALL MINE, GEhahahaahHAAAH!" Max declared off while making a fake evil taunting voice before diving in and smack into the cupcakes before gobbling them down like no tomorrow!?

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy." Sam shrugged at Max's hunger behavior and domesticated act, there's no stopping it. "Now stand aside so I may also partake in this tast-testing moment." The K-9 detective issued off before joining Max to have some 'free-eats' himself.

The group of three also find some package with a note attached to it on the kitchen table as well. Looks like Other Viper has thought of Jade in suspecting her early visit now. The Chan girl took the note and read it; "Dearest Jade, Li and Lo have invited you downstairs after lunch. I hope you like the new outfit I made for you. Love, Viper." While reading the note, Jade saw inside the package was new clothes, a star and moon sweater, black pants, even blue heel boots

"Hmph, so far so good Max?" Sam spoke from swallowing his food portion in noticing, everything seems alright.

"Especially the meal! Gulp! No danger yet?" Max exclaimed off in making such a strange claim after swallowing his seventh portion of food down his throat.

* * *

A while later, once the group of Jade and the Freelance Police were done eating, as if some would skip out a 'free meal' with the copper duo, they came out of the house with the girl in her new clothes.

"Burphh!" Jade burped out a bit before patting her stomach, she was stuff now.

"Wow, you got guts, girl!" Max stated on the Chan girl's attitude, but then he notice his partner was looking up with a puzzling look? "Uh-Oh, I know that stare?" The rabbit responded in having a strange feeling when his dog pal shows that expression.

"Mmm, interesting?" Sam said off now, as he observes something odd in the sky above them?

"What is it, Sam?" Max asked in what his pal is thinking that made Sam interested?

"We just came into this place from the Real World at Noon time, yet it's nighttime?" Sam stated off to say while looking up, it's true, it is still nighttime here, but why when it's not night in the real world?

"Ehh, maybe their suns broken?" Max shrugged off to say, thinking that's the reason and that nobody ever bothered with it.

"Thinking things straight out is my thing Max, while yours is mayhem and chaos?" Sam remarked dryly to his pal's thought of the matter, stating 'he shouldn't quit his day job' in referring to thinking about this stuff for Max's tiny brain.

As Jade began to hop down the steps with the Freelance Police following her, something surprising catches their attention?

"Arroowwhhh!/Rooowwwhhh!" Two familiar voices exclaim to only the young Chan girl, making her and the Freelance duo turn to see; a familiar Garfield and Odie on the porch roof.

"A dog and cat, getting along? What's the world coming to here today?" Max exclaimed in shock, this was a surprising sight to behold where a dog has no need to chase a cat?

"In case you forgotten genius? I'm a dog and your a rabbit!? Two enemies where one chases & the other runs away in terror." Sam pointed out in a serious statement that Max forgot about the dogs that chase rabbits during hunting sections in the wild nature of life.

"Yah, but we're much more use to it and can stand each other." Max replies in stating that the two Freelance guys get along just fine and what knots without another thought over such trivial matters.

Jade Chan tilts her head, as she tried to see that those two creatures are similar to the ones she's seen back home? "Hmmm…Johnny has got a cat and dog named Garfield and Odie like you two back home." The Chan girl remembers an orange cat & a yellow dog from seeing them in the real world.

"Arff!" Odie barks at the response while dripping his tongue out, apparently doing nothing but that sorta stuff.

"Raawwhh!" Garfield meowed out, as he stretchs before moving across the roof with his idiot dog friend following.

"I don't mean the quiet one named Johnny, the boy named Johnny Test who speaks too much." Jade said off to her claim, as she observes Garfield and Odie who both jump down to the railing by the basement stairs. As Jade and the duo coppers come over to see them two pets closely, as the Chan girl states this as her theory of the matter she knows so far after coming here. "If I had to guess, you must be the Other Garfield and Odie." Jade is in the Other World, and if there is an Other Viper, Other Jackie Chan, Other Johnny Test & Other Zangief along with a yet to see Other Li & Lo, then these must be the Other Garfield & Odie. Right…?

"Nooh!" Garfield suddenly said without moving his lips, making the group yelp in alarm and surprise. "I'm not the other anything. I'm me! So is Odie here!" Garfield spoke in declaring that he and Odie are not the Other versions of their selves, they are just…them.

"Hahhh-Hahh, Arff!?" Odie nodded in agreement with his feline friend in what he just stated there.

"Great Candies Ghost Of the Porch Of Misgiven Michigan, I always thought this cat couldn't talk?" Sam yelped off another long surprise reaction response in seeing this orange cat can actually talk.

"You mean you've been hiding your secret to talk until now, what for? Does the pouch have something to say here!?" Max asked off in why Garfield choose now to speak all of a sudden and if Odie can talk himself.

"Arrwwuagh?" Odie responded off to say, leaving many in confusion at the moment.

"Nope, afraid all he can do is speak in his doggy-tongue while drooling over some folks carpets. Not on a scale of the genius meter, but more over in the dumb meter?" Garfield spoke off in explaining to this group about him being the only one that can speak clearly while Odie is, well, he's just not smart enough to speak clearer.

"I wonder if Sam ever did that when he was a pup?" Max rubbed his chin in pondering this very idea if Sam went through such a thing in life as a little pup.

"Ask and you'll receive the end off this fist down your throat, Max!?" Sam threaten his partner with a stern face that said 'shut it or else?' kinda sign.

"Okay, getting off, "WAY" off topic here, guys!?" Jade exclaimed to the animals talking to each other before getting the spot light on herself. "Umm, I can see that you don't have button eyes, but…?" Jade scrolled off to say in noticing these pet animals don't have buttons for this world while she and the Freelance coppers followed Garfield and Odie, as they walk across the fence. "If your the same cat and dog, how can you talk?" She shrugged her shoulders as if pondering the very question of the doubt?

"I just can." Garfield just plainly said to the Chan girl's question that he can talk, cause he just can is all.

"Barkhhh-Barkkhh! Haaahhaaahhaahhh!?" Odie nodded in agreeing with his wet tongue dripping on the ground.

"To true, we meant a cat that could talk once?" Sam shrugged off about seeing this talking cat, knowing that the two coppers have come across those once or twice in the past.

"Yah, I sent my arm down it's throat to take a message he had for us on a case once?" Max described his last encounter with a cat, though it disturbed Jade to hear that?

"Look, all's I know is where I'm from, cat's or even dogs don't talk at home!?" Jade explained off after jumping off a near hill to speak to Garfield about cats, or dogs, or any normal pets, can't talk like humans can.

"Then you haven't meant Sam and Me till now!" Max declared off to the Chan girl in questioning her thoughts about such issues.

"Nope?" Garfield said as if shrugging it off while moving about and he leapt smoothly towards a tree that had fallen nearby, as Odie hurry up as best he could to follow his furry pal. "Well your clearly the expert on these things and such?" The orange cat issued off in stating how Jade seems to know certain facts, here and there.

"Yaahhff-YAfffhh!" Odie nodded with his tongue hanging out in agreement in what was spoken.

Soon Garfield got onto the tree's roots and jump to another root off the side, as he remarks this while Odie ended up dangling off the root he climb before barely grabbing hold of the one the cat is now on. "After all…we're just a starving bony wuss puss of a cat and dumb dog." Garfield was responding off in repeating the words he was described as by Jade Chan before.

"Did she or anyone mention if you were a little fat?" Max asked out of nowhere about someone mentioning about Garfield's weight look?

"Yes, someone actually did?" Garfield groaned in remark about the question, to the young Chan girl, Jade.

Jade gasped her mouth from knowing that she did say that to the cat and dog, and released her mouth hold to speak. "Come back, please?" She offered her hand to the two animals, saying this in her apology. "I-I'm sorry I call you two that? I really am." Jade said to Garfield and Odie, feeling guilty for the treatment she gave them before. "So...how did you two get here?" That was an interesting question she like to know very much.

"Max and Me didn't see anyone come out the door?" Sam said puzzled to the question as well, they followed Jade to the small door in the Chan girl's home?

"I'm amazed that even our giant height & weight bodies manage to fit in?" Max exclaimed off to say how if a child could squeeze through such a small tunnel, it's more amazing two big humanoid shape dog & rabbit managed to pull that off.

"I'm hoping that's not a remark to calling one of us 'fat', Max?" Sam said sternly to the rabbit in wanting Max to not say he was fat, or there would be trouble.

"Oh, me and Odie have been coming here for a while now? Right Pal!" Garfield said off to answer which Odie replied with a "Ruff" bark, as he and the spotted dog came to the side of the thick root and go through it. The girl and the Freelance Police look surprised, as the cat and dog have disappeared from sight, then notice the two reappearing from a hole near them. "It's a game we like to play." Garfield point to the house as he added, this to the stun looking Jade! "She hates cat's and even spotted stupid dog's like Odie here?" Garfield issued about the 'she' part, namely about the Other Viper and what she doesn't like.

"Mhhhmpuumhh!" Odie nodded with a groan from hearing that, the Other Viper doesn't like them so.

"Well I sure feel offended to hear this!?" Sam frowns in hearing that the Other Viper doesn't like cats & dogs, and especially the latter since he's from the canine species.

"Why should you Sam, your not a spotted dog?" Max asked off puzzled in what was bugging his partner in who the Other Viper likes or not.

"True, be it's a cruel demeanor to my kind, little buddy!" Sam spoke off in issuing this statement about being sensitive about folks that don't like dogs.

"And what's more, she tries to keep us out..." Garfield finished off in stating that with the Other Viper, keeps him and Odie out of the house and in the way it seems. Jade looked worried as Garfield stuck his head into the hole and somehow appear in another one in a tree while continuing. "...But she can't of course." As Jade and the Freelance Police duo stare in surprise by this, Odie sticks his head through the tree log and half of him appears next to Garfield, as he makes a proclamation statement. "Me and Odie here come and go as we please. We're free spirits out to explore…and occasionally come across fine things to eat in life." That declaring part was the settlement in what the cat & his dumb dog pal do, minus the loving to eat things part.

"Net, can you show me that disappear and half body stunt too?" Max asked in wonder out of nowhere if Garfield can teach him that move.

"Maybe later Max, we have this matter to temp too!" Sam cuts his partner's excitement in saying they have other matters to tend to.

"Let me get this straight?" Jade was about to state out what she was hearing right. "The Other Aunt Viper hates cats and spotted dogs" Jade asked skeptically with her hands on her sides in what Garfield was telling her.

This made Garfield almost laugh at that statement the Chan girl refer to the other person by "aunt" in that sentence. "Well, not like another 'Aunt' I've ever known." To Garfield, the Other Aunt Viper ain't someone who would even be considered to be, like an average 'aunt' at all.

"MhmmmMUHMmmm!" Odie nodded sternly while looking at the group like Garfield was.

"What do you mean? She's amazing." Jade protests with a frown, as she came up to the two animals right after they got outta the half log with the rest of their bodies. Is Garfield suggesting that the Other Viper isn't as nice as she seems?

Garfield and Odie climb up the branches leading to the roof. The cat continues speaking with his unmoving lips. "Heh, hear that Odie, she don't believe us?" The dog nodded in a stern look on his face while the cat continued. "Let us guess? You think this world is a dream come true?" Garfield and Odie stop at a moment near a branch towards the roof's edge to say this. "But you are wrong. The Other Johnny has told me and Odiester here so." The orange cat stated out, as he and Odie final jump off the branch and onto the roof.

"That's nonuse, he can't talk?" Jade exclaimed off to state, as she pointed out a fact with a frown. How could Other Johnny have told Garfield and Odie that this world is not a dream come true, especially without a vocie.

"Perhaps not to you, but to me, and slightly Odie's, got far more superior senses than normal beings." Garfield was starting to gloat, much to Jade's annoyance, and rolled eyes and the Freelance Police's curiosity? "We can see, smell and..." Suddenly however, something got the two's attention. As Garfield's and Odie's sensed something?

"Bark!?" Odie acted out from feeling something weird is near, even Garfield felt it.

"Sshhh! We hear something?" Garfield exclaimed with his eyes looking left and right in search of something?

"Hugh, I don't hear nothing?" Max shook off to state in not hearing anything at all?

"That's cause your ears are for show, Max?" Sam remarks to his partner that while the rabbit's got big ears, he doesn't use them to hear and listen, so they are only for show.

"Right over…Meowhhh!" Garfield slightly turn himself around, as if feeling like something's close?

"Arrff-Arff!" Odie barks along to join the orange cat, for where Garfield goes, so does he.

Suddenly Garfield and Odie scrambled across the roof and turn a corner, disappearing from sight. The Chan girl, along with the Freelance Police look surprised though Jade just frowns, obviously still finding what the orange cat has told her and her two extra companions is hard to believe.

"Yeah right, this is a dream come true. How could Other Viper and the others be dangerous?" Jade asked off skeptically, as she and the group head over to the stairs to the basement.

"I don't know? Perhaps this does involve the disappearances of other local kids me and Max have just heard about have been going on over the years." The K-9 detective spoke forth in feeling a rash of caution coming down his furry skin. "This Other Viper or your Other Aunt whatever, might be hiding something that she hasn't yet said about? " Sam said in concern that Jade's Other Viper in this world, maybe hiding a secret that's more then just not liking cats & dogs.

"I got to agree with Sam. Plus, we did some snooping about this Johnny Test kid's mother's aunt disappearance, and the little door danger we just manage to hear from some wrestler's mice…" Max begins to say with a slight shrug off his shoulders, so far, their clues seem to lead up to some weird & dangerous stuff going around this neck of the woods.

"Guys, look, hows about this? Once the show is over, we can talk to my Other Viper about these disappearance's whatever, but I assure you though: there is no danger from her or anyone." Jade said with a sigh as the Chan girl, dog and rabbit came downstairs to a door that is circled with lights: music is heard being started up.

Sam and Max had looks of disbelief and such else of the matter of course. This Other Viper, whoever she is, appears to know something and held a secret that they think Garfield and Odie somehow may have known. Whatever it is, the secret itself could tie into the whole case at hand. Till then, the Freelance Police will just have to stick around Jade Chan like glue.

* * *

Inside the Other actresses' home, the Chan girl, dog and rabbit move the curtain (like Jade did before) around and find a huge theater with the usual seats and stages. A certain shepherd dog came to Jade and the Freelance duo with a flashlight which blinded them to cover their eyes before seeing what it was and sniffed them for clearance before it lead the group to their seats. The little girl looks around in amazement, as they all saw certain amount of shepherd dogs (all of them with button eyes) in their own seats.

"Boy Sam, looks like your breed has taken the words, 'Dog's in the Hood' or 'Dog Pack' or even 'Who let the Dog's Out', and in to this place?" Max quoted off in mentioning such things in what was clearly dogs filling up this entire place.

"I'll ignore that statement on the account of these fine fellas being so generous to other us a free show, genius!?" Sam sternly issued off to ignore that wise-crack from Max, seeing they are getting in to see a free show by such canine species.

The trio soon arrive at the front of the theater where the Other Johnny awaits them, smiling warmly at the Chan girl, making Jade say this with a little wave. "Hey Johnny." She was glad to see her new friend of this world was here to meet up with her.

"Gahuhmh!?" Jade turns around to notice she forgot her extra set of guest, making her sheepish when Max was referring to them being here.

"Oh right, I have some friends with me, do we have any spares?" With Jade just asking, the Other Johnny replied to the request and showed behind his side, two more open seats, perfect.

"Thanks a bunch, Mr. Test of the Other flame-headed hair boy we've yet to know." Sam said off here, as he took a seat next to the other worldy boy of Johnny Test.

"But we'll know somewhat later, I'm sure!" Max added off to make a claim while sitting next to his partner, Sam.

Once the friends sat down in their seats, the lights fade with the canine audience quieting down. The show is beginning. Just then, the lights flash, as the dogs on wheels ran towards the left side with the curtain raising.

As the show begins, music is heard now, as a prop ship was put onto the stage, followed by a fish one. Now the head of the fish that is on a hook opened, showing Other Li with normal looking eyes wearing a mermaid suit. Needless to say, despite this being a show, there is one big disturbing thing with it.

"She's practically naked?" Jade shook the Other Johnny's arm to state out what she's seeing, what was this other Li doing that was a bit much.

"GAH! SHE'S NAKED ON STAGE!" Max exclaim in horror and disgust while shouting out over the show starting without a care. "NO, NO! RIP MY EYES OUT, I DON'T CARE HOW!? BUT ANYTHING'S BETTER? SAM! I CAN'T STAND TO WATCH THIS SIGHT! CLAW MY EYES OUT!" The rabbit was hollering out to shut his eyes and turn to ask his partner to help in doing him a favor to end his suffering.

"ONLY IF AFTER I CLAW MY OWN EYES OUT FIRST!" Sam exclaim in equally in horror that he'll do Max's favor right after he tends to himself in ending this wicked curse moment.

Jade roll her eyes at the Freelance Police's weird outburst, as Other Li begins to sing.

Other Li: _**I'm known as the siren of all the seven seas**_

Other Li started shaking her thighs around while exclaiming her arms in waving.

_**The breaker of hearts by the bay**_

She then wave her arms out, as if stating what she is known to be.

_**So, if you go swimmin'**_

She points her index finger at the crowd, as if stating something for all to know.

_**With bow-legged women,**_

She exclaimed this part before setting her hands on her thighs again.

_**I might steal your weak heart away.**_

Other Li turns to the ship prop in almost speaking to it, as she was lowered back under the stage.

Next, the scene changes thanks to the Other Dogs going right. The audience members bark as most of them applaud, that being Jade and Other Johnny while the Freelance Police smiled slightly at this part being over. Now we see prop angels coming down with Other Lo, wearing a brown 'naked' suits (luckily the stars covered the front parts), arriving on a clam.

"Oh my God!?" Jade exclaim quietly, a bit disgusted as well in seeing this unexpected surprise twist.

"AHHHH! MORE NUDE? AHHHHH! WHAT KINDA FREAK-OUT WORLD HAVE WE LANDED IN!?" Max exclaimed in pure disgust and terror in what kinda whacked out world the Freelance Police have entered in.

"SWEET LIBERTY ON A CROSS BOARD STUFF WITH TURKEY BREAST! I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEN THIS!?" Sam slightly shouted off in true terror and disgust at seeing this, the duo face many things, but nothing like this.

Both Sam and Max were still exclaiming things in terror and disgust as Other Lo now sings.

Other Lo: _**A big-bottomed sea witch may bog through the waves,**_

Other Lo started to dance herself around while waving her arms at the waves of the sea.

_**And hope to lead sailors astray,**_

She clapped her hands before waving them off, as if stating what she do to the men that sail the seas?

_**But a true ocean goddess,**_

She placed her hands on her chest before exclaiming this piece of info to the audience.

_**Must fill out her bodice,**_

Other Lo smirks, as she point to her own body while continuing the song.

_**To present an alluring display.**_

Other Lo spun herself around before bowing down to the audience members watching her.

The dogs barked while the newcomers (trying to be polite without looking disgusted) clap for the Other Lo who bowed to the crowds on that last part. Though Sam and Max had display a different opinion, with Max throwing up behind his seat and Sam signing with his hat covering his eyes. Other Li, who is watching the scene from a trap door, frowns at the higher reaction Other Lo is getting.

"OUUaagghhh…." Now the scene change with the other old twin woman, Lo yelping suddenly.

Other Li: _**Beware of old oysters, too large in the chest,**_

She was insinuating someone with a larger chest which we might know who Other Li is speaking about?

_**Let's banish them from the buffet.**_

She wave her arms out in saying "no" as she went on.

_**I'm far more nutritious.**_

Of course, the scene once more with Other Li yelping in alarm. To the newcomer audience, it looks like these Other old ladies are competing to be the best in this show here. With Other Lo keeping her nose clod-up, as if saying Other Li smells.

Other Lo: _**You smell like the fishes**_

After that, it changed again, as Other Li pretended like she heard someone talk just now?

Other Li: _**Did I hear a banshee?**_

The dogs backstage kept on going back and forth on the wheel, changing the scenes like mad, as the old women twins compete while singing.

Other Lo: _**You're sea-green with envy**_

Other Lo exclaimed while rising up first, as she pointed her arms to wave down.

Other Li: _**This mermaid enchantress,**_

Other Li rose up and declared that she herself was beautiful.

Other Lo: _**No, I "Birth of Venus!"**_

The Other Lo rose up again to correct that statement with her oath to the crowd.

The whole madness was too much, causing the rope to break. The wheel begins to move rapidly with an Other Dogs trying to get things back under control to no prevail.

Both: _**Will send sailors swooning-**_

Without warning, the angel prop hit Other Li on the head, making her yelp in the progress.

Other Lo: _**-all day!**_

Suddenly the prop fish land on Other Lo's head right after her wig is knock off by an angel prop. The old ladies try to keep their balance, only to both scream while falling downward, everything collide like mad with the curtain closing in front of the disaster.

Jade, Other Johnny and the Other Shepherd dogs flinch a bit from that happening, though two other characters had different views.

"Well that's one way to crash the show on Overly-Dramatic-Self-Serving-Actresses!?" Max declared out in his own dark humor of the moment in seeing how that show came to a dramatic close.

"I couldn't agree with yah more, even if yah didn't say that, Max? And another thing, it's 'Gone to the Dogs' you were referring to?" Sam complimented to Max while correcting his partner's meaning just now.

"Arff-Arff-Arwhhh!" The Shepherd dogs bark excitedly while some of them shrug. Despite what happened, the first act was a great one indeed. This leaves Jade along with the Freelance Police confused to the matter, even Other Johnny shrug his shoulders off, not knowing either?

Soon the spotlight appeared with another Other Dog pushing a barrel full of water before looking up. Everyone looks up, as they saw Other Li and Other Lo on very tall diving platforms on each side. Looks like they're going to jump.

"Well gang, this is going to be thrilling to watch?" Sam remarked in amusement as he, Max, Jade and Other Johnny kept on with the watching from below in what's bound to happen.

"I can't look?" Jade covered her eyes, not going to watch this until Other Johnny elbows her to say 'it's okay' which made her open her right hand to let her one eye watch in curiosity?

"Ready to break a leg, Lo?" Other Li asked Other Lo with a grin in what they'll do.

"Our lives, for the theater, Li!" Other Lo answer with a smile in her own resposne.

The two old ladies hop on the platform, as Other Lo pulls behind what appears to be a zipper on herself, unzipping the old woman in the progress. To the real world folk's amazement, a button eyed tall red-haired thin woman in a green bathing suit appears. Other Lo grabs a trapeze bar that is swung towards her as she grabbed it.

Now Other Li then pulls a zipper from behind herself to do the same unzipping progress. Now she is a young woman with orange hair and a white bathing suit, along with button eyes. The newly young Other Li grab the other trapeze bar to do the same thing as her twin.

Now the two young ladies swing over to one another and held hands doing some posing. The dogs bark, as Jade chuckles from seeing this while the Freelance Police gasped in surprise. That was incredible!

"Gahahah!?" Jade smiled, as she laughs at this display while Other Johnny watch on with a smile.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming, Sam!?" Max said in surprise at what just took place, that was unexpected?

"You and me both, little pal?" Sam said in agreement with the rabbit, who have guess two beauties appear from old lady skins in the act.

As the audience watch, the young women on the trapeze bars swung happily.

Young Other Lo declares this out suddenly. "What a piece of work is man! How noble…and reason!" This woman was making some compliments about a male & how such a type would appear to catch her eyes.

The young women continue performing moves while on the bars, as Young Other Li agrees with her sister. "How infinite in faculty!" Now the young Other versions swung and twirl, switching bars to keep on with the performance. "In form and moving how express and admirable!" The Other young version of Li exclaims this over being upside down while holding the bars by her legs.

The young version of Other Lo grab her friend quickly by the legs after she did a stunt off the bar rope. "In action, like an angel!" Young Other Lo comment this part out just now.

Now the young Other women swing over the amazed crowd while continuing their incredible act.

"In apprehension, how like a god." Other Li exclaimed forth, as they were coming back around from their long swing over the audience!

To the surprise of Jade and the Freelance Police, the young women swung down as young Lo came down and grabs onto Jade's hands, making her yelp! "WAAHhhh!" However the Freelance Police didn't take this lying down and Sam grabs the Chan girl's legs while Max held to his partner's neck, why that's helpful, we haven't a clue?

"Is this part of the act, Sam!?" Max asked curiously of the thought in what's happening here?

"I say we're 'IN' the act now, Max?" Sam remark to his partner's question of what's taking place.

Like it or not, it looks like Jade & along with the Freelance Police, are part of the act now. The Chan girl, the dog, and the rabbit, and Young Other Lo swing to the other bar like acrobats after Other Li lets the other young woman go first.

"The beauty of the world!" Young Other Lo exclaims, as the four were swung before the young other version was holding Jade by her ankles while Sam and Max just nearly kept a hold on the girl's feet, making the girl laugh.

"Hahaha!?" Jade was actually laughing in enjoying this act's performance now.

Now the real world folk got tossed over to Young Other Li.

"The paragon of animals!" Young Other Li exclaims forth with a smile.

The group on Young Other Li's bar swing near the Other Dogs, each one licks their faces right on the nose.

"Ahh great, dog kisses, disgusting!?" Max described in disgust in having his nose licked by a dog.

"And what's wrong with a kiss from a dog, Max?" Sam asked slightly offended by that remark by the rabbit.

Soon the trio of Jade & the Freelance Police were tossed into the air, making them laugh happily before they all caught the stage rail.

"YEAH!" The Chan girl cheers wildly from this performance after grabbing the stage rail above. So far, this performance has been the best in the whole show. Even the Freelance Police settled their argument over having so much fun?

Now the young ladies let go of the handle bars, making a jack-knife dive into the bucket below, going into the bucket instantly with a splash. Jade yelps, as she realize that she herself along with Sam and Max are losing their hold on the bar.

"Sam? Does falling from a prop stage count as sued if we were in the act?" Max asked off a sudden question about their health insurance to sue for such accidents.

"Perhaps against a random setup point in the real world, not sure about this world's rules, Max?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in being unable to know if they can do things when outside their own world's rules.

"Darn! You win again Reverse World Order! But I shall NOT Quit!" Max cursed off to roar into the air in making his claim.

"Waaaahhhh!" Jade screams from losing her grip on the bar to begin falling/

"AHHHHH!" Even the Freelance Police scream from falling down to join Jade after losing their grip too.

Soon the trio of Jade & the Freelance Police scream, as they start to head down towards the bucket. Then, as if by some amazing miracle, the young performers rose out of the thing, as Young Other Li held out her arms, catching Jade in one hand and the Freelance Police in the other hand which stop their screaming? Jade tried to balance herself while Sam stood fine with Max on his shoulders.

The Other Dogs bark and applaud, as Jade laughs while looking sheepishly with the Freelance Police. "Ruff-Ruff-Ruff-Ruff!" While the Other Dogs bark to applaud, Other Johnny clapped before he took out a rose and toss it to Jade who grabs the flower. Max then surprisingly opened his month and ate the red rose, despite the thorns.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that, Max?" Sam signs from watching his partner doing that weird flower act?

"Cause nobody throws flowers at me when I did my speeches?" Max exclaimed with an equal signing face about not receiving flowers from his speeches, and just wanted to taste it.

"Instead they were tomatoes, oh well, that's life." Sam exclaimed off his shoulders while shrugging about the matter of Max being hit by tomatoes during his speech acts as president.

"Wow, this is really, really great!" Jade exclaim eagerly from having a lot of fun from the act, the performance, the cheering with her center stage. She wonder what the fuss with Garfield's warning her and the two extra others, about this world. This place is great, if only Jade could stay here forever...

Oh…if 'only' so….?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The stuff that happened during the shopping, I added some comical stunts related to characters from the Ed, Edd'n & Eddy TV Show.

For many of you that know who Rosie O'Donnell is, then you'll understand that I picked her for a type of casting.

The crossing of Sam & Max finally getting to be apart of the action in Jade's cast role as Coraline was a setup work on my part which was something that did not happen in the original film. But hay, one can getaway with such things, right?

The pun note about cats & dogs getting along, is from different to funny occasions in wherever it happens in cartoons, anime, etc.

A reference to Sam & Max Hit The Road is spoken here, about them meeting a cat that could talk during the early opening of the game & how things got started. Another reference from Sam & Max Season Two, Episode One, was what the dog & rabbit wanted to claw their eyes out, was from seeing Bosco's appearance without a disguise.

Man of man, what a **VISION** view this turns out to be. And just think, the VISION-KING shall soon be turning things up a notch. Cause this is where things go from entertaining…to scary, and it's double to triple the fun with the Freelance Police added to join the fun with Jade Chan. Which speaking of which right now, we shall be **IN-VISIONING** an event that turns, when Jade Chan finds Other Viper & Other Jackie, says about having such a swell time & how she feels like she could stay forever. But in a wise saying, be-careful what you wish for, you may just get it, and for Jade Chan to stay in the Other World….requires a task to be done, namely; sew buttons, in one's EYES!? Now the dream world turns to bad, as Jade along with Sam & Max, have to figure out how to escape this place? There is one way out, but Jade's group will have to try to sleep through it, but then they'll learn…that the one pulling the strings; is the Other Viper. And when they leave the house to outside the Other World, Garfield & Odie appear, with the orange cat filling in the facts about what the Other Viper is up to. So what will happen, that's left to be seen another time, till then, lets wait it out and enjoy what we got…shall we….?


	7. Chapter 07: Shocking Revelations

Author's Note: Greetings to many loyal followers & viewers out there. You ready to **ENVISION** another great exciting chapter today? Cause the "King Of VISIONS" believes this one will be a twist in the scary meter. And believe me, what is coming up is about only the first opening act. For now, we'll **VISUALIZE** everything that will happen in this next coming chapter. And don't think things will be just like from the original, there will be a few differences to make it more exciting, especially when if your a Sam & Max, Freelance Police fan, you can expect something unexpected to occur. Then without further delay, its time to get this show o the road now, shall we now...

* * *

**Chapter 07: Shocking Revelations**

A while later, the group of Jade and the Freelance Police and Other Johnny came upstairs while laughing. They sure got a great wonderful time seeing Li & Lo's Other versions in the Other World. They notice Other Viper and Other Jackie are waiting for them at the top of the stairs, the latter himself spoke.

"Hey there. Jade, you brought some new friends over?" Other Jackie responded in saying hello to Jade, and notice she had more then the Other Johnny with her.

"Yah, these are Sam and Max!" Jade introduced the dog and rabbit for the Other versions of her family to know.

"So your the famous Other Viper we've been hearing!?" Sam spoke from studying this different Viper from the Chan family, she's different with the notice of button eyes of course.

"And the Other Famous Jackie Chan, ain't life full of surprises!" Max shrugged off to issue this about seeing another version of Jade';s uncle, now that just makes things really pop up with surprises.

"Charm to meet you both, but now." Other Viper calmly addressed to the new comers, the Freelance Police, before staring at Jade and Other Johnny. "Tell me Jade, was it wonderful, dear?" Other Viper asked the group with a smile. Jade look excited, as she and everyone else goes up to the house. Of course the real world folks did not noticed that Other Johnny got a guilt ridden look on his face.

"Oh yah, the best! They swooped down and pulled us right out of our seat, Li and Lo, only they weren't old ladies." Jade exclaim excitedly in addressing everything that happened that she experienced that was out of this world.

"Too true. Though them being slightly nude is disturbing my needs of not sleeping for several days?" Sam replied in a shivering disgust reaction from the first opening act, which will be disturbing the K-9 when he's trying to sleep.

"Heck, just cause I'm nude and don't wear cloths, don't mean I wanna see others nearly without wearing cloths!" Max exclaimed in serious and disgusted remark in preferring to meet others, with their cloths covering them all over, especially the not so pretty ones

Jade continued the conversation even if Sam and Max's voice weren't heard? "Only they weren't old ladies, that was just a disguise,…." Jade exclaimed with her arms swung out as she, the Other Viper and Other Jackie reached the stairs to their home place in the real world. "But then, I and these guys were flying through the air, and it was…." Jade soon finished spinning her arms around like a propeller before stopping to think how to describe this event! "Well, it was magic." To the Chan girl, that experience felt like a magical moment for her young life.

"You do like it here, don't you Jade?" Other Viper smiled, as she asked the little girl a question if Jade likes being here.

"Uh-huh!" Jade nodded with a smile, as she said in reply to the question without delay.

"Eh, it's nice, but it seems 'too' perfect?" Max shrugged about his hand, this Other Worldly place is nice and all, but he feels it's too good to be true to be a paradise.

"Surprisingly since if you even had everything Max, where would you put it?" Sam stated out to his rabbit friend who made a good point, surprisingly so.

"Right, that's the only problem in life, not big enough closets for our junk?" Max disclaimed the state of the situation if one had so much, where would they put it, the closet back at their office is cramped like it is.

"We never bother to clean it like how you never clean your small office desk, little buddy?" Sam shook his head while exclaiming to his pal's response that even Max's own desk can't store much stuff.

Jade soon turns around to the guilty looking Other Johnny who quickly went back to smiling, as she said this to him while being led into the house by the Other aunt with the Freelance Police following her inside. "Good night, Johnny." Jade Chan was glad to have had this Other Johnny Test along, he's a good friend which she enjoyed, especially the quietness.

While going in with everyone, the Other Viper turns to see the Other Johnny looked a little down while rubbing his left shoulder, feeling sad about something? However, Other Viper only replied to this by showing her face and pointing her fingers to say to him 'to smile', but yet it seemed kinda creepy in a way!? The other flame-headed boy signed before the other woman closed the door.

While walking in the hallway, the Other Viper was motioning towards Jade with something. "Mmmm, you could stay here forever, if you want too!?" The woman wave her hand around, as she said this news which caught the Chan girl's attention big time.

"Really!?" Jade asked in surprise with a happy expression of the idea of her staying in a place where it's so much better then the real world.

"Sure thing Jade, we'll sing, play games, and Aunt Viper will cook your favorite meals!" Other Jackie placed his hands on his niece girl while exclaiming with a smile of all the things that'll be happening when Jade choses to stay.

"Boy, with a deal like that, who be stupid enough to object!?" Max exclaimed from hearing the deal from these folks, never worrying about things & it's always fun sounds so wonderful NOT, to pass off.

"Stuff it Max! This here's a parentally other worldly niece discussions that we're witnessing." Sam hushed his little thick-headed pal to not disturb this scene that's being played out

"There's one "tiny" little thing we need to do." The Other Viper exclaimed while helping the Chan girl take a sit at the table while the Freelance Police stood next to her.

"What's that?" Jade asked excitedly with a curious smile on her face? The little Chan girl like the idea of staying in this parallel world. She'll finally have the attention that the 'real' Viper and her Uncle Jackie wouldn't have time to give her time in the real world, everyone here likes her, and there are a lot of funs stuff, and meals all the time. Now she's just wondering what she needs to do before Jade can stay here in this Other World forever?

"Well, we can't tell, cause it's a surprise?" Other Jackie replied with a secret smile, as he push Jade's chair in before going around the other side.

"Well Jade? I can see you want to be here but...what about us?" Sam was asking Jade Chan with a concerning thought about them, no reason they should just 'up and leave' the child here and go back empty-handed?

"Right, don't we get a say in this? Or even a chance to come live in this perfectly perfect world?" Max said in utter disappointment over what's happening here, and if the copper duo gets some two-cent of this deal.

"Oh, you two can stay here too if you want." Other Viper point out with a grin on her face to allow more outsiders to stay with them. "We can probably get you Other versions of everyone else you knew? Here, kids and anyone else otherwise can do whatever they want, when they want." The Other woman explained how things can be better for those that will stay in this Other World, even provide other versions the Freelance Police know from the Real World.

"Well, sounds good enough for me and Max not to pass up?" Sam said off in thought, almost tempted for him and Max to stay in the Other World with Jade. "Though our reasons being here are for something we're investigating? So, you wouldn't happen to know about disappearing chi..." However, before Sam even mutter those last words off, he got cut off just now.

"Oh questions can wait till after the surprise." The Other Viper shook off to say, not answering the dog's questions since they are about to surprise Jade with something.

"Yah Sam, can't they wait!?" Max said in agreeing with this other woman, questions can wait until after the surprise.

"Your not helping me out here, Max?" Sam grimly said to Max for siding against him, they came to this place in order to understand the deal of missing children.

Other Viper pulls out a box with a bow on top while Other Jackie sits down at the table, pushing it to the Chan girl while the other woman was saying this. "For you...our little doll." Other Viper quoted in nicknaming Jade like a parent, or an aunt would call a child of the family.

"Doll? For some reason, I don't like the way she said that!" Sam said in a snappy concern of what he just heard right that seem suspsicious.

"Who gives a care about detail wordings? More presents for us!" Max exclaim eagerly about not caring what people address them as, so long as there are free gifts.

Jade opens the box excitedly, but then looks puzzled upon seeing the contents: a pair of black button eyes along with a needle and a roll of thread.

"Black is traditional." Other Viper explains while Jade stares in confusion, shock and surprise. Then something surprising happened that alarm the Chan girl and the Freelance Police duo. "But if you prefer pink." The Other Viper pointed to her eyes, as they change to a pink color. As the woman's button eyes change to normal, the group saw the Other Jackie showing his eyes changing colors to a vermillion color. "Or…Vermillion!" Then as the other woman goes on, the buttons in the box changed color to a chartreuse color, as she said the color itself. "Chartreuse!…" Then after that was done, did the buttons in the box revert back to normal.

"Guuahhh!" Jade gasped, as she see's the Other Viper tapping the bottom part of her own eyes.

The other woman says this to the Chan girl while tapping her eyes. "…Though you might make me jealous." Other Viper thought if Jade had chartreuse for the buttons choice color, she be jealous, especially in 'where' those buttons might be placed: in the eyes of the flesh living version of Jade Chan.

"Sweet! I always wanted Button Vision, as a cool super-power!?" Max exclaimed excitedly while reaching for the buttons in the box, thinking he'll get a cool power.

"Over My Unfeeling, Stumped To A Brick House Mining Field In Canada, You Will, Max! You do realize that a button isn't a power, nor is their such a thing?" Sam exclaimed in an outburst of his partner even thinking of such an idea.

"Well I can still use them to beat folks in staring contest! Right?" Max exclaimed a slight bright thing about having buttons for eyes, they don't blink?

"Besides that living here, that won't matter. Plus, you'll end up throwing away your chances of giving our foes the 'red gazing stare' with buttons that don't allow us to see a persons deeper soul?" Sam exclaimed a deep reasoning in what happens if Max even does accept, which lets say it never occurred to the little hyper-active rabbit's mind.

"Gaahhh, your right Sam! What was I thinking?" Max gasped at the mistake he was about to have made, that was a close one?

Sam tried to speak in concern while feeling nervous about this Other Aunt Viper's offer, trying to see if the meaning was 'misused' in this transaction course. "Uhm, Mrs….Other Viper? This gift your presenting, it's apart of something else to sew in right? Clothing perhaps?" To bad what the dog got wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"Why no, these are to replace one's eyes. We'll certainly get you and Max your own? Once after we sew these onto Jade's face." Other Viper said making Jade Chan gasp in fear. Those buttons really aren't a gift, they are meant to replace the little Chan girl's eyes.

"GAAAH, NO WAY!" Jade exclaim in terror, as she pushed the box away quickly which the Other Viper caught across the table. "You're not sewing buttons in my eyes!?" The young Chan girl covered her own eyes in protection, she can't see without them, and if she were to have them be sew over with buttons, wouldn't it kill her?

"I'm agreeing on this outrageous offer, madam." Sam decided to take a liberty moment to speak his thoughts on this act. "Not only would neither of us want them over our real eyes, but Max and Me would look like 'dorks' from a bad movie with those buttons on our eyes!" Sam protest in alarm about what the Freelance Police look like when folks see them and how they think they must be; dorky.

"Right! Plus, my new law of buttons on any parts that seem disgusting and shouldn't be on things that we "DO" need and use, would be for nothing if I got buttons on eyes, nothing doing!" Max exclaim in anger while making a decree as president about such an action shall not be done or performed under his rule.

"Oh, that's a shame for you two boys? But, 'We' need a 'yes' from Jade, if she wants to stay here." Other Viper insisted to the Chan girl while pushing the gift with buttons forward a bit to Jade, as to take them if she wants to stay.

"Correct! Don't worry about the needles anyway, they're sharp." Other Jackie insists a big boldly, as he try to prick his fingers with a needle to prove a point. "So sharp that you won't feel a thing..." The version yelps in pain, as Other Viper kick him under the table, shutting him up with a frowny look. "Owww!?" Other Jackie cried out to throw the needle off behind him, seems that action was not the right way to not scare the Chan girl into sewing buttons in her eyes.

Jade stares out, still not believing what is happening here. As she sees the Other version of Viper pick the box up, an walks over to where the Chan girl is seated, as the Other Jackie rubs his hurt knee where he was kicked to earlier just now. "Now, now, it's your decision, dearly?" Other Viper put a hand on Jade's shoulder while she kept showing the box to the Chan girl & Freelance Police buddies, but they yelp in alarm. "We only want what's best for you!" Other Viperwas being very insisted in what the other versions are doing, is for the best for the child.

"Sam! This is starting to FREAK…ME…OUT HERE!?" Max exclaimed in shock and horror of where this is going while watching this near Jade, he can tell this was freaking him out?

"I agree to that Max. I don't think asking about any disappearances is worth this much over our own eyes at stake?" Sam declared in agreeing to Max's statement while exclaiming that it's not worth much of losing one's own eyes in this mad-house manner.

"Especially when we can't even see the cruel and painful things in life!" Max exclaimed in a whiny tone about what they miss out if they even had their eyes sew with buttons.

"Way to bring out the mood here, Max!?" Sam dryly remarks his partner's so-called reason of keeping his eyes in check, oh brother.

"I'm-I'm…I'm going to bed. Right now?" Jade exclaim in worry and such, as she got up from her chair to leave this place and quickly, anything that came to mind.

"Bed?" Other Viper asked in surprise and a bit of disappointed with a hint of annoyance, but tried to show a smile still.

"But it's not even dinner time, we haven't even eaten yet?" Other Jackie point out in surprise and disappointment too, going to bed without supper was more a punishment, so why was Jade wanting to snooze through & not eat?

"I'm really, really tired. Yah…." Jade said quickly, making up one big excuse as to leave. Then she made a huge yawn slightly while saying this to them Other folks. "Urrraogh!…I just need to..wooagh….sleep on things." She even stretched her arms out, so to show that she is very tired and all that, which got the Freelance Police to follow her act.

"Come to think of it, Max and Me haven't sleep since a steak out? We're pretty much tired ourselves." Sam going along with what the little Chan girl is insinuating, getaway from the Other folks and then plan a make escape maneuver.

"But I'm not…mhhmmph!?" Max was about to object, but his mouth got covered by Sam's paw over it, keeping him quiet.

"Zip it, chatter-lips!" Sam hushed his noisy partner from blowing their cover to fool these folks. Then he turn to the Other folks while following the pretend tired Chan girl out while making a statement to the matter. "Perhaps it's best we sleep with Jade tonight since we're her special guest visiting and all that?" If the Freelance Police stick with Jade, they may help the other find a way to getaway from those wanting to sew buttons in the girl's eyes.

"Muuph-Huummph!" The rabbit nodded with his mouth shut before the dog released Max, as he gasped for air.

As Jade & the Freelance Police leave the table and head to the stairs way heading upstairs slowly. Other Viper tries to smile while saying something to those tired. "Well of course you do Jade, I'll be happy to tuck you in." Other Viper can see that maybe once Jade sleeps & wakes up, she'll be more raring for the sewing buttons things, and was gonna help tuck the Chan girl in for bed….

This made Jade have a shock feeling, and turn around quickly to protest the offer. "Oh, no thanks. Ah, what I mean is…? You've done so much already..." Jade tried to excuse Other Viper so that she will not have to deal with any problems with the situation of buttons for eyes discussion or task when wanting to leave.

"Yah, can't blame a kid for wanting to give such wonderful folks like yourselves a break from her needs?" Max slightly nodded his head while backing away from the creepy parents, aunt or uncle, whatever, these people are way too freaky for his taste.

"So if it's all the same to you folks, we'll just help tuck ourselves in for the night." Sam said with a nod while also walking backwards with the rest before turning around.

However, Jade and the Freelance Police yelp, as the Other Viper appears in front of them once they fully turn around, blocking the stairway with Other Jackie joining her.

"You're welcome. And I...well, we aren't worried at all, darling." Other Viper said making a smile to Other Jackie, who looks nervous for some reason while the woman grabs his arm to bring him into a parentally close moment to show the Chan child their care. "Soon you'll see things,…'our' way." She moved her hand to point her finger across the Chan girl's face playfully while the little girl still had a shock look on her face, much to the Freelance Police's notice.

"Right, goodnight." Jade said with a nervously looking nod on her pretend smiling face. Once the Other Viper & Other Jackie move out of the way, the Chan girl and Freelance Police duo slowly went pass them. And when they where half way up the steps, the group run ahead upstairs quickly. They got to get out of this madhouse quickly!?

* * *

Once inside Jade's Other bedroom, the panicked girl and her friends head over to block the door from anyone from entering.

The original dragonflies flew to the Chan girl looking confused, as one of them asked a question? "What's wrong, Jade? Don't you want to play?" They were a creation of the Other World, and can sense something is distracting the girl here.

"Oh she'll play alright? A game I like to call, Grab'n and Shut Them Up!" Max replied with a frown shared by the Chan girl, as he grabbed the dragonflies.

While that was happening, Stretch calls out to them. "Yeah, I want to hug your face!" The rabbit and dog quickly grab the octopus toy, as well as a yelping Super-Moose.

"Get a grip, dog and rabbit soldier's! Gaugh" One toy exclaimed that was a giraffe in a tank, but yelp as it got grabbed.

"Max always had tendencies of stuffing his toys in a trunk if he ever got bored with them?" Sam spoke off in issuing this little fact of what Max does.

"And I declared these things, Ahhh-NOONAYING!" Max proclaimed out while he shouted on that last part in what happened in how he sees these toys of this world.

Jade notices the Other photo of her friends, El Toro, Tohru, Uncle, etc. watching with button eyes.

"Hey!" Other Paco exclaimed in surprise and confusion in seeing Jade's return.

"Where is your button eyes, little girl?" Other El Toro asked Jade puzzled to point to his own buttons on his eyes.

"Don't you want to stay too, Jade?" Other Tohru asks confused by this action now.

Jade groans in what she heard, as she grabbed the photo and place it, along with the other toys that Sam and Max helped in grabbing, into the trunk before closing and locking it.

"AH-YAH! THIS IS DARK MAGIC! UNCLE HAS WILLIES!?" Even inside the draw, the Other Version of Uncle's loud voice made them flinch from the surprise.

"I'm going home tonight, robots!?" Jade exclaimed in alarm while she, the Freelance Police pushed a dresser with a mirror over to block the door. Then Max quickly got a chair and blocks the doorknob. "And I won't…be…back…uuuugh!?" Jade finished to say while she struggled to push a trunk against the door.

"Quickly Max, anything else we can use to barred the door?" Sam asked his partner, not sure if what they've got will be enough to keep out trouble-makers like the Other Folks?

"CReahhh! ThouuCUfffhh!" Suddenly, Max surprisingly rips the Heater by the fireplace out and throws it right between the door's block stuff. "Ruuahhb….Bannghhh!" Then if that wasn't enough, the little rabbit went and pushed the shelf connected to the wall off and slammed right on the floor across from where it's suppose to be?

"Does breaking off a heater by the fireplace and knocking over a shelf count enough, Sam!?" Max asked curiously, as if asking for such an answer at a time like this?

"About as good as this'll ever get for us, little buddy?" Sam shook off before quickly trying to pull some bricks from the fireplace out, as he exclaimed this. "Quickly Jade, tell us! How'd you first escape this place?" Sam asked Jade Chan about how she managed to always get out of this place whenever she visited, surely the little girl must know?

"Well I usually slept in that bed and ended up back in "our" world?" Jade stated off, as she got on her bed and looked at her boots, planning to remove those that aren't comfy for sleeping.

"What! Sleeping? And folks say not to sleep on the job, that's the most ridiculous…?" Max was exclaiming that as a silly idea when he get's cut off by his dog pal just now.

"Shut it and help me block this door, Max!" Sam snapped off to say while pushing the long shelve wall towards the rest of the blockade which Max help out afterwards.

The little Chan girl quickly removes her boots before she got into her bed, much to the concern of two Freelance Police officer pals.

"Quickly Max, we need to fall asleep too, in order to catch the dream ride outta this hell-hole!?" Sam stated in them too, needed to fall asleep for this to possible work for the copper duo.

"But I'm not sleepy Sam? I'm too excited, yet at the same time, terrified of all this!?" Max exclaimed both things he's under, talk about heavy stress measures to over-think while not relaxing for sleep to kick in.

"You and me will be "both asleep" if we can knock the other out cold." Sam stated in a sterny tone, telling the rabbit what he's got planned for them to fall asleep.

"Goody! I always wanted to try this with you Sam?" Max excitedly said to the K-9 pal of his without thinking of a second thought of harming his best pal?

"The feelings mutual?" Sam dryly refers to what his partner just said before getting his gun out, then holding the gun end while facing the holder out like a whack mallet. This was how they were gonna knock the other out, as Max did the same. "On the count of "three", we whack each other. Got it!" Sam explains the plan to Max in what to do, as they got ready.

"Question? Are we pretending to 'whack' the other, or are we REALLY gonna whack the other?" Max asked a curious question which just made the dog snap some more.

"How's about we just say 'maybe' while we just hit ourselves and knock the other out cold, alright." Sam dryly said in explaining it's "NOT" the killing type, but the "OTHER" way of whacking a person out to the dense rabbit! "One!" Sam spoke the first number that was the starting point here.

"Two!" Max said the next number, as he raised his gun high, so did Sam until...

"Wooph-BANNniiiinnhhhh!" Soon both Freelance Police members had hit the other with the bottom edge of their guns, and were beginning to feel all dizzy. "Clupahh!" They fell backwards and were out cold, lying in a sitting state against the blocked door in Jade's room.

While Jade saw this, but decided to just go ahead and pull the covers over herself in hopes to get to sleep, with her eyes close tightly. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep..." Jade was repeating these words to tell her to sleep through this nightmare she's entered.

Jade tosses and turns in fury to go to sleep in hope to escape this world. It was great at first, but she has to drawn the line of having her eyes replaced with button ones to stay in this 'said' world forever. It's too much & scary to take such a risk.

As Jade tries to sleep some more, Sam and Max still out cold while nearby her bed, heard her voice but didn't wake up? Other Viper's, and many eerie other voices, with the little girl's voice speaking first. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep..." Jade's inner mind was fighting to sleep, but the memory of what she heard & saw what would happen still was being repeated in the mind.

"One tiny little thing we need to do, it's very tiny but it's for the best..." Other Viper's voice is heard saying eerily in Jade's mind while she tries to sleep.

"So sharp that you won't feel a thing..." Other Jackie's voice is heard saying, more eerily to the struggling sleeping child.

"Must sleep, got to sleep, go to sleep..." Jade's voice exclaimed like mad with the little girl in general trying to sleep, tossing and turning some more.

"Soon you'll see things, 'our' way…" Other Viper's voice is heard in saying how the child sees things like the button eye people, as we see Jade fidgeting like mad, turning and turning again. Soon sleep overtakes Jade with all things turning black…making it hard to see where the child is anymore….and only the sheet covers are seen of her moving around to sleep?

* * *

A while later, Jade woke up and smile upon seeing the bedroom all lit up from under the covers. It's daylight, that must mean the Chan girl and the Freelance Police are back in the real world. She got out from under the covers, thinking that the worst is over.

"Viper, Uncle Jackie!" Jade exclaim happily in hoping to see her 'real' family again. But to her shock, the whole room is still in dark, the lit moon is still out, the whole time is still nighttime. That means... "Oh God, I'm still here?" She cradle her knees together with her arms in worry, this plan to return failed. Then she notice Sam and Max still knock out while either snoring or drooling, Sam wagging his feet like a dog would in bed and Max drooled while muttering gibberish words. "Sam! Max! Wake Up! We got Trouble!" She went over to wake them coppers up, but these guys were heavy sleepers?

"Naaugh, Sam?" Max groaned out still half asleep apparently when he felt something waking him? "Is it your turn or my turn to shut the alarm clock off?" He asked in thinking what was waking them was an alarm clock.

"Yours I believe, I bashed and tossed the thing out on Thursday, remember?" Sam replied half asleep to said before turning away all grumpy like?

"Right, My Turn!?" Max sleepy repeated before taking a gun out and aiming at the Chan girl, who yelped by this half-sleepy action?

"WAAaahh! Guys, it's me, Jade Chan! Remember!?" Jade shouted to wake the two sleepy-heads up, and it was starting to work now.

"Wooaahhh?" Max yawns out while waking up much more, as did Sam. As they rubbed their eyes, they saw Jade on the ground awaiting their wake up with Max replying this. "Oh, so it is you? It's hard imaging if I was sleeping the whole thing?" Max quoted off to say that he didn't think that it was Jade Chan that was waking them, he thought they were home already with their own clock.

"What's amazing is that we never reach "three" and you whack me right after I whack you unconscious, Max!?" Sam remarks from what they were doing earlier before getting knock out, that blow to the noggin smarts badly for him to rub a soar spot.

"Well that was a good nap, I dreamt we were trap in another world with freaky neighbor dolls and…ohh!?" Max was saying until his eyes caught the attention of the room, this made the rabbit realize something, same with his partner.

"Believe it or not little buddy, cause the truth is staring at us right in the face? We never left." Sam said in concern over that their chance of leaving is now slim, so now this makes leaving harder.

"I thought you said this would work?" Max snapped at Jade, thinking she lied about the way to return home was to sleep and wake up in the real world again.

"It-It did, but, I don't know? I've been here like twice in a night, and third by half noon, okay?" Jade snapped in confusion of the matter, why didn't they wake back in her bedroom outside the Other World from where the small door is?

"I believe I've come up with a theory?" Sam spoke to get the attention on him, as he said an explanation of the matter at hand here. "Perhaps the first two nights you were somewhat 'allowed' to return to the Real World, believing this to be a dream. Now that this so-called, Other Viper, has gone & she's reveal things after cozying you up to this weird lifestyle of the sad and twisted, she isn't letting you return that easy now?" That explanation said it all, the Other Viper waited for Jade to want to stay here, and after getting so close, will not let the Chan girl return so easily after coming back of her own free will.

"Oh sure, it's like I said before? The whole kidnapping little girls and using them for evil plots yet revealed, is 'so' much cliché!?" Max remarks the entire thing as one big ploy in how someone does such a theme in such acts that are predicable to the trained eye. "So now what do we do?" The rabbit asked for what they should do next about now?

"I don't know about you you guys, but I don't want to stay here anymore if it means my eyes will be pulled out of my head?" Jade exclaimed to her new and only friends here, as she got out of bed. "We got to get back through the little door." But notice how they've trapped themselves in, making her smiled sheepishly while saying this? "Hehe, after we un-block the door!?" This may take time to undo what they did to keep themselves locked safe of any trouble coming in, now they need to get out.

"Creak…CREAKhhhh…BANNNGhhhhouurrghh!?/CRAshhishhed hh!" Soon without warning, the floor broke which made the stuff fall through and break, smashed, glass scattered, even cracked into pieces from hitting a ground floor?

"Waaaahhh! Wha-what happened?" Jade acted surprised to see what just happen all of a sudden, why that suddenly happen now?

"I guess I never was a good carpenter when it comes to throwing heavy stuff on wooden floors without taking in the account of so much weight in one center, huh Sam?" Max remarks with his hand scratching his back, feeling sheepish for the stuff falling through because he didn't keep the weight in check.

"Including a broken mirror, that'll be…I say seven years of bad luck, little pal?" Sam counted the fact of a broken mirror that was heard somewhere in that commotion.

"But is it bad here, or is it good luck, since this is the Other World?" Max asked an interesting question of the fact about this world being opposite and all that?

"Wouldn't know if it hit me in the face? I'll say this Max, don't quit your day job, or I have no one to share it with!?" Sam replied off, as if stating he doesn't know the answer, but wants his pal to stay who he is, his partner in crime-fighting.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Sam." Max replied with a smile in what the K-9 detective outfit dog was saying.

"Guys, hello! We need to escape? As in now!" Jade pointed out to the two coppers, as she opens the door, and focuses them Freelance Police to follow her.

"Right little Miss Chan, the Freelance Police won't drop on the job!" Sam replied off to say while jumping over the new hole in the floor to join the Chan girl.

"But we will drop things on "others" of course!" Max replied off to say before jumping across the hole to be with the other two.

"Huuugh!?" Jade signed a bit, looks like getting help from these two Freelance Police is gonna be a long while before they get home again?

* * *

After leaving the bedroom, the group head downstairs and head to the living room. But to their shock, the door is locked up tight. Other Viper must've done it to keep Jade and the Freelance Police from leaving.

Max tries to open the door but it won't budge. This cause the hyper-active rabbit to scowl. "Ugh, great! Mrs. What's her Other's name went and lock it? What gives here?" Max was whining off in why the other not-so nice Viper of this world, would do such a thing to keep them from leaving.

Just then, the group heard some piano music playing from the Study and went in there. Jade frowns in knowing what's going on and goes to investigate it. Upon opening the door and entering the room, Jade & the Freelance Police all saw Other Jackie hitting notes over and over again on the piano, like he wasn't paying attention to what he was mistakenly doing or their presence.

"Hey, you! Other version of my Uncle Jackie?" Jade demands to Other Jackie with a frown while slowly marching towards him. "Where's the Other Viper!" She wants to know where the other version of Viper was and why this guy is still here.

"I second that, we are intending to leave, and she ended up locking the living room door!" Sam replied with a frown in knowing the Other Viper locked their only means to leave this place.

"Is that anyway to treat house guest these days? I ask you?" Max replied with an equal frown like his friends had, this was no way to treat those that come to visit.

"I want to go home!" Jade said in demand, she's had enough of this place and wants to leave.

"Oh, everything will be well…." Other Jackie spoke off, as he stops playing the piano and turns around, making Jade & company gasp, as they saw this version of Jackie Chan look somewhat pale with his hair looking a bit messy. The parallel world citizens say in a slightly different voice, less cheerful to be point accurate! "Soon as Viper is refreshed...her strength is ours. Right..." Other Jackie declared off in what is their strength after the Other Viper recharges.

"Say what, her strength is yours, what's the deal?" Max asked Other Jackie suspiciously at what he said about the Other Viper and what she does for him.

Mechanical hands came out of the piano near Other Jackie and covered the fake's mouth while one of them wiggled a finger at him. Then they turn Other Jackie around back to the piano, to continue what he was doing.

"Oh, Bad Day? Mustn't talk much when Viper's not here!?" The Other Jackie said sadly for what he was doing, he takes orders from the Other Viper and is not to do anything foolish without her say so.

Jade was slightly spooked out about that display, but that was replaced by anger instead. "If you won't even talk to me, then I'll find the Other Johnny? He'll help me!" Jade said with a frown in knowing who she can count on to help her out and was about to leave.

"Right, if you can count on anyone, it's a pal, like me and Max." Sam replied off to say while he and Max were about to follow the Chan girl out.

That is until the Other Jackie spoke which what he said caught Jade's & the Freelance Police's attention. "No point. The flame-headed kid pulled long face..." Other Jackie exclaimed off, as he pulls his mouth way too far, which is impossible in the real world, making the group gasp. "...and Viper did not like it at all." Other Jackie explained what the Other Johnny Test did that upset Other Viper, and that lead to…consequences.

The mechanical hands, realizing that Other Jackie has told the group too much, came out of the piano and shut him up like mad, spinning the other man of Jade's uncle away.

"Sam, what do we do went mechanical hands start attacking?" Max asked hypothetically speaking of how they even deal with such a freaky situation like this one?

"Let's start by crying like babies before running for our lives." Sam simply said, as a way to say 'Let's scream our lungs off and get outta this mess!' kinda response with a cool expression.

"Ahhhhhh!" Max started to scream out like mad, as he and Sam ran out of the room with the dog pulling Jade along.

Jade gasped in horror, and looked more scared. Other Viper, or whoever she is, won't let her go, Other Jackie is a looking paler, and who knows what happened to Other Johnny? "Come on, we better get out of here." Jade exclaimed as she and her new pals quickly head to the door leading outside, the little girl opens it as the gang rush out of the house.

* * *

Once outside, Jade and the Freelance Police run from the house and towards the Other Garden, head over to the steep hillside, arriving to where the orchard was at. Maybe there's another way out of this world, they just have to seek it out.

The group notices something odd, as Max commented this situation? "Say, is it just me, or is everyone else seeing it too? How come some of the leaves look like paper along with the fruit? And also, shouldn't there be a well in this world like in ours?" When Max & Sam came to Jade's place, they saw much of the area and know much of the land-mast, and somethings were off key around this place.

"I have a feeling that there isn't a well in this world at all, Max." Sam said in concern in having a sneaky feeling that this Other World, does not have exactly 'everything' from the Real World they & Jade originally came from.

"Arfff!/Reowhhh!" Then two familiar voices spoke up, making the group to see a familiar orange cat and spotted dog named Garfield and Odie glancing at them. With Garfield following in front of Odie, he asked this from those traveling with Jade. "And what do you all think you're all doing?" Garfield asked with a sarcastic remark in what those that left the house are suddenly out here, wondering about.

"Well, um….I'm getting out of here, that's what I'm doing." Jade said with a puzzled face before speaking in determination in what to do.

"She ain't alone either, we're here to get outta here too!" Sam said in full agreement to the Chan girl's plan in what they wanna be doing.

"This place just isn't my kinda place to grow up in anyhow!?" Max shrugged his shoulders at what he was stating, even if it was kinda a random quote of his point.

The group kept on going with Garfield and Odie joining them, but the newcomers begin to notice that the path is beginning almost bare, as if disappearing from sight. Soon Jade's group arrive at where everything is all gray and such, as if a world with no light or hope.

"Huhn!?" Jade responded off puzzled to see everything was…starting to end, why?

"Okay, either someone forgot to fill in this place's development with trees, grass, and other junk you see in weird places, or…." Max was going off in saying about what was happening before he was cut off by Sam.

"Or perhaps there's not much else to this place but a gray, black, and white empty world?" Sam concluded on what his partner was referring to this as such a place that was made, but remains 'incomplete' in a certain extension.

"That was gonna be my second guess!" Max declared off to point out his issue, much to Sam's amusement.

"Something's wrong here guys? Shouldn't the old well be here?" Jade exclaims with a frowny mark, very puzzled by this strange display. Soon the group came to an area where there is no ground or shadows, making them walk around in the blank white-gray over the horizon. "Well, this looks unpleasant." The Chan girl replied off in seeing this was turning into a super-freaky development, they'll now be walking on something that isn't there, but substances the feeling of a solid floor.

"Arrf-Arruffh!" Odie replied to that comment a bit down at the mark.

"Nothings out here!" Garfield exclaimed to the surprised group that what they are seeing, is nothing at all. "This is an empty part of this world." Garfield soon explains a deeper part of the story about this Other World & it's expansion to reach a short end. "This world you see before you is called the Dark World, a separate World from which another world resigns in, but more peaceful then this place is, the Digital World." The orange cat issued off this qoute of explaining what this Other World they are in is called; the Dark World, a separate plain from another called the Digital World.

"Wait! The Digital World?" Jade asked confused, first time hearing about this stuff at all?

"Oh right, Sam and Me heard about this before?" Max said in proclaiming that they've heard about this Dark World before and it's relation with the Digital World.

"Right, a good world of digital creatures, but some were said to have been sent to this Dark place because of a corruption like a virus effective their natural behavior?" Sam exclaimed the matter of what they know, but in a shorter vers.

"But, what does this have to do with me or the Other Viper?" Jade asked still confused by this matter and why it's revolving around her?

"Search me, we haven't really gotten too far ahead of this case today?" Sam shrugged off to reply the truth about not having gone further down that lane to learn much of anything….yet.

"I'll say we haven't?" Max asked confused on the matter before asking this. "You think after hearing about the two places having digital creatures and all that junk, this would've been like a game?" The rabbit proclaimed about such a matter that was randomly selected as his topic choice.

"You wish. From what's been said over the years of unheard folks, but most of us animals like Odie and Me." Garfield wave to himself and Odie, before he started to explain a story behind this. "An evil witch tried to take control of the Digital World, but was sealed off by the Digimon Sovereigns of Four Beast that are relating to Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto." the orange lazy cat spoke off a history event about something that happened that's related to something with the Digital World itself.

"Well I'll be a Grasshopper in The Marching Band's Of Swedish Fencers? That's unbelievable?" Sam said in surprise to hear this right, and from an unnatural person who's lips don't seem to move?

"I'll say it is!?" Max simply said without knowing what else to say, other then to make a quote about it.

"Barff-Barrf!" Odie barks to keep the two Freelance Polcie quiet while his orange cat friend continues.

"Thanks Odie, as I was saying about the witch. She was trapped in the Dark World, but somehow, could still find a way to reach out in another world, the Real World. The only way into this world is…" Garfield was explaining this until someone got where the orange cat was going with this, as the news spring something in Jade's head.

"The other door that I found." Jade exclaim with a gasp in realizing what was starting to make sense. "But why didn't this witch, who must be the one impersonating Viper, use that to escape back into the real world?" The Chan girl made a good point, if the Other Viper is the witch from the Digital World who's evil, why is it that her exit to freedom seems….unusable?

"What do you think, kiddo? That answers more obvious then Sam's Banjo Playing Track Songs?" Max exclaimed with a frown in stating the answer's about as simple as listening to his partner's banjo playing performance.

"Gotta agree with Max here. The door is 'too' small for that witch to even fit through." Sam point out to Jade with a frown, the Other Viper must know the small door is so small that a grown woman can't fit in, only a that of a child's size or something smaller, could get in.

"Your chubby dog friend is correct: the door is too small for her to use." Garfield said in agreement on how well sam of the Freelance Police noticed such a simple clue.

"I watch it kitty, don't forget, your a cat, I'm a dog!?" Sam remarks angrily at this for being insulted by a dog's natural enemy, a cat.

"And I'm a crazy rabbit with rabies, if I didn't take my shot this morning." Max exclaimed in a threatening manner, but probably shouldn't have said the part where he doesn't have rabies.

"Aruuurgh?" Odie flinchs in worry about those threats, but Garfield wasn't bothered?

"I'm not worried, I've dealt with stupid dogs before, and Odie's been a great help in that department." Garfield replied un-effective by the Freelance Police's empty threats while making this quota.

"He's got yah there, Sam!?" Max remarks the orange cat's answer which only serve for the humanoid dog to growl at his partner's annoyance.

"Anyway, the fake Viper only made what she knew would impress you, Jade Chan." Garfield went back to what the group was talking about earlier, about this Dark World & about the Other Viper that made things here to impress Jade Chan.

"But why?" Jade asked off in concern to shrug off her arms, why do so much. "Why does she want me?" Jade patted her right hand to her chest, pondering why the Other Viper even wants her at all.

"She wants something to love, I think?" Garfield replied off an answer, though unsure of himself on that question?

"Arruugh-Hrughh!?" Odie replied in remarking that to be true, sorta, he doesn't get it though?

"Gotta go with spots on this one." Sam replied off to say with Odie, feeling like he understood the spotted dog's reply.

"No crazy woman like her needs love when she's obviously NUTS! She's the type to love only herself, by herself!?" Max says in thinking that's all there is to know about this crazed person.

"You're all right, but she wants something to love, something that isn't her?" Garfield replied with a theory thought before stating this idea out in the conversation. "Or maybe…., she just loves something to eat? Kinda like me, but with lasagna." Garfield suggested out another theory of what Other Viper wants, much to Jade's disgust on the "eat" part.

"Eat?! As in ME! That's ridiculous?" Jade exclaims in disgust and of horror, as she sticks her tongue out. "An Aunt wouldn't wanna eat their….nieces? Right?" Now the Chan girl was a bit terrified in wondering, if a mother would eat a child?

"I don't know that? How do you taste?" Garfield replied off to say, as a dark humor to the matter while Odie shrugged off what his friend was implying.

"I could volunteer and find out?" Max said with an un-helping mind of trying something new, if not disturbing.

"Max, we've been over this before, you may be a lot of things, but not a carnivorous carnivore?" Sam replied in a dry and sternly remark to the rabbit even thinking of such an idea. After shaking that off, he went off to ask something that he feels might relate to this case they're in and what's going on right now? "So would you say this person was without a doubt behind some missing children before?" If this Other Viper, who is some kinda witch stuck here, is trying to get out, could 'she' be behind some missing children the Freelance Police were assign to solve.

"Aruuuhuurrghhummh!" Odie nodded in saying 'yes' to Sam's question about such a topic.

"She is indeed the one responsible for those acts, but she has had ways to spy in on her victims. But the woman is planning something, if she wanted your eyes, other than to replace them with buttons." Garfield said with a ponder thought in what the Other Viper maybe actually planning that they don't know..yet. "She has been using the doll, maybe more, to find what she herself wants." The orange cat was issuing this stuff, and about some spy doll that helped the Other Viper learn about her targets.

"Dolls!?" Sam asked slightly confused by this statement just now about a doll spy?

"Care to explain?" Max asked in wonder of the question, what was this even about?

"Wait, you mean like the doll of a little me?" Jade said in remembering of a doll version of herself, could that doll have been…the Other Viper's spy?

"Yahp-Yahp!" Odie nodded to saying "that's right", in his own way of speaking, sorta.

"You should be careful, her strength grows from those she's sew buttons into one's eyes." Garfield said in a serious tone to the Chan girl in question about the Other Viper, and of her strength that grows from such acts?

"So….what happens if let's say Jade, gets those buttons sew into her eyes? What happens to her?" Sam asked the question, what will happen if the Chan girl gives up her eyes and let buttons be sew into the spots where her eyes once where?

Garfield and Odie sign, feeling like answering that wouldn't be a good idea, but the orange cat swallowed up to response to the question. "If the witch gets Jade to willing do so, and stitches those buttons over her eyes…let's just say…she may not be alive after the process is done." That last part was more darker that it even made Odie shimmer a bit to let out moan cries over such a thought.

Sam and Max exclaim at once in shock and alarm while Jade gasped at the thought. "What?" They clearly must've not heard right, but too bad for them, that wasn't the case.

"She won't be alive after it's been done. It's that simple to understand, okay?" Garfield exclaims in repeating himself of what will happen to Jade, she won't be alive once the buttons are sewed in where her eyes use to be.

Suddenly, the group saw something familiar reappearing from the blankness: the house itself. The five watch on as the material and everything else from earlier reappear, transforming back to normal.

"Huhn!?" Jade exclaimed in surprise in seeing this house in this Other, or rather, Dark World, reappear? "But, how can you walk away from something, and yet, still come back to it?" Jade ask confused, as she, the Freelance Police, and the orange cat and spotted dog are back here again, this was very confusing.

"Walk around the world." Garfield suggested to Jade in surviving the surroundings of what's happen to them. "Beats traveling on long cruses." The cat issued off in mentioning how this was better then another way to travel.

"Yahp-Yahp!" Odie nodded in agreement to that statement his pal mentioned.

"Small world?" Jade replied in surprise by this development, so she can't walk away from this? She has to face it to escape from it.

"Oh-No, SAM! That song is starting to get in my head!?" Max exclaimed with his hands on his head, feeling like something's about to happen right now?

"Max, think of something else, before….?" Sam tried to say, but it was to late, as the event happen?

Max started to sing a familiar song: _**It's a small world after-**_

Suddenly, Sam hits Max into the air right in the middle of that singing quote. The rabbit doesn't seem upset, as he cries this out happily. "WHEEEEEEEEEE!" Max lands nearby his pals, as he says this happily. "That was fun! Do it again, do it again!" It's clear that Max was not bothered in being knocked up in the air from his best pal.

"Well that lightly fix your singing?" Sam remarks to his partner nearly singing an annoying song that would be just the thing to make the situation harder to tend to.

"Duu-duu-duu-dEEehhh!" Suddenly, the group heard a strange noise, making Garfield and Odie frowns, as the cat said this. "Hold on a moment, Odie, come with me." The orange cat and spotted dog head towards a shrub and jump inside quickly. The group of Freelance Police & Jade yelp, as a mouse is heard squealing, as it came out of hiding, blowing a horn.

Garfield and Odie jump out of the shrub that they found the mouse in and the spotted dog grabs the rodent with his paws, preparing to crush it while growling.

Sam saw this and exclaim a comment about what he saw. "Whoa, that looks like one of Zangief's mice?" The K-9 detective recalls seeing something almost like the mice from the real Zangief, but different.

"Stop, Garfield! Odie! He's one of the circus mice!" Jade exclaim in shock and alarm in fearing what the wild pets are doing to the playful mice from the Other Zangief of this world.

Odie of course ignores Jade's concerns, as he toss the mouse into the air, making the Chan girl gasp in horror, as she watch Garfield step up and catch the mouse in his mouth before biting into it.

"Gaahh!" Jade truly was gasping in shock, the lazy orange cat has just killed one of the fun mice she's seen in this world.

"Ehh, I would do that to to Jimmy-Two-Teeth? But I prefer a more, crueler motion!" Max waved off to say that he would've done better in how to harm a rodent, especially one from his and Sam's neighborhood.

However Jade looks surprised, as the mouse itself turns into a nasty bigger rat shape doll figure. It looked cartoonish, but looked a little dark-gray fur and all, these creatures were known as ShadowChuumon. (**Note: **Think of Chuumon as a dark worldy creature of evil and you can basically get this!?)

"Whoa, freaky. Didn't see that one coming?" Sam spoke off surprised too, as Garfield drops the dead evil rat onto the ground, watching as the creature vanishes from sight in digital particles with Jade still gasping from seeing this happen.

"I don't like rats at the best of times, mice I like when their friendly, but not rats. But this one here, was sounding an alarm." Garfield explains off to explain to Jade's group, as he picks up the remains and head off. The Jade & the Freelance Police look amazed. That orange cat and his spotted dog friend, just saved them somehow.

"Gooooood Cat and Dog." Jade said with a nod in acknowledging what Garfield & Odie did was a good job in helping them out.

Jade's group watched Garfield and Odie, as they goes into the hole, disappearing into it. They look at the house before slowly walking up to it. The witch, A.K.A. Other Viper, will most likely be expecting them or something, still planning on replacing Jade's eyes with buttons, but why? Jade slowly goes up the stairs in worry, even with the Duo coppers, Sam and Max here to help, she felt slightly nervous.

Jade notices a cane holder nearby that was outside the front door and searches around until she found and took out a very strong looking cane. Knowing that she and her friends will need something to break into the living room, in order to get to the small door.

"Well, guys, let's go." Jade said in determination being what she's showing on her face. "We're breaking in." That was a line that said it all, they're gonna break their way into freedom.

The Freelance Police nods with shared faces of eager & go-getter attitudes, time to face what's stopping them from heading back to the Real World. And will they do so and make it out, heck, we'll have to believe they can?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The gag I used for 'Let's start by crying like babies' is an old reference from Sam & Max Hit The Road.

Some change addition is put in to help with the mix of understanding the parallel world in which it's the Digital World, and of how the 'Other Mother' cast character I'm using, has even got in such a place to begin with.

A little note gig from a song 'It's A Small World After All' is something you hear in kiddy rides, & at Disney theorem park rides. (Plus, always useful for funny gags in which the song really annoys certain types of characters, a comical gig if everyone to be seen and heard from.)

Now this little bit of a **VISION** is really starting to come around now. And trust me, the VISION-KING still has plenty of other surprises to come around each corner. For in the next exciting chapter, we'll soon see what the witch, the Other Viper, what her true form is for all to see & behold, as the Demon Lord Digimon from the Digital World: Lilithmon. And we'll **IN-VISION** some very whacky stuff when this evil takes Jade away and the Freelance Police become occupied by both evil furniture to facing Lilithmon in which case, one thing is certain…it's gonna be EXTREMELY ugly? And while Jade is trapped, she gets wisdom advice from three ghost kids that have gone through the same fate. And Jade will again have aid from her close friend in this Dark World, the Other Johnny Test, who then turns into a Digimon creature by the name of Wizardmon? And after reuniting with Sam & Max, do Jade, get into the room and just escape…without their friend exiting the small door into the Real World. But once back, things seem strange, for the signs of a missing Jackie Chan & Viper, the appearance of the Real Johnny Test with a confession about the doll he gave to Jade, which leads to some misunderstanding of what's happening. Boy, what's one to do when things are looking like a mess, guess that's a tale to be told…later on? So keep on waiting & watching, this story is getting better by the second, enjoy...


	8. Chapter 08: Other Viper's True Form

Author's Note: Greetings to many loyal followers & viewers out there. Ready to see how to **ENVISION** something scary to happen here? Well the 'King Of VISIONS' can say you'll get a lot of surprises from this little 'treat' filled with 'tricks' included, even on this season of nearing Halloween's theme. And as stated, the level rate is near the 'T' for another reason, cause it's 'terrifyingly' scary. So lets get ready to settle up, and **VISUALIZE** a few things you can expect to see, and a few additional surprises I've made to aid some exciting humor for those that like a Sam & Max, Freelance Police mix entertainment work. And we'll even be given other things in which were left puzzled, but I've made a use to make a plot ploy for this story to become interesting along the way. So kick back, relax, and enjoy the ride, cause when we get off, you can expect to get back on to wanting to get scared again….so lets explore this story now, shall we….?

* * *

**Chapter 08: Other Viper's True Form**

Once inside the house, Jade and the Freelance Police came to the door that was locked to them. The little Chan girl put the cane between the cracks and begin pulling.

"Allow us to help, Miss Chan." Sam offered, as he and Max quickly grab the other edge of the cane, helping Jade out with more strength. "Creakk-CreEeakhh!" Soon the door knobs broke off as the door itself opened, allowing the Jade's group access into the living room which was dark at the moment.

"Anyone here?" Max whispered out to say in the quiet room, not knowing what he's doing?

"Shush, keep it down, idiot!" Sam hushed his partner to be quiet, does he wanna give their presence away.

Jade's group with the Freelance Police spot a familiar little door nearby. Once they go through there, they can go home to the real world. However, before the heroes could approach it, a huge demon appeared to walk by and sat down, blocking the door itself.

"Agh!?" Jade flinches at seeing it's appearance with her arms up in surprise?

"Ugh, was a giant cockroach dresser apart of this room, Sam?" Mx asked confused to see this suddenly, and wondered if his buddy Sam recalls them seeing this or not?

"Somehow, I don't think it was, Max?" Sam replied feeling puzzled at this like the rest, something seem very weird at this time?

Soon the whole room lit up, as the Other Living Room is turned into a weird looking demonic museum of horrors.

"Do yah think the woman knows we're hear from us breaking and making loud noises from the upstairs?" Max asked slightly surprised to see these bug-like theme living room appear now, and thought the Other Viper was aware of their act earlier from up stairs?

"I think she knows we're in here, even if we didn't do that stuff, pal." Sam said in concern at knowing they've been busted, since this was most likely prepared 'after' Jade went up to bed in hoping to leave when she woke up, which didn't work as planned.

Sure enough, a familiar figure on a glowing couch nearby turns around, smiling as the person said this. "They say even the proudest spirit can be broken….with love." The Other Viper person spoke, as she placed her hand on her chest to stimulate the "love" part in her sentence.

"Gee, I'll have to try that out when we get back?" Max said in feeling like he's never heard of this line of breaking one's spirit, might be good on the bad guys back home?

"I feel that she might not let us pass easily, Max?" Sam stated from the theme of the room was giving off said otherwise of them given freedom to leave or not.

Jade frowns at seeing the Other person of Viper is here and is stopping her and her friends from leaving. "Gaph!?" Suddenly a demon chair force the girl to sit down after gasping.

"What? Don't we get chairs?" Max asked dryly in remarking the two coppers being left out of being offered something to sit in.

"Whack!?" Then a nearby bug coat-hanger whacked the rabbit on his head with a hat before returning to it's place.

"Ask a stupid remark, get an even obvious answer outta it, Max?" Sam remarks to shake his head from what Max asked, to only receive the opposite of a hospitality comment.

Soon as Jade holds onto the chair that snuck behind her and brought her over to the table with the Other woman with the Freelance Police joining the conversation about to happen here. "Gehuphhmmmmhhh. Of course, chocolate never hurts anyone." Other Viper responded to say, as a servant demon gave its mistress a box which she opened. "Like one?" To the heroes' disgust, inside the box of chocolates….are live chocolate beetles. "They are Coco Beetle Demons from Zanzibar." The fake Viper took one out from the box, then took a bite and ate its head off, making mostly the group look disgusted.

"Muuaawwck!?" Jade felt like throwing up right now, that looked like as if eating a live bug?

"Okay, yah talk me into it, I'll take one?" Max shrugged off and reach for one of them living beetle chocolates, only to be whack outta his reach by his partner, Sam's paw hand.

"Not on my watch while on your healthy base, and no eating Chocolate LIVE Beetles diet from Strangers, you won't Max!" Sam dryly remarks in stating a strange diet the rabbit's on, don't ask how, it's them?

"Awww, I was hopping you forgot?" Max whined in complaining, he was close to actually eating one of them living chocolate beetles?

"I want to be…." Jade slowly started to exclaim with a frown with her hands on the chair. "With my Real Viper and Uncle Jackie!" She had her hands in a fist shape, as she lift her right one up to exclaim some more. "I want you to let me and these guys go!" She pounded her fist on her knee to state that she meant business in what she wanted, to leave to return to her real family.

"Yah sister, we got a life, you ain't our boss!" Max snapped off to make a pointed argument about who the Freelance Police listen to, which it ain't this woman.

"Frankly our commissioner is our boss, but your not even him either!" Sam remark off to correctly state, but the bottom line was still the same.

"Gulphh!" Of course, Other Viper swallowed upsettingly from hearing those remarks before turning to glare angrily at Jade for what she was referring. "Is that anyway to talk to your Aunt Viper?" Other Viper snapped furiously at Jade after tossing away the leftover bit of the chocolate beetle to put her hands on her waist side. "Your new friends seem to have a bad influence on you, perhaps you shouldn't see them anymore?" The woman exclaimed in seeing maybe Sam & Max have made a bad example for Jade which leads to this rude attitude.

"It's not us lady," Sam sternly remarks the woman's claims of who's fault this was.

"Right! It's you!" Max pointed out in remarking that statement in who's fault this really was.

"They're right, and another thing…" Jade soon started to make this dry and sternly remark to the woman, as if insulting her in a way! "You…aren't…my Aunt…Viper!?" To Jade, this other person that was trying to look like the real Viper, was nothing but a fake.

Other Viper felt stunt by that remark before speaking out in offense while looking sternly upset. "Apologize…at Once! Jade Chan." She stare down at the Chan girl with her button eyes while her eyebrows help to show her upsetting expression.

Jade slowly stood up and came face to face with the other woman, and replied in a snappy and arrogant tone! "NOhh!" Jade is not going to apologize in knowing the truth, the Other Viper isn't the Chan girl's real Viper, and that's that.

"Sorry lady, but we've made up our minds. And gentle-mentally speaking, you won't get squat!" Sam exclaimed in defiance of the woman's authority over Jade was not gonna stop the girl.

"And I'm President, so I don't take orders from NOBODY, I GIVE THEM!" Max snap in determination as well while speaking off some random argument, but still made his point clear.

Other Viper moved back in shock of the last response, before setting herself up right on the sofa. "I'll give you, to the count of three!" She frowns while holding her hand up with the number one from her index finger to exclaim her mark of counting down. Jade kept a stern face, as the Other Viper begins to count down. "One…." Other Viper exclaim in fury of the first number for Jade to apologize to her. Suddenly, Jade and the Freelance Police notice that the fake Viper is starting to stand up, but then suddenly floats into the air while covering herself with her arms around her. "…Two…" Soon Other Viper changed her voice while saying this while gazing at the Chan girl, dog and rabbit with an angry stare.

"Froooowhhh!" Suddenly, Other Viper flashed with flames, shocking Jade and the Freelance Police. Once Other Viper landed, the woman reveals her true form. She is shown as some sort of dark looking priestess. She wears long, purple robes over a leather catsuit. Her hair is black like the wings protruding from her back and her skin is seen being rather pale. But her most dominant feature is the dreaded 'Nazaar Nail' covering under her right arm sleeve which looked like a golden glove, which allows her to corrode anything it touches. The ribbons off her dress are razor-sharp as blades. She is known as Lilithmon, a Demon Lord Digimon, and once apart of a group known as one of the Seven Great Demon Lords and brought Fear into the Digital World. Just before being sealed within this Other World revealed to be the Dark World where evil Digimon are sealed. From her upsetting expression, it doesn't take much to see within her blue eyes, now flashing over her entire eyeballs in blood red before disappearing, she is really angry now.

"Whoa, and I thought she was ugly before turning into a slightly beautiful person? But I don't like her girlish figure taste." Max exclaim in shock and surprise by this display while making a dry remark afterwards.

"Max, let me say this for the record straight?…SHUT IT!" Sam spoke calmly before he snapped his insulting partner, at the moment, it looks like they're in hot water now?

"THREE!" Lilithmon roared out, as she suddenly grabs Jade Chan by pinching her fingers on her nose to raise the child up, trapping her in her hold.

"Oww? What are you doing?" Jade protested with a useless struggle from a slight reaction of pain of this woman pulling her nose.

"Never fear Jade, we got your back!" Sam replied off to say, as he and Max prepared to jump to the Chan girl's aid, like heroes should. Just one problem?

"And apparently, who has ours here at the moment, Sam!?" Max asked from witnessing something occurring in the Living Room area they are in that's gone demonic insect theme?

Apparently, the furniture in the room surrounded the two Freelance Police, meaning that after the door was about to close them in the dark.

"Ohh, Biscuit Cucumber Nuts On A Floor Board Special? I forgot these furnitures were alive!?" Sam snaps off to respond a long complain reaction, as the door to the place is shut, and now the two coppers are faced with fighting foes in the dark?

Soon Lilithmon exits the Living Room before shutting the door, where some noises are heard behind them, making only the evil Digimon Demon smirk in slight happiness in getting revenge against those two interlopers trying to help Jade.

"Ouch!" Sam shouted in pain after getting hit by something behind the door.

"That tickles!" Max commented from feeling ticklish while more noises are heard.

"Knock It Off!" Sam remark from more crashing sounds before yelping! "Help!" Yep, sounds like there's real trouble happening behind the door.

"Aieeee!" Max cried out as more things still happen, but they'll have to deal with it themselves.

Soon Lilithmon leaves while angrily dragging a struggling, whiny Jade to a hallway and towards a mirror on the wall. "Oww, that hurts!" Jade was not liking how the woman imposter of Viper was hurting her now.

Suddenly, the demon Digimon mistress grabs Jade by her shoulders and tosses Jade right through the mirror itself, like phasing through it. On the other side, the Chan girl landed on the floor on the other side, getting up as Lilithmon came into the room halfway.

"You may come out,…" The evil digimon priestess remarked before pointing at the young Chan girl to say this. "When you've learn to be a loving niece!" Lilithmon snaps furiously after finishing her statement of punishing Jade for being rude to her.

"What about Sam and Max! What are you going to do with them?" Jade snaps in defiance in wanting to know of the others that came with her of their safety.

"Oh, I'll deal with your little "friends", to show them what happens if they've cross between "my" family matters." Lilithmon remarked off them questions with a slight smile and said nothing else. With that, Lilithmon disappear back through the mirror. Jade angrily pounds on the entrance to no prevail, kicking it with fury, then pants softly from exhausting her breath from her fuss.

Outside however, Lilithmon meant the faces of two upset looking Freelance Police with their guns aimed at her. They both manage to get out of their fight against the furniture, lucky them.

"All right lady, you've just broken Article Seven, Dash Nine, under Paragraph Four of Subsection E for misappropriate use of handling children!" Sam stated in his serious tone at the Digimon witch figure, and of what she's just done with Jade Chan.

"Is that even in the rules, Sam? Or did you make that up?" Max asked his pal in wonderment if they even remember such a rule to arrest people that broke it?

"Well it beats me, but we'll talk about it later!?" Sam shrugs to remark before the two coppers focus more on the Mega Level Digimon before them; Lilithmon

"Hahahah! Do you two 'really' believe you stand a chance against me? A Mega Level Digimon, with your pathetic weapons." Lilithmon laughs at there resolvement to face her, despite the great odds against them Freelance Police.

"We've seen your true self lady, unless you got some secret move to catch us off guard!" Max remarks off in a taunting manner, to bad those were his most poor choice of words.

"How fortunate…I do!?" Lilithmon remarks with a sarcastic smirk, before stretching her arms back and seemingly observing some sparkly dust. "RrrrraaaRAAHHHhh!" Then she let off a roaring wail sound from moving her body in a strange way, and something began to take affect. "SPRriiiIsisivhhh!" Suddenly, a music track number is played in the background, as she begins to transform her form into something more! (**Note: **If one has Watched the "Rockman EXE Beast" Series, think of Zoanroids transformation Sequence "Beat-Bot" Mix Track! Not the Fast Beat Mix for those that get them confused? Was unable to find actual title name!?) What happen next was that bright light surrounded Lilithmon, as her feet started to get covered in a beastly claw feet, then her main body started to get covered with sharp fangs around her waist. Then it was starting to effect her shoulders and her face, more shoulder guards with spikes appeared while her tiara grows into sharp horns and her fangs grew from her mouth like vampire like teeth. "Raaarrhhh!" She roared and thrust her right arm out which got cover in a glowing light of data before her golden glove, the 'Nazaar Nail' became even longer with sharper blade nails. "RAAArrughhh!" Then she roared again, as she thrusted her left arm which got covered in the same digital light of data, only this one made three sharp tail whips appear on the woman's arm. "RAAAAHhhhhh!" Then Lilithmon roared once more, becoming completely transformed in a beastly like state, we will 'Refer' to this; as Lilithmon, Demonic Beast Form.

The Freelance Police stared in unbelievable shock at what just happen, and what happens next, was a snappy remark argument!?

"YOU JUST 'HAD' TO INTIMATE HER, MAX!?" Sam snapped at his partner for making their situation worst then ever before.

"WHAH! How the HECK, would I 'know' she could do that!?" Max said in defense to his case in the matter of being his fault entirely. To bad their argument was cut short from the wickedly smirking Digimon Demon Lord, Lilithmon, as she dash so fast towards the two coppers, they could only blink for an instant before the next stuff begins to happen.

Back behind the mirror, Jade listens closely to the other side, wondering what's happening!? "Guys!?" Jade spoke softly in concern, what was happening with the Freelance Police?

"Raarrrrhhhh!" Jade flinched at the roar that was Lilithmon before hearing some crashing and smashing noises happening from behind the mirror.

"HEY!" Sam cried out from a smashing noise afterwards.

"That Hurts!" Max remarked dryly from getting attack, no less.

"Knock It Off!" Sam snapped after another object breaking.

"Eeeek!" Max yelps from a broken vase that just got destroyed by their raging foe.

"Raarrrhhh!" Lilithmon's roar was heard that made Jade have a panic face, this wasn't sounding good for the policemen duo?

"Sam! Go for the Below Belt, the BELOW THE BELT!" Max shouted out to his K-9 friend and repeatedly while somehow fending off the attacking woman.

"Idiot! That only effects the Male Gender Side!" Sam snaps off in remarking his partner's wrong claims in what was one gender's weakness.

"Oh? No wonder I tried to whack my foot at that spot, it never slowed her down?" Max replied feeling slightly confused of the matter from behind the mirror that Jade was still listening to, feeling slightly disturb by the rabbit's misinformation?

"I'm beginning to wonder who to be more afraid of, you Max, or Her!?" Sam said in remarking who to feel more afraid of, the mad power digimon lady or his own partner, tough call?

"Raarrhhh!" Lilithmon roared out, and it sounded like she caught one of them coppers.

"Gaaahh!" That was Sam's voice, Jade worried of what was going to happen to the dog? "SLAP-SLAP-SLAP! SLAP!" Only to hear slapping noises, confused by this until Max's voice is heard calling out from the action.

"Sam! She's giving you PINK-BELLIES! You Hate Pink-Bellies!" Max said in remarking what the dog hates in being given by anyone of any kind.

"Pink Bellies! I've Always HATED THOSE….To This Very Day!" Sam's stern and upsetting voice said with his teeth gritting in annoyance of getting his belly slapped. Soon Jade heard something, it was Sam growling before somewhat cursing someone by their name? "Grrrr…..Curse You MELLON HARGRAVES!" After that, Sam somehow escaped and he and Max got their guns out and started shooting like mad. "BangBang-Bang-Bang! Bang! Bang!" They were slowing Lilithmon down, but not very much effecting the woman, and here's why?

"Raarrrrhhh!" Lilithmon made a loud roar, more annoyed with the two coppers and only flinch, the shots didn't even effect her at all.

"Darn, nothings working Sam, what now?" Max complained to curse their luck, if they can't hurt the villain, what do they do instead?

"Only one option left, since our firepower isn't enough? We need to rethink our planning to beat her and rescue Jade trapped within her grasp!?" Sam exclaimed what the said duo should do while the young Chan girl listen in, sounded serious if they needed to rethink their planning on beating the other woman here, A.K.A. Lilithmon?

That is until Max added his own statement in figuring what his partner meant to say in the meaning? "Is that another way of saying; 'to get the HECK outta here while screaming and abandoning the girl until we come back with an idea to rescue her later' sorta plan?" That much made Jade scruff in annoyance, did the rabbit really have to state it that way for anybody to see how that would be done?

"Well sure, if you like to make it sound all gloomy?" Sam's voice call out in remarking of how the tone of that sentence sounded like, he too was sounding with a frown in how one were to make that emotionless claim of planning?

"RAaarrhhhh!" Suddenly, the Freelance Polices attention was focus on the Angry Lilithmon, clearly had enough and stared at the two coppers with furious growling, which sounded like a venomous way of planning to kill it's prey.

"I'M ALL FOR IT! LET'S SCRAM, SAM!" Max exclaimed without complaining about the remarking of what they plan to do next, as he started to run with his short legs.

"Don't worry Jade, we'll come back after getting a villain off our pursuit!" Sam's voice called out to the Chan girl still kept a captive while running behind his partner.

"Raaarhhhh!" Lilithmon roared once more before beginning pursuit, it wasn't long before the hallway became quiet, only noises outside were heard of growls and roars?

Right about there, the surprising theme music background comes to a close? Soon afterwards, there's no more sounds from behind the mirror, Jade, believing that the worst may have come from her mistake, she begins to sob.

"Oww, this is all my fault, why did I decide to come here and endanger those two, even if they were weird? They were at least better company then that other woman was!?" Jade was really in a mess that said this whole situation was her fault, why didn't she listen to the warnings of being endanger & not to come to this world, and now she's trapped and lost some friends along the way.

Suddenly, some ghostly moaning is heard, making the Chan girl turn around in worry while gasping. Something else is in here with her, question is…'who' or 'what' it was?

"Who's there?" Jade called out for anyone else in the room to respond?

It wasn't long before Jade saw a bed glowing with three bumpy tops on the covers while a voice said in whisper. "Hush, and shush. Or the Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon might be listening." That strange female voice spoke as if silencing the noisee for fear of that which may hear if they were to speak.

"Huhh…You…" Jade began to gasp in concern while whispering nervously to the other voices in the room with her? "You mean the Other Viper?" She waited for a response if who they spoke was of 'that' woman, but nothing came?

The Chan girl came over to the bed that has glowing sheets on them before pulling them off. To Jade's surprise, three kids, one of them is a girl who's taller then the rest, green long sleeve shirt with a flower, brown hair with two hair-pin bands, she appears to be a nerdy girl. (She was once known as Sheena when alive) The second is a small boy that has bright red hair that's puffy and sticks up with a white shirt, blue short-pants, he appears to be geeky, and nerdy optimistic boy. (He was once known as Eugene Horowitz when alive, and…gahuhmmh…and somewhat a class jinx) The the last one is a small girl with pigtails and wearing a light dress on. (She was once known as Breena when alive, and was Johnny Test's Lost Aunt!?) As Jade notices they were all huddled close together in fright, but merely then, that she notice they had button eyes like the other folks in this weird world?

"Who are you?" Jade asked the kids in concern in not knowing of them. Are these children the ones who disappeared from the house over the years that she heard Sam and Max told her about, was relating to a case they were working on?

The bright red haired boy floats over to the Chan girl, looking serious as he spoke ghostly like. "Don't remember our names...but I remember my true mommy…" The light red haired boy placed his arms across his heart, in sadness and such.

Jade looks sadly at the ghost children, what has happened to them? "Why are you all here?" The Chan girl went ahead to ask the question of them ghostly children being here, in this weird world.

"The Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon!" The ghost children exclaimed at once of why they are here, from a 'who' being the reason, as they flew and dance around the others.

The small girl floats around Jade, as she explained something about Lilithmon. "She spied on our lives, through the little doll's eyes." The ghost girl explains in concern in how such events came to be. Jade look surprised and concerned: so Lilithmon was using the Jade doll in the past, to spy on these kids before they got taken and their disappearances never solved, how sad.

Soon the small ghost boy floated up on Jade's right while the tall girl floated down from her left. "She saw that we weren't happy." The red-haired boy said in sadness about how their lives, were not of their happy moment before all of this.

"So she lured us away…." The tall brown hair girl explains in concern while the other two ghost circle around the Chan girl in telling their story, one each.

"With treasures…" The small ghost girl said first, as they rest circle around the living girl.

"And treats…" The small red haired boy said next, as they started to rise up a bit more, as they circle more.

"And games to play with." The tall brown haired girl explained lastly, as they soar above Jade's head and up near the ceiling.

"She gave us 'all' that we asked her for..." The red haired boy said sadly over Jade's head, as the Chan girl watches on.

"Yet we still wanted more..." The small girl said sadly at their fact of wanting more and never having enough.

Jade still stare up in sadness for the kids, then look forward at the next one pointing at her button eyes to exclaim something. "So we let her…..." The tall light brown haired girl said in sadness and regret. "Sew the buttons!" She went through Jade, showing button eyes on her briefly before her real eyes came back, much to her concern & worry if that was even permanent or not.

Then the ghost children appeared to float behind her, as they still appeared sad in front of the Chan girl. "She said that she loved us…" The red haired boy moans sadly about the one that said she would love them. "The Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon, who took in forms of our loved ones in the past." He explained how the evil woman was in forms of the children's mother or aunt to deceive them.

"But she locked us here..." The tall light brown haired girl said some more in despair.

Now the ghosts sadly goes back onto the bed, lying down before covering themselves up with blankets before saying this together. "And ate up our lives." The living Chan girl looked at the ghost children in sadness and concern from the bars of the bed. That evil witch, Lilithmon, has lured the kids here, steal their eyes and stolen their lives. Now she wants to do the same to Jade.

"Well,….she can't keep me in the dark forever,…." She moved away from the bars, signing while remarking this fact. "Not if she wants to win my life." Jade said in determination before staring back where the ghost children appear floating up from the bed, as they listen to what she had to say. Jade signed while letting her hand drop from the wall keeping her in the place. "Beating her, is my only chance!? And maybe even…. avenge you all too, from what she's done." Jade signs down in knowing that if she wants to get out and away from the evil woman after her, she must defeat her, that's more then one could say.

The ghost children heard what Jade said and left the bed, floating over to her hopefully. The small ghost girl asked this in concern for thought of something helpful, for the young Chan girl's chances. "Perhaps….if you do win your escape, you could find our eyes?" The small ghost girl asked with a slight feeling of hope in her soul in what Jade could do if she wins in escaping Lilithmon?

"Has she taken those too?" Jade asked the ghost children in concern and worry for what's happen that these ghost children don't have their eyes anymore.

"Yes Miss, and hidden them." The small ghost girl replied while covering her left eye socket, the small ghost boy covered his right eye socket and the tall ghost girl covered her left eye socket, stating where a piece of their own eyes are hidden from where they once where?

"But why your eyes, what are they for?" Jade asked puzzled of her mind, why go after children's eyes, what for?

"To be used to free her, by using the eyes of those descended from each sides of the world, according by the Four corners of the Guardian Beast of Myth, relating to the Digimon Sovereign." The tall ghost girl explained grimly which made Jade gasped from hearing such a plan. "For it is from each one who was born under their watchful eyes, can it be used to open a way out for her and escape this world, and destroy it and the Digital World." That was Lilithmon's plan, to find children from four corners that were within the area, lure them, take their eyes, and from one way to escape this Dark World, has obtain all but one more to have four.

"No wonder she wanted them!?" Jade exclaimed with a groan while exclaiming in shock, she's from a corner of the Guardian Beast of Myth related to the Digimon Sovereign, it makes sense why she's special.

"But the only way that the Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon, can get the eyes, is if the pure heart ones are willingly to do so…But through her powers to deceive us, she is close at hands with you, as the last pair." The tall girl explains sadly that Lilithmon has power to deceive those that came before Jade, and only if the Chan girl is willingly to do so, will the witch be given freedom at last.

"Wooh ,good thing I didn't take it? Or else I might've cause the world to end worst then with against Shendu, other Demons, Dark Wizards, Oni Mask, and even Demons of the Underworld combine from this amount!?" Jade said with a shudder, realizing how close she almost was to allowing Lilithmon to escape her eternal imprisonment. "Don't sweat, now that I know, I won't let her do me in, or endanger our world. That's what I've done most, save the world…mostly with Jackie!?" She shrug off that last part sheepishly, knowing that much was the more truthful pack.

"Please, help stop her plans from coming true. Find our eyes Mistresses, and our souls will be free." The red haired boy plead to the Chan girl, hoping to be free and can finally move on to the after life.

Along with protecting their living world from Lilithmon's dangerous wrath of chaos. The young Chan girl looks at the kids in concern and sadness. The poor ghost children have suffered eternity, in this Dark World and doesn't want their home to get destroyed by the Demon Digimon of Darkness who lured them here in the first place.

"I'll…I'll try." Jade signs while huffing a bit, not sure about the pressure of so much fate into her, but she still feels she can't let these ghost children's hopes go to waist, not after so much suffering?

Suddenly a pair of hands came through the mirror and grab Jade.

"GAaapuh!?" This action was making Jade yelp to gasp in surprise, as she got pulled out of the room.

* * *

Jade soon got pulled out of the mirror by a figure wearing a mask. "Mhhphh-MMMmmphhh!" Jade was struggling from the new person holding her, but she wasn't going to give in so easily. She moved back to bash the guy against the wall to lessen his grip. "Raaaahhh!" Jade tossed her 'apparent' rescuer to the wall, then to the floor. The little girl removed the mask, but got a big shock, as she finds a familiar flame-headed hair boy with his mouth stretched painfully from ear to ear with stitch marks on his mouth.

"Johnny?" Jade exclaim in shock, as the Other Johnny sat up while covering his face in knowing what's been done to him is horrifying. "Huuuagh….oh my?" Jade bent downs and slowly push the other boy's arms away to get a closer look while being shocked. "Did she do this to you? Lilithmon, right?" Jade asked in knowing that the one that was the Other Viper, Lilithmon, did this to Other Johnny because of what he did that upset the woman to 'perform' this fix act.

Suddenly, the Other Johnny slowly transforms into his real form self: He looked a bit taller now, wears ragged clothes, a pointed steeple purple hat with a white skull with red poke eyes on it's base. From his sight, he has several physical qualities that make his appearance enigmatic and mystical. His clothing had zippers on them which said to lead to an area with a near-infinity space. He is Wizardmon, a Champion Level Wizard Digimon, who is shy and caring dealer by nature, though he rarely shows his face, except to those he trust and can use lightning magic, and is the other Johnny's real form.

"Is this, your true form? But, you don't seem as evil looking as this place made me think?" Jade said in surprise, making the Digimon wizard nod in sadness. "Here, let me help get those out, so it doesn't hurt you much." Jade said, as she helped undo the stitches on the painful grin of Wizardmon's face. Once the stitches are off Wizardmon's face, Jade smiled now, as she asks the boy err…Digimon this. "There, I hope that feels better?" She wanted to know if that was a better way for her only friend in this Dark World, but…

"Shush!" Wizardmon however hushes Jade to be quiet, then grabs her, pulling the Chan girl into the living. Luckily, Lilithmon is nowhere in sight and the huge demon cock-roach furniture figure that was guarding the small door before is asleep.

Before they were going to push the thing away, a hand snuck up and placed itself on Jade. "WAaaahhhh!" Jade flinched a tiny soft scream, as she and Wizardmon turn in surprise to see who was here. Sam and Max, of the Freelance Police, though they seem tired, panting from lost of breath, and look pretty messed up, like they went through one heck of a fight!? "Guys!? What happen to you?" Jade asked the Freelance Police, did Lilithmon do all this, or most likely, 'tried' to do more & only got away with this much.

"That….gasp…woman….is….gahhhugh….is evil, BEYOND Imagining!" Max panted out from exhaustion to say with each breath, seeing with horrified eyes scared witlessly out of his mind in what Lilthmon tried to do to him & Sam.

"We managed to lose her pass the garden…pant….then the circus tent upstairs…panthhh…before we lost her at the theater? Panthh…lucky it was disappearing act night!?" Sam explains with each breath-taking break moment to tell what they went through, they managed to escape Lilithmon's prowl by going through so much to lose track of her.

After finally calming down enough, the Freelance Police spoke normally.

Max was the one to speak out frantically in spilling out a lot of things to say, more then usual. "I tell you what, that woman is even more scarier then that time I accidentally let myself be published, as an old Star from Midtown Cowboys in their rather strange Sports magazines with big Muscle men in speedo's gaming at me? And here's the picture!" The rabbit showed a picture of him on the cover of something label "Midtown Cowboys Sports Article!" with Max in the center, and big muscle men wearing nothing but speedo's were serving his every need like a pharaoh while showing a creepy love stare? (Don't ask!?)

"Ewwww!?" Jade cringe in disgust, she did NOT wanna see that kinda picture?

"Truthfully, if there was someone who's more terrifying and just as disgusting as 'that', little miss, then we've just about gone through another Hell-Break Madness on our hands!?" Sam exclaimed that if something was scarier then what Max said & done that's freaky to them, then they 'really' are in a more terrifying place. Then he notices Wizardmon nearby before saying this from being curious. "By the way, isn't that a Wizardmon from the Digital World? I heard they were the more shy and caring types and not those to be sent to any evil places like this!?" Sam & Max done some research, and this creature seem very off from being a resident to this Dark World place.

"Yah, after escaping that witch's chase, we managed to sneak into her bedroom, found a dairy that explains a sinister plan of using four children's eyes from four corners of some mythical beast junk to set her free, yatta-yatta!?" Max explains what the two coppers did after escaping their pursuer. They snuck back in the house, found something of the Goddess of Darkness's plan of freedom and such with the eyes from four children, and we know the rest.

"Long story short, I already heard it. Wizardmon here was the other Johnny, and now we gotta move this thing to escape!" Jade explained shorty the versa of what she already known already, from her friend here that's not the real Johnny Test, but is still a good friend none the least.

With all in agreement, Jade, Sam, Max, and Wizardmon nod, as they quickly work on pushing the demon cock-roach cabinet aside. Soon it fell to the floor, but the impact was 'too' loudly to NOT be heard, as a familiar voice asks this. "Jade? Is that you?" That was the voice of Lilithmon, hearing the noise to think it was the young Chan girl.

"Uh oh. That evil Digimon Priestess is coming." Max said in horror and terror in realizing who was on to them.

"So much for a quiet escape!?" Sam shrugged off about getting out quietly, they should have thought ahead about keeping that demonic furniture a bit more quiet.

"Think she believes we're here too?" Max asked a stupid question, and is about to get an answer to it.

"Are those Freelance Policemen down there with you!?…" Lilithmon's voice asked with a hint of venomous tone in thinking Jade Chan was not alone, her 'rude' Freelance Police friends were with the girl.

"Oh, I think she knows we're here, Max!?" Sam rolls his eyes while he remarks his partner's question about being alert of their presence too.

"Let's go, guys!" Jade quickly bents down to open the small door while Max quickly wraps the cock-roach cabernet to keep it down before joining the rest.

Of course, what Jade and her friends notice is that the tunnel now got spider webs and lost toys in it.

"Huhn!?" Jade gasped from seeing what's happen to the tunnel now, the wonderful glow it once did that was a wondrous place to travel through is….decayed & ruin?

"What? Where all the color go?" Max asked confused to see the tunnel they came through wasn't as colorful now?

"I'm hopping that's not another Hug Bliss remark, Max? But in any case, it seems Lilithmon doesn't need to make the tunnel magical with her plans now revealed?" Sam explains the situation about the tunnel while remarking what his partner said in that sentence.

"Jade…" The Lilithmon's voice said out in wonder, as her very voice made the tunnel shake from her voice's breeze. The group look worried, she is getting closer.

"Forget Reasons, LETS SCRAM!" Max shouted out terrified, as he started rushing into the tunnel by crawling before Sam kneel down to crawl with him.

"Come along folks, unless you wanna meet our creepy host of the hour, I wouldn't wanna bet on doing so much!?" Sam remarks off to say to Jade after he gets in the tunnel with Max while awaiting more to follow along.

Jade grabs Wizardmon by the arm, as she said this in concern. "Come on, she'll hurt you again. You can come with us!" Knowing that if Jade leaves & Wizardmon doesn't follow, Lilithmon will hurt the poor Digimon, and the the Chan girl doesn't want that to happen to her friend here.

The wizard Digimon however shook his head 'no' sadly, as he got free from the Chan girl's hold, then suddenly, apparently removing his glove off his own hand. Jade, along with Sam and Max surprisingly squeezed together in the tunnel entrance watched, as they look surprised from the whole hand base structure was like sawdust. "Powwwhhh!" Wizardmon blows the stuff right off, as it disappeared as data particles soon afterwards. After seeing that, the Jade & the Freelance Police understand why Wizardmon can't come with them to escape the Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon's wrath.

"Sam, what does this mean?" Max asked puzzled while this friendly Digimon guy can't come with them?

"It means this Digimon can't escape from this place, because of Lilithmon's power that was used to create him." Sam issued in figuring that since Wizardmon was made by Lilthmon for Jade's amusement & to lure the Chan girl to stay, and like Other Jackie said about the woman formerly as Other Viper's strength being the Other version's strengths too. "If he wasn't under her power, he could escape. But he can't and may want to face the evil priestess despite the fact that she'll destroy him for betraying her." The K-9 detective was on a roll in knowing Wizardmon can't come along, so he'll stall Lilithmon to give his friends time to escape….but pay a hefty sacrifice.

"I see, you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save us, aren't you?" Max sadly spoke out to the Digimon Wizard, that's very noble & brave of Wizardmon to do.

The wizard digimon nodded, confirming what the others were thinking. If Wizardmon wants to risk his life to help his new friends escape, so be it.

"Jade Chan!" The Chan girl flinched from hearing Lilithmon's voice shout in a snappy tone. As we see off top of her feet coming down the steps from above where she previously was. "How dare you disobey your Aunt?" The Goddess of Darkness was exclaiming in fury. Wizardmon yelps before frowning, as he pushed Jade through the small door and clobbered against the Freelance Police, getting the duo unstuck and then closed it shut with those inside against it to sign with sorrow. "Jade! Sam and Max!? Where are you?" The evil woman was asking more in demand of where the girl was, along with the Freelance Police.

Wizardmon turns around, determined to meet his punishment at the Lilithmon's hands, head on...

* * *

Jade and the Freelance Police crawl through the cobwebs and such through the tunnel quickly. Max being the quickest up front while Sam was in the middle and Jade was just behind them, still getting anything that was in their way out of their faces and such. It took a while before soon, they reached the other side, tumbling downward into a familiar living room. Jade managed to stop halfway with cobwebs in her hair while Sam and Max tumbled across until they smacked into the walls. One thing was for sure, Jade, Sam and Max were back in the Real World.

"I think we need to work on our brakes, Sam?" Max replied off to say, as he fell along with Sam on their backs on the ground from the wall impact.

"Like you ever tried to with our ride, Max?" Sam remarks to state this fact, after standing up to dust the dust off himself.

"Good point!" Max replied off to say after getting up to to dust himself off from the collective dust from the small door's tunnel.

"Hun-Huhn, Gaugh!" Jade panted out a few breathes before quickly turning around and closing the small door and then locking it tight with the key still inside. Even if Lilithmon cannot get into the real world through there, Jade doesn't want the chances of the minions who are 'loyal' to her coming through.

"Quickly, move the coaches, chair, rabbles, dressers, and any other junk around here to be sure it's block tight!" Max exclaimed off to say what to do before rushing over the Living Room to grab the first thing he finds to use.

"Always the negotiator on risky chances, a Max!?" Sam rolled his eyes to remark at his rabbit pal pushing the sofa against the small door before the dog came over and placed a table there. Then Max was struggling to push a dresser up next while Sam just easily placed a lamp pole down narrowly, as they finished their work in blocking the little door. Once the task is done, Jade, Sam and Max sigh in relief. Despite the mess that they're in, they have escaped.

"We're back! I'm HOOOOOOME!" Jade calls out, as she removes the cobwebs from herself.

The Freelance Police decided that they should follow the Chan girl in looking for her folks and explain a few dangers of the little door?

The group walk through the house's open center hall near the stairs, hoping to find signs of Jackie or Viper, as Jade calls out to them. "Anybody here?" To which, no response, which made her frown at the quietness.

"Hello Mr. Chan and soon to be Mrs. Chan!?" Sam hollered out to say to the adults living here with their niece, Jade. Or more so with Jackie then of Viper that needs to marry the guy, etc.

"Any of you people notice us being gone besides not meeting Sam and Me yet?" Max asked out in the halls, waiting for a response to his peculiar question?

"Hello! Hello, Helloooooooh!" Jade hollered up the stairs with her hands put together, she waits, but still nothing of a response of another soul?

"I could use a mega-phone if that helps?" Max replied off with a sneaky grin, as he takes out a mega-phone from outta nowhere.

"Max! We've been over this, we can't use a mega-phone when indoors, might wake the dead and those close to being dead?" Sam sternly reminded his partner of a strange reason of why they can't use megaphones indoors.

"Real Uncle Jackie!" Jade calls out, as she along with the Freelance Police look into the Study. Strange, it's empty. Didn't Jade's Uncle Jackie and Viper come back from their shopping trip by now? "Real Viper?" Jade calls out again before leaving the place, with Sam and Max seeing that they still weren't getting any responses!

"Okay Sam, this is starting to become as annoying as hide and seek?" Max replied in annoyance at how they haven't found the Chan girl's folks yet.

"If you were 'it', Max, most folks would stay hidden from your wrath of terror." Sam remarked off to state this to his pal which was basically true in a sense of meaning.

"I know, and I'm sick of them still hiding from me after I became President?" Max snarls off to remark with a frowny look before the two coppers went off to join Jade's search.

The group came into the kitchen and spot a bag of groceries on the table, making Jade smile as she exclaim. "Ahh, Viper's groceries!" The sign of the food must mean that Viper and Jackie Chan are back from their shopping.

"Finally! Some 'real' food that ain't living-creepy-crawly things!? I'll dig in to that!" Max exclaimed satisfied, as he opens the bag, yelps as the fruit rolled out on the table with fruit flies coming outta of the bag to buzz around the stuff.

"Ugh, that's disgusting?" Jade yelps in disgust that the food has gone bad now, and it should have been new too.

"Hmmm, it's strange that the groceries are here, yet nobody has shown up yet?" Sam said with a serious face while staring and thinking about this scene in a questionable remark?

"Think this was last weeks sale on special low price crap that's already gone bad, and they just wanted it outta their stores?" Max asked a rather confusing question about another part of this fruits gone bad, etc.

"You and me be foolish to go for it, but I doubt folks with a child would?" Sam replied in a puzzling statement to the question, but for Jade's folks, they wouldn't foolishly get spoiled rotten fruit…unless the new fruit became old over time.

Before Jade could respond to this, the doorbell is heard ringing. The Chan girl smiles happily from hearing this. That must be Viper and her Uncle Jackie.

The Chan girl rushes over to the door excitedly while exclaiming this, as the Freelance Police rush behind her. "I missed you guys so much. You'll never..." She was about to almost continue that sentence of those she missed….

However, once Jade opens the door, she got a disappointment situation that made her frown: Johnny Test, the real one, is outside where it looks to be raining, while the by is looking concerned.

"Oh, the Johnny that talks." Jade said dryly to Johnny to wave her hand in acknowledging this was the guy that speaks while the Other version was more of a quiet person for the Chan girl to handle.

"Huh? Hehehn-henh, yeah!?" Johnny chuckled nervously at that remark, unsure about it, but still tried to say something without taking in the appearance of Sam and Max behind Jade. "Uhm, so…you…you know that old doll that I gave you?" Johnny asked Jade this question, making the girl look tense upon hearing him say that. "Uhmhp…my mom's real mad, say-says it was her sister's…!?" He was feeling a little tense while talking about the doll lookalike of Jade before stating this part which made Jade wrap her left arm around her right elbow. "The one that…disappeared!?" Johnny knows he told Jade this story, but the doll itself was actually from his mother's missing sister.

"You stole that doll, didn't you?" Jade accused in a frowny tone in pointing that Johnny stole the doll that was his mother's missing sister without telling her or Jade of the matter itself.

"Stealing dollies, what are crimes coming to, Sam!?" Max shrugged off at the thought that folks even go for such petty crimes.

"Unlikely ones, Max!" Sam exclaimed to his little buddy in what crimes are being committed that some have no sense, what-so-ever.

"Wait! Who are you two suppose to be!?" Johnny asked surprise to notice the two coppers looking like an anthropomorphic dog and rabbit.

"Sam and Max, Freelance Police!" Sam introduce himself and Max to the Test boy in who they are.

"Investigating crimes and phenomenons of all cases alike!" Max added with a little extra something in the mix, just to his liking.

"Riighhttt!?" Johnny lightly responded to the two strange copper duo before turning to look at the upsetting Jade. "Well…it…it looked just like you….?" Johnny tried to explain nervously while shrugging his shoulders, then tried to think of what else to say. "An-An-And I figured...!?" Course the boy was cut off during his moment to explain about the doll that looked like Jade, but was his mother's lost sister's doll.

"That and others, kiddo!" Sam exclaimed from finding out about the doll's true purpose, as Lilithmon's spy.

"Right, we've seen it's dress and make-ups, very convincing." Max stated out in the conversation from seeing how the doll must have once looked like other missing children, just to keep an eye on them.

"It used to look this…" Jade was starting to explain the dolls' appearance before waving her hands into a flap hand to rest under the girl's chin, as she explains. "Tall nerdy girl…" Then she wave her arms out before waving her right arm down like some boy from a neighborhood kinda response. "Then this small geeky boy…" Then she waved her her right open palm out before showing her hands out like crunching fingers "Then this little rascal chick with all this ribbons…and…" As she pointed to her head's hair to exclaim her mark while the flame-headed boy stared at her puzzled. "And brades and…." That's when she stops upon realizing something before opening her eyes up to the truth. "Your mother's missing sister?" Jade exclaim with a smile before turning around to look at the flame-haired boy. "I think I just meant her!?" Jade smiled in seeing that she may have meant with Johnny's long lost aunt of his mother's stolen sister.

"Wait! You did?" Max asked puzzled, they don't recall seeing any missing children after escaping an evil Digimon Priestess destroying them?

"Well from how we've seen Max, that wouldn't surprise me?" Sam informed his little buddy while shaking his head off, Jade must have seen something when they were 'occupied' at such a time.

"Come on!" Jade said off, as she grabbed and pull Johnny into the house, making the boy worried.

* * *

"Ugh, listen…." Johnny begins to protest of him being in this house, as they went across into the hallway. "I-I-I'm really not suppose to…" His mother will be furious if she finds out that he went inside this house when the woman told him not to. "WAoohh!?" But yelps from being pulled further into the house with the Chan girl living here and with the Freelance Police following them.

Jade and the Freelance Police took the scared flame-haired boy to the living room before the Chan girl lets Johnny go and he drops to the ground while Jade stood by the hidden small door while the Freelance Police worked on moving the 'Blockade' away from it. As soon as Johnny got up, feeling more nervous now as he looked around the place he's never been inside or told to step foot in, Jade then pointed to the little door to the Dark World before saying this. "She's in there." Johnny looks dumbstruck, as he glanced at the key still in the small door, Jade hasn't took it out yet while issuing the boy's missing relative was in that very place.

"Can-Can you, um, can you um, unlock it?" Johnny bends down to study while asking a puzzled question, as he was about to unlock the small door, but Jade reached out to stop the flame-haired boy from doing so.

"Not in a million years!" Jade exclaimed in a frowny tone to shake her head in not wanting to actual open this door to another world again.

"I go for an ETERNITY if I was you!" Max exclaimed quite rationally on that fact of how long he put never to open this scary door again.

"Better make it longer for safer reasons for you kids is my best guess." Sam advises to them in the conversation about not touching to open this door that lead to a place they are best left not entering.

Jade continued where she left off while still holding onto Johnny's hand, feeling a little more nervous about all this. "But it wouldn't matter!" She shrug off her shoulder to exclaim this piece of information. "Huuugh, yeah!? She can't escape without her eyes." Then she turns to frown while saying this under depression. "None of the ghost can!?" Without the children that lost their eyes to Lilithmon, they are trapped in the Dark World, and their souls cannot leave from the evil Digimon's hold over them.

"Uuuuagh right!?" Johnny replied sheepishly, but of course looked disbelief and concerned at Jade & her group after pulling himself free from Jade's grip and rolled against the floor before getting up. The boy is finding what these three are trying to tell him is too hard to believe. He is anxious, scared and curious to be in his mother's old house for the first time, all at once. The reason for the disbelief and concern, is that Johnny thinks that the Chan girl, and the dog in the suit and rabbit are crazy. They're telling him that they have found his mother's long-lost aunt through a small door who which she can't leave from wherever she's at, without her eyes? "I really need to get that doll?" Johnny said in concern in returning to the subject topic again, hoping to get out of this house ASAP.

"Great! I love to get rid of it." Jade said with a snap, as she drags Johnny out of the room by his arm with Sam and Max puzzled before following. Anything to get rid of that doll spy for the Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon. The group head into the little Chan girl's bedroom, but to Jade's surprise, the doll that looks like Jade is gone. "Where are you hiding, you little monster?" Jade snapped off to say while beginning to search her room for the doll spy from the Other World she escaped.

"Shall I ripe and scavenge the room for the said doll, Sam!?" Max asked to help in looking for their prime target of their foe's little spy that was watching Jade to lure her into a said trap.

"Better save your ravages act for later Max, my guess is that the Goddess of Darkness herself, Lilithmon, was crafty in preparing for these little setback?" Sam said with a frown, as the group begin searching through the boxes and under the bed.

As Johnny nervously watches the Jade's group searching, the boy asked Jade this question. "You and my mom's aunt have been talking?" The boy seems to have misheard in what Jade is trying to tell him?

"The doll's her spy!" Jade exclaimed while opening a chest and searching inside for the doll in question is hiding? "It's how it watches you." She said as she lowers herself to look under her bed, but still not finding what she is searching for. "Finds out what's wrong in your life." She exclaimed about Lilithmon's ploy to acquire children in the house before getting up from unable to find the doll under there.

"Right, it just goes to show that any demonic force in doll-making matter can always end up spying on children." Sam explains a short vers. on the subject while searching the shelves, no luck there?

"And become possessed by their demonic energy! Kinda like our ride is, but not of some 'other' force not relating to this world!?" Max exclaimed to say after picking up the fireplace and getting smog on his face before wiggling it off.

"Uhm, let me get this straight here? The doll...is my aunt's spy?" Johnny asked puzzled while keeping his close hands close together, as he is in concerning disbelief of this matter of discussion?

"No, the Other Viper who says she's my Other Aunt!" Jade exclaimed quickly of Johnny's words while tossing a doll over and flipping a seat lid open to look inside it while explaining more. "She got this whole world where everything is better,…." As she continued to search each flip seat board, Johnny slowly walks behind her nervously, as she goes on. "The food, the garden….the…" After she's done with that, she turns and approaches the flame-haired boy who has a nervous look on his face from her staring expression. "The neighbors…" Johnny Test got against a wall while Jade is close to his face, nearly nose inch away while exclaiming this warning before pointing her finger up to state this. "But it's all a trap!" She finished her exclaiming while pointing her finger at the boy who has a blank expression from what she explained to him?

"And would you believe that she's a digital being from a world called the Dark World, opposite of the good world known as the Digital World and is known as Lilithmon, the Goddess of Darkness!" Max proclaim to state out other facts not mention to the flame-headed hair boy now.

"Right, and with nearly four eyes of children from under the Guardian Beast of Myth legends related to similar creatures, but in Digimon forms. By getting each one from under their watchful eyes, in order to escape and cause chaos to not only her own world, but the real world as well." Sam exclaim seriously of the matter of what's been happening and if nothings down, then the world will face a greater threat at their hands and it's name is Lilithmon.

Hearing more from the 'crazy' trio has made Johnny more worried. Now they're claiming that some digital demon from another world is using a doll to spy on Jade and is trying to steal her eyes to escape? He swallows for a moment before nervously backing away while trying to say something about all this? "Gulp… Ah…I think I heard someone's calling me, Jady?" Johnny said nervously, deciding to get out of this place and away from these 'lunatics'. He started looking about, even place his ear out against the window to pretend that he heard someone calling him just now.

"Don't believe me? Or even with these guys backing up my story?" Jade asked Johnny with a frown while her hands are on her stomach sides. "You can ask the cat or dog, Garfield and Odie!" Then she moves her hands up like open bended finger claws to exclaim the feline Garfield and even his companion Odie.

"Though the spotted dog doesn't have much to say on being stupid." Max pointed out to stated about one of the two little creatures are unable to talk right, from being stupid.

"But apparently, that orange cat does have a taste for lasagna." Sam exclaimed something extra in the conversation in which it's about Garfield's favorite food.

"The…cat and dog….Garfield and Odie….?" Johnny backs away while lowering his head in disbelief at hearing now that the two pets he's kept around and hang with are apart of this know? "I'll-I'll, I'll just tell my mom that…" Johnny slowly moved away with his hands out in defense before flipping over the Chan girl's bed while continuing to speak. "That you couldn't find the doll?" Before Johnny could finish and exit out the door however, the insulted Jade angrily thrown one pair of her boots at him, making the boy yelp in pain, "Ouch! Again with the pain!?" Johnny complained from feeling that was again, another thing that Jade made him yelp from her upset wrath.

"You're not listening to me!" Jade exclaimed angrily, as she takes another pair of her boot off and in her hand, as she snaps.

"That's…cause….you're…CRAZY!" Johnny slowly spoke out each word while moving outta the bedroom door into the hallway before exclaiming a mark about the Chan girl. "Even those two in dog and rabbit costumes are freaky and crazy enough like you are. But at less they're not scaring me outta my senses!" Johnny declared that for the Freelance Police, their appearance isn't enough to scare him.

"Max! This flamed-hair kid doesn't think we're scary, what do yah say to that!?" Sam remarks the insult at them with a chat to his buddy, and he got a response.

"Gruuuoooahhh!" Max replied with a growl, meaning he's upset at that remark of being insulted and not being so scary.

"That a boy!" Sam replied in knowing his partner's growl means he's gonna do something about it alright.

"WAaahhh!" Soon another boot is throw at Johnny, making him yelp and scream outta the room and out across the stair hallway.

"Grrrrrrr!" Jade growled out while chasing the flame-haired boy down the stairs in anger.

"Come back here, so I can stretch your knees to highs unknown!" Max shouted out while stating what he'll do to the boy Johnny.

"Wouldn't that be 'too' much for an 11 year old kid like me to take?" Johnny replied to the threat with a questionable remark.

"Here's got yah there, Max!?" Sam stated to his pal in thinking Johnny had a good point, as the chase continues.

"Waahh!…..Waaahh!" Johnny quickly rushes out of the house and in time to avoid another pair of boots thrown at him by a ticked off Jade. The boy was leaving the house in the rain with the angry group of Jade, Sam and especially Max chasing him, the Chan girl is growling angrily.

"You creep!" Johnny rushes over to his mountain bike, as Jade toss a third pair of boots at him while screaming at him this insult.

"Crazy! Even my Dad's Meat-loafs aren't that scary anymore after this!?" Johnny exclaim in fear, as he got onto the bike and head off.

"Crazy?" Jade snaps before she slips and fell onto the ground before getting up again, just as Johnny was riding off with Max chasing him before the rabbit ends up smacking against a tree without looking. "You're the jerk-watt that gave me that doll!" She snaps before throwing her last pair of boots at the flame-haired boy leaving the scene.

Jade panted a bit and groans in annoyance. At that moment, Max got himself unstuck from the tree and came over to were the Chan girl and Sam were standing in the rain.

"Boy, too think we're even crazier then his dad's meatloaf, is insulting to our terror of food-groups!?" Max complained about that insult about them being more crazier then a basic food item, insulting in fact.

"Forget the remarks Max, we have other concerns to be concern for!" Sam stated before he and Max looked at Jade, with the dog detective signing, as he said this to try and help the girl cheer up. "Miss Chan, I know I don't have my place in saying this, but you shouldn't be to hard on that flame-haired boy." Sam was speaking in defending that maybe Jade was kinda harsh on Johnny, the boy doesn't know or see actual proof of their claim.

"Yah, I don't think he would believed us even if I tortured him to knowing there's a world through that little doorway." Max stated off to say which was basically true on his part.

"At this moment, we might need to calm down and think things through." Sam claim that they need to think about this stuff for a moment of sorts.

"That coming from a pair of guys like us is surprising, Sam!?" Max exclaimed that it's not something they would normally do.

"Well if you keep yammering on, it won't help anyone, dinglebell-head!?" Sam remarks to Max for ruining the cheering up plan for the Chan girl.

Jade sighs a bit afterwards now. She doesn't mean to be hard on Johnny, the Chan girl is upset that he doesn't believe her that there's another world beyond the little door in the living room and an evil Digmon Priestess wants to escape using eyes of pure heart kids to open a pathway to her freedom.

Suddenly, the Jade spots a familiar car nearby, making her smile. That must mean one thing, as the little Chan girl exclaims cheerfully. "Viper, Jackie!" She with Sam and Max rush over to the vehicle, but to their surprise, no one is inside. Not good! As the girl frowns at seeing her folks aren't there?

They got the door open, and spot a cell-phone on the seat. "Hay, it's a pink cell phone?" Max pointed out what was in the car which got the other's attention on it.

"Maybe your folks have their other cell phone with them? Go on and give it a try?" Sam encourage the Chan girl, as Jade picks up the phone to press it after siting down in the car.

After Jade quickly press the speed dial button, calling her Uncle Jackie on his cell phone. Hopefully she can contact him. "Come on, pick it up Jackie…pick it up!?" She said with a nervous expression, she hops nothing has happen to them.

The little girl smiles a bit, as she heard a familiar voice on the other line that said this. "Hey, Jackie Chan here..." Yep, that would be Jad'es Uncle Jackie alright.

"Uncle Jackie, whe..." Jade begins to say excitedly & about to ask where he is, but what Jackie's voice said next, makes her smile disappear, replacing it with worry and concern.

"I'm digging in my garden right now, archeologist work, or helping out a "friend's" need at his work. But please leave a message and I'll get right back to you, as long as no 'Bad Days' happen for me, hehe!?" Jackie's voice was responding out in being a machine message for any miss calls.

Jade in shock and sadness, hangs the phone up and snap it shut, much to the worry of her friends. Her Uncle Jackie should've picked his phone up by now, but he isn't answering. The car is here, but Viper and Jackie are nowhere in sight. Something is not right here...

"Where have you gone?" Jade asked out in sadness and concern. She tried to reach in contact with perhaps her friends in San Francisco, but the cell had no reception from such a distances yet, which made her sign in annoyance.

"Well Sam, now what?" Max asked out to his partner, not sure what else they should do at the moment?

Sam was in thought for the moment before he spoke out. "We keep her company Max, I get the feeling that Jade's folks not being around is 'too' coincide enough, after our leave of the Dark World? This case is 'More then Meets the Eye'!" The detective hound proclaim in a dramatic moment of this event being too much relating to another.

"You just copy that last sentence off another show/movie's chat-phrase, didn't you?" Max stated in claiming for what Sam just did now when he used 'More Then Meets The Eye' quote.

"Well lawsuits won't get me enough, as long as someone here keeps their trap shut about it!?" Sam waved his fist in a threatening manner at Max, stating for the rabbit not to talk about this.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Max replied as saying, 'sure thing' with a sheepish expression of defeat.

Looks like even after the escape from the Dark World, another mystery has come into the picture. Question is, what will Jade Chan do when she's 'almost' all alone….?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The unseen fighting the Freelance Police are doing is an old reference work from their Hit The Road game, where they get beat up off screen, mostly. Another was about when some ego teen boy was thinking the two weren't scary, which I used in reference with this work.

The pink-bellies was a thing Sam hated most of all, as seen from Sam & Max, Freelance Police TV Series from 'A Glitch In Time' episode.

The Midtown Cowboys gig was from Sam & Max Season Game from Season 1's episode 2 & Season 2's episode 3.

I've arranged a plot in how the villain wants something that she took victims, how her escape can be done, and thrown in works by use of the Digimon info guide to help plan it out.

I used a familiar line speech that's always been heard in reference from the Transformers Series.

Oh no, what a scary **VISION** we've seen, and it's still not over yet. Yes, the VISION-KING shall make sure we see what will happen in the next chapter that will 'intrigue' our minds attention. For Jade suddenly seeks some aid from Li & Lo, as the old ladies present a trinket that is good for bad things…or is it lost things….or BOTH? We'll be **IN-VISIONING** what fun happens when Jade tries to sleep, & when Garfield & Odie arrive to show from a mirror…of Viper & Jackie's whereabouts in a place that's magically out of reach. And soon the answer comes, that Lilithmon has taken Jade's family into the Dark World, and now the Chan girl will have to suit herself up to rescue her love ones; by going back through the small door. At least Jade will have the company of the Freelance Police, along with Garfield & Odie to be some company. Once back, the gang fall prey to Lilithmon, but in order to beat this powerful foe, they need to outsmart her….and that's by playing: A Game! A game where if they find the missing Viper, Jackie, and the three ghost children's eyes, and there's a countermeasure for either side's gain: Freedom Or Prisoner? So until the next time, we'll have to just wait & see what other scary & fantastic adventures await us next time, till then….do enjoy the story.


	9. Chapter 09: The Game Challenge

Author's Note: Greetings to many loyal followers & viewers out there. Ready to **ENVISION** something to almost give you a bone chill down the spine? Well then, the "King Of VISIONS" has got just the right stuff to make the entertain fun for all. As we'll soon be observing what terrible fate has occurred that now aJade Chan must dive into danger to free her beloved Uncle Jackie & her soon to be Aunt Viper. We'll **VISUALIZE** the whole thing that happens to get our eager attention. Not to mention, the Freelance Police: Sam & Max, we'll be there every step of the way. And also some news update, the posting of this chapter is almost near it's end, so now I'll be returning to my squall workings. Meaning, that I'll post one chapter of this story, and work to post another chapter from my Subspace Emissary work that I'm certain, fans from October have long waited to see how that action plays out. Well enough about the small details, time to see this action that's here be seen, lets enjoy it, shall we…?

* * *

**Chapter 09: The Game Challenge**

Jade was sitting on the sofa in the basement apartment, looking worried while Sam and Max stay with the Chan girl, just in case of anything turns up. Jackie Chan and Viper have yet to appear, and none of them knows what happened to them? The group with Jade watched, as Li is knitting a sweater with wings on an old dog who is whimpering while on the old woman's lap. Most likely the dog didn't like it, as he was trying to leave.

"Uh, don't you only make wings for the….dead ones?" Jade asked in concern, as the other two dogs are near her with Sam and Max standing by.

"Just looking ahead, dear." Li explained to Jade while petting the dog in the wing sweater. "Angus hasn't been feeling well as of late." The little Chan girl glance at the old dog carefully. The canine does look like he's about to pass on very soon.

"Li!" Lo called out from somewhere, as she asked the question. "Aren't you getting ready?" The other sister asked off in when Li was ready soon.

"We've lost our ride, Lo." Li responded while getting ready to put the old dog down while speaking. As Jade and the Freelance Police wait on in puzzling concerns with the two other shepherd dogs around them. "And Jady says that her folks have vanished, quite completely? By these two um…Freelance Police characters?" The old woman finished explaining the matter of what's going on.

"What!?" Lo said from behind a changing curtain, changing into something it seems. As she pulled a hook behind the scene of the changing curtain before it let her down and she started to complain of the matter. "We've waited months for those tickets!" She snap off in arguing without knowing that her wig got caught by the hook.

"Ugh, do we say that her wig is off, Sam?" Max asked off to say while whispering to his pal in seeing this action.

"My best guest when dealing with old or even young women so far Max, never tell them something you wanna state out, they might take it as an offensive matter." Sam replied back his partner's question quietly out of hearing as a precautions warning.

Just as Lo got out of the changing curtain with an outfit dress on and getting her glasses out, no doubt to look through.

"I suppose we could walk." Li said to her friend with a frown after setting the old dog on the ground and he rushes off then before the other old woman comes near her twin sister.

"With your gummy legs?" Lo scoff at Li in disbelief, as she confront her old twin sister. "It's nearly two miles to the theater!?" The place they want to go, will be long for old ladies like them, especially one who has a hard time walking as it is.

"Well maybe the nice policemen can other us ladies a ride!" Li argue back at her sister's rude remark while dragging in the Freelance Polcie.

"Oh boy, how did it go to us now, Max?" Sam sign in seeing this'll get ugly, cause now they got dragged into an unnecessary argument.

"Beats me, I just watch, not talk!?" Max shrugged off to say that he was only watching & not saying anything this while time, for once.

"GahHumphh!" Jade signs and cleared her throat in frustration to get the old sisters attention with her arms cross while the shepherd dogs are near her, and the Freelance Police.

Soon Li & Lo realized about their company and broke off from their argument.

"Oh yes? Your missing Uncle and soon to be Aunt." Li spoke with a baffled voice of caution, as Lo goes over somewhere with a box nearby that was label "Special Reserve" on it while the other old woman speaks. "Well know just what you need." The group look puzzled, as inside the said box are old stuck-together candles from 1921, 1936, to 1960. The old lady searching it, picks up one candle that is marked 1921. "Lo, get…yes, that's right." She notices that her sister has already gotten the candle bowl out.

As Lo put the candle in front of the group, on the table after shoving it which made Jade flinch back a bit. The shepherd dogs begin to sniff the stuff.

"Wowh, they must love the stuff, what about you Sam?" Max said surprised and in wonder while asking his pal what he thinks.

"I join, but I'm on a diet right now." Sam said uneasily to the rabbit about not joining the smell-feast here.

"Since when? I wouldn't mind chowing down some!" Max asked off to say while proclaiming what he do instead.

"Since old ladies started to serve very old candy!? And you probably end up having a very sick old tummy?" Sam remarks the fact while stating what'll happen if Max were to eat the old stuff.

"Eh, I've had worst!" Max shrug off to say to Sam about eating things much worse then this.

Jade frowns from seeing the old candy, as she remarks this. "How is hundred year old candle gonna help…" As she asked this, the Shephert dogs whined before moving away, probably from the candles scent or something else about to happen?

"AAAaahhhhh!" Suddenly, Li screams out, as she raise some needles in the air, causing the group with Jade to yelp, as if the old woman is about to attack them.

"Huhnn!" Jade gasped with her blank eyes staring into this horrifying event.

"Gaaahhh! Old Lady Rebellion!" Max cried out in terror in seeing what may come about now. "I Knew I shoulda taken the Candy when They Offered It!?" Max exclaimed in fright for upsetting the old ladies in not taking the candy.

"For Once, I should've 'Agree' with yah there, Max!?" Sam flinch in terror, as the two coppers huddle and closed their eyes for the end to come.

The Freealnce Police & Jade duck, but it turns out that Li is stabbing the candy like mad, causing pieces of the stuff to fly around. Jade and the Freelance Police look puzzled. What is she doing?

Once Li is done, Lo came to the project and blows on the dusty candy. "Haaoohh…Wooohhfff!" Li took something out, as she said this while handing it over to the Chan girl and the duo policemen. "There you go, sweety." Li spoke in wanting Jade to take this that they have made.

Jade look puzzled, as Li gave her what appears to be triangle-shaped candy that got a hole in the middle. "Umm….neat trick?" The little Chan girl then ask while looking through the said hole. "What's it for?" Jade hasn't a clue what this object she has is even meant to be used for?

"Well it might help, they're good for bad things sometimes." Li explains out what the object made can be used for, as Jade looks through it to stare at the old lady.

Then the other old lady twin cut across which Jade stare through the thing to hear her out. "Nohohohho, there good for lost things." Lo corrects Li in annoyance about what the object can be truly good for.

"Huhn, so is it a thing for against the bad stuff, or for finding lost stuff, or is a simply both? This is weird enough, even for me to get confused, Sam?" Max exclaimed in wondering if it was one thing or was it the other, the whole thing was enough to make the little hyper-active rabbit's head spin.

"Weird enough for us both Max, for some reason, they don't look any different? But one can't tell what these weird magical talisman gizmos can do now and then?" Sam said off to reply, as he and Max look through the hole in the candy. Very weird that nothing seems outta place and looks just the same.

"Bad things, Lo." Li snaps to Lo in annoyance while Jade puts down the triangle shape candle object. Looks like the old actresses are having one of their pointless arguments again.

"Lost things, Li!" Lo scowls at Li in annoyance, as Jade and the Freelance Police turn to hear that argument comment.

"Bad!" Li replies to say which made Jade sign in frowning that this is happening now.

"Lost!" Lo replies again, as Jade gets up from the chair and heads over to the curtain.

"Bad things!" Li snaps at her sister quietly in frustration by whisper tone.

"Lost!" Lo snaps back at Li stubbornly about what she knew was right.

"Bad!" Li replied in a whiny remark tone in stating her own option.

"Lost!" Lo replied again in authority about what was right by her count. The old ladies continue this while Jade stares at them with a blank expression before leaving out at the "Lost!" part.

"Rabbit season!" Suddenly Max exclaim quickly, making the old ladies stop their bickering to stare at the rabbit in confusion, wondering what the heck is that all about.

"Idiot, that only works with another animal, and your the only rabbit here!?" Sam remarks his partner for adding that when it was still off topic and such.

"Oops, should've said about Chubble Dog Season instead!?" Max replied in a sheepish remark before stating what he should've added instead, to his best friend's annoyance however.

"Try it and this'll be one of those off-seen cartoons!" Sam remarks at his pal sternly with a threaten tone. Then looking between the old women and speaking out to them after straightening his tie. "I think we'll just take our leave, ladies. Continue." Sam apologizes here, as he grabs Max and they leave the apartment to join Jade heading back to the upstairs to the ground level while the two old ladies get back to their "Bad!" and "Lost!" things argument.

* * *

It was nighttime as Jade, in her night clothes goes into Jackie and Viper's bedroom. The little Chan girl sadly set the bed itself up, she really miss her her uncle and her soon to be aunt, she really cares for them.

Sam and Max came up from behind the door, with pillows in their arms, just as Jade notices them.

"Hey Miss Chan, you wouldn't mind us sleeping in here tonight to keep you company, right?" Sam asked the Chan girl who must be feeling lonely and all, that maybe Jade like some company?

"Since it looks like we haven't heard from our people back home, we figure we could stick around for a while!?" Max simply exclaimed a reason why they can't spend the night here and what not.

"Sure, do you guys have sleeping bags?" Jade nodded in being okay that the Freelance Police can sleep here before asking a question of them.

"Already got'em!" Sam exclaimed off to say, as he and Max brought out mattress pads from outta nowhere, which surprised the Chan girl to chuckle a little of their actions.

"We ripe them outta the Other World's bedrooms before we left, also, don't ask how we did it!?" Max replied off while dryly remarking the question of thought in where they had gotten such things.

Soon afterwards with the Freelance Police taking a sleeping mattress pads as their sleeping bags, Jade set up three pillows, one for her and the last two for the missing Jackie and Viper, before getting into the bed. She makes the one on the left side have Jackie's blue shirt across it while setting Viper's neck-cast around her pillow.

"Good night Viper." Jade says sadly before she kisses the pillow made figure of Viper before turning to the other pillow version of her uncle. "Good night, Uncle Jackie." With that said and done, though in a sad tone, she kisses that pillow figure of Jackie too before turning off the light. "Good night, Freelance Police, Sam and Max." The Chan girl said afterwards, not forgetting them coppers sleeping here with her.

"Good night, Jade?" Max lightly said, feeling almost motional from all this, now that's something that he should look into?

"Sleep tight there, kiddo?" Sam said sadly before rolling himself in his own bed, just like Max did.

After that was done from Jade turning off the lights, she begins to cry in sadness.

"Sam, what are we gonna do about this?" Max asked with a frowny face, this doesn't look good for them here, especially with a child who's care-taking love ones are strangely missing?

"I don't know Max? But until something stirs up, we'll just have to stay a little longer?" Sam explains to Max of what they'll do in the meantime. Then he looked over at the crying Jade, feeling sympathy for the poor Chan girl unable to find her folks. "Poor kid, it be awful for her not to have her folks back and live life without them and such?" If they don't crack this case soon, what will Jade Chan's future be like?

"Sam, stop! Anymore of this mushy stuff will make me even feel like I have a sense of emotions?" Max pleaded to his K-9 partner while feeling a little tense all of a sudden.

"Really, wouldn't that be a shocker?" Sam replies at such a thing to happen in remark if Max ever develop such a strange case.

"It is Sam, it is…!?" Max rephrases that settlement with a deep meaning, don't ask how or why, he just does.

A while later that night, the trio were sleeping, as Jade final fell asleep after crying a bit. At least until Jade felt something tap her on the nose, causing the Chan girl to grunt while something was making a purr sound, she flinch the effect off while trying to sleep. Then the purring and soon join by moan of whines before two animal paws were flickering the Chan girl's nose like mad, as Jade started to swipe the spot with her right hand that was being annoyed while waking up. Once her eyes are opened all the way, she saw two familiar animals nearby on the bed. It was none other then Garfield and Odie that was with Jade.

"Oh, Hello Garfield, Odie." Jade said calmly, as her sudden voice had awaken the Freelance Police to even notice the two other animals in here besides the two cops themselves.

"Waaooogh, well look what the cat drag in, during the middle of the night?" As Sam stretch and yawned, he soon spotted the animals on the Chan's bed while making a remark comment of their sudden appearance.

"The dumb-dog he's always with?" Max asked curiously after waking up himself to see the action unfold here of Garfield & Odie?

"That wasn't the gag joke I was going for, Max!?" Sam remark at his partner for ruining the joke he was making.

"How did you two get in?" Jade asked the two little animals, since they last saw them in the Dark World before escaping and now wondering how they got into the Chan girl's house?

"Arff-Arff!" Odie pointed from a nearby window which was slightly left open and they somehow manage to squeeze underneath it?

"Gruuuaggurphurbhhurphhh." Garfield purred while scratching his face with his paw from the Chan girl's question.

"Do you two know where my Viper and Uncle Jackie are?" Jade asked to Garfield & Odie while slightly getting up in the bed, hoping that perhaps these two might know where her missing family might be?

After Garfield was done licking his paw, he nodded to the response, as did Odie. As they jump off the bed with Jade, who got out of it to follow the two small animals.

"Hey furball, if you don't talk, then I'll wrangle your fur off by shaving it!" Max exclaimed to the two animals leaving the scene to not leave the copper duo behind, or else.

"Cut the remarks and just follow the little fellas, idiot!?" Sam sternly remarks his partner's outburst before the two cops followed Jade out of the bedroom.

Jade, Sam and Max follow Garfield and Odie out of the room. Where are the two animal pets taking them after coming down the stairs? In the hallway, the two animals of the orange cat and spotted dog then stop right at a mirror, making the group stop and look at it puzzled. Why were they brought out and down here to look at that?

"So what gives with the mirror? How is that…WOOH-Nahly!?" Sam begins to ask Garfield & Odie's guided work here, but yelps in alarm upon noticing something.

"GAH! Sam, look! Figures that are Not 'us' are Appearing Instead?" Max exclaimed in alarm, as something else is appearing that's not their own reflections in the mirror?

Jade looks horrified, as she even the Freelance Police saw two familiar figures appear in the mirror, shivering and in the snow, clinging together, blue and trapped. It didn't take Jade & the others long to see who the two from the mirror view are.

"VIPER! UNCLE JACKIE!" Jade exclaim in shock & terror of horrified expression. As the group watch Viper shiver while she desperately breathed on the inside mirror-glass to fog it. Then the woman uses her finger to write backward letters to make a message for Jade's group to see.

"'Su pleh'? Hey folks, what's with the dumb message? If you wanted help, try spelling in words we understand!?" Max asked in annoyance in not knowing what the heck 'su pleb' even means in the dictionary book.

"Max you twitch-headed maniac! It's clear to the eye, that Viper here was writing 'help us' in backward message!?" Sam exclaim to Max in annoyance in seeing that if they reverse the word 'su pleb' it instead spells 'help us' afterwards.

"Oh, I knew that all along, just seeing if you did, Sam?" Max proclaimed just now to be playing around and not believing to be fooled one bit.

"An unlikely story to be sure?" Sam shook his head after he remarked off the truth that his partner really didn't know about that idea of the message at all.

Inside the mirror, Jackie and Viper gather together, shivering as the fog rise, covering the image and message from sight. A horrified Jade was exhaling so fast in being horrified beyond imaging, that she hit the mirror in loose temper before she hit it too hard, breaking the mirror in the progress. "BReakkkiishhh!?" The little Chan girl was panting while shedding a tear in worry of what's happened here.

"Whelp, I say we just got seven years bad luck, Max?" Sam stated on seeing the broken glass mirror all over the floor, and so that'll cause some misfortune in the future for them.

"But if we broke the mirror in the other world and got seven years good luck, combine that with today's, wouldn't they cancel out?" Max asked in slight interest of the matter of this superstitious fact.

"Well I'll be a Poodle on Walker Streets, I guess that does even it up?" Sam exclaimed in surprise, he never did think about that of two lucks canceling the other out?

"Rooowwhh!" Garfield meows while trying to cuddle the sad Chan child after seeing what has become of her folks.

"Arrruuummmhhh!" Odie joins in, feeling sad for Jade about witnessing such a fate to her love ones.

Jade looks up to the two animals to ask this in concerning sadness and worry. "How did this happen?" How could Viper & Jackie suddenly get in a situation where they are endanger, Jade doesn't know?

Just then, Jade's group saw Garfield and Odie heading upstairs, making the group follow them again. Soon they all arrive in their own bedroom. As Jade along with the Freelance Police watch, the cat and dog each reach under the bed and they each had pulled out two things that shocked our heroes: two dolls that look like Viper and Jackie.

"Ugh, No…" Jade exclaimed off to gasp in horror, as she took the Viper and Jackie dolls. "She's taken them." Jade responded in seeing the dolls' work that were versions of Viper & Jackie Chan, the one that could have done this was…the Other Viper, A.K.A., Lilithmon.

"But how? I thought that Digimon Goddess of Darkness, whatever, can't escape that place that's her prison?" Max exclaims in confusion in recalling that the foe they saw knows that she hasn't gotten four eyes from four corners of the globe, so how could Lilithmon manage to take Jade's folks?

"Maybe so Max, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have 'other' twisted options?" Sam issued off with a stern face before going into some details. "You and I went over some old data about this woman in the Digimon's File case? Says she has the ability to fool people with her illusions and beauty, by twisting their very souls!" Sam exclaim in surprise from even speaking how such a crooked creature had the power to enslave it's victims by such means.

"Wooh, makes me glad that I really, DON'T, like girls too much, except for perhaps being their friend, mostly!?" Max said in surprise in realizing this crucial fact in how Lilithmon bewitched her victims.

"I'll say, so perhaps she somehow snatch Mr. Chan and the soon to be Mrs. Chan into the Dark World, seeing how we escaped her?" Sam finished explaining in a serious tone in how the villain managed to pull this stunt off without a hitch.

"Urrpphhh!" Jade look outraged while staring at the doll versions of her love ones. The Digimon Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon, has gone 'too' far this time. Jade threw the dolls down in fury during her loose temperament action.

* * *

A while later, the little Chan girl toss the spies for the evil Digimon Priestess into the fireplace, watching them burn completely with even one of them mouths opening like they're screaming in pain.

"Think we should've brought s'mores for this torturing moment of evil dolls, Sam?" Max asked for thought of the idea of what they could have brought along.

"At a time of this event might help us cheer up Max, but not so much others?" Sam sternly explains it to his pal, looking over at the stern look of Jade's expression while Garfield and Odie were besides her, watching the fireplace burn more. Soon the fire went out, leaving the room quiet without making a sound, only for the Chan girl to frown at this afterwards.

Jade now looks at the mantel and took the snow globe for San Francisco, cradling it as she said this. "They are not coming back, right? Uncle Jackie and Viper. But not on their own." Jade was pretty much certain her family can't return from where they are, not on their own without help to aid them while she looks at those around her.

"Well, looks like we know what to do now." Sam spoke off, as he and the others glance at the locked door.

"Throw a few fruit into the street and see it get run over a few times?" Max asked Sam curiously on that question of what to do.

"No dipstick-for brains. We're going back to that Other World, A.K.A, the Dark World, battle our way to the Priestess of Darkness's fortress of horrors, beat her silly from here to the Digital Dominion and save everyone she has taken...Freelance Police style!" Sam explains to his partner Max, on how they'll going to handle the situation like any other, in their own Freelance Police style of handing things.

"All right, I want in on some of the butt kicking action!" Max exclaimed out excitedly in what they're gonna do now, it's payback time in getting even with that witch.

Jade smiled lightly at the cops enthusiasm attitude before staring down at Garfield and Odie, who both looked up to the Chan girl for thought? "Only one thing to do. And when we start, I know I won''t be alone at least?" The Chan girl said in a serious expression to the animals beside her before they all turn to stare at the small door with the key still in place, still locked. Jade stares at the door with a stern face, in knowing what she's gotta do.

A while later, Jade grabbed a bag, a vest, garden shears, candle and hat while putting them one. The little Chan girl spot the odd candy on the floor and picks it up, putting the thing into the bag. The odd candy may come in handy.

The Freelance Police, in their usual outfits and or such, get ready themselves. Sam actually notices Max taking out his newly upgraded gun from Mama Bosco, making the dog ask puzzled. "Hey Max, hypothetically speaking, which has nothing to do with what we're about to do, but where do you keep your guns when you're not wearing any cloths?" That was a mystery that puzzled Sam the most whenever Max brings out things from some 'unusual' areas on him.

"That's none of your darn business, Sam." Max said with a frown in making his protest that his secrets in where he keeps stuff, stays his own personal secret.

"Mama Bosco, do you read me, come in?" Soon Sam took out a walky-talky and tried to reach Mama Bosco for anything, but there was a problem? "Grruuuammmm!" The thing was getting static interference, and wasn't working properly, the dog tried to shake it up, but that wasn't helping either. "Darn, musta got damage during our previous fights? So much for any helpful info on the enemies from here out, Max!?" Sam shrugged to say to his pal, now they can't figure out anything else to be beneficial to help them out in their case.

"Why look up info? When we'll just beat them all senselessly in the end!" Max simply stated this to his dog pal that the only way to victory, is beating the villain senselessly.

"In a sense of the word, you'll never change out over for me, little buddy!?" Sam shrugged off the comment his little fuzzy buddy stated to him.

Once the gang are ready, Jade opens the little door with the key and begins going through the tunnel, with the candle lighting the way, with Sam and Max, putting their weapons away, following the girl, as did Garfield and Odie from behind. They are all on a mission of importance to save Viper, Jackie and the ghost children, as well as stop the Digimon Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon, once and for all.

Garfield and Odie look seriously about this while moving up front pass the Freelance Police to the victim Chan girl herself, as the cat begins to speak to Jade. "You know, that you're all walking 'right' into her trap. Right?" Somehow because of their crossing, he's able to speak his thoughts about what Jade was planning to do, going after Lilithmon to save those trapped while being lead to from this ploy.

"Mphhh-Mphhh!" Odie nodded in worry, knowing that this whole set was planned, and is a trap for the Chan girl, even the Freelance Police.

"I know, but….I have to go back." Jade said with a sigh while looking to the orange cat and spotted dog with a stern face. "They are my family, Jackie's my uncle and Viper is to be my aunt." Jade nods with a focus face in knowing that the ones she care for need her, and she will not back down.

"Plus, that Digimon Queen of Mean needs a lesson taught about crossing over in MY department of cruelty, and Sam and ME can give it 'to' her." Max exclaim with a smile in also stating another fact in what the Freelance Police plan to do to Lilithmon next they face off.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam responded with a small smile for the rabbit's humor attempt. "Though we may have to figure out what to do with the Goddess of Darkness, A.K.A. Lilithmon, once we do fell into her trap?" Sam said in concern about how to deal with an enemy that catches the heroes in a set trap. "If only we knew of a way to get the advantage against one, who is at a Mega Level while we nearly manage to scratch her much with our weapons made to paralyze, heck even slow down at Mega Level…?" That was the harder part, Lilithmon's power is too strong for the Freelance Police's best gear, they need to exploit a weakness to give them the advantage?

"Why not challenge her?" Garfield suggest from looking down in thought before staring up to Jade's group. "The Goddess of Darkness of the Digital World, Lilithmon, will not play fair but she won't refuse. The evil digimon priestess always got a thing when it comes to games." As the gang travel more in the tunnel slowly with their chats, the orange cat suggests they use Lilithmon's love for games against her, but to watch out for when the villain doesn't play a fair game even if she can't resist a game challenge.

"Yahh-Yahh!" Odie nodded in confirming for that, that will help them out indeed.

"Hmmm, I see. Okay then." Jade said with a slight nod in hearing this idea that could help in beating Lilithmon, it's their best shot if they go into the lion's den.

Soon the group came to the end of the tunnel where the small other door to the Other World resigns. Suddenly, the door on the other side opens, as the candle is blown out by itself from sudden wind blows while Garfield and Odie disappear in the darkness from noticing this. As those remaining watch the two animals depart, they look back at the blue light on the other side with a focus look?

"Jade!" A familiar voice exclaim out from that other spot, making Jade surprised to hear it.

"Viper?" Jade responded with wide eyes and asked off hopefully. Sure enough, Jade's group saw what looks like Viper at the end of the tunnel, smiling at the little Chan girl.

"Jade, you came back for us!?" The person in the shadows said in a calm and happy tone that was very similar to being the 'real' Viper.

"VIPER!" Jade replied eagerly before tossing the candle on the tunnels' surface.

Jade eagerly rush out of the tunnel and through the door, coming up to Viper, hugging the big woman with her eyes shut.

As Sam and Max came out themselves from the tunnel, the rabbit remarks this event's display. "Well, that was easier then expected? Weird!? How did an old renown 'Super Thief' get herself out of a snowy prison?" That was a tricky thing since they looked up data on Jade Chan's folks with one of them being more then a simple woman to get attached to an archeologist with excellent martial art moves to survive dangerous stuff.

"I was thinking the same thing, Max?" Sam replied off in hearing Max's question before going into thought now. "It all seems 'too' easy…unless…?" The K-9 detective was suddenly coming up with a theory about this whole 'easy' rescue attempt.

"Unless it's what we don't wanna know, but the truth hurts just like that!?" Max remarks off to say, especially on what his partner maybe thinking of about this situation here?

"Precisely, little buddy, this here's nothing more then…." Sam begins to say, as a dawn of horror came to his face. "Great Munching Berry's Off Autumn's Last Race Around the World! Miss Chan, it's a diabolical trap set into Action!?" Sam tried to warn Jade after making his long reaction of surprise be heard out of what's going on.

"Darlin…" Viper begins to say, as her voice suddenly change, much to Jade's horror. "Why would you run away from me?" The little Chan girl gasped in shock, as the familiar fingers of the Digimon Goddess of Darkness grabs her. That isn't Viper at all, it's the evil Digimon priestess herself, Lilithmon.

"WAaaugh!" Jade yelps, as she quickly got free from the Priestess of Darkness's hold. The evil Digimon, Lilithmon, suddenly was changing back to her normal self, laughing evilly as she removes the neck brace while the whole room lit up.

"Mhhpmmmhmmphmmph!" And the evil laughter was just another thing to annoy anyone that got suckered by such a clever disguise that really could fool a fool.

"Doesn't matter if you put more make-up to cover that disguise lady? Cause your still ugly as ever!" Max replied in disgust at Lilithmon's appearance again, no matter what she tires to hid won't conceal the ugliness of her true inner self.

"Oh, I see you two have return? Here to play with Jade after asking for her aunts' approval?" Lilithmon exclaimed evilly on the two Freelance Police being here and calling herself Jade's "Aunt", though that wasn't true at all.

"Nice try Missy? We know everything about you. Your diabolical plans to use four eyes of pure children under the watchful eyes of myth Guardian Beast relating to Digimon creatures called the Sovereign!" Sam exclaimed in explaining what the two Freelance Police boys have found out about Lilithmon's true plans and everything else, etc.

"And that you somehow kidnapped the girl's folks to bring Jade here, and final get yourself out!" Max proclaimed the fraud of doing an act of such a matter to escape was down right disturbing, and the rabbit should know cause he's seen & done plenty of other things almost similar.

"To bad you should've counted on our return!" Sam exclaimed to say while bringing his highly advance gun out again against the evil Digimon woman.

"Right, ready for Round Three after Round One with the Furniture and Round Two against You!?" Max rephrased that statement, as well as getting his advance gun weapon out too.

Jade was slightly nervous, but had to bring out some courage for the moment while up against this evil Digimon creature. "Where are Viper and Jackie?" Jade demands to the Goddess of Darkness of the Digital World more than she ask.

"Oh, I have no idea where your 'old' not close to being your aunt, Viper and your over-protective uncle are?" The Digimon Goddess of Darkness said skeptically, but with a sinisterly taunt. She walk around the room and around the Chan girl while exclaiming a possibility before waving her arms out to it. "Perhaps they've got bored of you and run away to France?" That was 'her' optional view of the situation, but not much for Jade Chan or the Freelance Police to believe.

"Ha, an unlikely story!?" Max taunted the bluff like that was easy to believe true, even he's not 'that' thick-headed to fall for such a story.

"I start talking about now? Or my little buddy here will be released!? Itching for some payback!" Sam remarked with a dry stern face at the evil digimon woman while Max was growling like mad.

"They weren't bored of me, you STOLE THEM!" Jade snapped at the Evil Digimon priestess of Darkness about what truly happened to the girl's love ones. Unaware that something was coming out of the shadows, something big, lumpy, and not very child-friendly?

"Now don't be difficult, Jade?" Lilithmon wave her finger in front of the Chan girl to signal her to behave while the unknown finger got closer behind Jade and Freelance Police. "Won't you and your little pack of friends? Have a seat." The Goddess of Darkness offered before waving her head and wiggled her eyebrows over to 'someone' else, who's in the room with them.

"Sam, why she do the thing with her eyes?" Max asked his partner puzzled, unaware of the approaching danger from behind them?

"Either to be frank or to signal something about to happen to catch us off guard?" Sam shrugged off to say, to bad that last part of his was right.

Just then, the strange figure appeared and grab the Chan girl & Freelance Police in his big arms, Jade in his left arm and the Freelance Police in his right arm, as he groans out a mumble voice. "Gruvurobahh!" That was not the sound of something human but more, mumble like….a bear?

"Hugh!?" Jade gasped from being lifted up before seeing who got her and the Freelance Police. It was a giant teddy bear figure, with graffiti grey fur, several areas of it's body are disfigured while others are sewn with brown nails (notably his month), his belly displays a greenish vertical japan (evil eye) and wears a ruined red cape to hide his malformed back. His left arm is equipped with a Bear Claw, (the red character sewn on it reads "aku", Japanese literal word for "evil"). This is WaruMonzaemon, the true form of Jackie Chan, well one of them true form figures of this Other World anyway. He has Attacks like 'Bear Claw' for striking his bear like claw and 'Heart Break Attack' to break folks hearts. He is different from before, but his shining eyes and mysterious presence give off a weird feeling to those who see them, he is ruthless, sly, and malicious as evil and sadistic itself of his true nature then who he once pretended to be.

"Wooh, the famous Jackie Chan 'really' let himself go!?" Max stated from seeing this guy, as he groans out more mumbles.

"You Corn-haste for Brains! That's not Jade's Real Uncle, but the Other Jackie Chan's true form, hard to believe!?" Sam pointed out to his dim partner that the Other Jackie Chan of this world, was this creature in particular.

"RuughURgooahh!" WaruMonzaemon mumbled out while holding Jade's group up until three roach chairs came from underneath them, and he set them down. Soon the group notice the evil Digimon Priestess going over to the small door, and clapped her hands, as if calling for someone or something. Jade and the Freelance Police saw a ShadowChuumon appearing, as he crawled out with a familiar key, bowing before giving it to the Goddess of Darkness herself.

"Oh Snap! We must've forgotten that stupid thing before we left for this God-Forsaken crazy world again!?" Max exclaim in annoyance & bother, how did they forget to keep the key from being left to get snatched away.

"Way to point out something that's already too little, too late, Max!?" Sam remarked his partner's antics of stating the obvious that's already happened now.

"Mhmpuhaphmmhh!" Lilithmon chuckle evilly, as she closes the door in the Dark World and locks it with the key. As the huge cockroach-like dresser blocks the door once more, the evil Digimon mistress swallows the key whole, much to the heroes' concern. "Gulphh!" Great, looks like Jade & the Freelance Police are trapped in the Dark World now until they can retrieve the key back.

"Aww great, and we forgot the 'Talisman' of 'Throwing' people up back in the office?" Max groaned in realization, they had that item in one of the copper duos' early cases and it would make the key in the villain choke back up again.

"Probably should have check to make certain we keep any useless junk around, in case any of it would come in handy later on?" Sam replied in disappointment for their mistake in not having what could help the group out when they left if out of their pockets, etc.

"Why don't you have your own key?" Jade asked the Goddess of Darkness sternly while still puzzled by this.

"Gurrraghhh….Only one key…!?" WaruMonzaemon held up a paw & was about to speak out in stating this question...

However, Lilithmon grabs this Digimon creature by the ear before WaruMonzaemon could say anything more of their world's secrets while snarling. "Shush!" The Digimon Priestess of Darkness takes the dark furred bear Digimon out to a familiar door while saying. "WaruMonzemon? The garden squash needs tending to, don't you think, WaruMonzaemon pumpkin?" She'll have this creature she's made to tend to other needs in their world.

"Yes, Mistress…squish-squash, louky-squash!" WaruMonzaemon replied off with a lumpy personality while waving his arms back and forth during the whole leaving the scene!

As the two Digimon creatures left the room, Jade and her friends were released from the chair binds with the Chan girl looking a little down, feeling sorry for the messy-fur bear.

"Boy, I feel kinda sad for the old bear there?" Sam shrugged off to say, seeing what's happen to the Other Jackie is almost like what happened with the Other Johnny Test.

"Whelp, it someone had to lose his cute and let his fluffy fur get ruin, glad it wasn't me!?" Max simply said without a thoughtful thing to say about what just happened.

"Your touching remarks lightly touch as all, Max?" Sam remarks dryly on Max's caring personality trait thus far seen.

"Rubhhh-Ruubhhhh!" Suddenly, the Freelance Police, and Jade caught the attention of squeaking glass sound. Could it be Jade's missing folks; Jackie & Viper? The group with Jade decided to look around, to see where the two Chan members might be?

"Viper, Jackie?" Jade asked off, as the group of three kept looking around while the noises continued on to sound like squeaky glass sounds. "Where did she hid you?" Jade asked in wondering where Lilithmon may have hidden the girl's love ones, somewhere?

"Sounds like glass. Squeaking glass to be accurate, sorta speak?" Sam said in concern while scoting the place with the furniture apparently asleep now. "At least this Lilithmon lady won't try to steal your eyes Jade, for the moment, as well as try to be keeping us detained to these chairs?" The K-9 detective pointed out of some form of assurance.

"Eh, evil hag wants eyes given willingly. Now where are they? Mirror, glass windows, one of the snow globes?" Max replied off easily to say before he asked curiously in the search, as he looks around for Viper and Jackie.

Just then, the group heard ringing coming from the kitchen, as Lilithmon is heard saying this out. "Breakfast time, everyone!" Jade's group frown, as they themselves walk off and leave the living room. Jade's little group of just Sam and Max has got to find a way to get the advantage over the evil Digimon Priestess.

Once in the kitchen, Jade, along with the Freelance Police, spotted Lilithmon humming while she is doing some cooking with an apron on. The little Chan girl gulps a bit in concern. Sooner or later, the evil demon is going to get her to give up her eyes...and that will allow the Goddess of Darkness of the Digital World to escape into the real world and cause chaos.

"_Be strong, Jade?_" Jade said to herself in her mind with a serious expression on her face. Sam and Max notice this and nodded to the Chan girl that they are with her, which made Jade nod to them in replying to their thanks and help.

As the group sat down at the table together while Lilithmon crack some eggs in the bowl, they spot a familiar box with the button eyes. Jade looked down at it with a stern face, trying to not be afraid.

Lilithmon was flipping bacons on the frying pan, as Jade was sweating from knowing about the sewing buttons in her eyes.

"Say, could we beat her up after breakfast is served?" Max asked off by whisper while staring and smelling that sweat scent in the air.

"Forget it Max. Were on a serious case, no time for quick bites, especially from our sinister foes still here when they'll do something horrific afterwards!?" Sam explained to Max that nows not the time to eat when they're on an important mission at the moment.

The Freelance Police & Jade soon remember what Garfield has told them in the tunnel before...and got an idea. But will it work?

As Jade narrow her eyes at the woman in question, she keep her stern eyes on Lilithmon before speaking. "Why don't we play…a game?" Jade asked while shrugging off the last part which the Digimon Goddess of Darkness stops humming with her eyes wide at what got her interested. "I know you like games." Jade replied the last part in knowing the woman likes to play games, very much indeed.

The Goddess of Darkness of the Digital World turns to Jade's group with a puzzled expression on her face, as she said this. "Everybody likes….games!?" She soon tried to go back to cooking while not showing a witness of her interest to play games.

"Oh, so does that mean "YOU" like them as well?" Max remarks off to Lilithmon with a mischievous grin appearing on his sneaky face to get under someone's skin.

"Uh-Huhn!" Jade replied off about the part where anybody likes to play games, getting the evil priestess of the Digital World to take the bait.

"What kind of game would it be?" Lilithmon asked off curious in her voice while pouring the egg yoke with sliced mushrooms and cut peppers into the frying pan, yet the idea of a game was still ticking more in her mind?

"An exploring game!" Jade exclaimed off before whispering lightly this part out to the two coppers. "A finding things game?" The two coppers understood that quiet reply issue, it was meant to find the things they are looking for.

"I'll say it's a game that'll really strike as a challenging game for 'all' to play!?" Sam said with a smirk, hoping this chat-up plan works for them & that Lilithmon gives in.

"Yeah, like finding stuff in other areas kinda game. You throw them into certain places, and we will see if we can find them or not." Max said off with a smirk in stating this other fact in how this game can work out by how they set it up.

"And what is it, you and those Freelance Policemen that'll want to help you, no doubt, be finding, Jade!?" The Goddess of Darkness of the Digital World asked the group curiously, as her fingers begin to drum on the table in becoming excited now.

"Viper and my Uncle Jackie, the real ones." Jade said in determination in stating those she wants to find more then anything.

"Too easy! I would…?" Lilithmon replied slyly-like on how such a simple condition wouldn't make the game much a challenge, all while flipping the meal in the frying pan.

"Hold it lady!" Sam interrupts Lilithmon while she's about to flip the omelet in the pan.

"Yah, she's not done yet!" Max complained to the woman for not letting them finish yet, especially when Jade's got another thing to add.

"And…" Jade replies before thinking carefully, as to what she wants to say next. "And the eyes of the ghost children." That was the next thing to find, the eyes of the three ghost children Lilithmon took.

"Right, those missing children that Sam and ME have been put on this case to search and find where they went!" Max stated out to the digital demon herself in knowing all these things too familiar-like.

"And who would have believe that the source was this 'World of Wonders' here?" Sam pointed out all around them that this place was the source of the 'said' disappearances of three children from reports near the area from the Real World's location.

"Only not so wonderful as some expect to believe after finding out the truth!" Max proclaimed out to the woman Digimon responsible for the matter & the cause of all things.

"Which goes without saying, how you needed the eyes of those being watch over the eyes of those that trapped you here, sorta putting it likely speaking." Sam exclaimed at finishing what he and Max had to say in the matter.

"Huh…I see..." The Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon said in amusement. So that's what the trio in Jade's group want to find. As the Digimon Demon gave the group their meals, she asked them, mostly Jade, this question up close to her face. "What if you don't find them?" Jade had a worry face at what the Demon Digimon woman said about the 'unable' to find the things they wish to seek.

"Would you take an I.O.U. from us?" Sam shrugged in hoping that could work if they payback later.

"As in saying, I'm Out of the Unit?" Max said out of nowhere of his answer for the I.O.U. pun gag.

"Nohhh, something that Jade would have?" Lilithmon smirks from the copper duo, as she states this while looking at the Chan girl for an answer.

"If I lose…." Jade began to start, as Lilithmon started to serve Jade and the others bacon on their meals. "I will stay here with you forever and let you love." The Chan girl was laying it pretty thick in knowing what Lilithmon wanted of her from the beginning.

"Wasn't she only interest in her freedom?" Max asked puzzled by this conversation Jade was starting to chat into?

"Shut it Max, this is a conversation between women, yah know!?" Sam snapped at his partner for butting in between this discussion.

"Ick, I hope it ends before they get all sisterly on each other?" Max replied in disgust for the thought, though the part of 'sisterly love' was a far off stretch of what's happening here.

As soon as Jade said that stuff earlier without hearing the Freelance Police's chat, she looked over the table and saw the button eyes in the box before signing, she knew what she had to do. "Huuhh, and I'll let you sew button into my eyes." She then gaze over to Lilithmon when she said this to her to get the woman's attention & interest further. "That'll allow you to have your final piece of eyes to escape and cause chaos. That's what you want, isn't it, right?" Jade responded lastly in knowing this piece of truth more then anything, but it's a sacrifice she has to make now.

"Wait Jade! You sure about this?" Sam asked if the Chan girl was sure about putting that much on the line?

"You might never be able to watch Cartoons again!" Max exclaimed in a ridiculous fact that without eyes, the kid may never see her favorite shows anymore.

"It's alright guys, it's apart of the game?" Jade said sternly, assuring the two coppers that they have no choice, but to try and win the game they are offering to play.

Lilithmon stare puzzled before smirking while humming at hearing this little deal. "Hmmm! And if you somehow,….'win'…this game!?" The Goddess of Darkness asked in hypothetically speaking while waving her left hand out, as if believing this girl would win for real.

"Would giving your rule of this place to become my Nuc's Target Practice be an Idea?" Max asked in wondering if that was a possible thing to add in the side bets pot.

"Forget it Max? You don't have Authority in Off World Controls, as President of the United States!?" Sam simply shrug off a 'no' to his pal, much to his disappointment.

"Then you let me go, the Freelance Police: Sam and Max, you let everyone go!" Jade said out to say while waving her hand out at first while Lilithmon walks around the table as she listens. "My real Uncle Jackie and soon to be Aunt Viper, the dead children, everyone you've trapped here!" Jade wants Lilithmon to let all those she's trapped here be set free, and that's that.

"Plus, you must never try and bring another child or children to this place, for your own selfish needs!?" Sam said in a tone of seriousness in what else Lilithmon should do when they win.

"Right, ain't no fun getting what you want, if it means yah gotta die for it!" Max shrugged off to say in the least of speaking of what they'll wanna get out of this whole thing.

The evil Digimon Priestess of Darkness smirked evilly, as she exclaims something. "Deal! Now this will be interesting for when I win. I have never lost a game yet." Lilithmon has played many games, and never lost, and that includes when she especially doesn't play fair.

"Funny, neither do Max and ME? Search and find is our specialty." Sam said with a smirk in feeling that the Freelance Police are pretty good in finding stuff pretty darn good.

The Goddess of Darkness of the Digital World reach out her hand, as if wanting Jade to shake it to settle the deal. But Max exclaimed sternly while cutting off between the two here. "Hold it, hag. This part of the game involves your territory, so we need some hints!" The rabbit issued off to say about 'someone' having a home filed advantage over the others.

"Max is right. Not until you give me a clue!" Jade remarks with a stern look to the Evil Digimon Priestess, who moved her hand back up from getting that remark.

"Jade's gotcha there, wouldn't be fair if we don't know where to look for in or out?" Sam shrugged off to state that fact as being true, if they are gonna play a searching game, they need hints with clues to guide them.

"Oh very well, if you all insist?" The Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon said with a shrug while signing in seeing the gang figure out what needed to be fair before she explains her clue to the group. "In each three wonders I've made just for you, Jade?" She says around near Jade while bringing three fingers up and even spook the Chan girl out when she placed her hand on her shoulder. "A ghost's eye, is lost in plain sight." She played around Jade's eyes by covering them up once to twice to state out her clue to the Chan girl. That clue should be enough to confuse Jade & her Freelance Police friends, right into knowing it, but not understanding it.

"Awww, can't you explain it without the rhymes?" Max whined out to say, he hates trying to understand difficult things, they're no fun.

"Sorry, you asked for a clue, you never said; to say it out plainly." Lilithmon playful exclaimed what they asked, not how they wanted the clue to be presented at all.

"She got us there Max, hold in your frustration until later!?" Sam dryly said with his teeth gritted in feeling annoyed by this shrewd woman's play on their lives.

"And for Viper and Jackie?" Jade asked the Priestess of Darkness, as she turns around to Lilithmon after fixing her hat, seeing the Digimon woman lean against the sink area. Of course Lilithmon tap her head near her eye-socket with a wicked smile, as if saying, 'I ain't giving you a clue to that easily'. "Fine, don't tell us." Jade sternly spoke out in annoyance that Lilithmon won't say anything in where her love ones are now. "Huuhnn, it's a deal!?" Jade sign in before getting up to turn to the woman to shake.

"I'm in!" Max said excitedly in joining to beat this game's challenge.

"So am I!" Sam said in joining this game's hunt & for their freedom.

But once they turn back, the Goddess of Darkness herself, Lilithmon, has disappeared from sight, much to their confusion. Looks like the exploring game is on.

Jade moves towards the sink before signing while frowning, as she exclaimed this. "What does she mean by 'wonders'?" The Chan girl ponders of what the clue meant of 'three wonders made for Jade & a ghost's eye is lost in plain sight', what does it mean?

"I wonder about that?" Max simply exclaimed out a silly remark to the question of wondering about the mentioned 'wonder' part.

"That's not precisely the humorist remark to answer the question here, Max!?" Sam reminded his partner of what they're doing, they need to solve the clue or they'll never beat the game they challenged the villain to.

Jade ponders the clue herself, then notices something out the window before opening curtain. The window itself shows a familiar garden, the one Jade went to outside this house.

"Hmm!? I think I found the first one, guys. Let's go." Jade said in determination, as the Freelance Police look outside and back to each other. Looks like the Chan girl believes that the garden is the first stop to check out, might as well.

So now it's official, it's a start where it's Lilithmon's Game Of Challenge against Jade Chan & the Freelance Police? Who will be victorious in the game, that remains to be seen…?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The gag Max used is an old Looney Tune gig where Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck switch off the Rabbit & Duck Season argument, very funny to see.

The riddle in how the character playing the Other Mother to take the parent cast is solved a bit by this degree. As I used the inspired idea from where Lilithmon performed such a deed from Digimon Xros Wars in using illusions with mirrors, hence forth, how I created the plot idea in the kidnap department.

Well now this little **VISION** was off to a good scary start, now wasn't it? And now, the VISION-KING shall be preparing for when the next chapter comes out, how things will go from there. Yes, the next one will have so much action & excitement filled with drama, why, it'll be more then one chapter could hold. But I can tell you all this much at least, that you'll **IN-VISION** the game's challenge by three areas in question…where the Other versions of the Dark World will be Evil Digimon of many types. First up, Jade & the Freelance Police will have to deal with the garden's problems before tending to face WaruMonzaemon, AKA the Other Jackie Chan. Then it's off to the theater where things get batty, especially when the gang needs to face the LadyDevimon twins, AKA the Other Li & Lo. And then the act goes straight to the big top at the circus, where Jade & Sam & Max come across Mummymon, AKA The Other Zangief. Soon things get hard enough, that even the assistance of Garfield & Odie maybe necessary for Jade & the Freelance Police to survive the terrible Evil Digimon creatures within the Dark World, just to find the Ghost Children's Eyes & Jade's missing love ones. This will be just the few open challenge trials before the finale….let's just wait & hope for the best now…shall we….?


	10. Chapter 10: Others VS Jade, Sam & Max

Author's Note: Greetings to many loyal followers & viewers out there. Ready to now **ENVISION** some exciting fun about to happen in this chapter? Cause the "King Of VISIONS" is sure to bring it up a notch. They'll be lots of dramatic and thrilling moments in which some of the stuff is both funny & filled with action. You can't help but **VISUALIZE** the entire process to even picture how exciting it'll be, when Jade & the Freelance Police face the Other Versions of the Dark World, but as Digimon creatures. If your a fan of the Digimon series, then you'll love seeing how the action shall play out here. So kick back and relax, things are about to going in a new entertaining experience. Lets check it out right now, shall we…?

* * *

**Chapter 10: Others VS. Jade, Sam & Max**

The group of Jade Chan & the Freelance Police, upon leaving the house, head to the garden, opening the gates and went into the place.

Sam comments on his and Max's first entry into this place. "Gee, when you look at it, this place is dark like mad, even after we saw it lighting up moments ago." The K-9 detective swears they saw this place a bit lit from the house, so what happened.

"Wooh, check out these plants?" Max comments off, as the group glance around while a Eyeball Frog peeks at them. The heroes spot some hearts leaking juice on the wall.

"Uagh!" Jade replied disgusted by the site, the dream-field place just went from beautiful, to just creepy.

The group stop for a moment, as Sam said this. "Now where would I be, if I was a kid's eye." The K-9 detective knew they need to figure out how to uncover the three ghost kids eyes, but where & how to start?

Suddenly some plants, the Dragon-snappers from before, appear and tried to attack the group.

"Whoa, watch yourself! Vines at Four O' Clock!" Sam exclaimed this in surprise from seeing what was happening. "Bang-Bang!" The dog got his gun out and fire at a plant, destroying it in the progress.

"I though this was Night time, Sam?" Max asked puzzled about the time while getting his gun out and shooting at the dragon-snapper things.

"Shut up and shot, damn it!" Sam snaps to his slow partner to just keep firing.

"Ugh!" Jade said in disgust, as she stomps on the 'use' to be Dragon-snappers, they were slowly being beaten since they were not a threat, even after the place got all gloomy.

"Boy, you think some evil creatures would pop up at a time like this?" Max said puzzled that these little pest were so much trouble, but nothing to bad unless a 'real' threat appears.

Suddenly, a brick tree ring opens up behind the Jade's group with a new breed of a plant? Inside, came out a creature, but more a plant-like, it was a Digimon base creature. It has the appearance of a giant flower, with countless vines as it roots growing from it's body. Most parts of it's vines have flowers that are black with red petals while it's main yellow flower head has purple petals and it's face has jaws with sinister looking yet slash mark eyes. (**Note;** it's design is delivered from the fictional Biollante.) It is known as a Blossomon, a Digimon Plant and an Ultimate, it's Special Attack is _Spiral Flower_ which hurls the tiny flowers growing from it's vine tips like shrunken. They'll cut through anything, no matter how hard it is. As Blossomon was slowly coming out in revealing his vine hands slowly sneaking up behind Jade & the Freelance Police.

"My inner senses are telling me something?" Sam said off, as he felt something off, kinda like from Star Wars film with 'the Force', but that isn't it!?

"What is it Sam? What's it saying?" Max asked curious about this feeling his pal was getting which may direct their course of adventure.

"They say to pummel you later for your remark about something popping up to get us, Mr. Remarking the situation!?" Sam said this dryly, just before he, Max, and Jade felt like something was here with them?

"Gaaugh!" Suddenly, the group were grabbed by their feet and being dragged by Blossomon's vines.

Jade had dropped her stuff, her hat, bag, garden cutters and the triangle candy item, as she exclaimed in panic. "Noohhh!" She was caught, and way too soon to be defeated now.

"Hay, hands or whatever's off my Fluffy behind!" Max snapped at the flower thing fro touching his personal space. "BangBang!" All while Max was shooting his bullets at the Digimon Plant which so far were helping until…?

"Hehehehe…**Spiral Flower!**" Blossomon sinisterly laugh before saying something which made her tiny flowers on her vine tips spin out. "Spizzizizizhhh!/BuziziSKIiihhh!" They soon knotted Sam and Max's guns outta their hands with Jade's other stuff.

"Hay, those were special guns, you have any Idea who I am!?" Max snapped at Blossomon for doing that and stated if he knows who he was messing with; the president of the United States.

"Yah, his next meal!" Sam remarked at the Digimon Plant sending more vines to apprehend the group, like this enemy cares for what Max or any of them be if nothing to snack on.

"RAaaUUUooohhh!" The evil Blossomon soon wraps his victims, as the giant Digimon Flowers' mouths open up, ready to eat.

"Gahhh, uuaarghh!" Jade screamed out & gasped, seeing how close the Plant Digimon is close to eating her and the Freelance Police.

As they turn around to hold onto the stone ground to keep themselves from being eaten, Max was whining out to the thing in fear, surprisingly!? "Wait! You don't wanna eat ME? Eat Sam, he's more Plump!" Max was actually trying to save his skin by offering his partner, what are the chances of resorting to that….hey, it's Max after all?

"Now remind me to pummel you for remarking my weight if we ever get outta this, Max!?" Sam snapped with a sternly upset face while trying to escape the plant's hold.

However, as they were struggling to move away from the thing, Jade quickly grabs her shears near her and free herself and the others free in time.

"Know what time it is, Max?" Sam said to his pal, as they rolled away from the scene towards their guns lying on the ground.

"Payback time!" Max replied after he and Sam pick up their guns with a wicked smirk on his face.

"You bet! And guess who goes first on our list?" Sam remarks off with a smirk which Max easily understood.

"Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!/Raaaarrrhhhh!" Sam and Max were firing their guns at the digital monster, destroying Blossomon after it's crying pain and closing the stone mouth with the retreating vines that were cut off by the shears. Then in some strange motion, digital particles were being let loose from the stone mouth, possibly the creature's defeat.

Jade was panting in fright from what nearly happen just now, as she was about to get up with the Freelance Police while collecting the things she brought along, buzzing noises were heard?

"Sam, what's that buzzing sound I'm hearing or is our ears just buzzing off from being near plant food?" Max asked puzzled by the noise of where it's coming from, it was a little unknown to him?

"No, I say that those weren't bee sounds, but more like….." Sam was about to exclaim when he looked up and got a shock of surprise on his face!? "Great Hickory-Dickory Knots On January Sales Weeks! We got another pair of problems just buzzing down towards us!?" The dog warns everyone of what's coming at them, a swarm of flying enemies. They looked like giant size bee's, but they had no eyes for sight, puff red neckline, two three toe legs, four pincer nail claw, one for each, and strange purple-reddish wings with strange yellow mark in the middle shaped like an eye or a leaf in the center. They were known as Flymon, Champion Level Insectoid Digimon, their attacks are _Deadly Sting_ which they launch stingers from their abdomen and their most devastating ability is high pitch sound noises generated from their wings.

Jade looked up and saw them oncoming foes too, the Flymon were flying and buzzing around the group who were either waving them off or attacking them with their guns.

"Wooh, stop!?" Jade waved them Flymon away, keeping the buggers away from herself.

"Shoo Flys, or I'll shot yah full of holes!" Max waved them off with his gun in a threatening manner.

"You do that anyway, Max!?" Sam reminded Max of that fact, as they aimed and shot them bugs which made them retreat into the air, but were charging ahead to the copper duo.

"Dizizizi, **Deadly Sting!**" The Flymon announced their attacks, as they aim their abdomen at the police coppers, much to their confusion until they witness it… "Powhh-Poowhh!" The Flymon shot their stringers from their abdomens and that made the two Freelance Polcie flinch upon witnessing their attacks coming at them.

"Wooophh!" Sam and Max yelped, as they dodge in time before the ground had stringers stuck into the stone ground! "Poofff-Pooufff!" And lets just say that is one stinger they don't wanna feel in their skin hids.

Sam turns to notice them stingers and back at the flying Flymons before quoting this. "I heard of getting your pointers straight, but not like this?" This was one case where if they get the point, it maybe too sharp to handle.

"Please Sam, enough with the puns? WE'RE BEING SWARMED BY BEES, FOR SHOUTING OUT LOUD!" Max stated in reminder before shouting out what they're still trying to deal with here.

"Zizizizizihhhh….Briizizizizizhhhssssiihh!" Suddenly the Flymon stop their wings for a moment, as their center symbols glow, a high-pitch sound is heard, making the Freelance Police hold their ears in pain, even Jade tries to drown it out while still swatting those bugging her.

But the group yelp, as the trio saw the freaks grabbing the candy, trying to take off with it.

"Hugh!" Jade saw them trying to fly away with something of hers and tried to chase after them.

"Hay you, Bug-Eye freaks With no Eyes, You Stole Our Old Piece of Candy!" Max snapped at the Digimon bugs and ran after them, despite the noises the Flymon were still making in hurting his ears, he ignored the pain to peruse them.

"Bang-Bang!" Sam was shooting the Flymon, but their loud ear-splitting noise from their wings was making his aim be off?"It's no good, that noise or whatever they're making is making me hard to aim?" The K-9 detective issued in seeing he can't aim when he can't focus his mind from the loud distraction.

Max jumped on one Flymon who flew him around wildly, exclaiming this. "Give back our candy, you freaks with wings! AND SHUT THAT NOISE OFF, IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" That last part he shouted over the still loud noise of the high-pitch sound.

Just as Jade got up to the bridge, she did the only thing she knew that could help. She took her hat off and used it like a boomerang and swung it out which actually got the Flymon swarm and the wild one Max was riding. "Weeee!" Max cheered out loud while the Flymon drop to the ground before smashing onto the ground and surprisingly enough, Max popped up on top of them. As Sam and Jade rushed over to the scene, the Chan girl signs in annoyances, as the Flymon had drop the candy to the ground while sawdust was spilling out of their bodies & the began to dematerialize into digital data bits.

Max got up from where he was and exclaimed excitedly! "Can I do that again?" The hyper-active rabbit was actually thinking of doing that dangerous stunt again.

"Maybe later, Mr. Jump into Action Rabbit!?" Sam remarks off to his pal for doing such a stunt that was dangerous to the un-train copper.

The heroes sigh a bit in relief, as Jade picks up the candy triangle shape thing.

"Why steal this?" Jade said puzzled while putting her hat that was used to stop the Flymon back on her head. She then held the stone up to her eye and look through the hole, gasping in surprise. "Gahhhh…" Sure enough, Jade saw everything blurry gray through the hole itself. "Woowh! Guys, look!" Jade exclaimed in being amazed in what she was seeing this candy 'was' special, even the Freelance Police should see it.

Sam and Max look through the hole in the candy carefully, as the dog said this in surprise to this trinket's special use for them. "By Doorman's Concert at City Halls R' Us!? I think I see the answer to this mystery of these candies' use?" Sam stated off in now solving the riddle in what this 100 year old candy is special for.

"That it makes a fine ornament?" Max pointed out to say about the candy shape object, and the only use it has other then begin eaten.

"Well there's that, but not what I meant!?" Sam responded off to say about that fact before continuing. "I mean that with this? It seems to show us the truth behind the matter of this Dark World, letting us find what we seek?" Somehow, this candy trinket is the key to helping them find lost things while keeping the bad away.

"That explains why those two kook ladies said about good from bad things and lost things? It meant good to use in a bad messed up world while searching for stuff!" Max exclaimed in understanding the riddle of the mystery candy, surprisingly as it maybe?

"Say, let me use that." Jade soon took the object back, and as she shared the thing with the two coppers to scan the colorless area…they then spot a glowing ball in front of them. Jade put the candy down and sees that the ball is apart of a familiar tractor.

"Why this'll help makes life easier while we're here!?" Max exclaimed with a smile, thinking this finding the eyes of the ghost children will be simple enough for them to perform.

"What did we say about taking things for granted, Max?" Sam dryly remarks what they were talking about earlier, about this 'not taking things as easy in life' when it'll get harder afterwards.

Suddenly, the tractor came to life, as a familiar figure strapped in by the piano hands appear, forcing the machine like mad.

"Gaaugh!" Jade gasped to shield her eyes fro the bright lights beaming at her and the Freelance Police's view.

"Sorry, everyone!" WaruMonzaemon exclaim this to Jade's group in his rugged voice, as they were temporally blinded by the tractor's headlights before being piloted to attack.

"Waahhh!" Jade yelped out, as she dodged from a pincer claw about to slice her from the tracker.

"Ahhh!" The Freelance Police also yelp in alarm, as they dodge the tractors' pinchers.

"Sorry, Goddess of Darkness…Making me do this!?" Warumonzaemon exclaimed what was going on, as he was being force to do this terrible deed.

"Then we'll make you stop, EAT LED, TEDDYBEAR!" Max snapped out to say in seeing it's time for action here. "Bang-Bang!" As the rabbit started shooting his gun at the grey fur bear being controlled.

"Urrraghh, shouldn't do that!?" WaruMonzaemon said from feeling that attack stun, as his eyes flashed a moment, something eerily just happened, but what!?

"And why pray tell not?" Sam asked in puzzlement while preparing to join his partner in the shot out against those opposing foe.

"Cause it'll trigger, my 'evil' self to attack you, and leave Lilithmon's mechanical hand devices in targeting the child with the Tractor?" WaruMonzaemon explained before his eyes flashed once more, as the mechanical hands control the bear to do some moves suddenly? "HoouuuYAhhh-HoouuYAAhhh!" He stretch his right arm out, then his left arm afterwards, like he was preparing for something?

"What's it doing, Sam?" Max asked puzzled by the bear's tactics, too bad he'll get the answer sooner then he thought.

"**BEAR CLAW!**" WaruMonzaemon exclaimed loudly, as the mechanical glove swung his left arm with a bear claw attach to it upwards. As if preparing to launch it against the two coppers while the Tractor slowly corners it's target, Jade to the bridge.

"That! Idiot!" Sam snapped at Max in seeing an oncoming attack, as the two Freelance Police members prepared for a big impact attack at a fast surprise rate.

"POUFFffoowwhhh!" WaruMonzaemon's claw had bashed the ground which after Sam and Max rolled outta the way in time, but the force rolled them up the bridge and on top of each other?

Jade still had her own problems from the tractor thing controlling the bear, as she quickly rushed over to the bridge with the tractor's pinches attacking her some more. She manage to reach the Freelance Police, just as they were standing up from that attack. "**Heart Break Attack!**" WaruMonzaemon proclaimed out just now, another attack move of his. "Plughh! Packkhh!" Suddenly, WaruMonzaemon launch a aqua heart shape which popped against Max, and he….started to whine, like he was heartbroken!?

"Gahhh-HAAAhh, I can't win this?…Sniff…I never get to answer the phone, and I'll never see home again? All I ever do is pick fights misjudgely!" Max whined out while on his knees and sobering more, much to Jade's and even Sam's surprised faces?

"Sweet-Coral Roger Degrid, that attack has effect my little buddy to be depress and…GAaaughh!/POoowwhh..CRashhhhishhh!" Just as Sam was speaking, a metal sphere ball chain was thrown and knocked him off and smacked into the ground while it missed Jade?

Jade stared at WaruMonzaemon still being controlled by the Tractor by the mechanical gloves and Lilithmon's evil influence in him, but he still tried to talk to the Chan girl regardless. "Don't wanna hurt you…or your friends!?" The Chan girl felt that the teddy bear didn't wanna do this, but he couldn't stop himself from being controlled. WaruMonzaemon's tractor got onto the bridge while still attacking with it's pincher claws, but unfortunately, the machine is too big, as it begins to break the bridge while the planks were smashed. "Breakkhh-BREAAakkhhh!/Cllasshhipphh!" The tractor fell through the hole that it made. WaruMonzaemon struggled, as he freed one of his hands from the glove and pull of a knob which is the glowing ball, handing it over. "TaAaaaahhke Ithhhh!" WaruMonzaemon exclaim in plead, as the Chan girl slides towards the grey fur bear, Jade grabs the orb. The tractor begins to sink under the water while the grey fur Digimon Bear sank along with it. "GUuuurpphhbbummhhh!" Soon the tractor disappear under the water of leaves, never to be seen again along with the old bear that helped gave the prize Jade and her group were searching for….while only his wailing cry is heard. Then appearing from the water were digital data particles, signaling the Digimon's departure of meeting it's end.

Finally, Sam and Max snap out of their 'out of states' to see what happen?

"Uaagh, I feel like I was deeply depress and I sulk on life!?" Max crawled up to say, feeling like he wasn't himself today or something other?

"You were while I got hit by a stuff bear's iron chain ball, Max!" Sam remarked off to say to his partner's confusion of what happened. Then the dog and rabbit notice Jade on the bridge, staring into the river, as they came up to her? "What's wrong kiddo?" Sam could tell that something made Jade feel sorrow from what happened here.

"WaruMonzaemon, he wasn't bad, just mislead, he manage to give me this?" Jade exclaimed sadly for the Digimon creature that gave her the eye in her hands before saying this with a hopeful comment. "I think he was just lost, and now after this, I think he's finally free from Lilithmon's influence of evil!?" The Chan girl hopes that whatever happened to WaruMonzaemon after sinking beneath the water, he's off in a better place…free from evil's control.

The heroes look surprised, as everything around them begins to get dark and gray. What is this, as they looked around, it wasn't long until the entire garden that looked like Jade was gray all over? Suddenly, the knob begins to glow, as the image of a familiar red-haired boy appears, smiling at them.

"Bless you miss and friends, you found me! But there's still two eyes lost!?" The red-haired boy exclaimed to the group in precaution before vanishing from their view.

"Don't worry, pant…I'm getting the hang of it! Somehow?" Jade exclaimed to the eye of the ghost boy with a serious expression on her face, this was the first object of one wonder, now for the other two.

"Eh, Sam and Me are pretty much use to this by know!?" Max shrugged off to say that it's no biggy that they get use to this kinda danger wherever they go.

"Eventually on most normal and crazy magic 'who-do' stuff we deal with, that is mostly true!?" Sam proclaimed that the fact was true, mostly some of it, but they've learn to adjust and such. (Hay that rhymes!?)

The group look up and saw a lunar eclipse covering the acid green moon. Time is a wasting here it seems….?

"Sam, what's happening with the moon?" Max asked puzzled by the moon's sudden going into an eclipse like state.

"My guess, it's our time limit Max? If we don't finish the game of "find the Ghost children's eyes?", let's say, you don't wanna know the rest afterwards on the failing part?" Sam replies this to the rabbit wisely, even saying that the failing part is something not to even think about, should that even happen?

Jade had a stern look at the house before she goes off while telling the two coppers to follow her. "Come on you two, we got two more eyes to find!" Jade spoke with determination, one world of wonder down, two more to go, and the Chan girl knows of the 'other' two places to be checked out.

* * *

Jade, Sam and Max heard a familiar song hauntingly playing upon reaching the other worldly house. It's coming from the Other Li and Other Lo's underground home. Time to deal with them next as the second wonder that Lilithmon spoke of. The group went down the stairs and into the place with a serious determination on their expressions.

Jade's group move the curtain and saw the whole theater dark and empty-like. Almost avoid of anyone within this theater.

Sam whispered this out to his partner Max, and Jade. "Looks like there's no show tonight." The first time the Freelance Police came with Jade, this place was packed with scottish dogs.

"Was there 'ever' any good shows on tonight, Sam?" Max remarks what his partner thought since the first two acts they saw weren't on their pleasant list until later on during the finale.

Jade soon saw something on the ground, picks up a familiar flashlight on the floor and shines it around the theater, as her group moves on.

"Sam, remind me again, why we gotta be quiet?" Max whispered to his partner on why they need to be quiet here when nobody's around?

"Cause this theater has a pack of Other Worldly Hounds, that love to take a bite outta a rabbit which unfortunately, you are Max!?" Sam explained the reason, this theater had Shepherd dogs, and normally, a dog couldn't help but chase a rabbit morsel.

"I like to see them TRY!" Max exclaimed off before snapping out that last part he said.

"Shush!" Sam and Jade hushed the rabbit from being too loud at that last part of his sentence.

"Sorry?" Max whispered out his apology for his rude noise just a moment ago.

Just when they still search with serious expressions and still not finding anything, they then heard noises before looking up to see some strangely mixed breed between a Shepherd dog with bat wings, almost like a vampire hound, must be the dead Other Dogs' true forms, hanging on the ceiling. Along with them transformed demon hounds, were strangely blue bats with crescent shape hooks on their hands, fetes, tail, even one on each of it's ear, they were blue fur with red inner bat wings, white fur neck and face with yellow eyes. They were known as Pipismon, a Mutant Armor Digimon, a complete transformation of the Other Dog's true forms, they mimic someone's speech and hid themselves well in the dark.

"Boy, and I though Sam's beauty rest was important?" Max remarks about his partner's need for sleep, in seeing those shepherd dogs look like now with their red eyes from lack of sleep?

"Never the less, it seems like they're still in a status of transforming from little Shepherd dogs…." Sam pointed out that the two are somewhat different breeds, ones starting to transform into hounds with winged arms for the front part of their paws.

"To creepy bats with wings and hooks for hands, feet, tail, and their earrings!? Man, I feel jealous of their new digs!?" Max exclaimed the rest of the new breed while remarking his jealousy of them having the sharp weapon attachments.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy?" Sam replied to his partner's needs, unaware that something will surprise them…

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy?" A voice similar to Sam's echo in the theater, much to the groups confusion?

"Didn't you just say that?" Jade asked puzzled to the dog detective, why he repeat himself?

"Yeah Sam, and how did you repeat it without moving your lips?" Max asked puzzled in the same way, something strange was happening here.

"I don't think that was me, our friends on the celling are the cause?" Sam pointed up which Jade aim the light against them Pipismon, as the dog explains. "Those fully transformed hounds into those strange Digimon creatures must mimic speeches of one's voice?" That would explain how these Pipismon mimic the others voices so well.

"Betcha they can't repeat a 24 hour long speech of Canada's history!?" Max proclaimed in thinking these Digimon bat-things wouldn't do it.

Suddenly, the light from the flashlight was bothering the two different breeds. "GrooGRoowlllhhh!" As one of the vampire bat hounds growled in annoyance from the light waking it.

"Huuagh!" Jade shiver a bit from yelping, as she turns the light off which made the creatures fall back into a sleep status. The group cringe before they notice a stage light being turned on, focusing on a huge wrapped paper shaped like Saltwater Taffy.

"Huhn? That's the second biggest taffy mite I've ever seen?" Max exclaimed in surprise to see the thing in site of them and how big it was?

"What was the Biggest, mind me from asking, Max?" Sam asked in wonderment, but obvious what the answer might be from Max?

"When I reused my chew'd taffy candy to make a reused ball of taffy before eating it again, Sam!?" Max replied to a very disgusting answer that which none would wish to discuss further.

"I had to ask?" Sam shook his head and remarks himself for asking the question.

"Guys, come on!" The Chan girl signals the two coppers to follow her which they shrugged off but did anyhow.

Jade along with the Freelance Police climb up the stage, getting closer to the paper itself. They each were trying to approach it cautiously, not sure what might happen with this thing?

Max outta curiosity, notice two strange colors in the thing? "Hay, I betcha something juicy is inside?" The rabbit pointed off in notching the strange two shadows underneath the wrapping.

"Maybe so, but I think we maybe thinking about different topics, Max?" Sam sternly said while staring at the taffy wrapper thing in puzzlement?

As Jade came the closes to the wrapper thing, she took the stone candy out and look through the hole. Sure enough, inside the taffy wrapper is something glowing blue. The Freelance Police squeeze together behind the Chan girl to see it, and saw that something round and blue is inside and being held by two hands opposite of the other?

"Well Miss Chan, I think we found the next pair of eyes." Sam whisper to Jade in what they found next here, after she put the candy-shape item away in her pocket.

Jade nods to this, as she punched a hole through the paper reaching into the taffy thing, having an expression of disgust with her rolled up eyes. A while later, the Chan girl pulls her hand out, though she and her friends notice black arms with big hands with long nails of red and green for each hand pick color clenched together. Strangest thing, was that they were the different hands, a left and a right hand?

"Whooh, some ladies musta forgot to cut their nails down?" Max pointed out in seeing the long nails from these female hands.

"I can see how they would get upset about it, but this isn't the time for such nonsense?" Sam remarked off before saying they don't have time to mess around now.

Jade quickly use her courage to slowly moved the fingers themselves away and look at the item she has gotten to see, a pearl ring on one of the hands with red nails on it's finger.

"The pearl!" Jade exclaim with a smile in seeing the eye disguised as such an object, as she reached out to grab it.

"Sam, does this appear 'too' easy to you?" Max stared in suspicion of this situation, this seem all 'too' easy for them?

"I agree, you would've expected something to happen, like….?" Sam was about to say something in what could very much happen here, until….it happen?

Suddenly, the claws grabbed the Chan girl's hand holding the pearl making Jade scream. "GAahhh!" This freaked Jade out, the hands somehow sensed her presence.

"AHhhh!" Sam and Max gasped out, as they saw that Other Li and Other Lo's true forms. They appeared to look like white pale skin creatures wearing heavy metal dark clothes and chains. A rip torn from their left leg and arms that held the pearl, with their white-silver hair stretched out after they broke through the taffy cocoon and appearing to have a ruin bat's wing. They are known as one type LadyDevimon, Ultimate Level with dark like abilities like their _Darkness Wave_ to release countless creatures similar to bats which could burn the opponent to nothing, and even transform their left hand into a long shape spike to impale the enemy with called _Black Wing_. However the difference was that Li's Other true form had Red eyes, nails, and such on her body while Lo's Other true form had green eyes, nails, and such on her body, they both had appeared out of the web-cocoon hissing right at Jade & the Freelance Police. Not good!

"Thief!" The LadyDevimons roar furiously at the Chan girl for stealing what is theirs.

"Give it back!" The Red color LadyDevimon snapped in annoyance, as Jade pulled harder with the Freelance Police helping to pull her back as well, causing the stretching tangled arm's to be pulled across the stage.

"Give…it back!" The Green color LadyDevimon snapped in a screech, as the Chan girl and the copper duo tried to get the two evil Digimons hands off.

"Thief" Red color LadyDevimon moaned at the Chan girl to let go of her jewelry.

"THIIIEF!" Green color LadyDevimon screeched out, as the two Digimon tangle together started to use their other arms twisted to crawl to the group. "Give it Back" She screeched out in demanding the return of her jewel.

Jade pulls harder, causing the stretching arm to be pulled across the stage. The villainess crawls at the Chan girl while yelling, "You bratty thief! Thief, thief, thief! Give that thing back, thief! Give it back now! Stop, thief! Stop!" in so many times.

"How's about we give yah these instead, hags!" Max snapped out in having enough of these kooky old evil ladies. "Bang-Bang-Bang!" All while Max let off his shots from his gun, but that did nothing but make them evil ladies angrier.

"Grrrrrr! **Darkness Wave!**" The LadyDevimon with green colored snarl out before surprising Jade, as countless bat creatures appeared out from her. "Prickhprichpirchiiihhh!" The bats squeaked up before passing the Chan girl and going for the Freelance Police themselves?

"Gah-Haahh! Get off my cute, furry ears!" Max shoo the bat's trying to eat him from his ears.

"Shoo! Go on, scram, make like a bat and flap!" Sam wave off the intruding bats on himself as well.

"Even in a batty situation Sam, your puns stink!?" Max replied off to say while he was covering himself from a bat mess.

"Not as much as yours? Mr. Remarker!" Sam snapped back at Max's comment before they started to try and shot the bats away, only most of them were too small and scatter like for them coppers to aim.

"Guys!" Jade cried out to the Freelance Police, she was still in trouble with the LadyDevimons in the cocoon. Suddenly, she gets an annoyed look at them evil ladies before looking up at the ceiling with the bat hounds and Pipismon still sleeping.

"You Thief!" Red color LadyDevimon snapped in annoyance, as Jade was looking up at the creatures, thinking of an idea?

"THEEIF!" Green color LadyDevimon screeched out, as they continued to crawl to the Chan girl more.

"Thief!" Red color LadyDevimon snaps while Jade tries to reach for something in her bag.

"THEEIF!" Green color LadyDevimon screeched again, just as Jade found her flash light, as the two evil ladies were almost upon her. Until...

"Would you Old, prune, wrinkle old ladies just…SHUT IT AREADY!" Max snapped at the two LadyDevimon's bickering while shooting some bats they released at him and Sam.

"RRrrrghhhh!" The two LadyDevimon were annoyed by the rabbit's insult which serve to distract them from Jade. "**Black Wing!**" Soon both LadyDevimons turn their one arm twist into a black spear spike and thrusted it towards the two coppers, completely missing and forgetting Jade! "Pooowwwhhh!" The attack was shot forth like a missile projectile about to impact.

"Woohhh!" Max cried out before him and Sam duck away, but most of the bats got caught in the attack.

"Booomhhhh!" The evil bats from the attack were destroyed instantly, along with some of the chairs?

"Congrats idiot? Now these girls don't like "even" you!?" Sam remarks dryly while still trying to get his share of shots at the darn bats that distracted him and his partner from helping Jade more.

Jade now takes the moment to shine her flashlight onto the bat-hound version shepherd dogs along with Pipismon, much to their annoyance.

"Give it back now!" Red LadyDevimon commanded while Jade flickered her light some more of those on the ceiling.

"THIEEF!" Green LadyDevimon screeched again while some of the bat-hounds eyes started to show signs of being very annoyed by the light.

"You Thief!" Red LadyDevimon shouted out, unaware of the girl's plan in what Jade's doing.

"Argurrufff!?" Soon most of the bat hounds were starting to open themselves up, awake and annoyed by what disturbed them, including the Pipismon who were just as annoyed as they were.

"Give it BACKHhh!" Jade nearly jump from seeing the Green and Red LadyDevimon coming closer to her, as she gasped from the green one's wail.

"Give It Back!" Red LadyDevimon commanded, and in worry and panic, Jade tossed her flashlight up over to the ceiling.

"THEIIF!" As the Green LayDevimon screeched again, the flashlight hit the bars where those resting were at.

"Give It BacK!" Red LadyDevimon said in annoyance, too bad that the flashlight had finally got the vampire theme creatures attention at last.

"GIVE IT BACKHhh!" Green LadyDevimon screeched her voice out, covering the noises of the flapping bat-hounds and Pipismon coming down the ceiling bars.

"THief!" Red LadyDevimon snapped some more, not paying attention to what happen just now.

"Aroofffuuffoowhhh!" The Bat-hounds continued to fly down while growling with Pipismon behind echoing their flaps and the ladies argument to either annoy or confuse those down below.

Jade turn around from seeing the other creatures arriving before staring at the two LadyDevimon still calling her "Thief!" it would seem. With a stern look, Jade looked at the two evil Digimon and back before ducking quickly from the impending impact of the creatures and LadyDevimons. The bat-hounds and Pipismon collided against the two LadyDevimons, knocking them all down, it wasn't soon after that it caused the two ladies to fling Jade up before they let her go and left something of their's behind.

Surprisingly by this time, the Freelance Police finally arrive to see the work the Chan girl has done.

"Well I'll be, clever trick to use their own pets against them, and launching them to collide!?" Sam replied with a smile, that was some quick thinking on the little Chan girl's part.

"Strike, another pair of villainess scoundrels down!" Max replied to this in triumph attitude in seeing evil beaten once again here.

As Jade stares, she and the Freelance Police see's the LadyDevimons, the Bat-hounds and Pipismon stuck on them before they soon froze. To their surprise, the LadyDevimon twins and their minions turn into stone while everything around the apartment is turning ash gray. And it that wasn't enough, their bodies were fading away into digital data from being beaten. Interesting…

Jade now gets slightly up from noticing this, as do the Freelance Police?

"Huh, it happened again, why's that?" Max asked puzzled that this happened once again, the place turns gray & evil minions turn to dust data?

"Don't know, maybe theres a connection when beating these minions?" Sam shrugged off to say to Max that they beaten two wonder places to see this familiar development.

"Or they just forgot to pay their coloring bill?" Max said in believing such an off-set reason to be the cause?

"Your cute when you think like that, Max!?" Sam shook his head playfully to remark in a taunting manner to his pal.

Now that the group has at least two eye pairs down. Jade and the Freelance Police glance at the glowing orb, as the tall light brown-haired girl appears saying this to them. "Hurry on girl, her web is unwinding!" She issued this as if speaking of someone's web getting unwind'd, possibly meaning that something was weakening.

"What? Unwinding? What do you mean?" Max ask puzzled to the ghost child to make more sense. Of course the image disappeared, preventing the ghost girl from explaining further. "Rats. Lost the connection?" Max cursed in seeing their shot in figuring out what the message stood for is gone.

"Better wait until 'after' we rescue the final pair of eyes, little buddy!?" Sam informed Max of their current state, it's true of course, that now this leaves just one pair of eyes to find & win this game they challenged Lilithmon to.

Jade nods to that, as she put the pearl in her bag while saying this. "Now that leaves the Other Zangief…and who knows what else we'll find from him?" The Chan girl looked up a little nervous, they all manage to nearly survive these two dream wonder places got bad, what will the third one bring?

* * *

Once outside, the group head upstairs to the balcony near Other Zangief's place. They saw the moon half eclipsed with what look like a black button. Must be a sign for them to be keeping track of. But as Jade and the Freelance Police climb up the stairs, they soon stop, and some of them gasp in horror upon seeing something hanging on a pole: the remains of a certain wizard whom disguised himself as Other Johnny, risking his life to help Jade and her new friends escape.

Jade hurriedly rushed up the steps, and stares in more horror at what's happen to the one who gave himself up to save her. "Oh man, Other Johnny…or Wizardmon, or just...oh man." Jade said with a sad sigh upon seeing this happen to the poor soul that was her friend in this Dark World.

"He musta fought bravely after we left?" Sam nodded down in honoring the poor guy for helping them, Wizardmon will not be forgotten of his sacrifice.

"And the evil Digimon witch used his clothing remains as a flag pole, even I have more style then that!?" Max said in utter disgust, yet that last part of his sentence kinda ruin the moment.

"Again Max, your not helping this situation feel any better?" Sam replied with a frown for his pal's mind for thought of this degrading moment.

"I'm just saying!?" Max exclaimed to his partner of what he's just saying out, is all!?

The Chan girl frowns angrily while shouting out this into the night skies. "EVIL WITCH! I'M NOT SCARED!" Soon afterwards, Jade signs from letting off some steam from her anger issue.

"You tell it girl, I say bring it on, witchy Mick Pants!? BRING…IT…ONNNN!" Max replied off in encouraging Jade's spirit before he starts snapping in determination.

Just then, the group saw the door to Other Zangief's place opening up, allowing them to go inside. That snap Jade back into focus, seeing the thing open to them.

Once inside the apartment, Jade closes the door and looks around with the Freelance Police by her side, and their weapons out in precaution of the situations event of sneaking in. From entering, things are gray, quiet, and kinda boring, not to exciting anymore from when the Chan girl came here before?

"Huhn!? You think this guys' circus in this world be a little more cheerful?" Max replied in remarking the theme of the mood from recalling how this place should be more exciting then the real world part.

"Unfortunately, circus's never did help whenever you saw clowns, Max!?" Sam replied with a shrugged off an old memory of what the two coppers experienced.

"Who could stand the big shoes, round red noises, and DON'T get me started when they asked me to smell their water squirt flower!?" Max replied off to say while getting upset with each thing until he snapped at the clowns.

"Shush, remember, we gotta be stealth!" Jade hushed the coppers to be quiet, they need silence here.

"Right!" The two coppers replied to the Chan girl in fully agreeing on that idea.

Suddenly, the group heard a noise sneak behind them and turn to see a familiar figure, though hidden in the shadows.

"Okay, either we imagine it, or something's following us?" Sam replied slightly confused at the matter of what he and the others thought was there, but there's nothing at all?

"Danger as always Sam, danger as always!" Max said in a deeply-meaningful tone in his voice in knowing in their line of work, danger is all around them.

The heroes kept on their guard, as Other Zangief looms up past the cannons on their right while saying this. "Hello, ga-LOO-BOO-shka." From taking note of his appearance, the big muscle man from the Other World was different now, less…muscular!? He appeared as a humanoid dressed in a royal blue coat and an odd hat with randomly scattered golden buttons while wielding a cane which was grey with a red gem on top of it. His appearance seems hardly human; his skin is grey and wrinkly, he lacks ears and nose, and he has only one eye; it too is of an unusually yellow color. In addition, his physique is odd, with wide shoulders, long arms and unusually large hands. Underneath this disguise, he's the Undead Digimon known as Mummymon, an Ultimate Level with his attacks of _Snake Bandage_ to entrap his foes with his bandages on his body, and _Necrophobia_ which he uses a large gun called the 'Obelisk' to fire a blast of ectoplasmic energy at his enemies. However, this form in front of the group is a human disguise, his real form is that of an actual mummy?

The group notes how the Other Zangief's arms and legs are wobbling like mad. "I'm Jade! Jade Chan." Jade frowns in hearing her name mispronounced, as she said her name correctly to this other version.

The Other Zangief 'hum', as he threw out his arm, causing a ball with a star imprint on it to roll out of his coat, to allow him to show it to the group while saying this. "Now then, is this what you're looking for?" He knows that Jade & the Freealnce Police were seeking these particular round objects for a reason to collect the ghost children's eyes.

Jade takes the candy stone out and looks through the hole. Sure enough, a glow is coming from the round ball itself. "Uh-huhn! That's the one." Jade replied in seeing that like the other two, this was the third & last eye of the ghost children.

"So if you want this to end sooner and be left to keep any bandages on yah? Then you'll 'hand' it over!" Max pointed his gun at the Digimon guy and demanded that he hand the eye they seek.

"Oh, so forceful, but allow me to unwrap on business terms!?" The Other Zangief character exclaimed with a hidden smirk in his month from being pushed into a corner.

"Say what now, Mack!?" Sam asked puzzled by what this guy said, until the opponent holds his other arm out to the rabbit.

"**Snake Bandage!**" Other Zangief announced off the name of his own attack technique here. "WhiiPIIihhh!" Suddenly, bandages came from inside of him and attack Max in surprise.

"Hay WHAT!" Max didn't have enough time to react, as he got wrapped up in bandages until Jade and Sam were surprise to see him as a mummy shape figure of himself? "GuRBHURAARUGH!" Max Mummy was grumbling in his bandages which not many understood until he fell to the ground after blowing out steam with his gazing eyes at his enemy.

Sam came over and kneed down to check his partner's condition, "Sweet Vanilla Honey and Muster Sauce! Little buddy, you okay, you seem tied at the moment!?" The K-9 detective asked off in seeing how Max got in such a situation of being tied up.

"Mhpph-Mphhh-Mpprffuhh-Murhpp! Urgh-URAURGh-URRGH!" Max was struggling to speak, translation is (Very funny Sam, NOW LET ME OUT!) in his muffed manner tone voice.

"Could you two gentlemen excuse us, so that 'we' can chat?" The Other Zangief asked the two Freelance gentlemen to leave polity, as he wanted to speak with Jade, personally.

"Not as long as I'm standing here, you won't? And I won't fall for your bandage trick!?" Sam got up while holding Max's wrapped body in one arm and had his gun in his other hand to point at the guy.

"Then good thing I've got this?…**Necrophobia!**" The Other Zangief kick off his cane which surprisingly change into some bigger shaped gun which somehow was shown from it's figure appearing inside half the guys shoulder, as he used his right hand to pull the trigger of the thing aimed at the two cops in front and not Jade. "BriiisssiiIISShhhh!" It fired a glowing white light of circling lightning, it was an ectoplasmic energy and going right at the shock Freelance Police duo.

"GGgooofffffffowwhh!" Sam groaned in pain, as the shot blasted him and the tied up Max over some boxes. "CRAsshhishhh!" They crashed into them, with Sam's body lying on them like a bed, out cold while Max lied on his stomach in front, still groaning out muffles.

"Sam!? Max!?" Jade cried out for her friends that were sent packing & down at the moment.

"Don't threat, they're only stunt and tied up, nothing to brutal." Other Zangief said while still holding the round ball to the Chan girl, as he said this to her. "By the by, allow me to introduce myself as who I 'really' am, I am Mummymon!" The Other person of Zangief introduced himself to be known as Mummymon now.

"Wait, as in a….mummy!?" Jade asked puzzled, thinking if she heard it right of what this Undead Digimon meant?

"Urag-URAVVff!?" Max muffed out to replied, saying (Ah Mummy!?) in confusion to what he heard from the side while Sam was slightly getting himself together from that blast attack?

Just as Jade was about to jump up and grab the ball, Mummymon quickly pulled it back and hidden it in his coat. As he moved weirdly while saying this to Jade. "You think'd winning this is a good thing?" Mummymon replied before suddenly walking on both his hands and legs forward before turning pass another pair line of cannons and hidden himself in the shadows.

Jade tried to find him with the candy shaped object, thinking that would help her find the guy with the last pair of the ghost children's eye? Jade looked about, but everything is grey and dull, nothing is glowing or sticking out from this place.

"You just go home, and be bored!?" Jade was backing away in trying to find where Mummymon is hidden, too bad he swirled around on a pole just behind the Chan girl, as he still continued. "Life as same as always!" He reached the top and rolled down which surprise the Chan girl to yelp, as she backs away while he spoke. "Stay here, with us." He swung himself on the wooden pole like an acrobat would do, as he was trying to change the girls' mind. "And we will listen to you…." He swung himself with his arms open to the Chan girl, as he exclaimed this last part to her. "And LOOOVE Yooouhhh!" Jade flinched from the mummy Digimon trying to reach out to her, it was kinda spooky in the word.

"Hay buddy, life isn't all boring, yah know!?" Sam spoke out, final out of his daze state and just in time to finish unwrapping Max from his bandage trap.

"Yah, Sam and ME go on crazy adventures and meet weird folks like you and that Goddess of Darkness you call a boss or master, whatever!?" Max pointed out to the wrapped up guy that not all things in the Real World are boring like they think.

"Gluppoowhh!" Suddenly, Mummymon fell to the ground, head first while his legs fell down loopy frontally, kinda would freak a person out about how his body does that? "Ouch, that'll leave another spot to be bandage later?" After he said this, he scurvy on over inside the tent, but it look like his feet didn't touch the ground since they were ahead of the body?

"Okay, that was weird?" Jade said after getting out of her flinch moment and went into the tent. The Freelance Police followed Jade inside and found something even more strange? Inside the tent, it was dark, poster boards were worn out, and Mummymon was standing while bend down on a stack bunch of cheese, and his position was that of a mouse perching, strangely freaky?

"Okay, now he's perching like he's some common thief, a very weird way that might spook us if we weren't intimidated!?" Sam stated in slight concern of this guy's act that would freak them out?

"Like a dirty rat!?" Max added to insult for injury in how Mummymon was almost acting like a rodent would.

"If you stay here…?" As Mummymon continues to talk while the others finally get inside, Jade seeming worried, uses the candy stone item and see that the other eye is on the guy's head. "You can have whatever you want." He spins around and spoke all cheery and stuff before muttering some words. "Yah see'cha, always…." He wants Jade to never leave them, Mummymon was trying to be very persuasive to convince the Chan girl.

"THAT TEARS IT! HE ASK FOR IT!" MAX snapped off loud, now annoyed by this guy and points his gun straight at the jerk.

"MAX, WAIT!" Sam tried to stop the rabbit from shooting, but…

"BAAAANGhhh!" Too late, Max's shot went through the Undead Digimon guy, but instead, to the groups surprise even more, underneath the coat, he really 'was' a Mummy. Only with sharp black nails, metal cast on his feet to his knees for movement, two candy-cane shape egyptian designs on his back, a purple bandana on his head, his half face covered in bandages and even his gun used earlier was on his person, could be thought of as a cane for the guy to walk on support.

"Great George Rockies On Dipping Squirrel Icon! He really 'is' a mummy!?" Sam exclaimed in surprise and shock, that's another surprise to the weirdness today?

"Yessshhh, more surprises, all fun! All was…fun…!" Mummymon exclaimed in a crazy-historical manner like the guy's lost his mind, if he wasn't an undead person…before almost sounding sad.

Jade suddenly took a step up to the mummy guy in his crazed moment, feeling sad for Mummymon. "You don't get it, do you?" This Digimon was just like WaruMonzaemon & Wizardmon, both felt something fun in their creation when with Jade while unlike the LadyDevimon twins made later, didn't react much bounding.

"I don't understand?" Mummymon moved his body around, feeling confused and lost in the matter?

As Jade continues to approach the guy, the Freelance Police notice movement up Mummymon's back.

"Sam! Mummies are dead things, right?" Max asked puzzled at what he and his pal saw while recalling old facts in real life?

"Right, and usually when something ever dies and is buried, either their body begins to rot or their bones begin to crumble before from something about to….?" Sam was explaining how a mummy is made from after death, but then stop from something that came up...?

"Uh-Oh!?" Both Freelance Police exclaimed in horror at what's about to happen, the only way that can leave anything leftover was….well they're about to see it up close.

"Oh course you don't understand?" Jade said calmly, as she finally came up close to Mummymon with her arms out in defense, as she spoke to him. "You're just a copy the Lilithmon used to copy the Real Mr. Zang." Jade addressed off how Mummymon was made into the Other Zangief from the Real Zangief from what Lilithmon got figure out in studying the person's features & personality designs.

"Noohhh…Not even that? Urrrwwwooohhh!" Mummymon wrapped his arms around himself, as he exclaimed from looking up before looking down at the Chan girl. "Any….Mooooreehhh!" Mummymon's voice was becoming deeper, heavier then before, something was happening?

Jade went ahead to touch the mummy guy's expose lower bandanna, much to the Freelance Polices warnings.

"Jade wait, he might be…" Sam tried to explain the situation, but didn't get his chance to from Max cutting him off...?

"Eaten alive from INSIIIDE!" Max cried out in warning of what has happened to Mummymon.

Too late for warnings! As Jade moves Mummymon's bandana off his head, she saw to her and the others shock and horror, the lead mouse or rat, or a now transformed ShadowChuumon holding the third eye form ball and screeched at being found. "Creeekhhh!" It screeched after being found out by the Chan girl with his teeth exposed.

"Ughh!" Jade yelped at the sight of the rodent inside Mummymon's suppose to be head area?

"We tried to warn you!" Sam stated of his and Max's warnings of what's now befallen even this character here.

"Rieeck-Riieckrieeck!" Soon the entire person of Mummymon was nothing more then an empty piece of outerwear that more ShadowChuumon rodents came out from the arm shelves and leg pants until the mummy body fell to the ground motionless.

"Ughh!" Jade yucked the sight of the rodents, as she tried to block them.

"Great, more rodents like Jimmy Two Teeth, but even uglier!?" Max snapped in annoyance while trying to squash the runaway rodents.

"Perhaps they're related, but best not to ask at this situation at the moment?" Sam stated off before shrugging to help in beating the rats. The real problem is, finding the glowing ball, where was it?

Soon Jade yelps, as did the Freelance Police, as the lead ShadowChuumon escapes the Chan girl by rolling of a piece of cheese with the ball it was carrying with him. "Eiissshhh!" The lead rodent hiss before he and the other ShadowChuumon left the tent.

"Get back here!" Jade exclaimed off, as she begins to chase after the little thieving creature.

"You dirty rat!" Max went ahead and insulted the rodent while following Jade out.

"More so or less!" Sam added off to also say before he too followed the thieving rats.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the tent, Jade and the Freelance Police need to chase the lead rat Digimon holding the glowing ball, as other ShadowChuumon nearby position the cannons.

"Pooufff-Ppoufff-Poufffhh!" The evil rodents soon started opening fire on the Chan girl and her friends, sending out cotton candy at the heroes.

"Waahhh! Gaaahh!" Jade was hit from the front chest and back before falling to the ground. Which the Freelance Police drop to the ground to join Jade.

"Look OUT? IT'S COTTEN CANDY WAR III!" Max exclaimed out loud while he took cover by ducking on the ground.

"Idiot, there was never a One or Two!?" Sam snapped in stating the obvious point that they never had such a war, much least a first & second.

"Sorry, got caught in the moment!?" Max shrugged off to reply in getting the World Wars I & II history stuff mix up.

Sam got up in the middle of this cotton candy outbreak to make a serious statement. "Are right you dirty rats! And I mean that literally and not copying it from a famous movie or anything? Cease this hostility or else!" The dog was being serious, any resistance and he won't be playing nice now.

"Poufff-Pouff-Pouff!" The ShadowChuumon responded by firing their cannon cotton candies right at Sam which got all over his sides before knocking him down.

"Arrruughh!" As Sam was down, Max growled before making a mad degree.

"Eat some of this, Pest of MY Country!" Max started out like a mad lune ready to burst here in fury. "Bang-Bang-Bang!" As Max was letting off his shots which were scaring the rats enough to abandon their weapons and he manage to destroy a few chasers?

Unknown to Max, three ShadowChuumons snicker before firing another cannon or two or three. "Pouufff! Pouff-Pouff!" Which the cannons were aimed at Max and fired upon him.

"Plouuhh!" It hit Max and to his surprise and horror, their were rats in it, RATS!? "Gaaauughh!" Max yelled out while running around madly while Sam was getting up to see this.

"Quit playing with your food Max!" Sam snaps in stating for his pal to quit messing around, they got pest to exterminate.

"This ain't playing? I actually got rats in my cotton candy stuck to my FACE!" Max snapped in remarking the fact that he's got crazy rats trying to claw on his face.

"Figures they play dirty, just never knew they mess with such sweet taste!?" Sam shook his head to remark this, as he went over to pull the rodents of his pals face covered cotton candy.

Jade tried to continue, but another cotton candy got fired which hit her in the head. "Gaaghhh!" As she got up and pulled the cotton candy outta her hair as her hat fell off, Jade and the Freelance Police, that have finally manage to shot off the last evil Digimon rodents operating the cannons. The group look horrified, as they saw the ShadowChuumon with the last eye heading to the opened doorway. If he gets away, all is lost then in this game with Lilithmon.

"Hold it, stop!" Jade exclaimed off, as she takes the stone candy out and toss it right at the Digimon rat, but to her horror, the rat jumps in time, causing the candy to miss in the progress. Which also makes it go flying out of the door and outside while the lead ShadowChuumon continues to roll away to freedom. "NOOO!" Jade cries out, as she tries to chase after the one who has the last pair of ghost children's eyes, she can't lose this game after coming so far.

Then Jade chases after the rat with Sam and Max following her in the progress. Suddenly, the two surviving rat Digimon came from below, tied their tails together to form a rope tie which ended up tripping them.

"GAaaahhh!" Jade yelped from this before tripping over the ShadowChuumons tails.

"Woooaahhh!" Sam and Max cried out from yelping and tripping the same way.

"Crashhhishh!" The group soon crashed through the bottom door and into the balcony near the stairway.

"Uuugh, that was a dirty trick, what else can happen!?" Max groaned to say, as he rubbed his noggin while stating something, too bad he shouldn't have said that?

"I hate to say this Max, but you 'really' shouldn't ask those things in our situation right now?" Sam motioned to his partner, as he was hearing some strange noises from below them, it sounds like…bolts getting undone? NOT GOOD!

"CrriiEEakkhhh!" Suddenly, Jade snaps out of her dizzy state, as she and the Freelance Police heard something, as the see what's happening. The whole collision force from their impact on the rail porch has cause the whole area to break right off, causing it to rotate.

"NOOOOoohhh!" Jade screamed out loud, as she was descending down from the rails.

"CURSE YOU JAMES LOYDE!" Max shouted out to the heavens while the falling is in motion.

"SHUT IT WITH THE NAAAAMMmmesshhh!" Sam was going to remark that, but got cut off from the quaking of their impact to the ground.

"CRasshhishshhsedhhh!" The heroes yelp, as the whole thing rotates all the way around the side, sending them right to the ground. "Gaaahhuagh!?" They all cried out from their impact, now Jade and the Freelance Police are starting to get out of their dizziness, as they look around, with Jade placing her hand on her head for any pain.

"Ohhh, my head!?" Jade groaned from the crash, that was a little close, but she and the others survived it.

"Ughhh, I don't wanna go through that again? Who even consider doing it?" Sam moaned from the impact while getting himself up, feeling any pain in his arms while asking a rhetorical question.

"I would, Sam! I would do it!" Max suddenly jumped up, not hurt at all while answering the dog's remark statement.

"There's my answer!" Sam remarks dryly from getting an answer to a stupid question from Max.

The gang soon recovered enough, tried to look around, hoping to find any sign of the lead ShadowChuumon and the circus ball that was the last ghost children's eye. To their dismay however, neither are around.

Jade and the rest looks up to see the moon almost covered up, in the shadow shade of a button.

"Weird, the eclipse kinda looks like a button?" Max asked puzzled to see this sorta eclipse was different then from their world?

"Not surprising, since this whacked out place is trying to sew buttons on kids eyes!?" Sam remarks off to say, but soon he looks over, as he yelps at what he said! "Oops!?" He forgot that Jade was endanger of the same fate like the ghost children, and being reminded of it doesn't help.

"Nice work, Sam!" Max remotely stated what his partner just went and did there.

"Stuff it, Max!" Sam snapped at his pal before they stop arguing there for other matters.

As Jade looks on in a blank stare, she then looked into her bag and took out the pearl and knob in sadness. She got two pairs of eyes, but what's the use? Without the last pair, the game is lost.

"Oh my heaven, guys…I've lost the game..." Jade exclaims sadly while looking at the two pairs of the three ghost children's eyes. "I've lost everything?" She held them eyes tightly to her chest, before she begins to sniff and curls herself into a fetal position, burrowing her face in her arms wrapped around her knees, as she begins to cry.

"Sam! What'll happen to us?" Max asked a question at this panicky time, if they don't have all three pairs of eyes, they lose the game & then what?

"Well we'll certainly end up fighting the Goddess of Darkness, Max!?" Sam slowly said with a sinful sterny tone, kinda downer response.

"And what may the outcome for us be?" Max asked unsure of where this conversation will go if they fight the enemy who will have 'not' weaken enough.

"We fight bravely…then get our rears kick so hard that the devil woman will use our bodies to pour in sand and make them into her living puppets!?" Sam sounded so sure of the beginning of his tale...until his spirit brought a more depressing manner that really ruin the good atmosphere, especially for those in need of cheering up?

"Ick! Sorry I even asked?" Max cringe from hearing such a statement. Then he see's Jade still crying, somehow, he was starting to tense from the sight, as he frowns while saying this to her, gently, even for him? "Hay kid, don't feel bad, it's not your fault? And I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're 'mostly' to blame for screwing this case up?….So, we're sorry!?" Sam sighs now, as he looks away from Max being touchy mood, not wanting to see the little girl cry right now. It looks like all is lost...

But then Sam spot a familiar rat falling to the ground with sawdust coming out & digital data particles leaving the lead ShadowChuumon, making Sam smile while saying this. "Actually little Miss Chan, you might wanna rethink that, cause the game is still on. Look!" Sam issued off in suddenly feeling confidence return to their side of the field.

As the band of light stops narrowly, the eclipse pauses, as Jade and even Max heard a familiar sound, even two. "Rarwwwhh!/Arrfff!" Soon they turn and saw two familiar animals, one licking his paws and the other scratching his back fur in surprise and amazement.

"I think I've mentioned that I don't like rats at the best of times." Garfield point out to the group with a nod in not liking rats. "Didn't I Odie!" The orange cat turn to the dog in needing support on what he said earlier.

"Yaph-Yahp!" Odie nodded after finishing his scratching section to agree there.

Jade smiles, as she and her pals walk up to Garfield and Odie, the little girl says this. "Yeah. I think you might have said that earlier..." If not for Garfield's last aid, who knows what might have happened to her & the Freelance Polcie.

"Hah-Hah, Arff!" Odie panted his tongue before motioning to the ball on the ground.

"Right Odie, down to business." Garfield nodded to his pal before facing the others. "It looked like you folks needed this one however!" Garfield motions while Odie hit the dead rat with his paw which fully made ShadowChuumon cease existing to be data bits, causing a familiar ball to roll to the group.

"Thank you. Both of you!" Jade replied with a smile in being very grateful for Garfield & Odie's aid where it was needed most.

"Eh, we would've gotten it!?" Max shrugged his hand out, saying they would've done fine in getting that last pair of eyes.

"But all the same, we're glad yah helped!" Sam replied thankful to the orange cat and his less-smart dog friend for the assistance.

"Hah-Haph, Mmmmphuumphh!" Odie nodded in approving the groups thanks for their little effort.

Jade bends down to pick up the ball itself, smiling happily. The last pair of eyes, she and her friends have got them back.

Soon the group of Jade, Sam & Max notice that everything is turning ash gray around themselves, Garfield and Odie. Even the house behind them turn gray from the outside.

"I'm heading inside." Jade exclaimed to the Freelance Police, orange cat and spotted dog. "I still got to find my Uncle Jackie and Viper." Jade stated with a stern face that she needs to find the last bunch of prisoners Lilithmon has taken from the Chan girl, her love ones.

"And this time, we have the best chance of beating that so-called Goddess of Darkness of the Digital World!" Max proclaimed they have a better chance of taking down their enemy with better ease now.

"Right, I'm betting a weeks worth of Max's Corn-Dogs, that Lilithmon's powers won't be much of a problem after all this!?" Sam said in betting that their final enemy won't be as hard, as when the Freelance duo faced her last time.

"Which is good! NO WAY I share MY Corn-Dogs with HER!?" Max snapped in an upsetting tone, not giving a care about giving his corn dogs to his enemy if they lose.

Soon the eclipse starts once more, as the group notice it being covered all the way, just as Jade had stuff the last pair of the ghost children's eyes in her bag. To their surprise and alarm, the moon itself begins to flake away, as did everything else. This is confusing. It's been like that everytime the group with Jade has found each pair of eyes.

"Hey Sam, what's going on here?" Max asked in surprise and concern now from paying attention at last. He and the others gasp in alarm, as everything begins to break apart and around them like crazy. That is really not good.

"By Sir Penny Worth's Last Dictionary Volume of No Concerns! I think I know what's going on?" Sam spatted out in alarm before quickly explaining the situation. "Somehow, from our very meddling in this Dark World's environment, that without the souls and the pair of eyes to give the Goddess of Darkness, A.K.A. Lilithmon, her power that she needs to substand whatever she herself created? In other words, the place is starting to be breaking apart like mad." Somehow it makes sense, Lilithmon's power in making the three wonders for Jade…came from the ghost children's eyes.

Sure enough, everything is pulled away, unraveling like mad. Sam was right, the heroes' recovery of the eyes so far is causing this whole world to fall apart like mad. Soon, only the grass that they are on and the house remains.

"So now what do we do, Sam? What do we do when our field of which where our feet touch the ground begins to disappear, what do we do?" Max asked hypothetically speaking while they still have grass to stand on before it's gone.

"In light of the situation, I say we run towards the house, screaming like scared chickens before we fall into what maybe a bottomless pit of nothingness!?" Sam simply shrugged to state while their field of grass is just starting to get undone next?

"Come on, Garfield, Odie, quickly into the bag!" Jade exclaims off, as she points to her bag for the small pets. Garfield and Odie nods, as they hop into the bag quickly. "Everyone, run!" Jade shouted out to those like the Freelance Police ,that they need to get away or else they're all doom.

"No need to tell us!" Sam cringed to say while seeing the entire place is crumbling around them some more.

"Right! We're Already RUNNING, Right NOWHhhh!" Max exclaimed panicky over that last part of what needs to be done.

The group quickly rush towards the porch, which is breaking up like mad, quickly as the whole area continues falling apart.

"LET US IN, FOR MINE, and Sam and Jades…Gaauhh…SAKESSS!" Luckily, Max got the door while exclaiming in a panic, then clam, then panic tone expressions before he opens it. As he, Jade and Sam jump into the house, the Chan girl got around to close the door shut just in time. "BARrshhhihh!" The group with Jade & Freelance Police pant in fear and concern while Garfield and Odie watch from in the Chan girl's bag. That was crazy.

"Huuuhn-haaahh, huuuhhnn-haaahhh!" Jade was still panting from the close experience she and the others almost went through, it was almost exhausting.

"Boy, was that ever close?" Sam exclaimed to say while swiping off sweat off his forehead in what could have been a fall into an endless pit.

"Too close Sam!" Max exclaimed out before going into more detail on the subject. "I'm all for close encounters, but not THAT close!" If that event was any closer to the copper duo, they be at a wits end by now.

"You and me both, and as usual, you crack me up, little pal!?" Sam replied out to say while commenting his partner's claim on the matter.

"Arff-Arff!" Odie suddenly got the attention of the Freelance Police and even Jade after she was done catching her breath.

"What is it, boy?" Sam asked in wonder, what his little K-9 kind was saying even though he himself "is" a dog.

"Need a walky, cause outside is 'off limits' to us?" Max pointed out to say the certain fact of the answer to that answer.

"No! He was referring to down the hall!" Garfield pointed ahead of the group, that they need to go down the hallway here.

"Yahp-Yahp!" Odie nodded off to say in his own way, as he made like a pointer, and pointed his nose ahead with his eyes focus on what's there.

Jade looks up and saw a green glow coming from the Other Living Room, making the whole house dark and gloomy. Jade along with the Freelance Police nod to one another, as they slowly made their way down the hall, noticing how the wallpaper that they themselves are passing, beginning to peel up.

Soon Jade's little group prepares themselves, as they enter the living room while Sam exclaims this. "One more challenge left to go..." This is it, the last challenge to the game to free the ghost kids eyes & Jade's folks from Lilithmon's grasp.

"And then it's Free Pizza Night at 'Rat's Chow For Now' place!" Max exclaimed with excitement in what they'll do afterwards from this moment.

"As usual, before going into danger of such high scales, you crack me up, little buddy!?" Sam shrugged his partner's attitude, he'll never change even when they are walking near death's door step.

Oh well, that's how things are gonna roll before they come…to an epic moment in their lives.

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The gag with Max stating about Sam's weight has been used as a comical gag from Season Two & Three. Plus, got the idea from seeing a Timon & Pumbaa episode.

Some of the Digimon attacks were seen from different Digimon Series episodes, so each one has it's own reference in what act they performed.

Wow, now this here was a **VISION** filled with excitement. And pretty soon, the VISION-KING will be showing another chapter just as exciting as this one. For now we come across the scary moment, where Jade Chan along with the Freelance Police, have to face Lilithmon, who has become weaken now. Course, the game is 'far' from over, as we shall **IN-VISION** other events to play out. How can Jade's group find Jackie & Viper's prison state & make it back into the Real World without ever fearing Lilithmon shall come for them? And what will the fate of the ghost children be, especially when they must give 'one' fatal warning to Jade Chan & the Freelance Police…before the nightmare can truly be said over ^ done with. So get ready to settle for more exciting fun the next time we see a final conflict with evil, till then…enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11: Final Search & Noted Freedom

Author's Note: Greetings to many loyal followers & viewers out there. Ready to **ENVISION** how we'll see a final confrontation of Jade's group against the villain herself? The "King Of VISIONS" knows that it will be something both scary & exciting, with a side order of humor done by the Freelance Police. And boy, will **VISUALIZING** such actions & of what's to happen afterwards be something of a dream, which speaking of….we'll get to visit one…for 'all' to share, that is? If this has interested you, and with being down to the last TWO Chapters, with this being one before the conclusion, you won't wanna miss any of the action. So sit by & prepare to enjoy the show…shall we now…?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Final Search & Noted Freedom**

Jade, with Garfield and Odie still in her bag, along with her in company are the Freelance Police: Sam and Max, as they enter the living room and glance around. Jade was nervous slightly before staring down at Garfield and Odie before getting a boost of courage, and even from her new friends, the Freelance Police, they move on in.

"So we entire the eerie room?" Sam started out to say when they slowly enter the place of spooky horrors of where things begin & how they end.

"Filled with grim and horrors, but as of now, not so much anymore!?" Max replied off in a freaky manner before shrugging off like no one cares anymore about it, after what they've done.

As they slowly gaze around, the group notices the demon-like bugs are twitching around in alarm and fright. One grass-hopper type twitched and jump, then as the gang look to the next area, the chair bugs twitch while moving backwards, even the cloths dresser cockroach was twitching it's head from their appearance?

"What's with these guys?" Jade asked slightly nervous of how the feeling in the room is more off then usual, almost like they caused this & now the living furniture insects are frighten of the gang?

"I believe since we've acquired three of the pair of eyes from the stolen dead ghost children, they fear us as they aren't as powerful now?" Sam whispered to the Chan girl, stating what maybe the cause of their doing & how the remaining creatures of the Dark World have no power to oppose the heroes.

"And they have a right too, all shall fear me!" Max proclaimed dramatically which made Jade, and the animals in her bag sign at the rabbits claims, but the fact does remain. The good guys have been successful in their search so far, causing this insect creatures' mistress to lose her strength. One more win would destroy everything.

Jade still looks around for any chance of where Viper and Jackie are while Sam and Max bring their weapons out for any surprises to happen, stopping just as Garfield and Odie begin to growl at something hidden in the shadows?

"Growwwurrhhbburhh!" Garfield growled on his instinct, as he stared at something just on the sofa couch.

"Grugrugruhurbbhhurgh!" Odie growls more & snarls at sensing danger is in front of the group, just like the orange cat.

Their growls weren't unnoticed, the Freelance Police took that as the signal as they got into a defensive position!

"Sam, their growling, that might mean…?" Max pointed out to the orange cat and spotted dog growling which means that their enemy is close at hand now.

"Weapons on full Max!" Sam replied out before the two coppers flicked a switch on their advance guns to "MAXIMUM", as the dog himself said this in a serious tone. "This is it!" The moment where the challenge given to them by the evil Digimon Priestess comes to an end.

Jade looked down at the animals in her bag with a sign look, feeling like she knows what they're telling her and the others who's here?

Soon a fade light brights on the couch area, as we see a familiar foe sitting down, frowning as to what has taken place. "Well, ...you're back." It was none other then Lilithmon, as she brushed her loose hair back against her head. The shocking part, was how much she appear to age that got most of the gangs attention? She appear to be in her form that she once used to chase the Freelance Police, but now it's appearance of the Goddess of Darkness herself that the Digital World has know to fear, seems less threatening, as if she hasn't much strength left in her? She continues to speak, as her cracking face stares with annoyance in her eyes, as she pointed her finger out to state this. "And I see you brought two vermins with you this time. An annoying cat and stupid dog?" At that comment, Jade backs away nervous from seeing Lilithmon in this appearance, as Garfield meowed and Odie barked at the insult.

"Hay watch it, lady! Sam's real sensitive about being made fun off!?" Max snap in defiance for what he believe Lilithmon just called Sam "Stupid" just now?

"Your touchy concern is overwhelming me, Max, but I believe she was referring to Odie along with Garfield in that sentence?" Sam replied with a sign and annoyed expression for his partner's defense for him, yet at the same time, isn't really necessary at all for him to bother if he doesn't get what their foe even meant.

"Oh right, I musta misjudged to quickly?" Max simply replied after shrugging his shoulders back at the mishearing of which vermin Lilithmon spoke about with the 'dog' issue.

"Easy enough for someone like you to fall for, genius!?" Sam remarks to roll his eyes while taunting his pal along the way of being fooled under the category.

"No!" Jade brought up some courage, as she steps forward in front of the Freelance Police, to speak up to the scary Digimon Priestess Of Darkness. "I-I brought friends!" Jade tuck the bag around her with Garfield and Odie still inside, as she said in defense of what Lilithmon called the two animals. Then she turn to Sam and Max before saying this part next in their favor. "I even had help from some nice Freelance Policemen." Thanks to Sam & Max being with her, she wasn't totally alone.

"Aww, thanks for including us, little girl?" Max replied feeling a smile coming on his face, almost like he's blushing from that nice comment about him and Sam.

"Now our hearts are just bursting with warm, fuzzy feelings." Sam stated in now feeling like those nice things are making them feel like such saps with a smile before turning to still keep a stern face on his target foe.

"And icing to shot and those we don't like!" Max remarked with a wicked smile, as he aimed his weapon gun at the _Digimon Priestess of Darkness_, Lilithmon.

Lilithmon brought herself to stand up, as she slowly approach Jade, much to the Freelance Police pointing their weapons at her. "You know…..I love you!?" The Queen of Darkness herself slowly raises her left wrinkled yet sharp bladed nail finger hand to Jade's face, near of an ear's loose hair which makes the Chan girl yelp before the old woman playfully taps her nose.

"You-You have a very funny way of showing it?" Jade brought up some courage to snap at the evil _Digimon Priestess_ herself in that remark.

"Tell me Sam, is trying to sew in button eyes, leaving children that she "said", she would love, really how a mother would act?" Max asked slightly in wonder of such a thing on his mind in how a 'real' mother would show their love for a child?

"I would possibly say with the highest marks in any school on whatever junk we've learned in preschool….?" As Sam was going on to explain it, Max cut him off to add something?

"Which most of us weren't listening in to, I remind you?" Max reminded to add off his not paying attention in class, etc. before Sam still went on.

"That a mother would never act on "ANY" of those accounts!" Sam finished his statement on how a mother would act, and this villain was now nice mother, but an evil witch.

The _Goddess of Darkness_ rolled her eyes as if not bothered by the Freelance Police, then smirk evilly while asking Jade this question. "So,….where are they...the ghost eyes?" Lilithmon held out her hands, as if waiting for the eyes the Chan girl and her friends went to search for and hand them out as proof of winning her seeking challenge game. Jade slightly backs away from hearing that, but no less reached into the bag where Garfield and Odie were still in and took out the three spheres from the bag, showing them to the _Goddess of Darkness_ herself of the Digital World. "Haaahhauhauhauhhhh!" Lilithmon is about to take the spheres as she breathes out slowly, but Jade pulls them away, making her huff while frowning in annoyance. "Huuuuaaaahahhhh!" She was so close to them, and regain her power from those very eyes.

"Did you really think we just "HAND" over "THAT" which gives you "POWER" lady?" Max taunted out to remark of them giving their foe "BACK" her power after going through all that search game to find & retrieve them. The Freelance Police maybe a lot of things, but they aren't STUPID enough to fall for such tricks…..twice or three in the same day?

"A cruel and remarkably point taken, Max, doing such a thing is plain stupid and suicidal!?" Sam agreements to that remark of the idea in them not being so dumb not to keep what the enemy once had, from reclaiming again.

"Hold on here missy, we aren't finished yet!" Jade remarked to Lilithmon in defiance while turning away with the spheres in her hand and her bag holding the orange and spotted dog around out front! "Are we?" She knows that the eyes of the ghost children was but one of two task she needed to find, there was one more.

"Noohhh, I suppose not?" Lilithmon replied a bit moody, as she started to walk about, and her two silk cloths were now acting like her sharp extra support legs. "After all, you still need to find your 'Not So Aunt Viper and Uncle Jackie'? Gaaahhh Don't You!" She turn to remark while Jade had on a stern face while the Freelance Police kept up their guard in seeing without the girl's folks being found, the game is not their victory.

"Well so far, you've lost three outta four rounds against us?" Sam remarked in seeing how they're closer to beating this woman at her own game.

"So what makes you think we won't triumph again?" Max challenge the old Digimon mistress's bluff and such that they can't win this next to last task.

"Ohhh, I have ways!?" Lilithmon swarmed off the two coppers remarks and insults which just made the two frown. "Too bad you won't have…this?" The Goddess of Darkness remarks evilly, as she pulls out her hand from in her cloth and holds up a familiar candy piece spinning in her finger. This made Jade's expression turn to worry, as was that of the Freelance Police's surprised and shocked faces?

"Sweet Candy Sticks Of All Licorice & Stripes! The Missing Candy Piece!?" Sam gasped out a long surprise reaction, especially from seeing the candy piece they lost earlier that helped against bad things & founding lost things?

"You Fiend! Stealing our Candy is just below Average for any Villainess Scheme! Now drop it or Sam and ME well shot!" Max snap in fury while pointing his advance gun at the witch for taking the group's piece of candy & only key to keep winning the game.

"Hmmm, very well?" Then after playfully responding, she did so, only Lilithmon went and tossed it into the fire-place, burning the thing up. "Huagh-huagh-Huuunnnhaaah!" She lets off evil chuckle sounds in being amused by watching the group's hope go up in smoke.

"Okay, that wasn't what Max meant?" Sam slightly said dissatisfaction at what the evil Digimon mistress did just now?

"It wasn't?" Max asked puzzled, confused by what he was even saying the whole time?

Now the gang were in a pickle, cause without that candy piece to locate things of the Real World, it appears that there's no way Jade, her friends, along with the Freelance Police won't be able to find Jackie and Viper?

Jade's group look concerned before something caught their attention, as they turn around and look at the last glowing ball of a child's eye, showing the image of the littlest ghost girl who said in concern. "You must be clever, everyone. Even if you win, she won't let any of you go at all. The Goddess of Darkness doesn't like to lose and will try to force you into defeat." With that much said, the ghost child's image soon faded away after warning the group of another issue to deal with.

"Oh right? Like we didn't need a dead kid to tell us, that 'ALL Majorly Villains' are like that!?" Max sarcastically remarked off of what the third ghost kid stated that the enemy was gonna be a sore loser.

"Stuff it Max! No use arguing about it to the dead. For now, we need to figure out how to win and escape the villain in question?" Sam snap at his partner to stuff it and think of a solution to the matter.

"Boy, seeing these two come up with a plan is about as fun as watching cartoons, huh Odie?" Garfield rolls his eyes to remark while speaking quietly to his K-9 pal.

"Murrpphh-Huurpph!?" Odie nodded with his doggy-like talk since he can only speak that way for Garfield to follow.

"Guys, focus here, remember!" Jade reminded the group of what they gotta do and think of it fast.

Soon Jade, and the Freelance Police pause to think in concern, how will they outwit this evil _Digimon Priestess_ anyhow? The Queen of Darkness, Lilithmon, doesn't seem like the one who could be tricked easily. Just then, the heroes glance at the locked door behind the cockroach dresser that is guarding it, as it glows their way home to the Real World, they are suddenly getting an idea.

Jade put the balls of the ghost children's eyes in her bag, as she stares at the evil Digimon Priestess this. "I already 'know', where you've hidden them. My Uncle Jackie and Viper." Jade said to the Goddess of Darkness in confidence of where her love ones are hidden.

"Yeah we, wait,...we do..urbph!?" Max was about to question but once again, Sam covered his month.

"Just play along, Max!" Sam remarks silently to play along this act before letting his partner breath again.

"Mmmmmhhhphm!?" Lilithmon hum'd in remark of the Chan girl's clam, but the evil villainess smirk at Jade as if asking, 'Oh really'. She then said this, as she stood up from the fireplace to wave her arms out, in asking the question! "Well!? Produce them? Let me see if you're right." She asked with her hands on her hips, waiting for the answer if what Jade believes to know where she hid her folks, then lets see her try to guess right.

"Go on Jade!" Sam replied to the Chan girl with confidence while still playing along with the act.

"Tell it like it is!" Max replied for Jade to go on and show the evil villainess who's in charge here.

Jade stop to plan out how to respond to Lilithmon's response with her own while Garfield and Odie stare at her more. "They are behind that that door!" She exclaimed off, as Jade pointed her finger at the small door while stepping aside.

"Oh they are, are they?" Lilithmon asked in a taunting remark to the response while slowly approaching towards the place, as if believing 'that' was the right answer or not? She passes her shadow over Jade's stern face along with Garfield's, Odie's, even the defiant Freelance Polices.

The Queen of Darkness of the Digital World head to the door while signaling the bug dresser to move which the creature did. Jade and her friends knew that it won't be long until the evil _Digimon Priestess_ can disprove what our heroes say and win the game.

"Okay, anybody got a Phase Two to follow?" Sam asked if someone had a plan they could follow along while the villain is distracted.

"There was a Phase Two after this, Sam?" Max asked surprised, not even sure how he miss that during the acting work of lying?

"Well no, but we're just following along the lines here?" Sam shrugged off to state, at the moment, they're winging' it, sorta speak?

Just then, Jade's group with the Freelance Police as well soon heard glass noise making Garfield and Odie turn and the orange cat said quietly. "Look...in one of the snow globes." The orange cat jump up with Odie following him and they land near a familiar looking snow globe, making the gang come over there.

"Arrff-Arff!" Odie pointed his nose right at the target itself with Garfield near the object.

Sure enough, inside the snow-globe are two familiar shivering figures, trapped but relieved to see Jade even if they've not meant Sam and Max as of now.

"Well it's great to meet you folks? I'm…muphmmpphh!" Max was about to say he's president before Sam covered his muffing month, keeping him quiet at the moment.

"Keeping yourself quiet unless we tip off our evil mistress here on what's going on!?" Sam dryly remarked to his little buddy before removing his hand, they need to be quiet or risk being caught.

Jade shed a tear, as she said with her hands open up to the two in the snow-globe. "Viper, Uncle Jackie!" Now the little Chan girl has found them, but she and her pals need the right moment to make their escape. If only the _Goddess of Darkness_, Lilithmon, would unlock the little door long enough to do so.

Jade's group heard coughing which made them yelp and turn just in time to see the evil _Digimon Priestess of Darkness_ puking up the key, making them look disgusted. As the evil villainess held the key, Jade tried to wipe her tears off her eyes.

"Go on!" Jade openly wave her hands out to the evil Digimon woman. She wave her left hand with a blanky express smile while saying this. "Open it!" She place her hands on her hips while looking away with a slight serious yet concerning expression!? "There be there all right!" She wants Lilithmon to believe that's her answer of where her missing folks are without knowing she already found their true hiding place.

"Yelp, or my name's not Max Amillion James Hard, the III!" Max proclaimed himself of the matter if they were wrong.

"To put it blankly Max, it never was?" Sam dryly shook his head to remark his partner's 'so-called' other name for the matter.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot?" Max said with a smile of sheepishly thinking that was even true.

The Goddess of Darkness, Lilithmon stoop down and put the key in the lock, before unlocking the door and opening the lady.

_**You're wrong, Jade! **_

The villainess smirk evilly, as she exclaim in a sing-song voice.

_**They are not there!**_

Jade looks back at the shelve with her folks, then back at the evil priestess with a serious expression. Sure enough, the tunnel inside the empty tunnel shows nothing but spider-webs.

Just before Lilithmon turns to stare at the Chan girl. "Now….you're going to stay here?….Forever!" The _Goddess of Darkness_ chuckle sinisterly, as she took out the needle, thread and button eyes sinisterly. To her, it looks like Jade has lost the game and the Real World. "I'll even allow your new friends to be with you, all to their hearts end? Hmph-hmph-hmph…." She chuckled off in making a cruel remark of the copper duo while staring at those with Jade.

Suddenly, Sam and Max looked up and back from where Jade was looking, getting the idea itself.

"Max, I think we may have to do "you know" what thing?" Sam advise his partner on what to do to stop the villain here now.

"Owhhhh, I'm going to enjoy this, Sam!?" Max described to say with a sneaky grin in knowing what they're gonna do to the witch

"No…." Jade was starting to place her hands out, one out like a folded chop hand figure. "I'm…." As she got the other hand in the same stance as the other, she quickly goes to move them up on the fire-place shelf. The Chan girl was nearly finish to say, as she quickly grab Garfield by surprise while leaving Odie puzzled. "NOOOT!" Jade screamed this last part off while holding up the orange cat above her.

"GRrrrAARRroowwwwwhhh!?" Suddenly without warning, Jade toss Garfield right at the _Digital World's Goddess of Darkness_, Lilithmon, the cat scream in alarm, as he hit the villainess right in the face.

"GAAAaahhh!" The Digimon woman yelp from the impact of what was attacking her suddenly, but it was going to get worst!?

"And here's mine and Max's chance." Sam replied out before turning to his pal and signaling him! "Hit it, Max!" Now's the chance to take it up a notch now.

"Never Fear, the UNDER-DOG is here! And will 'Help' now!" Max was saying before picking up a surprised Odie and aimed him right at Lilithmon.

"BARrrrrwwhhhaaakhhhh!?" Odie yelp from Max taking him before he to, was tossed and smack into the _Digimon Evil Priestess's_ face, making it more difficult for her to handle two animals on herself then one?

Thank to all of the madness, Garfield and Odie got freaked out and hit, claw, bite, etc., the _Goddess of Darkness_ like mad, making her shriek and go to one side of the door.

"Now, let's get going!" Jade exclaimed out, as she grabs the snow globe with Viper and Jackie in it, put the thing in her bag, and plan to run out the little door.

"Ahhhh, AAAhhh!" Lilithmon was yelping out in her cries, with a fat orange cat and spotted dog on her face.

"Grroooaaarrroooowwwhhh!" Garfield meow'd out while holding onto the evil Digimon mistress's face.

"GRuuuguurrururugh! ARRFFhh!" Odie growled puff while chewing Lilithmon's hand to get away from taking Garfield off.

Jade was moving about, waiting for the moment to rush out to the little door?

"Shouldn't we just shot her, Sam?" Max asked curiously while waiting along Jade with Sam by his side?

"With two brave souls who INVoluntarily Volunteer from our forceful act, I say we've done our share, Max!?" Sam remarks in stating to his pal what they've already done, why do anymore damage.

"Gaaahhhh!?" Lilithmon groaned from the orange cat's claws at her face.

"Reeooowwhhh!" Garfield continued to attack the villain's face with his claws.

"ARRrffhh!" Odie even tried to use his doggy paws to claw the evil woman since she wouldn't let her grip go on his cat friend.

Suddenly, both Garfield and Odie's separate claws quickly slash at the _Goddess of Darkness_, causing her to scream as her own eyes got slashed out of her face. "NOOOOOhhhhhh!?" The eyes landed right on the floor in the progress which made the Freelance Police jumpy.

"Wooh, and they say that ripping out people's eyes wasn't so gruesome?" Max replied a bit surprise by this sight, that's a real shocker you see in horror flicks?

"Wait? Look at that, Max!" Sam pointed out just now, something was happening to the real eyeballs of Lilithmon.

"Priieefffhhh!" Suddenly, the very eyes of Lilithon change into buttons, just like how most of the characters here were, sorta?

"Seems that her very eyes were buttons this whole time?" Sam proclaimed the evidence of what the _Digimon Priestess_ of evil's truest form was?

"In other words, no harm done! Shame too?" Max shrugged off to reply, not seeing any real joy in it now.

"Ruuummoopphh!" Lilithmon screams furiously, as she toss the two animals attacking her right to the coachroach dresser which they landed on.

"Reooowwhhh!" Garfield meow'd at the woman's uncaring of the two's safety.

"Arff-Arff!" Odie bark in protest to that handling of them, not nice at all.

"AHHHHRRrrraauuhhhhhhh!?" The Digital World's mistress of Darkness screams in more fury with her hands on her face before removing them to reveal two missing eye sockets, which aren't like that for dolls or whatever. "You horrible cheating girl!" She went further to put blame on the Freelance Police as well. "This was all those Freelance Fools, that fat dog and idiotic rabbit Sidekick!?" If not for those two idiots for coming & aiding & making Jade do these things, she would have had her in her clutches.

"For the record, I'm not so pudgy, kay!?" Sam frowns to remark with a dryly stern expression at the insult.

"And for MY record, I AIN"T IDIOTIC OR AH SIDEKICK!?" Max exclaim furiously at the Digimon mistress's correction of his position with Sam.

The _Goddess of Darkness_ roars, as she stomp furiously on the floor. Suddenly without warning, the whole floor flew up like mad, revealing a huge spiderweb underneath. Looks like the ghost children weren't kidding about the web part. The heroes yelp a bit as they fell downward in the spider web itself. "HahahahahHAAaahhhh!" They all hear the evil Lilithmon's laughter while some of the furniture fell and got caught in the web, including Garfield and Odie yelping from holding onto the cockroach dresser for dear life?

"Reooowwhh!" Garfiled quickly jump over the dresser and into the little door tunnel leading outta this world to the Real World,

"Yiphh-YIIpphh!" Odie cried in fear to join him after jumping off and just nearly hanging over before crawling up into it.

"HAY! YOU LEFT US BEHIND, Scardy DOG and CAT!?" Max yelled out with his fist shaking in the air, so much for Garfield & Odie finishing what they started…and doing the dirty work too.

"Max, save the blames for later, for now….?" Sam was about to remark something, but was replaced with a fearful tone. "Run away like there's no tomorrow!" As the dog and rabbit saw whats above the duo coppers and the little Chan girl.

As Jade was looking around feeling afraid, it got worst when she looked up. "Guys!?" She spoke in terror, and for good reason for what is now happening next?

"AHhhRRRAAUUuooooohhhhhh!" Jade, Sam and Max yelp, as the _Goddess of Darkness_, Lilithmon screams furiously while leaping down to the middle of the web. That _Digimon Demon_ is more than determined to get them.

"Hate to stick around much longer, but I never was much for On-Line Web Dating?" Max exclaimed to say, as he and the others make their climb up quickly. If the Evil _Digimon Priestess_ gets everyone, it's game over for sure!?

Meanwhile the demon claps around the web furiously to feel something of her prey while yelling out to them. "No, where are you….?" She continued her hollers while Jade and the Freelance Police climb up the web from outside the inner part. "You selfish brat!" Lilithmon snapped at Jade's group before placing her hands close to her ears, listening for any sounds of our gang? "You can't escape, I'll start with those that came last? I'll finish those policemen, THEY'VE RUIN EVERYTHING!?" Lilithmon cursed out in rage, Jade was well defenseless, and thanks to Sam & Max's interference, she has picked up traits to oppose her, it's all the Freelance Police's fault this happened.

The gang are meanwhile halfway there to the top, when suddenly, Jade's bag and Sam's hat got caught in the web during the progress, making the Chan girl and K-9 detective stop to pull hard on their things before afterward, getting it freed.

"Gahhh!" Jade yelp on the web line, so did Sam with Max nearby, but they suddenly had surprised shock expressions at what they've done.

"Wobbboobbubuhhwooobhhhohh!" Unfortunately, during the progress of freeing their stuff, has cause a strong vibration which caught Lilithmon's blindness to turn on response. "Haahahahah!" This made the _Goddess of Darkness_ laugh cruelly, as she goes towards the sound of where her prey is.

"Haaauugh!?" This made Jade gasp in horror, as she tried to climb quicker now.

Sam however was trying to catch up, but he felt a grab on his leg. "Gaaauuhh! My Leg?" Sam gasp in horror, as Lilithmon grabbed his leg with her sharp cloth, as the other one bend out to form a sharp blade to pierce the K-9, looks like it's the end.

Suddenly, Max jumped onto another part of the web which vibrated to his presences and tried to get the evil demon's attention. "Hey ugly, your momma was a digital reject programming for kid shows!" Max was trying to taunt & insult this Digimon of Darkness…and with his trait of talents, it would work.

"How…dare..you? Arrrruughhh!" Lilithmon's distraction cause her to loosen her grip, allowing Sam a chance to escape from her clutches.

The evil Digimon mistress launched her sharp blade to cut off some part of her web, but missed the rabbit target. "Hah, you call that a catch? I've caught cold's worst then that!" Max remarks as he caught another web, sending vibrations of where he is while tainting the villainess.

"To true, and he even manage to turn them into a weapon against a clean-hygiene villain that never left his apartment over being such a 'Mr. Clean fill' type!?" Sam rods to remark this fact while continuing to climb the web to join Jade reaching out to help him.

"RrruuuAAArrghhh!" Lilithmon screeched off in more anger and fury, and blindly launched her two sharp cloths out, striking and missing her target, but destroying more parts of her web.

Max continued to dodge before smirking with a cruel and effective idea, as he made this insult. "Hah, and to think we thought you were scary? The only one's I've seen that were scary, were a living, ugly looking puppet that gave me the creeps along with an army of pudgy clone zombie's that looked like a half naked Sam with nothing but his underwear on?" The rabbit was clearly recalling an old case adventure the Freelance Police once dealt with, and boy was that something else.

"Okay, now 'that' part about me was a little much to say there for insults, Max?" Sam sternly remarks with a frowny expression at being mention of such an even, though Jade wasn't paying attention, as she continued to climb up the web.

"Ehhh, I work with what I got? Wooahh!" While shrugging off the comment, Max suddenly had to duck, and good reasons too!?

"Raaarrghhh!" Lilithmon roared and continue to slice everything to kill her prey. "Creak-CreakhcreakhCREAAakkkhhh!/Briiigggdhhh!" But then without noticing, her web began to break, as it made sounds. "Raaarrrhhh!" Then the evil mistress fell into the white pit of limbo, seemingly out of sight!?

"Woah, is she?" Jade asked from looking down, could that be the end of Lilithmon, she wondered?

"Don't know, don't care? As long as we get you and everyone else that we rescued outta here?" Sam rephrase to state Lilithmon's current situation, as long as she's gone, nothing else but their safety is important.

"At least that's the last will ever see of her again!" Max exclaimed to stated with a smirk, to bad he should have been careful on what he said?

"Puwhhh! Spluckhhh!" Suddenly, a black cloth silk was shot and stab into the walls of the place, making the trio look down to their own regret.

"Huhn! Gaaah!?" Jade replied confused before gasping at what's coming now.

"Hiiissshhh, AAAahhhh!" Lilithmon roaring up, as she is lifting herself from her near death fall into nothingness.

"Remind me to glue your month shut when this is over, little buddy!?" Sam grimly said to Max, since he had to go and blow this moment of peace they got for only a minute.

"Wowh, now I really didn't see that one coming?" Max replied with a slight discomfort before moving quickly up the exit to escape?

Soon the trio of Jade's group made it into the tunnel, with Jade getting ready to close the door.

"Quickly, the door!" Sam pointed out what they gotta do, as he and Max got the knob.

"YOU…DARE…." Lilithmon's voice was heard after catching up to the Chan girl and Freelance Police, as she exclaim in fury as she rush towards the door. Just as Jade final got the door ready to close off from outside. The trio try to close the door, though the _Evil Digimon Priestess's_ opens it, about to attack with her face and hands out. "...DISOBEY YOUR AUNT?" That was the upset tone from Lilithmon in what Jade has gone and done in disobeying her.

"Guurraahh!/Kickkhhh!" Jade quickly kicks at the _Goddess of Darkness_, knocking her back. "GrrooaaahhRRRAahhhh!" The heroes quickly rush over to try to pull the door close, though Lilithmon growls blindly and furiously.

"Eat gun, Lady!" Max remarked out, as he and Sam used their other hands to get their advance tech guns out, aim at the _Evil Digimon Priestess_ now.

However, Lilithmon used her right hand glove to easily tap her fingers on the gun's points, while exclaiming this. "_**NAZAR NAIL!**_" She spoke just that simple response of her attack technique, before… "TWiiHHhhiIISSSsshhhh!" Suddenly without warning, the Freelance Police drop their guns from sudden exposure to acid which was eating them up into a poodle of goop now?

"By Mary Truffle Budget Cakes? Her attack was base on acid which melted our guns? Now we can't knock her away from the door!?" Sam replied in surprised at what just happened and tried to close the door with Jade's struggles, the task just got harder now.

"Ohh, I got me an idea?" Max exclaimed excitedly, but what could the little hyper-active maniac rabbit have come up with which would make him smile, here comes the answer? "Errrhh…WHAPpphhh!" Suddenly, Max did the un-expected act, he opened the door which slammed right on the demoness's face. "Tweet-Tweet-Tweet!" Which from the impact caused her to be in a state of dizziness, even Lilithmon heard twitting noise bird sounds, like something was circling her head? "Heheheheh, that always works and makes it more funnier then last time?" Max giggled out from seeing the enemy get smacked in the face hard against something.

"Grrruuuahhh!" Course Lilithmon growls & roared in more fury then before while going back to struggling to grab the ones escaping.

"Nice going genius, now you REALLY made her mad?" Sam dryly remarks how his partner's plan just made the evil woman even madder.

"Gaah, close the door already!" Jade cried out in panic, struggling to close the thing.

"Wait, I'll try to open and slam her face with the door again!" Max remarks with a sly smile while trying to help out the crying Chan girl's yelp for help.

"Over my died unmoving body, you WON'T!" Sam snapped in exclaiming that he won't have his partner try that move again, Lilithmon isn't 'that' foolish not to be caught by that act a second time.

"Brinnghhgiiihh!" Suddenly, the sphere pairs of the ghost children's eyes glow, as their faces appeared, so did their ghostly shaped hands?

"Gaaahhh! Please shut!" Jade asked out, as she notices the other ghost children giving her and the Freelance Police a helping hand in strength of numbers.

"ARrruuuaagghhh!" Lilithmon growled out in fury over her losing her hold against the door, and from the ghost children aiding her preys to escape.

"Urrgghhh-Urrghhh!" Jade struggled to pull more which was seemingly working with some additional help.

"Pull Max, PUUUULLLll!" Sam struggled out to call while groaning out, as he tried to close the door close.

"I'MMMM…TRRRRYYIIIIIING!" Max groaned out to pull the said door with the others, only more annoying like.

"BRaaaarrhhhh!" Lilithmon tried to squeeze her right hand glove through with her _Nazar Nail_ through the crack, trying to reach Jade, as she groans out more to close the door. The _Goddess of Darkness_ was making her hand glove glow, preparing to use her attack again, only this time on the living?

"Grruuuffffhhh!" Jade struggle to pull much with her strength while the golden glove with it's long nails tried to touch her face.

"OH NO, NOT THAT AGAIN?!" Max groaned out from seeing that which melted their weapons, going after Jade Chan.

"PULL HARDER!" Sam yelled out to keep his partner's mind focus, the sooner they shut this, the better.

"I'M….DOIIIIING!" Max cried out while pulling while a mad mark appeared on his forehead while sweating off sweat.

"GARrr…ARRfhh!" The villainess and her hand grunt, trying to reach out but the door is finally close shut. "Cllichhh!" And by doing so, cutting off the Lilithmon's sinister hand in the progress, making it drop to the ground.

"Raaarrrhh!?" Jade yelp back along with the Freelance Police, noticing that Lilithmon's hand has been dislodged?

"Wooh, think that was 'too' hard, little buddy?" Sam yelp at the sight of the dislocated glove hand of their enemy.

"Nah, I was hopping to squeeze her skull next Sam?" Max shrugged off to reply in what he was actual gonna hope to do.

"You crack us up when you do it to others, Max!?" Sam remarked humorously to his little buddy, who can be such a handful.

Jade quickly crawled pass them coppers and up to the door and lock the small door tightly, cutting the villainess off. "There, now she's lock on HER side!" Jade issued off that with this deed done, Lilithmon can't come or send any of her creations from her side.

"Whelp, NOW…I can say, that's the last well see of her!?" Max proclaimed selfishly to say of the matter, or was it?

"BANghhhh!/AAAARRRrruuuaaghhhh!" However the _Goddess of Darkness_, Lilithmon, is still not giving up, as the door pound furiously with the evil priestess' heard screaming in fury.

"I stand corrected!?" Max sheepishly remark his statement of this being over, but he was wrong.

"Never mind that, let's get outta here and don't look back!" Sam exclaimed in alarm that now's the time to turn tail, no reason to stick around now.

"Cute fluffy rabbits go first!" Max ran ahead of the group, with Sam coming up behind him and Jade following lastly.

Jade and the Freelance Police quickly run off through the tunnel, though it became difficult due to the Chan girl and Max tripping which slowed Sam down cause the rabbit was ahead of him. Despite that however, the gang kept going closer and closer to the door to the Real World. Most times they turn and twist to see that behind them was the door they closed, it glowed out with a eerie voice screeching out to them!

"Banghhh-Bannghh!" There was much banging nosies being heard from that side along with an evil voice. "Don't Leave ME! DON'T LEAVE MEEeehhh!" Lilithmon's voice exclaimed out in madness and insanity, and even more so from her banging, was that the group gasped from seeing the tunnel becoming shorter by few seconds. The enemy is making this happen to get them, that leaves them to hurry up even faster.

"Who's to say we SHOULDN'T!?" Max remarks off to say, as he and the others got up and continue to crawl out of this hellish tunnel.

"Please! I'll Die Without you!?" Lilithmon groaned out, as the beating of the door becoming even louder, as the gang scurry even faster to get away from the madness behind them.

"Normally that be touching, but from you, not so much?" Sam also remarks to say to the trapped villain wanting sympathy while the others continue to rush on forward out.

"BangBANGBANGBAngbangbanghhhhh!" Luckily the heroes jump out of the tunnel quickly with Max first, then Sam and finally Jade, just as the banging were getting louder and closer.

"SHUT IT! LOCK IT! ANY WILL DO!?" Max cried out to say after getting up quickly, they gotta lock their door side pronto here.

"JUST CLOSE THE DARN THING!" Sam remarked off loudly after getting up and yelping from what's about to come.

Before the whole evil woman banging from the closing door thing was almost close, Jade luckily enough got up, gasp from seeing this and close the door and lock it in time.

"GuraghGURAGHGURAGH….POOOOOUUffff!" The whole thing was heard coming up before it pounded the Real World's little door, with the key flinging out and the girl Chan colliding back against the Freelance Police to the ground. "GAaahhh!" Jade yelped from falling on her backside from that force impact. "Huhhh-Haahh-Huuhnn-Haaahh!" Jade panted and breathed from that close moment while the cops themselves slowly got up, luckily though, Jade grabbed the key that fell from above after she locked the small door to the Dark World and soon, the whole madness stop.

"Boy, that was sure ever close to getting us?" Sam said in relief while wiping some sweat off his forehead, that was a very close cutting.

"Close to as in how you almost shaved the wrong end of your fur, Sam?" Max asked a strange question to the K-9 in bringing up a different subject?

"That's a private manner of my life Max, and besides, that's your situation, not mine!?" Sam remarked off in reminding his partner of his facts, even his own.

"Oops, pretend I never said that or even picture my bare non-fluffy white butt, if you could?" Max yelped while he asked sheepishly of such a request now.

"The very thought may yet haunt me by this night, Max?" Sam dryly said while signing, the thought must've already happen too little, too late with Sam picturing such a scene with Max. Don't ask?

Jade however wasn't paying close attention, as she had finished her panting to calm down. She soon looked in her bag to find the pillars and the pair of eye balls for the ghost children still there and safe. She then starts to look around for the glass snow globe she had. Just as she looked about near the fireplace, she stop from feeling something wet which made her yelp! "Huugh!?" That gasp alerted the Chan girl of something that was not present before she left her world.

What Jade and now even Sam and Max saw is a small puddle with tiny snow flakes, along with a familiar snow globe broken onto of the fireplace. The trio look worried and saddened, mostly Jade was the most. There are no signs of Viper and Jackie. Could this mean that they are gone forever, with no chances of them ever coming home?

To Jade and her new friends, it looks like all is lost until the front door is heard closing with a familiar voice calling out. "Jade? We're home!" The Jade turn and saw a happy sight: it's Viper and Jackie, arriving into the room safe and sound, seemingly covered with snow on their bodies.

"Viper, Uncle Jackie! I missed you two SO much!" Jade exclaim happily, as she quickly rush over to Viper and Jackie, hugging them happily much to the big woman and big guy's surprise.

"Ugh, Jade?" Jackie asked surprised, as he yelp from the surprise hug his niece was giving him out of nowhere & without understanding the reason being?

"Missed us? We haven't been gone that long?" Viper asked confused by the Chan girl hugging her before letting them go seemingly confused as they are?

"She's right Jade, we just got back after an hour or few from picking up groceries?" Jackie explain sot his niece, puzzled by this claim that they have been gone way longer?

"Uh, what?" Max ask surprised and lost in this conversation, both these folks don't recall where or what happened to them.

"Sorry to say folks, but weren't you gone an awful long time that some groceries went bad. Don't you remember?" Sam asked in wondering if these people don't remember what happen to them or not?

"Remember what? We just got back from grocery shopping?" Viper ask puzzled to the dog's question & issued that they have just come back.

"And…gaughm…who are you two, friends of Jade I see?" Jackie started to take in the Freelance Police's presence, first as to say hello to them. He soon notice how they looked, and figure they were in costumes, so he commented them. "Nice costumes, very realistic on you both. Hehe, I can imagine my niece wanting to have friends over to keep herself accepted?" Knowing Jade, these were new friends she made & they were in costumes instead of being real.

"Sam, why must everyone think we're in costumes?" Max asked in remarking this question from dozens of times before that folks think they are a dog & rabbit costume getup.

"Best not to ask and just let the moods fly, Max?" Sam shrugged off to reply to the statement, just let things be and not bother with explaining things.

"And I'll possibly never understand your strange comment remarks of dodging my questions neither?" Max dryly remark that matter as well, seeing his answer never coming.

Then Viper notices the snow globe broken, making her sigh while asking this. "Oh no, Jade and your new friends broke my favorite snow globe?" This made the Chan girl and Freelance Police duo look back at the fire-place where the scattered snow-globe once was at without being broken?

"Say what?" Max asked surprised for being blame for something he didn't do, and that's a first?

"I didn't break it?" Jade said in surprise while explaining her story to her folks. "It must've broken when you and Uncle Jackie escaped." She tried to explain that somehow, Jackie & Viper escaped their prison by Lilithmon and that cause the globe to break.

"And you cut your knee too." Viper however stared down at Jade to spot she did cut her knee without bothering to believe of her excuse, somewhat?

Jackie crouch low, holding his briefcase as he looks at Jade, sighing while saying this. "Jade, I asked you to count all the windows, I didn't meant for you to put your knee through them? That much I can deal without you tagging along on any dangerous adventures." This left the Chan girl even more puzzled by how these people are acting?

"But…." Jade begins to say in concern and confusion over what she's heard. From the look of things, it looks like Viper and Jackie don't seem to remember everything that has happened.

"Well, you and your new friends get cleaned up, okay?" Viper said with a smile before giving Jackie a little knuckle tap on his shoulders, making him yelp! "We're going out tonight at last." Viper said with a smile that they shall instead of eating at home, will go out to eat dinner at a nice place in question.

"Ohh! Right, heheh, we got a lot to celebrate." Jackie said with a smile while yelping from that lightly punch from Viper before rising up and throwing his fist up as if to cheer.

"Yor talking about, your garden catalog?" Jade asked in a blank surprise expression with her mood sightly changed with some puzzlement. This might also mean that with that part done, perhaps the two adults can give Jade more attention.

"Of course, what else?" Viper replied off to say and asked with a smile in what Jade was thinking about. After all that work to make ends mean, she and Jackie can finally give Jade the time she needed. Looks like everything will turned out fine after all.

"Plus, a little surprise for later, trust us, it'll be surprising to hear even." Jackie replied with a goofy smirk, he knew something that would perk his niece up, but he wasn't gonna tell…yet?

As Viper and Jackie prepare to leave the room, a puzzled Jade asked this question? "But what about the snow on your clothes...?" Indeed, there are snow on the two's clothes, even the Freelance Police notice that immediately, but then the snow melted instantly, as if they were never there.

"Seriously, what has gotten into Jade? You acted like Jackie and I disappear or something." Viper responded to Jade after turning around, then back at Jackie who shrugged at not knowing himself. Soon the two adults left the room, leaving a confused Jade, Sam and Max behind in the room, not even sure what just happen?

Max was the first to break the silence to ask the question of the doubt? "Okay, what gives? Jade's folks acted like the whole situation with the _Goddess of Darkness_ and the _Dark World_ never happened. Why's that, Sam?" There must be a reason that explains what's going on, but what could it be, and how'd it happen.

"I think I know what happened little buddy: I think when they escaped, the two have magically forgotten the whole thing." Sam said in realization from rubbing his chin from stating a theory of the matter. "Perhaps it's for the best. It would be too much confusion and trouble if we try to convince Viper and Jackie Chan of the truth otherwise?" It's best they leave well enough alone, explaining complicated stuff just isn't worth it, especially to ruin this happy family reunion moment.

Jade looked back at the snow globe puzzled by this, but shrugged it off to follow her folks. Jade came pass the Freelance Police and also nodded in agreement with Sam's theory. "You know what Sam, I kinda like this to be "our" own adventure? Thanks for saving me from a grieve mistake, you guys are something else." The young Chan girl replied to them coppers while giving both Sam and Max a respectful bow, as they do in China. It is probably best her uncle Jackie & soon to be Aunt Viper don't remember and will never do about the whole incident. They have suffered enough and now, Jade hurries out to join her family.

"Somehow, I don't think we'll ever forget this adventure?" Sam turn to his partner, Max, to say in a touchy mood about this adventure of theirs they can't ever possibly forget.

"Unless we forget to mark it in our overstuff cabinet back in the office, we might forget?" Max added up to say that they pack their finished cases away and never bother looking back at them. Then a thought came to the rabbit's mind, as he asked his pal Sam this question? "By the way, how's about us joining the folks in their celebration tonight and causing some problems at whatever place their eating at?" This could be a fun night for them to have an enjoyable time at dinner with the Chans.

"After everything the little Miss Chan suffered from, I say we let them have their moment of peace?…Then after they leave, we'll join in later!" Sam replied to tell they won't interrupt Jade's time with her folks, but afterwards, it's all their night.

"Yahhhh!" Max wave up his arms and cheered, liking this idea a lot, pray tell whatever goes on at the places with these two coppers involve. Always goes off with some chaotic event.

* * *

It was nighttime at the pink house, as Jade was heard laughing while Jackie is entertaining her, by playing with the toy Stretch (the one not moving), pretending to struggle with it.

"Gauuughhhing, Thoouhhh, bad day, bad day, BAD DAY! Arrrooo!" Jackie yelps out some voices while struggling with the toy on his face.

"Gahhurhuuhhh!" Jade laughs more at her Uncle Jackie's silliness, it was funny to see him do this. For the first time ever, Jackie is having some fun without some stress distracting him. "So,…. gonna order the tulips?" Jade asked out with a smile while going ahead to ask a question to her uncle.

Jackie opens one eye with a grin, as he asked this. "What? I didn't hear over your toy and mine's struggle?" Course he heard, but he was just messing with Jade about what they were discussing.

"For the garden party!" Jade remarked off with a sly smile while lightly knocking the Stretch toy off of Jackie's face, as he moves about to catch it.

"Oh, um….I have no idea what your talking about, Jade?" Jackie replied off, as he sat up as if pretending not to know, as he begins to tickle Jade with her toy's tentacles, making her laugh happily and playfully.

"Uncle Jackie!" Jade replied while defending herself from the tickle attack before placing her hands on the toy to keep it down. "So Viper…." She then turn to Viper who is arranging a few things on the shelf, as she continues to speak. "How are the invitations? We can't forget to invite everyone, especially since Uncle, Tohru, El Toro, Paco, and Captain Black are coming home tomorrow and some of them are finally visiting." The Chan girl was given some good news about her other friends & family members coming over, it'll be great to invite them along with 'others' in the math.

"Even Zangief?" Viper asked Jade half surprised what she heard with a smile in replying to asking for that person as well while waving her arms out and raising an eye playfully at that remark.

"Mr. Zang's not drunk, Viper." Jade was replying with commenting the Russian man for who he is with a smile after waving her finger while Jackie was petting the toy, Stretch. After all, Zangief isn't that bad after all, once one has gotten to know him after a way. "He's just,….eccentric!" Jade responded with her hands held tightly while acting out the part of what she was saying, even opening them at the "eccentric" part and closed them again to prove her point about Zangief's personality.

Soon Jade tug herself under her covers for the night while Jackie is heard laughing this out. "Ohohohho, good night Jade." Jackie replied before he kiss the Chan girl on her forehead while a smiling Viper comes over to her. "I can tell that everything will now be even better? New home, new life style, and even Viper to becoming a member of the Chan family." Jackie can finally see their chances for a better life were slowly beginning to develop now.

"Makes her wonder what took you so long, lover-boy!?" Viper playfully asked which caught Jackie off guard, he maybe a well fighter in martial arts for defense, but against romance, that's a tricky one?

"Gehah, yes…I suppose so?" Jackie chuckled sheepishly at that response while rubbing the back of his head, falling straight into that trap.

Viper reaches in her coat and pulls it out before putting a small box under the girl's sheet, waking Jade up. The little Chan girl saw Viper smirking while the old woman tilted her head in saying by whisper. "See? What did I tell you?" Was all Viper was able to say to the surprise look from Jade.

With that said after Mr. Chan opens the door, Viper and Jackie left the room to let the Chan girl get some sleep. Once they're done and Viper leaves lastly while turning the lights off in the Chan girl's room, Jade looks over where she saw what was placed, and reach under her sheet to pull up a box underneath. Jade soon opens it with a small excitement and she gasp and smile excitedly, as she pull out a pair of familiar gloves, the same ones that Jade herself thought that she would never get, admiring them.

"Wow, she did get them, all right." Jade was so happy, she put one on her left hand and shown it up against her night window where the full moon was out, Viper really does care for her. Now that she and Jackie are back forever, everything will turn out fine from now on.

"Meeeoowhhh!" Just then, the Chan girl heard a meow at the window, turning to see a a familiar orange cat with his spotted dog friend.

Jade stared at the two pet animals, surprise to see Garfield and Odie so soon now. "Ohh!" The little girl got out of bed and came up to open the window, as she said in saying this. "Hello again!" Soon Jade opens her window and spoke to the orange cat and spotted dog in worry of perhaps why they are here. She pretty much figure some part of the reason….was because of them being used to attack the evil Digimon mistress! "You still mad! From what happen to you and Odie?" Even Jade thinks that certain creatures can carry a grudge in what they've been treated.

Garfield of course, glared silently at Jade for what she did back in the Dark World against the _Goddess of Darkness_, Lilithmon. "Murrrhpphhmmhh!" Odie mopped a bit while staring with Garfield at the Chan girl, remembering how that act felt bad for them.

"I'm really sorry I threw you at her, Garfield? The Other Viper, A.k.A. Lilithmon." Jade said in concern yet sheepishly for the feline. Then she turn to Odie and said in a concerning voice to. "I know Sam and Max might not have the same though, but I'm also sorry for what they did to you too, kay Odie?" She was wanting to make up for both pets from being mistreated & hope to be forgiven.

"Mmmmm, Burraafff! Hahhh-hahh!" Odie lightly nodded before letting his tongue out, though Garfield still kept a stern face.

"It was all I could think of?…And I guess those guys just wanted to help out, you know?" Jade opened her hands out in exclaiming that she didn't think much at the dangerous moment, what else could distract the evil woman to allow the girl to escape.

Garfield soon let off and shrug, as Jade came and petted the orange cat and spotted dog. To which Odie happily licked Jade's fingers with his tongue, making her giggle.

"Hehe, for a long tongue, that sure tickles." Jade lightly remarks Odie's ticking tongue, she kinda smile to how funny the dog is, not the brightest, but funniest.

Soon after that, Jade smiles as she picks up Garfield and Odie in her two arms to hold by her chest and takes them over to her bed, wanting the two animals to sleep next to her. The little Chan girl took the little eye balls out of her bag, holding them. There's only one more thing left to do and then the Ghost Children will be set free at last.

"I think it's time, don't you?" Jade responded to say & asked Garfield and Odie with a smile of their thoughts about this while showing the two the pair of eyes, as she continue to chat with them. "To set them free?" She kept her promise, and now wants to help set the children Lilithmon captured to imprison their souls…be free now.

"Yapph-Yahpph!" Odie nodded in approving of the thoughtful idea. Garfield silently nodded his head to Jade's decision.

"_I agree more, though in this world, you might not understand me? But hay, that won't ruin a nice friendship, right?_" Garfield shrugged off to say from his unmoving lips to you viewers watching this.

Soon Jade places the eye balls under her pillow before gently lying down while Garfield and Odie lie next to her on Jade's bed. The Chan girl places her right hand on the two pets before lightly closing her eyes and went to sleep.

But just outside of Jade's own bedroom, two other figures we nearly forgotten were sleeping in their police vehicle; the Desoto. Sam and Max, the Freelance Police were tired out, not only from their adventure, but from a chaos seen at the restaurant the Chan's went to after leaving, trust me, best not to even ask them now!? Sam snored in his driver sit with his right arm laid out on the passenger chair while his left hand scratched his chest from some reaction. As for Max, he was curled around, growling and snarling in his sleep with a wicked smile, whatever it was, it was fun for him to imagine, but probably to much for others to take in!?

And soon, something was gonna happen to those that were sleeping off to dreamland….

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

In a dream, a real one, the group look around, wondering where they themselves are. Soon the Chan girl heard a chiming sound, noticing golden lights arriving above her, making Jade close her eyes for a moment before looking, making the girl gasp in surprise before smiling. And just next to her on both sides, were the waking Freelance Police members, Sam and Max?

"Guys, your here too? Weird, kinda like having the Sheep Talisman to enter others dreams, but just the same?" Jade replied surprise to see the Freelance Police duo here, this is something else.

"Auuugh, why are you waking me from my dream?" Max complained to moan, as he and Sam slowly started to look around the place in confusion from being woken up now from their rest.

"Why are you waking me from MY OWN, Max?" Sam remarks to his partner, apparently, the two seem to think that the other person woke them up, but…that's not the case here?

"Ahhhh, Sam….I don't think we're in Kansas or even our ride at the moment?" Max replied in surprise from noticing that their surroundings aren't familiar one bit?

"By Benjamin Franky's Theory on Electricity and Harry's Sandwich Devises Specs, could this be…..the dream realm? Where we somehow were in one place and now brought here after falling asleep?" Sam asked in surprise from his long reaction statements to recognize this, that might explain how they were asleep in different spots but ended up here all the same, right?

"Right guys, don't know how we're sharing this? But take a look up there!" Jade issued to say before she pointed out for the two coppers to follow, much to their surprise?

Sure enough, it's the Ghost Children, except they are turned into golden angels with their eyes back to normal, with the usual wings and halos. One on the right side was the small boy with red hair, formerly known as Eugene. Then on the far left was the tall brown hair girl with clips in her hair, formerly known as Sheena. Lastly in the middle, was the small girl with ponytails, she was formerly known as Bernice, also Johnny Test's missing Aunt from his Mother's side of the family.

"It's a fine, fine thing you did for us, little Miss and friends." Bernice said with a smile, as were the other passed away children before they hold their hands together to look before the brave saviors of their souls.

"Gee, a couple of children that pass before their time congratulating us, I feel so moved? Yet I feel like choking my own dinner back up!?" Max replied at first humble before issuing it gruesomely in later thought while holding his stomach and mouth, almost feeling nostalgic.

"Awww Max, are you feeling sympathy just now?" Sam playfully remarked at his partner's declining of such feelings.

"Oh curses this emotionally feeling I've been born with!" Max cursed out while he groaned, why he have to be sensible instead of being just plain reckless.

"Well, I'm glad it's finally over." Jade shrugged off to say with a grin on her face to the angel spirit children.

Of course the angels look at one another seriously, as if saying 'that's not the whole story yet' kinda expression.

"Well, it is over and done with….for us." Bernice replied out with a sorrow face, as the other angel children from left and right go around in separate directions.

"Uh-Ohhhhhh!?" Sam grimly replied, feeling that something else is to be said and not of a good variety?

"I don't like the tone that they're talking to us now, Sam?" Max remotely remarked off now over his depression to notice the change in this conversation atmosphere.

"What about me?" Jade asked in concern, not liking the sound of what Bernice just said or how they are acting now?

"Hay, what about 'us' even? Don't we get any dangerous threats!" Max spoke to complain, feeling they were being left out, how insulting for the two coppers.

"Just shut it and watch the angel children discuss it to us, Max!?" Sam sharply snap his partner to be quiet, so they could listen in & hear the reason why.

Sheena flew to Jade and the Freelance Police, as she said with a serious look. "Your in terrible danger, miss!" That was her expression of concern, that Jade was still endanger at this time.

"BUT…how?" Jade exclaim in shock and surprise in hearing this with disbelief. After all that trouble of getting the eyes back for the kids to set them free, saving Viper and her Uncle Jackie, and imprisoning the _Digital World's_ greatest threat, the _Goddess of Darkness_, Lilithmon, forever in the Dark World, it's still not over? "I lock the door?" Jade exclaimed in alarm about what she's done to prevent any danger now, still not liking where this is all going.

"Right. WE saw the WHOLE Thing! Right Sam!?" Max proclaimed the very fact and even asked his partner for support in backing it up.

"To true, such evidences show that the threat is over and dealt with?" Sam assumed to say with a nod, they saw it in locking the small door to another world, nothing was left undone, right?

"Isn't it?" Max asked off, still feeling that there's more they are not being told about?

"It's the key, Miss!" The Angel children gather together in the same formation from how they appeared. As Bernice briefly explains the reason while pointing her fingers to exclaim their point more to Jade's group. "There's only one!" Suddenly, the key underneath Jade's pajamas came from around her neck to full view, as the ghost girl continues to explain to the puzzled Chan girl and even the confused Freelance Police members? "And the _Goddess of Darkness_, Lilithmon, of the _Digital World_, will find it." Jade grabbed the key, as it appeared in her glove's left hand before she frown while signing at the news?

"Oh GREAT! That's great news to hear, coming from those after their lives ended!?" Max groanly remarked off to say at hearing this, much to his disbelief, Lilithmon is still a threat that can come after them still.

"Max, remember what I said about respecting the wishes of the dead?" Sam said sternly to his little buddy's snappy attitude at the angel children, it's not their fault, they are helping to alert them of what's to be aware of.

"But she can't get through that tiny door, remember?" Max exclaimed in alarm, this wasn't getting them nowhere, how were they still endangered from an enemy that's trap now & too big in her adult size to squeeze through the small door?

"But one of her minions can. Her determination and anger, will keep the Evil Digimon Priestess going until she finds it. And is free to destroy both worlds until she is at last, no more!?" Bernice exclaimed to the Freelance Police's questions which made them sign in doubt and concerned with worry.

At this point, Jade was the most worried of her two alive friends, the Freelance Police. Even if the _Goddess of Darkness_ of the _Digital World_, Lilithmon, can't get through the small door, there's a chance one of the small minions she can make can get through it and go after the gang. The angel children went up to the living trio, embracing Jade and even the surprised Sam and Max's response to their actions, they show them with smiles.

All while Eugene said this to comfort the groups troubles. "It ain't all bad, Miss, friends. Thou are alive, thou are all still...living..." It's because the gang are alive that they can do what the free spirit children can't do….stop the evil from ever getting free.

Soon everything begins to spin around the group, making them yelp in alarm, well mostly Sam and Max while Jade closed her eyes at the event happening.

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

Soon Jade yelps and woke up, looking concerned while surprisingly, Garfield and Odie are up and watch while sitting up straight. The orange cat and spotted dog watch the Chan girl lift up the pillow, finding the eye ball objects, even the rubber one, broken like hatched eggs.

"Gaahhhh!" Jade gasped upon seeing this, looks like the ghost children have passed on, but there's still one problem. The last departing request of their final task to be performed.

"MhhhhMEERRRhhhh!" Odie moaned at seeing Jade's expression from the destroyed balls, something about it seem to tell the two animal pets something?

"_Yah boy, I think so too, they musta passed on? But I don't think that expression is a good thing?_" Garfield spoke to his dog pal since they understood each other in the Real World, as the cat signs at saying the last part in figuring out the situation happening here.

"Noorraghhugh?" Odie replied a "no" in his doggy tongue, but still wasn't liking this one bit at all?

"_Nope, it must be a warning from the dead, the Goddess of Darkness isn't through yet!?_" Garfield replied with a stern talk, thinking this was probably a warning from the dead about the evil priestess from the _Dark World_ prison?

"Burgh-Noorrrgh!" Odie yelp at the though of the evil woman returning, now that freaked him out.

Jade put her pillow back and pointedly took the key out and show it frantically while saying this to Garfield and Odie. "I-I-I got to hide this somewhere, s-s-somewhere where Lilithmon will never…I mean never get her hands on it ever again…?" She pauses before looking over by a window, just as Garfield and Odie follow her gazing trace. That's when the idea came to the Chan girl. "The Well, of course, that's how!" The idea was good, a bottom well would be a perfect place where nobody would find the key to the Dark World, especially a well hidden very well to boot. Jade got out of bed, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders with the other glove she didn't put on yet in her hand and head to the door, but Garfield and Odie appear, blocking her way in concern.

"Reoowhhh!" Garfield meowed in concern, thinking maybe Jade shouldn't go just yet or so...?

"Mhhpphh-Mmmpphhh!?" Odie moans out to say 'don't go', but it wasn't gonna work on this girl.

"Out of my way!" Jade issued off with a stern yet serious face,as she used her leg to scoot the orange cat and spotted dog away from the door and went out it. "I have to do this, I have to help end the madness!" The Chan girl exclaimed with determination before leaving the two animals behind looking concern.

"BuraahhhNoorrrghh, ThoorruuRUUhhhRAAAughedhh!" Odie moaned and groaned from watching this to his cat friend, wondering what they should do!?

This too made Garfield glare at the Chan girl from her leave, as he shook his head before speaking to himself and to Odie who listens in. "_I got a 'bad' feeling in my empty stomach, Odie? That the Digital World's baddy, Lilithmon, will not make this easy for her…_" Garfield had that feeling, a feeling Odie nods nervously to agree on, no way was the villainess going to let Jade do something like that as easy as the Chan girl thinks.

* * *

Downstairs, Jade came down the stairs and is now passing the living room, as she heads outside to do her task.

Unknown to Jade or any other soul who knows the danger itself, however, a shadow and light start to move from under the small door crack in the Living Room. "Creakkhh-Creakkhh!/CREEETTHhhhiihhh!" Soon a familiar evil golden glove hand came out from under the door, popping right out. "BRiinzzzhhh-BRriizzzhhh!" The long fingernails claw against the door's surface while an eerie spooky noise from horror movies is heard in the background. Soon the _Goddess of Darkness's _broken off golden glove hand gets up on it's fingers and head towards where Jade is at in determination. It will get the key and bring the ones who disobey, the Digimon Mistress Lilithmon with kicking and making her screaming…no matter what.

Now the situation will 'really' begin to stir things up now?

* * *

**VISION NOTES:** The quote statement made by Max, "Never Fear, Under Dog is here!" is a famous line used from the Underdog series.

The other referred statement Max said of what spooked him out about a doll & clones of his partner, was seen in the fourth episode from Season 3 of the Freelance Police game.

The Sheep Talisman from Jackie Chan Adventures had the power of astral projection, where the spirit form of the person enters one's empty body or dream state.

The reference quote 'Not in Kansas anymore?' is a line heard from Dorothy when she enters the Land of Oz.

Oh my, oh dear, what a **VISION** to close upon just before we reach the FINAL Chapter. And just as you know, the VISION-KING will be sure that it will be a scene so unreliable, it's completely un-telling of what can happen. For in the next chapter itself, Jade plans to go to the well, soon accompanied by the Freelance Police. And when they plan to dispose of the key, Lilithmon's hand comes in to stop them. And it gets worst, for something takes control of poor Max that he pin s his partner Sam down, by SHOOTING at him? What is happening here, & can anybody help save them….maybe the heroic arrival of Johnny Test, maybe? Boy, and to think if this couldn't get any weirder, by the end…there's some party going on, all the pink place residents are attending, including friends & family of the Chans & the Test family. And **IN-VISION** the surprises that keep on coming, both good ones…then bad ones which the Freelance Police may have to fix 'permanently' on their own, before 'alls well that ends well' can truly be said? The final chapter will be something epic unlike what we've seen i the original film, and you probably won't wanna miss a second of it. Till then, enjoy the story & be ready for some surprises ahead now….


End file.
